el pozo iskall
by anazkyf
Summary: Hermione durante sus vacaciones de verano, encuentra un misterioso pozo en un bosque y es enviada a la epoca de los merodeadores.¿Cómo hará para ayudar a sus amigos?sirius y hermione, harry y ginny, remus y tonks. La unica condicion, es que debe regresar
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO I

EL POZO ISKALL

Era ya de noche, cuando Hermione Granger terminó de desempacar sus cosas de su baúl. Ese día se encontraba en suiza, en uno de sus tantos viajes que siempre hacia en el mundo mágico con sus padres en verano. Se encontraba en una posada mágica llamada "la torre mágica", que tenía como logotipo el dibujo de una torre negra con arriba un escudero con una varita mágica en su mano derecha y su escudo en la izquierda. Era una habitación cálida y hogareña. Propia para una "señorita" como ella, ella odiaba que los empleados de cada posada se dirigieran a ella con ese título, como si fuera superior o algo parecido.

La habitación tenía dos ventanas grandes, del lado izquierdo había un tocador pequeño con un espejo que se abría en dos partes como si fueran ventanas para dejar ver unas pequeñas repisas para poner cosas. Tenía un pequeño banco para sentarse que junto lucía muy acogedor. Del lado izquierdo del tocador había un ropero de madera, con un espejo alargado. Enfrente del ropero estaba la cama, que era grande y reconfortable, era de madera y era muy elegante y cálida. Junto había un buró con un candelabro, que tenía velas nuevas pero encendidas.

En la cama se encontraba Hermione, terminando de leer sus libros de sexto año. Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que salió de vacaciones de verano.

Pero algo la tenía preocupada.

Era su impotencia por hacer algo para ayudar a sus amigos que tanto quería.

Deseaba con toda el alma poder ayudarlos, pero ¿cómo?, era su pregunta que se hacía todos los días.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana para ver el cielo, era una noche extraña, no sabía porqué pero desde que oscureció pensaba en eso.

Desde la ventana se veía un bosque, con árboles altos y verdes y aun cuando estaba oscuro, se veía que ahí había mucha tranquilidad. Ese bosque se llamaba "el bosque de la bruja" ¿Porqué? Nadie lo sabía. Hermione lo había leído en un pequeño libro que describía al pueblo donde se encontraba.

De repente, sin pensarlo, abrió la ventana de par en par y como si fuera un impulso salido de quien sabe donde, salió de su habitación saltando por la ventana. No estaba muy alta, pero aún así al caer al pasto frío sintió en sus pies descalzos la humedad. El frío recorrió su cuerpo, ya que sólo tenía puesta su pijama (un pantalón de algodón y una playera igual). Pero no le importó el frío y empezó a caminar hacia el bosque, entonces sintió una brisa en su cara y como levantaba sus cabellos sueltos y enmarañados, pero tampoco le importó. Siguió su camino, hasta que una gato color canela se le puso enfrente y le maulló una sola vez, pero claro y fuerte.

¬ Basta croockshanks, no voy a hacer nada malo. Lo que pasa es que me inspira confianza y no lo puedo evitar. Sólo confía en mí, además llevo mi varita y estoy segura de que nada malo va a pasar. Te lo prometo ¬ Dijo Hermione.

Ante esto Croockshanks se hizo a un lado y siguió a su dueña hacia el bosque.

Se sentía tanta tranquilidad, que Hermione no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba caminando con Croockshanks a su lado. No le importaba que amaneciera, ni el frío que hacia. Solo le importaba seguir caminando y llegar hasta lo más profundo del bosque.

Entonces, cuando ya había caminado bastante, entre los árboles alcanzó a ver un pozo. Quiso averiguar, así que caminó hacia él, hasta quedar de frente.

Era un pozo grande y de piedra negra. Lo curioso era que no tenía cubeta, ni la polea para bajar una. Pero si tenía un techo alto y hecho de tejas color café.

Algo en él le inspiró confianza, así que se acercó y se asomó hacia abajo. Se veía que era profundo, pero el nivel del agua estaba muy arriba. Tanto, que si se estiraba un poco hacia abajo, podía tocar el agua con la mano.

Vio su reflejo en el agua, y este le devolvió la mirada y entonces le sonrió. Ella se espantó, porque sabía que ella no había sonreído. De repente, su reflejo en el agua le habló y le dijo:

"no te asustes, no te voy a hacer daño. Sólo quiero concederte tu único deseo"

Ella se sorprendió tanto que se separó del pozo un par de pasos.

Entonces pensó que ya se había vuelto loca "Sí" se dijo " es tanto cansancio.

Entonces volvió a asomarse. Su reflejo le devolvió la mirada y no hizo nada raro.

Cuando repentinamente alguien la empujo hacia adentro y sus pies dejaron de tocar el piso.

Sintió como caía al agua rápidamente, y como al tocarla empezó a nadar hacia arriba pero un haz de luz azúl apareció y la tocó.

Ella luchaba por salir del agua, hasta que una mano la ayudó a salir. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió de ese lugar y se tiró al pasto cálido tosiendo.

Cuando dejó de toser se dio cuenta de algo sorprendente. No estaba en el bosque, sino en el patio de su casa.

"Pero ¿Cómo?" Dijo en voz alta.

"Es bien sencillo, el pozo te trajo hasta aquí" Dijo una voz de mujer.

Ella, rápidamente buscó quien había dicho aquello. Hasta que detrás de ella vió a una mujer jóven, que vestía una tunica color azul zafiro. Era bonita. Era de estatura mediana, más o menos del tamaño de Hermione. Su cabello era negro y con rizos largos y bonitos. Era morena y sus ojos eran color café oscuro.

" Hola Hermione Jane Granger" Dijo

"¿Quién eres tú y como sabes mi nombre¿Qué hago aquí?" Dijo Hermione levantandose del suelo.

"Eso es muy sencillo, soy Zayra Isabella Demeris" Dijo haciendo un areverencia "Soy la guardiana del pozo. Estas aquí para cumplir tu deseo y el pozo me dijo tu nombre. Por sierto, bienvenida a 1974"


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

El año 1974

"¿Cómo? Perdona, escuché bien¿1974?" Dijo Hermione atónita.

"Sí 1974. Sinceramente no tengo ni la menor idea de que deseaste, pero tú si sabes" Dijo la chica.

"Pues yo tampoco sé, por que no desee nada, talvez tú si lo sepas Zayra Isabella Demeris" Contestó Hermione.

"No, no sé. Y no me digas un nombre tan largo. Dime Zay" y le guiñó un ojo.

"Zay?"

"Sí, bueno, te puedo ayudar. ¿Qué es lo que más deseas con toda el alma?"

"Nosé, sólo que"Entonces las cosas se aclararon. Era obvio lo que más deseaba con toda el alma. "Ayudar a mis amigos" Dijo Hermione en voz alta.

"muy bien!" Dijo Zay aplaudiendo alegre y muy sonriente "bueno, mejor entramosa la casa y te explico todo"

"No, mejor explicame ahora mismo, estoy confundida" Dijo Hermione

"Bueno, como quieras. Yo soy la guardiana del pozo que encontraste. éste, solo se aparece cada 100 años, en el bosque de la bruja. Pero solo a las personas que no sean ambiciosas, de corazón puro y que su mayor deseo sea ayudar a alguien más (para bien claro), que no sea ella misma. El pozo lo elije. Y hoy te eljio a ti!"Dijo Zay muy contenta " EL pozo te cumplirá tu deseo, pero tú tienes que hacer que ese deseo se haga realidad, él solo te va a ayudar a lograrlo poniéndote los medios, pero tú tienes que trabajar muy duro para lograrlo.

"¿Pero como voy a ayudar a mis amigos en 1974?" Dijo Hermione

"Mejor entramos" Dijo Zay observándola de arriba a abajo "Estás escurriendo de agua y estas helada" Dijo mientras le tomaba la mano "Adentro resolveremos las preguntas"

Hermione asintió levemente y siguió a Zay para adentro de una casa de dos pisos, que parecía ser elegante, aunque solo se veía de atrás, el techo era de tejas color marrón y estaba inclinado hacia abajo. Tenía ventanas de madera de cedro en forma de arcos en lo que parecía el segundo piso, sólo una ventana grande en la parte de abajo que dejaba ver una cocina y a un lado una puerta también de madera de cedro que obviamente era la puerta trasera.

Al llegar a la puerta Zay sacó un juego de llaves de su bolsillo izquierdo y con una llave cuiquita plateada abrió la puerta y entró. Hermione se quedó afuera pensando si eso era una buena idea. Pero tenía mucho frío, así que entró. En cuanto Hermione entro Zay cerró la puerta con llave. Hermione examinó la habitación, era una bodega de comida o una alacena grande. Un cuarto con repisas de madera con encima cosas de limpieza o de comida. Al final había otra puerta de madera también. Zay se dirigió hacia ella y la abrió, Hermione la siguió. Entraron a una cocina rustica, pero cálida.

"Pero ¿porqué no te has secado?" Preguntó Zay

Hermione pensó que era tonta, se le olvidó que traía su varita en el pantalón de su pijama. La sacó y con un movimiento de varita se secó toda la ropa.

"Gracias por recordarme que traía mi varita, es que… estoy confundida" Dijo Hermione.

"No te preocupes" Dijo Zay "Es muy normal que te confundas, pero aquí encontraremos muchas respuestas"

Entonces Zay se acercó a la barra que había en la cocina, donde estaba un fregadero y una estufa medio pasada de moda.

Encima de esa barra, donde se pica la comida había unos papeles, sobres y pergaminos.

Zay tomó el pergamino más grande y que tenía un listó azul que lo ataba. En silencio se puso a leerlo.

Hermione se acercó a los demás sobres y papeles, pero no los tocó. Cuando Zay terminó de leer dijo:

"Bueno, ya el pozo me ha explicado muchas cosas. Empecemos"

Hermione asintió rápidamente.

"Bien" Dijo Zay "dime¿A quién conoces que haya estado en Hogwarts (tu escuela de procedencia según sé) en 1974?"

"No sé no se me ocurre nadie" respondió Hermione

"Pues el pergamino dice, que aquí todo empieza. Debes entrar a Hogwarts como alumna de quinto año y cambiar lo que puedas y que no cambie lo que ya has vivido. Los muertos que ya estaban muertos desde mucho antes que supieras lo que eres en realidad, no puedes, por ningun motivo, volverlos a la vida. Sólo puedes ayudar a una persona, por medio de esto" Y le entregó una cadena de plata con un diamante color azul agua, era del tamaño de una moneda grande, y bonito. "Esto sirve para dos cosas. Para proteger y para regresar de algún lugar donde no exista camino de vuelta. Igual y no entiendas lo que te digo, pero con el tiempo lo entenderás. Y luego me explicas por que yo tampoco entendí nada.

"mmm, gracias" Respondió Hermione."Pero hay algo que sigo sin entender. Dijiste que voy a quinto año en Hogwarts y tengo 16 años, no 15. Además que voy a hacer cuando llegue así nada más, sin carta o algo."

"Eso también está resuelto. Un sobre de estos es tu ´transferencia´ de la escuela Nostradamus´ y por si no te has dado cuenta tienes la apariencia de 15 años (por medio del pozo claro). Todo esta resuelto. Llegarás a Hogwarts el próximo lunes muy temprano. Ah, y se me olvidaba, como ahora pareces de 15 tiene que regresar a tu tiempo en un año, cuando alcances tu edad, sino las consecuencias podrían ser terribles¿entendido?" Dijo Zay.

"Si, regresaré en un año, pero…" Dijo Hermione

"promételo" Dijo rápidamente Zay "Promete que no pondrás resistencia a regresar"

"Sí lo prometo, pero……"dijo Hermione

"Con el corazón en la mano" dijo Zay y se puso la mano en el corazon, Hermione la imitó y dijo:

"Lo prometo con el corazón en la mano"

"Bien, que ibas a preguntar" Dijo Zay

"Ah, sí. Dices que vengo de ´Nostradamus´" Dijo Hermione

"Sí, que pasa con eso?" Dijo Zay

"Que…nada…no importa" Dijo Hermione.

"segura?"Dijo Zay.

Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno, si es así. Mejor cenamos¿no?, digo porque mañana vamos al callejón diagon a comprar tus cosas ¡que emoción! Ir de ¡compras!" Dijo Zay

"Sí, mañana. Pero no tengo hambre, dejé comido en la posada. Gracias, prefiero…dormir, sino te molesta" Dijo Hermione.

"Sí, debes estar cansada. Bueno, entonces tu cuarto es el que esta subiendo las escaleras, la primera puerta del lado derecho" Dijo Zay, un tanto triste.

"Si, bueno. Gracias y hasta mañana" Dijo Hermione y salió por la puerta que daba a un pequeño pasillo, donde había unas escaleras de caracol de madera, pero espaciosas. Del lado izquierdo había una sala rustica, muy bonita y bien decorada, y en el fondo una chimenea pequeña. Del lado derecho había otra habitación, tenía un escritorio y muchos libros a los lados. También esa habitación lucía muy elegante. Enfrente de las escaleras había una puerta como las otras, era evidente que era la de la entrada.

Hermione subió las escaleras y al final de un largo pasillo, donde había dos puertas a cada lado y una al final del pasillo. Detrás de las escaleras había un (al parecer) salón de música, con un piano negro y grande, una pequeña salita y una chimenea de tamaño normal.

Hermione se impresionó por la elegancia de toda la casa.

Siguió caminando y entró en la primera perta del lado derecho. Y al entrar se asustó, por que la habitación era idéntica a la de la pensión.

Peor de repente se acordó de algo y corrió para poder verse en el espejo.

Pero, casi no había cambios en su rostro, eran muy pocos. Pero su cabello si tenía y muchos. Era, mas bien, no era enmarañado, sino chino, pero chinos alargados y bonitos.

"Fui yo" Dijo una voz desde la puerta, Hermione rápidamente volteó, era Zay. "Es mi regalo por haber sido elegida por el pozo"

"Gracias" Dijo Hermione "Eres muy amable y yo una grosera. Te dejé sola y tu estas haciendo mucho por mi"

"No, es normal que quieras estar sola. Pero estoy segura que mañana compensaras eso invitándome…un helado" dijo Zay sonriendo.

"Claro, mañana será" dijo Hermione también sonriendo.

"Bueno hasta mañana" Dijo Zay.

"Hasta mañana" dijo Hermione.

Zay salio de la habitación. Entonces Hermione se sintió cansada y se tiró a la cama. Se estaba quedando dormida mientras en su mente se repetían las palabras de Zay. Entonces la respuesta llegó a su mente. Y se sentó en la cama.

"1974, LOS MERODEADORES" claro, estaba clarísimo como el agua. Los merodeadores debían estar en Hogwarts, en quinto año, junto con Lily (la mamá de harry) y snape.

Entonces se metió a las cobijas y estando más tranquila se quedó dormida.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III

En flourish y blouts

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione despertó y pensó que todo había sido un sueño "Sí debe serlo" Dijo en voz alta.

"No, no lo es" Dijo Zay desde la puerta "y será mejor que te apures a cambiarte por que ya es tarde. Te espero en el comedor, está junto a la sala." Y salió rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Bueno, al menos ya sabía que no era un sueño y que no estaba loca.

"Al menos" Dijo en voz alta.

Entonces se levantó de la cama y abrió el ropero para buscar la ropa que se iba a poner, pero entonces…

Sorpresa que se llevó al ver que no era su ropa. Que más bien era ropa medio pasada de moda.

"Pero ¿cómo?, sí estoy loca" Dijo en voz alta.

"No, no estas loca" Dijo Zay desde la puerta "Se me olvidó decirte que es tu nueva ropa, no vas a andar por la calle con ropa del futuro¿o sí?" y salió de la habitación.

¡Porque demonios Hermione no escuchaba cada vez que Zay entraba y abría la puerta!

Entonces agarró la ropa y se cambió, encima se puso una capa negra.

Luego se miró al espejo, y bueno no se veía tan mal. El cabello no enmarañado era "genial" Dijo en voz alta.

"Sí, bueno es permanente, cuando regreses al futuro seguirás con el cabello así" Dijo Zay desde la puerta, haciendo que Hermione brincara por cuarta vez.

"¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso por favor?" Dijo Hermione un tanto desesperada.

"Oh, perdona, se me olvidó que no estas acostumbrada a que me aparezca en tu cuarto de repente" Dijo Zay sonriendo "Bueno hay que desayunar" Y salió de la habitación.

Hermione la siguió.

Al terminar de desayunar subieron al salón 'para irse con polvos flú. Pero Zay se dio cuenta que los polvos estaban en la sala de abajo, así que fuñe por ellos. Entonces Hermione se sentó en un sillón, pero al sentarse sintió algo bajo de ella y escucho un maullido muy fuerte, y peor, conocido. Instantáneamente se levantó y vió que era su gato. Croockshanks la miró ofendido.

"Perdóname, no sabía que estabas aquí" Dijo Hermione.

"Se me olvidó decirte que, como lo vi contigo, también lo traje" Dijo Zay que traía en su mano derecha los polvos flú.

"Gracias" Dijo Hermione "Al menos alguien me va a acompañar a Hogwarts"

"Sí, bueno, vamonos" Dijo Zay.

Croockshanks se volvió a acomodar y se quedo dormido.

"¿te gusta tocar el piano?" preguntó Hermione, señalando el piano negro que estaba en la esquina.

"No mucho, más bien a mi mamá es a quien le gusta tocar el piano. A mi me gusta tocar la guitarra muggle. Pero vamonos ya por que se hace tarde" Respondió Zay.

Se fueron al callejón diagon y al llegar Zay jaló a Hermione en un rincón donde no había gente y le dijo:

"Tu nuevo nombre es Hermione Isabella Stevens y somos hermanas (yo la mayor, claro). Nuestros padres trabajan lejos y por eso no vivimos con ellos. Ahora si ya podemos ir a comprar ¡es genial!"

Hermione no lo podía creer, hasta su nombre se tenía que cambiar, pero bueno no podía llamarse igual.

Conforme iba pasando el día y mientras iban comprando más cosas, Hermione se iba dando cuenta que Zay era muy divertida y alegre. Y que esa alegría era muy contagiosa, ya que todo el tiempo se la pasaban riéndose, y eso era muy raro en Hermione. Pero Zay le caía muy bien.

Comieron en el caldero chorreante y por último entraron a flourish y blouts para comprar los libros de Hermione.

Hermione le pidió a Zay que los pidiera por ella, en lo que Hermione veía algunos libros (por eso de que eran de 1974). Zay le dijo que entonces se veían en la puerta cuando terminara de comprar los libros. Hermione le dio las gracias y empezó a ver libros que estaban apilados o en estanterías, el único problema era que la tienda estaba abarrotada de gente y no tan fácil podía leer los títulos de algunos libros. Había muchos estudiantes de Hogwarts con sus padres, ya que el domingo (al otro día) se irían a las 12:00 y por ello iban por sus libros de último momento.

Hermione se fue a estanterías apartadas donde no había gente, más que un chico que estaba de espaldas en una estantería pegada a la pared.

Hermione empezó a leer los títulos de los libros que estaban ahí. No tenía idea de en que sección estaba, por que los libros tenían nombres como chinquis chanquis, el poder de cupido .

Así que siguió leyendo títulos de libros, hasta que, encontró en una estantería un poco más alta que ella un libro que se llamaba¿existen las almas gemelas? Vol. X . Era un libro grueso color marrón, con letras plateadas.

A Hermione le llamó mucho la atención, ya que ella pensaba que en el mundo no había alma gemela para ella. Pero decidió buscar el vol. I para hijearlo, entonces con su mano siguió los volúmenes del 10 hacia atrás.

Y cuando llegó al uno tocó la mano de alguien que, al mismo tiempo que ella tocó el lomo del libro.

Rápidamente volteó a ver a quien había tocado y se topó con un chico de cabellos negros, chinos y elegantes, y con ojos color miel. Se perdió en ellos y no podía dejar de verlos y al parecer tampoco él, por que era una conexión extraña.

Pero de repente ella cayó en la realidad, volteó hacia otro y quito su mano del libro.

"Lo siento mucho" Dijeron al mismo tiempo y se voltearon a ver.

"No, lo siento yo" Dijeron de nuevo al mismo tiempo y entonces se soltaron a reír.

"Que tal si mejor nos presentamos" Dijo el chico dejando de reír.

Hermione lo examinó y se dio cuenta de quien era.

"Sirius Black" Dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia "Es mi nombre y estoy a tus pies".

Hermione no podía creer, estaba viendo al padrino de Harry en vivo y en directo y al parecer tenía 15 años. Era alto (bueno más que Hermione) y su cabello lo acomodaba con elegancia.

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hermione Jan…. Quiero decir Hermione Isabella Steavens" Y estrechó su mano con la de Sirius. Era una extraña sensación, nunca la había sentido.

Luego se soltaron.

"¿Vienes a comprar tus libros de la escuela?" Dijo Sirius.

"Sí, mi hermana debe estar pagándolos" Dijo Hermione "¿y tu?".

"También" Contestó Sirius "Vine con mis amigos, solo que me separé un poco de ellos para venir por…. Otro libro"

"Mmm. ¿A qué escuela vas?" Preguntó Hermione fingiendo que no sabía.

"A Hogwarts" Respondido Sirius muy orgulloso.

"Debes estar en Slytheryn por tu apellido" Dijo Hermione probando como era en realidad Sirius.

"No!" Dijo escandalizado "Estoy en gryffindor y estoy muy orgulloso de eso"

"Mmm. O sea, no crees en eso de los sangre limpia" Dijo Hermione.

"Esas son tonterías, para las personas que están mal del cerebro" Contestó Sirius."Todos somos iguales y valemos por como somos, no por nuestra sangre"

Ante esto Hermione sonrió.

"Pero, tu no crees en esto ¿o si?" Preguntó Sirius.

"No, yo también pienso como tú, no sé como existen personas que pueden…. Bueno, no importa. Debo irme porque mi hermana debe estarme esperando en la puerta. Nos vemos luego" Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia la salida. Sólo había pasado un par de estanterías, cuando Sirius le gritó:

"Espera!" Y suavemente de un brazo "Dame tu dirección, o dime a que escuela vas para escribirte".

Hermione sonrió y le dijo:

"No te preocupes, en unos días nos vamos a volver a ver, por que yo también voy a ir a Hogwarts" Sirius se quedó sin habla.

"Bueno, adiós" Dijo Hermione y salió rápidamente de las estanterías y entre la gente, en la puerta encontró a Zay y le dijo:

"Buno vámonos" ya iban a salir cuando Sirius llegó a su lado corriendo y le dijo:

"Pero dime a que año vas"

"A quinto, pero tengo que irme ya porque…."Pero no pudo terminar porque Zay la interrumpió

"¿No me vas a presentar?"

"Sí, claro. Sirius te presento a mi hermana Zayra, Zayra te presento a Sirius Black" Dijo a regañadientes.

"Mucho gusto" Dijeron los dos.

"Tu hermana es muy bonita, Hermione" Dijo Sirius.

"Gracias" Dijo Zay.

"Bueno, mejor nos vamos. Hasta luego Sirius" Dijo Hermione saliendo de la tienda.

"Adiós Hermione" Dijo Sirius.

Jdfhjdsf


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV

De nuevo Hogwarts

Hermione no dijo ni una sola palabra en todo el camino de vuelta c casa de Zay.

Cuando entraron, Zay le preguntó, mientras dejaban los paquetes en los sillones de la sala.

"¿Qué te pasa?, estabas muy bien antes de entrar por los libros. ¿Tiene algo que ver con ese chico?"

Hermione le contó quien era Sirius y le explicó sobre los merodeadores y por supuesto de Harry y Ron.

"Ahora entiendo todo" Dijo Zay "Tal vez ellos son la clave de tu deseo"

"Sí, de eso estoy segura, al parecer tengo que hacerme su amiga y después, ya pensaré como ayudarlos" Contestó Hermione.

"Ya entiendo tus grandes ansias de salir de ese lugar" Dijo Zay.

"Sí, y no sé como me voy a hacer amiga de ellos, si según vengo de Nostradamus. Ellos se ¡odian! Con los equipos de quiditch de Hogwarts. Y lo peor es que James Potter está en el equipo, es la estrella del equipo" Dijo Hermione paseándose de un lado de la sala y frotándose las manos.

"Ese es un problema, pero tienes que ingeniártelas" Dijo Zay

"Sí, ya que." Dijo Hermione "oye…. Sirius, el chico de flourish y blouts…. Mmm¿te gustó?".

"Pues es guapo" Dijo Zay sonriendo "Pero, es muy joven para mí y tengo novio"

"ah¿si?" Dijo Hermione muy sonriente.

"Si, se llama Felipe, y lo amo y lo extraño tanto" Dijo Zay suspirando.

"Que interesante" Dijo Hermione.

"un segundo" Dijo Zay "A ti…. Te gustó…. ¡Sirius!"Dijo en son de burla y sonriendo ampliamente.

"¡no! Sabes que pasaría si me enamorara de alguien del pasado. Cuando llegue allá me llevará 20 años" Dijo Hermione escandalizada "sin contar el daño que podría hacerle y ¡miles de cosas mas!".

"¡hay! Bueno, era solo un decir. Que tal si mejor empacamos tus cosas, por que se me olvido decirte que te vas mañana (domingo) en la noche con polvos flú" Dijo Zay.

"¿Cómo?" Dijo Hermione asustada "¿Por qué no me habías dicho?".

"Bueno, mejor nos apuramos ¿no?" Dijo Zay recogiendo varios paquetes del sillón y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

"Sí, claro" Dijo Hermione tomando los últimos paquetes que había en el sillón y siguiendo a Zay.

En lo que restaba de la tarde se pusieron a empacar las cosas de Hermione en su baúl. Después cenaron y luego Zay le enseñó a Hermione en el salón, lo bien que tocaba la guitarra y hasta cantaba.

El domingo, en todo el día se la pasaron divirtiéndose. Eso era raro en Hermione, por que ella no era de las personas que se divertían, pero estaba tranquila por que ya había leído los libros que iba a usar en todo el año.

Porque con Zay todo era diversión, por su gran entusiasmo.

Cuando era hora de irse, ya todo estaba listo en el salón. Entonces Zay dijo:

"Si me necesitas, o necesitas algo, solo escríbeme y en la parte de afuera del sobre le escribes para la bella durmiente, así nadie sabrá que es para mi y yo sabré que es urgente. Pero si me escribes solo contándome cosas, no escribas mi seudónimo. Ah y se me olvidaba, si es urgente aviéntala por la chimenea de tu sala común. En tu baúl te puse un poco de polvos flu, basta con que eches a la chimenea una pizca y luego la carta".

"Sí, no se me olvida, aun no me has dicho a donde voy e llegar ahorita." Dijo Hermione.

"Pues a Hogwarts" Dijo Zay haciendo tono de obviedad.

"Sí, ya lo sé. Pero a que chimenea de Hogwarts voy a llegar y con quien voy a hablar" Dijo Hermione.

"ah!, si es cierto, se me olvidaba" Dijo Zay.

"Raro" Dijo en voz baja Hermione.

"Vas a llegar a la oficina del profesor Dumbledore y le vas a entregar estos sobres" Dijo Zay y le entregó dos sobres.

"¿Qué dicen?" Preguntó Hermione tomándolos.

"No puedes leerlos, después te digo" Dijo Zay "Ah, y no te quites del cuello el diamante que te di, y por nada del mundo le cuentes a alguien de donde vienes o que va a pasar en el futuro, eso podría cambiar muchísimas cosas del futuro. Hasta podrían desaparecer personas, como tus amigos."

"Sí, no le contaré a nadie" Dijo Hermione.

"Ni al profesor Dumbledore, pero nadie puede leerte la mente por el diamante, te da protección." Dijo Zay. "Bueno es hora de irte" Dijo consultando su reloj. Era muy noche, estaban a punto de dar las 12.

"Gracias por todo y cuídate mucho" Dijo Hermione.

"De nada, sigue mis consejos y cuídate mucho tu también" Dijo Zay abrazándola "Nos vemos luego".

"Bueno, adiós" Dijo Hermione. Zay echó a la chimenea los polvos flú y empujo su baúl. Después Hermione se metió a la chimenea, en su mano izquierda llevaba a Croockshanks en una canastilla y con la derecha soltó los polvos flú, no sin antes decir "a Hogwarts".

Rápido dejó de ver a Zay, que se despedía con la mano, sintió que daba vueltas, hasta que aterrizó en otra chimenea. Sí, era el despacho del profesor Dumbledore y para variar, él la estaba esperando enfrente de la chimenea. Lucía más joven y con menos canas. En cuanto vio llegar a Hermione dijo:

"Buenas noches señorita Steavens"

"Buenas noches profesor Dumbledore" Dijo Hermione saliendo de la chimenea y sacudiéndose el polvo que tenia en su capa.

"Bueno, puede dejar a su mascota en esa mesa" Dijo el prof. Señalando una pequeña mesa vacía.

Hermione hizo caso al prof. Dumbledore y luego lo siguió hasta su escritorio, donde le indicó que se sentara en la silla de enfrente. Lentamente Hermione le extendió los sobres que Zay le había dado y el profesor Dumbledore las tomó, las abrió y las leyó rápidamente.

"Bueno, entonces usted estará en Gryffindor señorita Steavens" Dijo el profesor Dumbledore rompiendo el silencio.

"Sí, a esa casa pertenezco" Dijo Hermione.

"Muy bien, pues la felicito por su gran corazón y nobleza" Dijo el profesor Dumbledore.

"¿por mí gran….? No entiendo" Dijo Hermione.

"Sí, son esas la aptitudes esenciales que una persona debe tener una persona para encontrar el pozo iscall" Dijo el profesor Dumbledore.

Hermione estaba paralizada¿Cómo podía saber el prof. Lo del pozo?

"Entiendo que es un secreto y le aconsejo no cambiar lo que ya está hecho, aproveche esta gran oportunidad. Entonces ya puede retirarse. Aquí tiene su horario. Que pase buenas noches y no olvide que si necesita algo, el grifo de la entrada se mueve si le dices rana de chocolate. Yo estoy aquí para lo que necesite." Dijo el prof. Dumbledore.

"Gracias prof. Hasta mañana" Dijo Hermione, sin entender del todo las palabras del prof. Dumbledore. Se levantó y tomó la canastilla de Croockshanks. Su baúl no estaba, seguramente ya se lo habían llevado a la sala común. Y antes de que saliera el profesor Dumbledore le dijo:

"La señora gorda la dejará entra si le dice ´algas mágicas´ y tenga cuidado con algunos merodeadores. A ellos, no les gustan las personas de ´nostradamus´".

"Gracias, profesor" Dijo Hermione y salió de la oficina de Croockshanks.

De tan cansada que estaba, ni sintió cuando llegó a la sala común. Todo era igual, así que era sencillo andar por el castillo. Soltó a Croockshanks y se fue al dormitorio de las chicas de quinto, Croockshanks la siguió. Al llegar vio que todas sus nuevas compañeras estaban dormidas, por que las cortinas de las camas estaban corridas. Se cambió y se acostó, cerrando las cortinas. Pero lo que le dijo el profesor Dumbledore le daba vueltas en la cabeza ¿será que los merodeadores la tratarán mal? "No, no lo creo de ellos" Se dijo a sí misma "Bueno, de Sirius no lo creo, ellos no son así, solo por venir de esa escuela no me van a rechazar" pensó y solo así pudo conciliar el sueño.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO V

Los merodeadores

Hermione se levantó temprano, ninguna de sus compañeras de habitación se había levantado. La sala común estaba casi vacía, bajo a desayunar.

Su primera clase era Defensa contra las artes oscuras con una maestra que se llamaba Aura Mandagout, Hermione no tenía ni la menor idea de quien era. Pero se apresuró a subir para ser la primera en llegar a clases y así fue, no había nadie.

Se sentó en la última banca. De momento se abrió la puerta y entro Lily Evans, Hermione la reconoció por sus ojos, eran igualitos a los de Harry. Venia con tres chicas más, una de ellas era Alice, la madre de Neville, era igualita a Neville. Todas al entrar la saludaron y se fueron a sentar con ella, no les importó que fuera de Nostradamus, eran muy amigables. Dos chicas más que venían con Lily, que Hermione no conocía, eran Yanet Duéze (una chica bonita, inteligente y simpática, que provenía de una familia de sangre pura, pro Yanet no tenia esas ideas. Tenía una hermana gemela en Slythetyn que se llamaba Tenay Duéze y era lo contrario a ella.), la otra chica era Jacqueline Eudes (Era bonita, aunque un poco callada, pero era educada y muy buena con Hermione.).

Después llegaron los demás y las cuatro chicas se fueron a sentar delante de Hermione.

Ella se sentó solo, pero no le importaba, por que ya se había dado cuenta de que tenía nuevas amigas.

Vio como entraban y se sentaban los cuatro merodeadores; Sirius, igual de guapo que siempre; Meter, era bajo, rechoncho y se veía muy tímido y miedoso, sólo seguía a todos lados a James; Remus era alto, con cabello color arena, pero lucía enfermo y cansado (se acercaba la luna llena); James era igualito a Harry, excepto sus ojos y que todo el tiempo estaba riéndose y echando relajo con Sirius.

Esa clase les tocaba con los de Ravenclaw, así que Hermione no conocía a nadie.

De repente entró la profesora, era alta, delgada y un poco morena, parecía estricta y frívola.

Todos se callaron en cuanto entró.

"Buenos días" Dijo "Soy Aura Mandagout y soy su nueva profesora de D.C.A.O. No sé que tanto sepan de esta materia, así que les voy a hacer un examen de diagnostico" Dijo mientras señalaba un montón de pergaminos en su escritorio.

"Pero antes, vamos a presentar a una alumna nueva" Sacó una pequeña hoja de su bolsillo y leyó: "Ella es Hermione Isabella Steavens, por favor ponte de pie".

Hermione muriéndose de los nervios, se puso de pie.

"Ella nos va a decir de donde viene. ¿De donde vienes?, más bien ¿de que escuela?" Dijo la profesora Aura (Hermione sintió que lo había preguntado apropósito).

"De Nostradamus" Respondió.

Todos, excepto las chicas y algunos más, se rieron con fuerza.

"mmm. De Nostradamus y estas en Gryffindor. Debe se un…. Honor para los de gryffindor que estés en su casa" Dijo la profesora.

"Claro que no profesora" Dijo para sorpresa de Hermione James "Los de Nostradamus ya nos mostraron donde está su honor y su inteligencia el año pasado en quidditch".

Hermione le pedía al suelo que se la tragara, todos (excepto sus amigas) la veían como bicho raro, como si no quisieran que estuviera ahí, en Hogwarts.

"Pues creo que usted no es el único que piensa eso, señor Potter" Dijo la profesora.

"Lo que pasa es que la mayoría de gryffindor tienen valentía y lealtad, señorita Steavens. No sé como está en esa casa, siendo que las personas como usted no tienen ni pizca de lealtad o inteligencia"

A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero disimuló que no pasaba nada.

"Bueno, pasemos a sus exámenes" Dijo la profesora Aura.

Hermione se sentó, pero vio que Sirius también la miraba como todos los demás y con decepción.

Ella se sintió muy mal, pero siguió fingiendo. Quería salir corriendo, pero se contuvo.

La Profa. Entregó los exámenes, para Hermione estaba sencillísimo.

Lo terminó y levantó la mano, la prof. Se le acercó, recogió su examen y le dijo que ya podía salir.

Hermione agarró sus cosas y se salió lo más rápido posible, sintiendo como todos los demás la miraban.

Cuando salió y cerró la puerta corrió lo más rápido posible a los baños de Myrtle. Cuando llegó, azotó la puerta y tiro sus cosas al piso. Se acercó a un espejo y se miró.

No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Primero le decían "sangre sucia" o "sabelotodo" y la trataban siempre así, como la rarita del salón. Y ahora que creyó en algún momento que podía volver a empezar, era para todos una vergüenza por ser de Nostradamus. No aguantó más y se soltó a llorar todo lo que pudo.

Entonces alguien habló:

"¿Estas bien?"

Hermione volteó y era Remus Lupin. Con el susto de verlo hasta dejó de llorar.

Remus levantó las cosas de Hermione y se las dio.

"Toma se te calló esto" Dijo Remus

"Gracias" Dijo Hermione secándose los ojos "Vas a pensar que soy una tonta llorona que se esconde para hacer bobadas".

"No, claro que no" Dijo Remus "Las lágrimas limpian el alma y sacan los malos pensamientos"

"No lo sabía" Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

"Bueno, pues ahora ya lo sabes. A mí no me parece que seas todo lo que dijeron, al contrario me parece que eres muy inteligente y te pido disculpas en nombre de todos" Dijo Remus.

"Gracias" Dijo Hermione "Tu eres diferente a los demás, mmm….."

"Remus, Remus Lupin" Dijo Remus estirando su mano para estrecharla con la de Hermione "Bueno, mejor nos vamos, por que nos toca pociones con el profesor Slughorn"

"Sí, vamonos" Dijo Hermione mucho más tranquila.

Cuando iban llegando a la puerta, Remus le dijo:

"Oye¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Sí, claro" Dijo Hermione.

"¿te dolió cuando te caíste?" Preguntó Remus.

"¿Cuándo me caí?" Dijo Hermione sorprendida.

"Sí, cuando te caíste del cielo, talvez por ser un ángel no te dolió nada" Dijo Hermione.

Ante esto Hermione se soltó a reír y se le olvidó por completo el mal momento que había pasado.

"Eres muy bueno, tu eres de verdad distinto a los demás, por tu ternura" Dijo Hermione "Gracias por tu bienvenida a Hogwarts".

"De nada, pero mejor vamonos o no nos dejarán entrar" Dijo Remus.

"Sí, vamonos" Dijo Hermione saliendo del baño junto con Remus.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO VI

Clase de pociones

Se apuraron lo más que pudieron para llegar a la mazmorra a pociones, pero no pudieron evitar llegar tarde. Con toda la pena del mundo tocaron la puerta, el profesor Slughorn los dejó pasar por ser el primer día de clases.

Hermione se sentó en una mesa hasta el final y todos (en especial los merodeadores) se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que Remus se sentó junto a ella. Cuando estuvieron instalados, el profesor habló:

"Bueno, ahora que estamos completos vamos a empezar con la clase." Dijo mientras se paseaba enfrente de todos. Era muy parecido al Slughorn del futuro, panzón, chaparro, solo que lucía un poco más joven. "Pero primero vamos a darle la bienvenida a Hermione Isabella Steavens, que según me dijo el profesor Dumbledore es excelente en las materias, incluidas pociones. Vamos chicos, denle un aplauso a su nueva compañera" Se escucho un aplauso un tanto frío. Los únicos que aplaudieron con ganas fueron: Remus, Lily, Jacqueline y Alice.

"Bueno, continuando con nuestra clase" Dijo el profesor. "Les iba a hacer una pregunta que solo 2 o 3 sabrán responder" Al decir esto volteó a ver a Lily y del otro lado del salón, con los Slythetin, Snape. "Es sobre una poción que ahora es un tanto….ilegal saber sobre ella. Pero talvez en un poco de tiempo no sea tan ilegal. Es la poción rejuvenecedora¿Qué sabe sobre ella?"

Al instante Snape levantó la mano, pero Lily no.

"¿Cómo es que usted no sabe nada sobre ella, srita. Evans?" Preguntó el profesor Slughorn.

"No profesor, sobre ese tipo de pociones no sé mucho, bueno en realidad casi nada" Dijo Lily.

"¿Y usted señor Snape?" Preguntó el profesor.

Snape bajo la mano y dijo:

"La poción rejuvenecedora se considera incompleta, ya que funciona solo físicamente. Es ilegal por sus compuestos, pero bien utilizados no causa ningún daño y no explota".

Hermione, que ya había leído sobre esa poción, levantó la mano.

El profesor al escuchar a Snape y ver la mano levantada de Hermione sonrió.

"Bueno, le concederemos la palabra a la señorita Steavens¿Qué sabe sobre el tema?"

Todos voltearon a ver a Hermione.

Pero para ella era muy normal que la voltearan a ver cuando un profesor le hiciera una pregunta.

Bajo la mano y dijo:

"En realidad la poción rejuvenecedora explota, aún cuando a sus ingredientes los utilizan bien o les tengan mucho cuidado. Es peligrosa, pero talvez cambiando sus ingredientes por otros menos peligrosos se pueda realizar sin explosiones"

"Claro que no, bien utilizados los ingredientes no tiene por que explotar" Dijo Snape rápidamente, mucho antes de que el profesor pudiera decir algo.

"Eso es mentira, siempre explota" Dijo Hermione si dejar, al igual que Snape, que el profesor dijera algo.

"Ah!, no me digas. Entonces ¿Cómo existen persona que si la han hecho?" Dijo Snape desafiante.

"Claro que existen, pero la explosión puede causar daños muy graves e irreversibles" Dijo Hermione perdiendo la paciencia.

"Solo en las personas que utilicen mal los ingredientes!" Dijo Snape muy enojado.

"Mentira! Eso lo dicen los libros que no han comprobado nada" Dijo Hermione también enojada.

"Bueno, bueno" Dijo el profesor Slughorn, viendo lo enojados que estaban Severus y Hermione y lo entusiasmados que estaban todos viendo la discusión. "Pienso que en vez de pelear, debería demostrarnos a todos que lo que ustedes piensan es verdadero"

Todos se quedaron incrédulos por lo que había dicho el profesor.

"Sí, pasen al escritorio, encontrarán todos los ingredientes para preparar la poción ahí" Dijo el profesor.

"¿preparar la poción rejuvenecedora aquí?" Dijo Snape.

"Pero si es ilegal" Dijo Hermione.

"No se preocupen, tengo un permiso especial y ustedes usaran unas gafas protectoras por si explota. No es una explosión grande, así que no habrá lastimados, a menos que metieran la cara al caldero. Bien que dicen, le daré a la teoría ganadora 20 puntos a su respectiva casa" Dijo el prof. Slughorn.

"Yo si acepto" Dijo Hermione bien segura, ya que en el futuro había leído que la explosión pasaba siempre y eso si estaba comprobado.

"Yo también" Dijo Snape muy seguro y retando a Hermione con la mirada.

"Bueno, entonces pasen al escritorio a hacerla, tienen las dos horas para terminarla. Mientras los demás hacen la poción que esta en el pizarrón, individual." Dijo el prof. Slughorn.

Hermione y Severus agarraron sus cosas y se fueron al escritorio mientras todos los demás empezaban la poción del pizarrón. Remus le sonrió a Hermione y le deseó suerte antes de que se fuera. Lily, Alice, Jacqueline y Yanet, también le desearon suerte cuando pasó cerca de ellas. James la miró como resentido y Sirius seguía decepcionado.

Así paso las dos horas. Los demás ya habían terminado su poción y miraban ansiosos desde lejos como Hermione y Snape terminaban la poción.

Habían trabajado bien, sólo que no se dirigían la palabra, solo para lo más indispensable.

Sólo faltaba echarle a la poción dos gotas de sangre de murciélago de Transilvania al mismo tiempo. Así que cada uno agarro un gotero con solo una gota de sangre, se pusieron los lentes y estiraron la mano hacia el caldero procurando alejarse lo más posible del caldero.

Todos guardaron silencio.

"Al mismo tiempo tienen que caer las dos gotas" Dijo Hermione

"ya lo sé" Dijo Snape.

"Bueno pues, a la cuenta de tres" Dijo Hermione nerviosa.

"una….." Dijo Snape.

"dos…." Dijo Hermione

"tres…." Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y soltaron las gotas.

No paso nada, entonces los Slytherin celebraron y ¡BOOOM! Que explota la poción.

Todos se fueron al final del salón muy asustados por la explosión.

Del humo salieron Snape y Hermione que sangraban de la mano en la que tenían el gotero. El profesor Slughorn apagó el fuego de su escritorio con un movimiento de varita. Al ver como estaban de las manos, les ordenó que fueran a la enfermería, pero cuando ya estaban en la puerta les dijo:

"Esperen, 20 puntos para…. Gryffindor"

Los de Gryffindor aplaudieron con fuerza, pero Snape y Hermione salieron corriendo a la enfermería por que les dolía mucho la herida de las manos.

Cuando llegaron, Madame Promfrey se apuró a ayudarlos, pero les hizo un montón de preguntas. Les limpio las heridas y luego les dijo que se tenían que poner un ungüento en las heridas, que era de color blanco. Pero Madame Pomfrey tuvo que salir a ayudar en un accidente enana aula, así que los dejó que ellos se la pusieran.

Ya estaban terminando, cuando Snape tiró por accidente el ungüento al piso, entonces se apresuró a levantarla con su varita, pero como su mano derecha estaba lastimada tuvo que usar la izquierda. Así que le costaba mucho terminar de levantar la que se había regado y ponerla en el frasco. Hermione se puso a ayudarlo con su varita y así pudieron terminar. Pero sin querer Hermione salpicó a Snape de ungüento en la cara.

"Perdóname" Dijo Hermione rápidamente.

Entonces Snape con su varita, salpicó a Hermione en la cara y se rió. Hermione le contestó el salpicón y así se siguieron, riéndose y salpicándose, hasta que entró Madame Promfrey. Los regañó y los puso a limpiar, aunque sea con la mano izquierda.

Después se limpiaron la ropa, pero cada vez que se veían se morían de la risa.

Salieron de la enfermería después de que madame Pomfrey les vendara las manos.

"Bueno, pues nos vemos luego" Dijo Hermione

"Sí, y siento mucho haberte retado con eso de la poción. Tenias razón, explota" Dijo Snape y se rió.

"No te preocupes Snape, no es nada" Dijo Hermione.

"Dime Severus" Dijo Snape.

"Bueno, y tú dime Hermione y te daría la mano, si no fuera por que me duele mucho" Dijo Hermione.

"No te preocupes. Pero promete que vamos a trabajar juntos en pociones, siempre. Será…. Interesante." Dijo Snape.

"Bueno, lo prometo. Nos vemos luego, voy a la sala común" Dijo Hermione.

"Bueno, adiós" Dijo Snape

"Adiós" Dijo Hermione caminado hacia la sala común.

"Adiós Hermione" Dijo Snape viendo hacia donde se había ido ella.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO VII

Nuevos amigos.

Después de estar un rato en la enfermería y otro en la sala común (en la hora de descanso), les tocaba transformaciones y encantamientos. En esas dos clases no pasó nada sorprendente. Sólo Hermione no podía escribir mucho y lo bueno fue que ahora sus compañeros no la veían feo.

Saliendo, era hora de comida, pero por todo lo que había pasó, no tenía nada de hambre, así que se fue a la biblioteca. Buscó muchos libros de su materia favorita: Aritmancia, hasta que encontró un libro grande con el título en negro: "Aritmancia contemporánea", era el libro perfecto. Pensaba quedarse a leerlo, pero se dio cuenta de que casi se le había pasado la hora de la comida, que si se daba prisa podía llegar a comer algo en el gran comedor. Así que pidió prestado el libro y se fue hacia el gran comedor.

Iba en un pasillo desierto, cuando escucho 4 voces; los merodeadores, estaban doblando la esquina del pasillo donde ella se encontraba, entonces escucho que llegó otra persona a donde ellos se encontraban, la profesora Aura.

Hermione se acercó al pasillo donde ellos se encontraban y medio se asomó detrás de una estatua para saber que pasaba sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Los cuatro tenían cara de espantados y la profesora se veía muy satisfecha por haberlos descubierto y dijo:

"Jóvenes, que hacen aquí. Creí que tenían prohibido acercarse a este lugar, merodeando por ahí"

"No estamos haciendo nada malo profesora…." Dijo James, pero la profesora lo interrumpió.

"Claro que sí, no pueden venir aquí" Dijo la profa. Aura.

"Pero es que solo estábamos…." Dijo Sirius.

"No me interesa que estaban haciendo. Se me hace que los voy a castigar con 5 sábados ayudándome en mi aula" Dijo la profa. Aura.

"Pero es que no puede…." Dijo Remus muy asustado

"Ah! claro que puedo, por ser profesora de esta escuela, o sea su superior señor Lupin" Dijo la profesora Aura.

"Pero 5 sábados!" Dijo James "Este sábado Sirius tiene duelo, yo en dos sábados tengo partido y este sábado es lu…. Bueno Remus está un tanto enfermo…"

"No me interesa lo que tengan que hacer, están castigados" Dijo la Profa., Aura.

Entonces a Hermione se le vino una idea a la cabeza. En lo que la profesora los regañaba, Hizo levitar su libro de Aritmancia junto con su mochila y los puso junto a la mochila de Remus que estaba en el piso, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Y entonces entró en acción. Respiró hondo y entró al pasillo, como si nada y dijo:

"Ya regresé, no la encontré en la enfermería pero…. Ah! Profesora Mandagout¿Pasa algo malo?"

"¿Qué hace usted aquí señorita Steavens?" Dijo la profa. Aura.

"Vine a verlos a ellos" Dijo Hermione fingiendo "lo que pasa es que andábamos buscando a Madame Pomfrey porque como me duele la mano" Y levantó su mano derecha para que la viera la profa. "Necesitaba que me diera algo para el dolor"

"¿qué te pasó?" Dijo la profesora sin dejar de verle la mano.

"Me lastimé en clase de pociones" Dijo Hermione

"Sí, claro, una Nostradamus" Dijo la profesora Aura "Muy raro sería si fuera lista".

"Bueno, el punto es que ellos me estaban ayudando a buscar a madame pomfrey. ¿Verdad?" Dijo Hermione. Los merodeadores estaban asustados, parecía que no respiraban. Hasta que James salió del transe y habló:

"S-sí…. Y no la hemos encontrado…. Sirius y meter tampoco. Talvez salió a comer y luego quien sabe a donde se…. Fue"

"¿Qué pruebas tienen?" Dijo la profesora dudando.

"Les dejé mis cosas" Dijo Hermione "Remus las tiene" Dijo señalando las dos mochilas y el libro que estaban en el piso.

Todos (pero más los merodeadores) se sorprendieron al ver que si eran las cosas de Hermione. Remus levantó las dos mochilas y Sirius el libro, la profesora se lo arrebató y leyó la portada.

"¿Aritmancia contemporánea?" Dijo la profesora Aura.

"Sí, mi materia favorita" Dijo Hermione.

La profesora le quitó la mochila a Remus y la revisó. Se sorprendió al ver que si era la de Hermione.

"Bueno, esta vez se salvaron" Dijo la profesora mientras le daba el libro a Sirius y la mochila a Remus "Ya se pueden ir"

Luego se dio la vuelta, muy enojada por sus planes echados a perder y se fue.

Los 5 la siguieron con la mirada, hasta que se perdió de vista.

"Muchas gracias" Dijo Remus

"Sí, por un pelo de rana calva y esa vieja loca nos tiene encerrados" Dijo Sirius sonriéndole.

"No hay de que" Dijo Hermione agarrando su libro y su mochila y se la colgó. Entonces James le preguntó:

"¿Por qué nos ayudaste si yo te traté muy mal en D.C.A.O.?"

"Por que sé que ustedes son buenas personas" Dijo Hermione "Y si me trataron así fue por rencillas que le tienen a Nostradamus. Y por que yo quisiera que algún día ustedes hicieran lo mismo por mí. Bueno, Remus no me debe nada. Pero bueno, tengo que hacer los deberes, así que nos vemos luego" Empezó a caminar hacia la sala común, después de todo, a esas horas ya debían haber cerrado el gran comedor.

"Espera!" Le gritó James "Gracias por todo"

Hermione se volteó.

"Sí, gracias" dijo Peter.

"Y nos gustaría saber, si te gustaría venir con nosotros al partido de Quidditch dentro de 2 sábados" Dijo James

"Si, para que estés con nosotros" Dijo Sirius

"Es que casi no me gusta el quidditch" Dijo Hermione.

"¿Cómo?, yo creía que a todos los de Nostradamus les gustaba el quidditch" Dijo James sorprendido.

"Es que, no soy de ahí. Mis padres me inscribieron ahí en vacaciones, sólo para poder entrar a Hogwarts. En realidad todo lo que sé me lo enseñaron mis padres. Pero, como mi hermana se venía para aca, mis padres me dejaron venir a Hogwarts, ya que si recibí mi carta cuando tenía 11" Mintió Hermione.

Todos, excepto Remus, se sonrojaron por que se dieron cuenta de su atroz equivocación.

"Algo me decía que no eras de esa escuela" Dijo Remus sonriendo.

"De verdad…. Discúlpame…. No…. Lo ….sabía." Dijo James muy avergonzado.

"Ni yo" Dijo Sirius rojo como tomate.

"No importa" Dijo Hermione.

"Bueno, yo te acompaño a la sala común, por que ese libro se ve muy pesado" Dijo Remus quitándole el libro rápidamente.

"Sí, te puedes lastimar con el peso de tu mochila" Dijo Sirius quitándole la mochila antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo.

"Sí, te acompañamos, te puedes caer" Dijo James, poniéndose a su lado.

"O peor, te puede ver la profesora Aura" Dijo Peter poniéndose del otro lado del Hermione "Y va a decir que donde estamos nosotros que se supone que te estamos ayudando"

Hermione estaba muy contenta y aceptó la ayuda de los cuatro, que la escoltaron hasta la sala común.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO VIII

Narcisa Black y Tenay Duéze

Hermione estaba muy contenta porque se llevaba bien con todos. Y porque tenía muchos amigos y amigas, su tiempo lo tenía repartido entre sus clases; estar con Lily, Yanet, Jacqueline y Alice (normalmente salían juntas a pasear al lago); estar con los merodeadores, que eran muy buenos con ellas todo el tiempo, la hacían reír con sus ocurrencias; y por supuesto hacer los deberes. En clases de pociones siempre estaba con Severus y se divertían mucho haciendo las pociones.

Era perfecto, tenía todo lo que necesitaba para sus planes, pero faltaba algo. Descubrir como ayudar a los Weasley en el futuro. Pero mejor dejaba que los días pasaran para que como Zay decía "El pozo pusiera los medios y todo tomara su camino".

Mientras tanto, disfrutaba los días con todos sus amigos. Le gustaba mucho ver el parecido de James con Harry. Y descubrió algo interesante, Harry no solo tenía los bellos ojos de Lily, también tenía su sonrisa, que expresaba cierta timidez y bondad en el alma.Remus, era muy bueno, tierno y dulce. Pero era débil de salud y temeroso de que alguien descubriera su secreto sobre su licantropía.

Peter, tenía inocencia en el alma, (eso le impresionaba mucho a Hermione) sólo que se dejaba apantallar mucho por James. Hermione trataba de decirle a Peter lo valioso que era tener amigos tan buenos como los merodeadores. El los quería mucho, pero ya estaba en su destino que los traicionara.

Y Sirius, era tan atento con Hermione, no la dejaba sola, siempre la acompañaba diciéndole chistes o contándole problemas pasados en los que se había metido con los merodeadores. Le regalaba cosas, como dulces o libros interesantes o de Aritmancia. Era muy bueno y noble, sólo le entristecía hablar de su familia por lo malos que eran.

Pero olvidaba todo si estaba con los merodeadores.

Yanet era una excelente consejera, escuchaba y apoyaba a todos en todo. Era una de las amigas que Hermione siempre soñó.

Jacqueline también era muy audaz en D.C.A.O, así que ella le enseñó mucho a Hermione sobre hechizos o le explicaba cosas que para todos en ese tiempo eran obvias. Era como si conociera el secreto de Hermione, pero Hermione estaba segura que no la delataría con nadie.

Era tan feliz, que se le olvidaba a veces que solo estaba de pasada. Pero le entristecía no ver a Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna y Neville. Era horrible. Pero intentaba concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. El único problema, era que estaba sintiendo algo diferente por alguien, pero NO podía ser.

Era viernes en la tarde, al otro día Hermione tenía muchas cosas que hacer, porque tocaba ir a Hogsmeade y tenía que estar medio día con las chicas y medio día con los merodeadores, (porque como Lily no soportaba a James, porque él afuerzas quería una cita, tenían que estar por separado).

Iba saliendo de la oficina de la profesora de Aritmancia, porque había ido a ver lo de un error. Caminaba tranquilamente por un pasillo, cuando una persona a sus espaldas gritó:

"Expelliarmus!"

Sólo sintió como el hechizo la golpeaba la espalda y la empujaba fuertemente hasta golpear el piso. Le dolía la cabeza y el labio inferior le sangraba.

Alguien por detrás se reía. Se incorporó lo más rápido posible y se volteó.

Narcisa Black junto con una chica igualita a Yanet estaban del otro lado del pasillo.

"Aléjate de Sirius o las pagaras muy caras" Dijo Narcisa con la varita en la mano.

"él se va a casar conmigo" Dijo quien Hermione supuso que era Tenay Duéze "Nuestros padres arreglaron nuestra boda y no voy a permitir que ¡TU! Eches a perder todo. Entiende que no puedes competir conmigo. Mocosa tonta."

"No tengo idea de que hablan" Dijo Hermione con su varita en la mano.

"No te hagas, cuídate y obedécenos o te las veras negras" Dijo Narcisa.

"Ustedes son las que deberían dejar en paz a Sirius. Bastante daño le hacen con sus ideas locas de la sangre pura. Esas son bo-ba-das" Dijo Hermione

"Desma….." Dijo Narcisa.

"Expelliarmus" Dijo Hermione más rápido.

El hechizo golpeó a Narcisa y la tiro de espaldas. En ese momento llegó la profesora Aura y corrió a levantar a Narcisa. La ayudó a levantarse y dijo:

"¿Qué pasó aquí? Está usted castigada señorita Steavens y 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor"

"Pero profesora ellas…." Dijo Hermione tratando de defenderse.

"No me interesa. Vi cuando usted atacó a la señorita Black. Está usted castigada 5 sábados empezando mañana." Dijo la profesora Aura con cara de felicidad.

"Gracias profesora por defendernos, o sino quien sabe que nos hubiera hecho" Dijo Tenay.

"De nada señorita Duéze. Mejor acompañe a la señorita Black a la enfermería" Dijo la profesora Aura "Y usted señorita Steavens, nos vemos mañana a las 8 en punto en mi oficina" Dicho esto se fue.

Las Slytherin esperaron a que se fuera la profesora y le dijeron a Hermione antes de irse:

"Y esto es solo una prueba" Dijo Narcisa.

"Espera a ver lo que sigue" Dijo Tenay.

Hermione tuvo que contenerse mucho para no lanzarles otro hechizo, pero no hizo nada.

Recogió sus libros tirados en el piso y fue al baño de niñas a limpiarse o a intentar desaparecer las heridas.

Llegó al espejo y se miró.

Tenia el labio inferior roto de una esquina, arriba de la ceja in corte y un moretón en la frente. Los moretones los sabía borrar con magia, pero los cortes no. Se lavó la cara e intentó disimular las dos heridas pero no sabía como. Le dolía el corte de la ceja y la muñeca derecha.

¿Qué les iba a decir a sus amigos¿La verdad? NO. Serían capaces de ir a hechizar a Narcisa y a Tenay. ¿Y que dirían Sirius y Yanet? No podía hacerles eso, menos a Sirius¿Qué diría cuando se enterara que sus papás ya lo habían comprometido en matrimonio? Al pensar eso, le dio una punzada en el estomago. Pero no era momento de pensar en eso.

Así que agarró sus cosas y se dirigió a la sala común.

Decidió no decirles nada.

Cuando entró, las chicas estaban del lado derecho platicando muy contentas. Hermione vio a Yanet, como era de diferente en realidad a Tenay. Aunque fueran iguales, en realidad nada que ver.

Del lado izquierdo los merodeadores cuchicheando algo (una travesura seguro).

Hermione se pasó por en medio, derechito a las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de chicas. Todo iba bien, no se habían dado cuenta de que había entrado o de que estaba ahí. Pero que choca de frente con Frank Longbothom y él, rápido dijo en voz fuerte y bien audible:

"Hermione, perdóname no te vi!"

Eso había echado a perder todo y lo pero, que al verle la cara dijo:

"Pero, por merlín¿Qué te pasó?!".

Al escuchar esto, rápidamente llegaron los 8 a ver que la había pasado.

"Pero ¿Qué te pasó?"

"¿Quién te hizo eso?"

"Dime quien fue para buscarlo y darle su merecido"

"¿te duele mucho?"

"¿fue la profesora Aura?"

Fueron unas de las tantas preguntas que le hicieron al verle la cara.

"No me pasó nada importante. Y lo siento pero no voy a poder ir a Hogsmeade mañana. De verdad lo siento mucho" Dijo Hermione y evadió a todos subiéndose a los dormitorios. Lily y las chicas la siguieron al dormitorio.

Hermione se dejó curar por ellas, (en especial por Alice que era muy diestra para eso), pero no les contó nada de lo que había pasado.

No quería lastimar a Yanet. Y pues ya ni modo, a cumplir su castigo del otro día.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO IX

El secreto de lunático

Hermione se levantó muy temprano para no ver a las chicas y le hicieran un interrogatorio. Se cambió y bajo a la sala común, solo estaba croockshanks, que se llevaba muy bien con todos excepto con Peter. Peter decía que era alérgico a los gatos.

Entonces, cuando estaba en la sala común, escucho que alguien bajo de los dormitorios de los chicos. Eran los merodeadores, pero como no quería hablar con ellos de lo que había pasado el día anterior, se escondió detrás de una mesa con sillas. Escuchó que empezaron a hablar:

"Será mejor que preparemos todo para esta noche" Dijo James.

"No sé¿y si alguien nos descubre?" Dijo Remus nervioso.

"Ah!! Hasta ahora nadie nos ha descubierto ¿o si?" Dijo Sirius.

"Desde cuando tienes miedo a hacer lo que hacemos siempre?" Dijo Peter.

"No sé, desde que salimos cuando ya estoy convertido" Dijo Remus.

"Ya! Nunca ha pasado nada malo. Tranquilo lunático, todos te queremos tal como eres, con tu pequeño problema peludo" Dijo James.

"Si, yo hasta estoy seguro de que si Hermione se enterara no te repudiaría" Dijo Sirius.

Hermione al escuchar su nombre alzó la cabeza y se golpeó con la mesa. Hizo todo lo posible para no gritar, pues le dolió mucho.

"¿Qué fue ese ruido?" Dijo Peter nervioso.

"No fue nada, creo que Croockshanks tiró algo" Dijo James

"Bueno, siguiendo con lo que íbamos ¡Que Hermione se enterara de que soy un licántropo sería lo peor! Podría tenerme miedo. Por NINGUN motivo quiero que se entere" Dijo Remus escandalizado.

"OK! Ya entendimos, solo dije lo que pienso" Dijo Sirius.

"Bueno, mejor nos vamos ¿no?" Dijo Peter.

"sí, colagusano tiene razón" Dijo James "vamonos".Y salieron por el retrato.

Hermione salio de debajo de la mesa y se talló la cabeza que aun le dalia. Entonces vio que en un sillón había una capa, la capa de invisibilidad. La tomó, en ese preciso instante entro Remus. Los dos se quedaron pasmados con cara de susto.

"Con que fuiste tu el ruido" Dijo Remus

"Remus, yo…." Dijo Hermione muriéndose del miedo.

"Sabes que soy licántropo. Sabes que soy hombre lobo" Dijo Remus con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"No llores Remus, a mi no…." Dijo Hermione también casi llorando.

"Sabes que soy un monstruo" Dijo Remus que ya se le salían las lágrimas.

"Remus no te pongas triste" Dijo Hermione "A mi no me da miedo"

"Debes pensar que ya no quieres que sea tu amigo" Dijo Remus que seguía llorando "Que soy un monstruo!".

"No eres un monstruo!" Dijo Hermione tomándolo de los hombros "Nunca te digas así, porque eres el mejor amigo que pude desear. ¡Eres una ángel al que le algo horrible! Entiéndelo, nunca te dejare de querer, menos por eso" Lo abrazó y el correspondió el abrazo "No debes llorar, yo te juro que te voy a ayudar y vas a poder hacer tu vida normal"

"Gracias, eres muy buena. Igual que Lily." Dijo Remus

Luego se separaron. Tenían los ojos bien hinchados, pero Remus sacó unas gotas que eran para que no se viera que habían llorado.

"Bueno, me voy a mi castigo" Dijo Hermione

"Sí, yo con los merodeadores" Dijo Remus "Ahora ya sabes mi secreto"

"No diré nada" Dijo Hermione "Sé lo que se siente ser una persona tímida por ser…. Diferente"

"Entonces nos vemos mañana" Dijo Hermione "Cuídate y te diviertes por mi"

"Y tú le mandas mis saludos a la profesora Aura" Dijo Remus

"Sale, adiós" Dijo Hermione

"Adiós" Dijo Remus y salió a alcanzar a los merodeadores.

Estaba decidido. Hermione fabricaría la poción mata lobos antes que nadie.

Le pediría ayuda al propio Remus y a Lily que eran muy buenos en hacer pociones y con eso ayudaría a su ángel salvador.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO X

Los celos de canuto

Pasaron los días y Hermione no dejaba de pensar en la poción mata lobos, también estaba que tenia que ir a los castigos de la profesora Aura. Se acordaba de algunos ingredientes de la poción mata lobos, pero le faltaban algunos, pero ¿Cuáles? Lily le había ayudado con 2, bueno era algo. Severus le había ayudado con otro. Pero faltaban.

Junto con Remus, habían decidido no decirles a los demás merodeadores que ella ya sabía el secreto de Remus. Juntos se iban a los baños de Myrtle la llorona (cuando ella no estaba, claro) para ir a avanzar un poco en la poción. Procuraban que nadie supiera donde estaban, (aprovechaban mas cuando Peter, James y Sirius estaban castigados, a veces Hermione se quedaba sola por que también castigaban a Remus). Sólo que últimamente Sirius estaba de malísimas, en parte porque ya se había enterado que sus padres lo querían casar con Tenay Duéze, pero Hermione presentía que no solo era eso. Pero sentía feo y no entendía porque a veces estaba serio con ella, le dolía tanto que la mirara feo o resentido. Pero luego se le quitaba y volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, divertido, chistoso y muy dulce.

Era lunes en la tarde, cuando Hermione estaba con Remus en los baños de Myrtle.

"Sólo nos faltan dos ingredientes ¡como puede ser que no sepamos cuales!" Dijo Hermione caminando de un lado a otro de manera desesperada, enfrente de un caldero y una mesa con algunos ingredientes para la poción.

"¿Cómo sabes que solo faltan dos ingredientes?" Dijo Remus

"In…. Intuición femenina" Dijo Hermione un tanto nerviosa.

"oye, he pensado en la hierva del atardecer" Dijo Remus

"Pero estas loco!, eso es veneno, podrías morir" Dijo Hermione espantada.

"Sí, pero si añadimos un ingrediente que contrarreste el veneno, la hierva será muy útil" Dijo Remus.

"El bezoar" Dijo Hermione involuntariamente

"Sí, ese es el mejor" Dijo Remus

Claro, Hermione ya se acordaba, esos eran los ingredientes que le faltaban en la poción, los había visto en un libro hace mucho tiempo o dentro de mucho tiempo.

"¡SI¡Ese es el que necesitamos!" Dijo Hermione muy contenta.

"Entonces hay que probarlo" Dijo Remus

"Claro, mañana que tengamos todo la haremos ¡sale!" Dijo Hermione

"Sí, es genial" Dijo Remus

Entonces gritaron, cantaron, bailaron y se abrazaron de felicidad hasta que Myrtle los corrió por escandalosos.

Guardaron todo en un baúl y lo dejaron escondido en el baño, como siempre.

Salieron muy contentos del baño para irse a la sala común con los demás. Y cuando iban muy apurados caminando en un pasillo, de repente Remus se detuvo de golpe.

"¿Qué pasa?" Dijo Hermione volteando a ver a Hermione.

"Es que…. Debo decirte… que…. Te Quero mucho…. Eres muy importante para mí. Eres como la hermana que nunca tuve y nunca quisiera que eso cambiara" Dijo Remus

"Es algo muy bonito que me consideres tu hermana, yo también te quiero como el hermano que nunca tuve" Dijo Hermione.

"¡Hermanita!" Dijo Remus abriendo los brazos para abrazarla.

"¡Hermanito!" Dijo Hermione y se abrazaron, como dos hermanos que se quieren mucho.

"Te quiero mucho" Dijo Remus sin soltarla.

"Y yo a ti" Dijo Hermione.

Para entonces no se habían dado cuenta que Sirius acababa de llegar y los observaba furioso.

"¡Remus¿Cómo puedes traicionar mi confianza?" Dijo Sirius enojadísimo.

Ellos, al darse cuenta de que Sirius estaba, se separaron y lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos.

"No Sirius no mal…." Dijo Remus.

"¡No me interesa que tengas que decirme¿Por qué me traicionas?" Dijo Sirius

"Sirius cálmate, debes es…." Dijo Hermione

"¡NO! NO ME PIDAN QUE ME CALME ¿POR QUE ESTABAN ABRAZADOS? SOLOS, Y JUNTOS DESDE HACE RATO, HORAS Y ¡QUIEREN QUE ME CALME!" dijo Sirius

"Sirius, no es lo que piensas no estábamos haciendo nada malo" Dijo Remus

"QUE QUIERES QUE PIENSE, SI ESTABAN SOLOS SIN NADIE MAS, ESOS ES EL ¡COLMO!" dijo Sirius

"BUENO, YA ESTUVO SUABE O DEJAS DE GRITAR O NO TE VUELVO A HABLAR EN LA VIDA" Dijo Hermione enojada "Sabes que me insultas al pensar tan mal de nosotros".

"Esa no era mi intención…" Dijo Sirius más tranquilo y ahora arrepentido por lo que había dicho.

"Pero lo dijiste, es mejor que hablemos tu y yo a solas" Dijo Hermione.

"Bueno, yo…. Mejor me voy a la sala común" Dijo Remus "Luego seguimos hablando" Y se fue.

"No podemos hablar aquí, alguien podría escucharnos" Dijo Hermione

"Mejor vamos afuera" Dijo Sirius.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y salieron sin decir nada.

Llegaron a los terrenos de Hogwarts, el cielo estaba totalmente gris, parecía que iba a llover a cantaros.

Se detuvieron en medio de terreno abierto, con pasto y flores, y alrededor árboles.

"Bueno, este lugar esta bien" Dijo Hermione mas tranquila. "¿Qué me ibas a preguntar?"

"¿Qué hacías con Remus en el baño de segundo?" Dijo Sirius serio.

"Le estaba ayudando, porque ya descubrimos como hacer la poción mata lobos" Dijo Hermione poniendo énfasis en lo último.

"¿Ya lo sabes?" Dijo Sirius sorprendido

"Sí, los escuche hablar hace ya tiempo" Dijo Hermione "Remus me estaba dando las gracias y me adoptó como la hermana que nunca tuvo"

"¿De verdad?" Dijo Sirius sin poderlo creer.

Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Yo….lo….siento, no debí dudar de ti, perdóname" Dijo Sirius muy apenado.

Mejor pídele disculpas a Remus, a él si lo lastimaste" Dijo Hermione.

"Es que me volví loco cuando te vi que…. Que estabas abrazada de Remus. No podía soportar que Remus se me halla adelantado." Dijo Sirius con desesperación.

"¿Adelantado¿De que?" Dijo Hermione sin entender.

"A decirte lo que…. Lo que…lo…..lo que siento" Dijo Sirius "A decirte" Y se acercó a Hermione mucho "A decirte esto" y la agarró por la cintura, la jaló y la besó. Fue un beso tan tierno, por el que los dos deseaban tanto (eso era lo que Hermione todo el tiempo sentía y trataba de esconder). Sus labios se unieron por primera vez y sin experiencia alguna jugaron con la pasión que les fluía.

De pronto la lluvia los interrumpió, se soltaron y salieron corriendo a meterse a bajo de un árbol para protegerse de la lluvia. Sirius se moría por saber que pensaba Hermione. Entonces, Hermione se le acercó y lo besó, ahora demostrándole la respuesta que con insistencia Sirius trató de conseguir por mucho tiempo y devolviéndole esa sensación, que con mucho amor y pena le costó mostrar a Sirius.

Después de unos minutos se separaron.

"Sé, que no soy nadie importante, que tú eres la mejor persona de todo el mundo, que yo solo soy un merodeador travieso, que soy disparatado, aventado y a veces impulsivo. Pero…. Pero yo te quiero. Desde que tú llegaste a mi vida todo es maravilloso.

¿Quieres… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?" Dijo Sirius temblando de nervios.

"Claro que quiero ser tu novia, del chico mas maravilloso y divertido del mundo" Dijo Hermione y se volvieron a besar. No paraba de llover a chorros, y aunque se mojaran no les importaba, por que estaban juntos y así se podía caer el cielo, eso era lo de menos.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO XI

Un secreto a medias

Cunado losa demás se enteraron de que Sirius y Hermione eran novios, se pusieron muy contentos y los felicitaron.

Hermione estaba muy feliz. Nunca en su vida se había sentido como en ese momento, como si hubiera encontrado su lugar. Un lugar donde tenía amigos y amigas y un novio al que quería mucha y que él también la quería mucho.

Aún cuando todavía tenía muchas cosas que arreglar, se sentía feliz.

Lo único que le extraño fue que Yanet estuviera un tanto ausente en la celebración del día en que Hermione se hizo novia de Sirius. Remus se veía muy cansado, lo extraño era que aun faltaba para la luna llena. Pero de ahí en fuera todo estuvo genial.

Los días pasaron, Hermione le escribía todos los días a Zay.

Era lunes, estaban en clase de pociones y era hacer una poción en trinas, así que se acomodaron y como Hermione no quería dejar a Severus, (a Sirius no le hizo mucha gracia) Yanet se pasó a su equipo y así pudieron quedar en trinas.

Hermione vio algo que nunca había notado. Severus y Yanet se llevaban muy, muy bien. Y juntos se veían muy contentos.

Ella procuró no hacer mal tercio, porque le encantaba la idea de que su amigo y su amiga se gustaran. Después de pociones y en todo el día, Yanet estuvo muy contenta y sonriente. Hasta las chicas se dieron cuenta.

Hermione intentaba pasar medio día con las chicas y medio con los merodeadores. Era algo agotador estar con dos grupos que, por una cita que Lily le negaba a James, no podían estar juntos. No podía creer como es que iban a terminar casados. Ella intentaba que todos se llevaran con todos, pero era medio difícil.

Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo posible con Sirius, lo quería tanto.

Ese día en la tarde, se dirigían los dos juntos de la mano al lago, les encantaba ir a caminar ahí, o a donde se habían hecho novios.

Iban tranquilos caminando por el pasto, cuando alguien por detrás gritó:

"Desmayo!" (Más bien dos personas al mismo tiempo).

Sirius ágilmente jaló a Hermione de la cintura y por un poco más y le pegan los dos hechizos.

Asustados, voltearon a ver quien había sido y eran nada más y nada menos que Narcisa Black y Tenay Duéze.

"Te lo advertimos" Dijo Narcisa.

"Vas a tener que pagar" Dijo Tenay.

Y junto con Narcisa levantaron sus varitas para lanzar más hechizos, sin que ellos lograran siquiera sacar las suyas.

Pero de repente, antes de que pudieran lanzar medio hechizo más, sus varitas salieron volando.

Detrás de ellas aparecieron los merodeadores y las chicas con sus varitas levantadas.

"Bueno, bueno. ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" Dijo James.

"Eso no les incumbe" Dijo Narcisa.

"Si se trata de nuestros amigos, claro que nos incumbe" Dijo Lily.

"Por supuesto, siempre atacando por la espalda Narcisa" Dijo Jacqueline.

"Sólo dime cuando y te muestro lo mejor que soy, mucho mejor que tú" Respondió con desprecio Narcisa.

"Sí, eso ya está probado ¿NO?" Dijo Alice.

Narcisa se puso roja, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Yanet dijo:

"Será mejor que se estén en paz o sino…"

"¿Qué? Hermanita. Son solo una bola de tontos, Black se va a casar conmigo a como de lugar y ustedes siempre serán lo que son; un debilucho que pareciera que con el aire se va a caer, un bobo gordinflón que se esconde atrás de sus amigos, una tonta que tira la baba por Frank Longbotton, mi tonta hermanita, una tipa que quiere retar a Narcisa en duelo cuando sabe que no es nadie y un jugador de quidditch sin cerebro que le ruega a una sangre sucia." Dijo Tenay Duéze.

"Eh!!, mucho cuidado con eso de sangre sucia a Lily, ella es mucho mejor que tú en todo" Dijo James muy enojado.

"Bueno Potter, debes admitir que Tenay tiene razón, Evans es una sangre sucia y de esas son traicioneras" Dijo Narcisa.

"¡Mucho cuidado con lo que dices!" Dijo James muy enojado.

"Sí, mira, por ejemplo, Steavens es sangre sucia y nunca les había dicho" Dijo Narcisa.

Todos voltearon a ver a Hermione, quien sintió que un balde de agua fría le caía encima.

"¿Ovas a negar tu verdadera procedencia?" Dijo Tenay

"Eso a ti te importa" Dijo Hermione.

"Bueno pero, mejor te dejamos hablar con tus amigos para que aclaren ciertas cosas" Dijo Narcisa.

"Si y recuerda que esto, es solo el comienzo" Dijo Tenay "No sabes todo lo que te espera".

"Pobre de ti si siquiera intentas algo en su contra" Dijo Sirius.

"Bueno, adiós" Dijo Narcisa y salió corriendo junto con Tenay.

Todos veían a Hermione como pidiendo una explicación. Nadie decía nada, hasta que Alice dijo:

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste?"

"¿Qué sentido tendría?" Dijo Hermione

"Conocerte mejor" Dijo James

"¿Qué? Que no soy sangre limpia, que Zay no es mi hermana. Soy adoptada, y para mí, aunque Zay no tenga la misma sangre que yo, es mi hermana." Dijo Hermione.

"No te reprochamos nada, sólo que debes decirnos la verdad" Dijo Remus, los demás asintieron.

"Es sólo que… es doloroso… y por eso… no les dije nada" Dijo Hermione mintiendo como siempre y sintiéndose mal por engañar a sus amigos.

Instantáneamente después de que dijo esto, Sirius la abrazó, luego los demás.

Pero a Hermione lo que le inquietaba era el como Narcisa y Tenay se habían enterado de eso y que harían en su contra ahora. Así que llegando a la sala común, le escribió a Zay contándole lo que había pasado.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO XII

Muchos problemas

Las siguientes semanas pasaron sin problemas, pero Hermione seguía pensando en lo que había pasado. Pero había otra cosa, Yanet y Severus seguían siendo bien cariñosos entre sí, hasta Hermione tuvo que hacer pareja con Alice en pociones, porque estaban muy metidos en su platica que ni se dieron cuenta de que el trabajo era en binas.

A Hermione no le molestaba, al contrario, estaba muy feliz por eso.

Se sorprendía con lo diferente que era Yanet de Tenay, era dulce, cariñosa, buenísima amiga, tímida, pero jamás decía algo en contra de alguien, ni de su hermana, solo decía "es que ella es así".

Era fin de semana, cuando se enteraron de que Tenay se había tenido que ir a su casa por haberse tomado una sustancia dañina, (no mortal) pero que por algún tiempo tenía que estar en reposo absoluto en casa.

Hermione se sintió aliviada, porque por algún tiempo Tenay no iba a estar en Hogwarts, pero algo en el fondo le decía que era muy extraño lo de Tenay. Pero más le angustiaba como lo tomaría Yanet. Así que el domingo en la mañana se fue a buscarla por todos lados, pero no la encontró, así que regresó a la sala común. Ahí estaban los merodeadores, menos Yanet, Hermione quería verla, pero ya se había cansado de caminar, así que mejor se sentó en un sillón. Rápido llegó Sirius con los merodeadores y se sentaron con ella, Sirius le pasó el brazo por los hombros y ella se recargó de él.

"¿Qué te preocupa princesa?" Le preguntó

"Nada" Dijo Hermione

"No parece" Dijo James

"¿Te preocupa lo de Tenay?" Dijo Remus

"Si" Dijo Hermione

Todos, excepto Remus, se sorprendieron.

"¿Cómo puede preocuparte esa?" Dijo Peter

"No es ella, si no Yanet" Dijo Hermione

"AH!!!" Dijeron en unisolo James, Sirius y Peter.

Peter sacó de su bolsillo una gran bolsa de caramelos y se puso a comer con rapidez.

"Eres un glotón, colagusano" Dijo James.

"Nunca paras de comer" Dijo Sirius.

"¿No quieren?" Dijo Peter ofreciéndoles.

"No, gracias" Dijeron los demás.

"Entonces te preocupa Yanet" Dijo Remus.

"Si, su reacción ante lo que pasó a su hermana" Dijo Hermione.

"Es una persona muy inteligente, sabrá como manejas eso" Dijo Remus.

"Si, lunático tiene razón" dijo James.

"Así que ya no te andes preocupando tanto princesa, porque todo tiene solución" Dijo Sirius y la besó en la frente.

Hermione lo abrazó y le dijo cuanto lo quería.

"Bueno, bueno. Dejen de comer pan enfrente de los pobres" Dijo James y todos se soltaron a las risas.

De repente Peter se empezó a asfixiar, se puso morado y se calló al suelo.

Todos corrieron a ayudarlo, pero seguía morado.

James salió corriendo para pedirle ayuda a Madame Pomfrey y no se tardó casi nada.

Madame Pomfrey le dio una poción y Peter dejó de asfixiarse, pero seguía inconciente.

Hermione estaba muy asustada.

Madame Pomfrey apareció con una camilla y se lo llevó, los merodeadores y Hermione los siguieron, pero no los dejaron entrar a la enfermería.

Después de un rato de angustia, salió la enfermera y les dijo que se comió un caramelo con veneno, pero que Peter se iba a poner bien, que en unos días regresaría en si, pero que necesitaba descansar.

Así que regresaron a la sala común.

Estaban tranquilos sentados, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, cuando entró Lily hecha una furia. James se levantó para intentar coquetear con ella, como siempre, Lily se le acercó y le pegó una cachetada que lo regresó al sillón.

"¡como pudiste, eres un idiota, nunca te lo voy a perdonar!" Dijo Lily muy enojada.

"¿Pero de que hablas?" Dijo James sobandose la mejilla roja por el golpe.

"¡todavía preguntas, canalla!" Dijo Lily y lo empezó a golpear.

"Remus, sirius y Hermione se levantaron e intentaron separar a Lily de James.

Lily les gritó:

"¡Bola de alcahuetes!"

"Calmate Lily¿Qué pasa?" Dijo Hermione

"¡Y TU!" Dijo Lily furiosa "Ni siquiera me hables TRAICIONERA, MENTIOZA; MALA AMIGA." Dicho esto salió corriendo y se fue a los dormitorios.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta por lo que ocurrió. Se voltearon a ver sin entender ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho Lily. Aún no podían asimilarlo, cuando entró Jacqueline, se paró enfrente de ellos y les dijo:

"A mi tampoco me caen bien y pienso que son una bola de tarados, en especial tu Hermione. Mentirosa, hipócrita" Y salió corriendo hacia el dormitorio de chicas.

Hermione no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo detrás de ella.

Jacqueline se metió al baño y se encerró. Hermione toco con todas sus fuerzas y le pedia a Jacqueline que le abriera, pero nadie respondió.

Hermione se puso a llorar, no podía entender lo que estaba pasando.

Sintió que alguien la muraba atrás, así que volteó y vio a Alice.

Sintió alivio, así que se acercó.

"Alice, que bueno que llegas. Jacqueline llegó y se encerró, no quiere abrirme y no…" Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, cuando Alice le dio una bofetada.

"¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer eso? Creí en ti, eres de lo peor, nunca mas te volveré a hablar" Cuando Alice dijo esto, estaba llorando y al terminar de hablar salio corriendo hacia la sala común.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y salió corriendo atrás de Alice. No estaba en la sala común, salió por el retrato con la esperanza de encontrarla, pero por mas que la buscó no encontró a nadie.

Cansada de buscar, se detuvo en un pasillo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?" Se preguntaba. Estaba muy triste, cuando vio que por el pasillo entraba James.

"¡Eres una traicionera!" Gritó James "¡como te atreviste a hacerme esto!"

"¡pero que demonios se supone que hice!" Dijo Hermione, harta de que le dijeran lo mismo.

"¡Y te atreves a preguntar todavía!" Dijo James y pasó por un lado de Hermione empujándola al pasar.

"pero ¿Qué esta pasando?" Dijo Hermione sin entender nada.

"¡Hermione!" Dijo Remus por detrás, que venía corriendo y se veía muy pálido.

"¿Me vienes a reclamar algo?" Dijo Hermione llorando de coraje.

"No, claro que no" Dijo Remus caminado hacia ella.

"Entonces ¿Qué esta pasando?" Dijo Hermione cuando Remus estuvo frente a ella.

"No lo sé, solo que quiero confesarte algo" Dijo Remus.

"¿confesarme algo?" Dijo Hermione sin entender.

"Es que… mentí" Dijo Remus.

"¿me mentiste¿De que?" Dijo Hermione.

"Yo… te amo… solo que no podía decirte nada por Sirius, pero te amo" Dijo Remus.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Hermione, que si se había sorprendido con lo que los demás le dijeron antes, ahora estaba mucho mas.

"Te amo desde el primer momento que te vi y ya no puedo esconderlo. No más" Y jaló a Hermione y la besó.

Hermione se separó de él lo más rápido posible, pero los acababa de ver quien Hermione menos quería que viera.

"Sirius" Dijo Hermione

"Eres una mentirosa, hipócrita. ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme de esta manera?" Dijo Sirius con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con mucha amargura.

"No, no es lo que tu piensas…" Dijo Hermione llorando.

"Nunca me vuelvas a buscar¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega y creer en ti¿Cómo por alguien como tu pude dejar pasar una gran oportunidad por ti? NUNCA ME VUELVAS A HABLAR, NI ME BUSQUES" dijo Sirius y se fue hecho una furia.

Hermione corrió a buscarlo, pero Remus la jaló de una mano y le dijo:

"Déjalo, yo te amo, te puedo dar mucho y no tendrás que soportar esto, te amo"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" Dijo Hermione y se soltó de Remus. "Yo amo a Sirius, lo siento pero lo amo a él"

"Claro, yo, después de todo soy un monstruo, y como pude siquiera imaginar que ibas a cambiar a alguien como Sirius rico y guapo, por alguien como yo" Dijo Remus.

"No, no es eso…" Dijo Hermione.

"¿Cómo pude ilusionarme? Perdóname, yo no quería…" Dijo Remus llorando y salio corriendo.

Hermione se soltó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho y se dirigió al único lugar donde encontraría lo que necesitaba.

La sala de los menesteres.

Iba lo más rápido que podía, pero en un pasillo chocó con alguien que también estaba llorando.

"¿Yanet?" Dijo Hermione

"AH!!!" Dijo Hermione limpiándose la cara. "hola Hermione"

"¿Qué tienes?" Dijo Hermione.

"No es nada¿Qué tienes tu?" Dijo Yanet

"Te digo si tu me dices" Dijo Hermione

Yanet se soltó a llorar con amargura, Hermione la abrazó y trató de calmarla.

"Es que estoy enamorada" Dijo Yanet

"¿De Severus?" Dijo Hermione

"No, es de alguien que esta prohibido, para mi" Dijo Yanet

"¿Quién? Dime" Dijo Hermione.

"De… de… Sirius" Dijo Yanet.

Hermione sintió que se le cayó el alma al suelo.

"Lo amo desde primer año, y yo… estoy contenta porque sé que lo vas a hacer feliz y que vas a estar siempre con él" Dijo Yanet "Y que nunca lo vas a lastimar, bueno tengo que irme" Dijo y se fue.

Hermione se quedó paralizada por lo que Yanet acababa de decir. Empezó a caminar a la sala de los menesteres, necesitaba hablar con Zay. Ya estaba cerca, cuando encontró a Severus.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste¿Por qué dejaste que me ilusionara?" Dijo Severus y se fue dolido.

No, era demasiado, Hermione no entendía absolutamente nada, no paraba de llorar cuando entró a la sala de los menesteres que estaba convertida en una habitación con cama y una chimenea grande.

En un escritorio había papel, tinta y una pluma y le escribió a Zay contándole todo lo que había pasado y la mandó por la chimenea.

Uno instantes mas llegó Zay, la vio y corrió a abrazarla.

"ya, para de llorar" Dijo Zay.

"Es que… no entiendo nada" Dijo Hermione

"Pero yo sí" Dijo Zay.

"Ah ¿Si?" Dijo Hermione intentando calmarse.

"Si, y ya tengo un plan hecho, pero si no dejas de llorar, No puedo ayudarte en nada" Dijo Zay.

Hermione intentó calmarse y dejó de llorar. Se limpió con la manga los ojos.

"Bueno" Dijo Zay "Es obvio que alguien ocasionó esto. Alguien que quería que todos se pelearan contigo"

Hermione asintió.

"Entonces finge en estos días que no les vas a hablar a ninguno y que no te importa" Dijo Zay. Hermione rápido se opuso.

"Nunca va a dejarme de importar mis amigos" Dijo Hermione.

"no, lo sé. Pero mientras descubre quien ocasionó todo, es mejor así" Dijo Zay.

"Pero, me va a costar mucho" Dijo Hermione.

"Sí, pero entre más rápido descubras quien fue, mas rápido les hablas a todos" Dijo Zay "Mira este frasco tiene pastillas para dormir, tomate una y te duermes rapidísimo y estas gotas son para que no se vea que lloraste" Dijo Zay mientras le entregaba dos frascos de cristal.

"Ahora, vete a dormir y procura hacer lo que te digo ¿Si?" Dijo Zay.

"Si, gracias" Dijo Hermione agarrando los frascos y la abrasó.

"De que, nos vemos luego" y se fue.

Hermione regresó a la sala común y luego a los dormitorios, se acostó y se quedó profundamente dormida. Hasta el otro día.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO XIII

¿Yanet Duéze?

Al otro día se levantó muy cansada, por el día tan espantoso que había pasado. Se cambió y bajo a desayunar, pero no al gran comedor, por que no quería ver a nadie, así que mejor se fue a las cocinas de los elfos. Era difícil para ella tener que pedirles que le dieran de desayunar, sin poderles decir que fueran libres. Pero después pensaría en eso.

Cuando terminó se fue a D.C.A.O., definitivamente iba a ser un día difícil.

Entró al aula y ya estaban casi todos. Se dio cuenta que los merodeadores y las chicas no se hablaban, nadie a nadie.

Wow, quien fuera que había planeado todo, le había salido perfecto.

Pero Hermione vio algo que llamo mucho su atención. Sirius estaba abrazando a Yanet.

Hermione se sintió muy mal, pero lucho con todas sus fuerzas para no llorar.

Entró la maestra y todos se sentaron.

Hermione se sentó en el final del salón y todos los demás repartidos o solos.

Hermione no pudo poner atención a la clase, hizo su mayor intento en pociones, pero su poción (que hizo sola) no le salió muy bien que digamos.

Salio al descanso, pero mejor se fue a la biblioteca. Era tan difícil tener que no llorar cada vez que sus amigos la veían tan feo, o ver a Sirius y a Yanet de la mano. Pero tenía que ser fuerte y seguir el plan de Zay.

Estaba por llegar a la biblioteca cuando alguien la llamó por detrás.

"Hermione espérame, tengo que hablar contigo"

Hermione se volteó y era nada más y nada menos, que Yanet.

"Ah, hola Yanet" Dijo Hermione

"hola" Dijo Yanet llegando a donde estaba Hermione.

Cuando pudo respirar mejor dijo:

"Necesito hablar contigo"

"Claro" Dijo Hermione "dime"

"Sé que te vas a ir en cuanto termine el año escolar" Dijo Yanet

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" dijo Hermione sorprendida.

"Eso no importa… yo solo quiero decirte que como te vas a ir… de verdad perdóname por lo de Sirius, pero no es justo para el y… "dijo Yanet y se soltó a llorar.

"No, no te preocupes Yanet… yo… lo entiendo" Dijo Hermione apunto de llorar "Sé que tu no vas a lastimar a Sirius".

"Pero… yo solo… él me lo propuso y yo como desde hace mucho…" Dijo Yanet

"No te preocupes, tu solo aprovecha la oportunidad" Dijo Hermione que ya se le salían las lágrimas solas "Sólo, se feliz"

Hermione intento controlarse y para que se le pasara un poco dijo:

"¿y como esta tu hermana?" Y se limpió la cara.

"Bien, solo que va a tener que guardar reposo por un tiempo. Solo a ella se le ocurre tomar algo sin etiqueta, la muy tonta" Dijo Yanet.

"Bueno, tengo que irme" Dijo Hermione.

""Sí, nos vemos luego, y perdóname" Dijo Yanet y abrazó a Hermione.

"No tengo nada que perdonar, al contrario, perdóname por fijarme en alguien que tu querías" Dijo Hermione "Bueno, adiós".

"Adiós" Dijo Yanet

Hermione entró en la biblioteca, pero ya no pensaba en nada.

No fue a las siguientes clases, no podía seguir con eso. Así que se fue a la sala de los menesteres, donde lloró lo más que pudo.

En la tarde fue e hablar con los profesores de las materias a las que faltó y les dijo que se había sentido mal y como iba bien en sus calificaciones le dijeron que no había problema, sólo que repasara lo que habían visto.

No quiso comer, ni cenar, mejor hizo sus deberes y se fue a acostar.

Cuando pudo conciliar el sueño, todos le reclamaban algo, Lily diciéndole traidora, Jacqueline diciéndole hipócrita, Alice dándole una bofetada, James diciéndole descarada, Remus diciéndole que la amaba, Sirius reclamándole de Remus y Yanet diciéndole que amaba a Sirius y que Tenay era una tonta.

Una tonta… una tonta… una tonta.

"¡Una tonta! Esa es la respuesta" Dijo Hermione incorporándose en la cama, sobresaltada por su sueño.

Lo bueno es que había cerrado las cortinas de su cama, así no despertaba a las demás.

Si, Hermione ya tenía su plan hecho, al otro día todo seria distinto.

Se levaron temprano, se cambio y bajo a desayunar. En el gran comedor casi no había agente, pero en un rato llegaron sus amigos (todos por separado), la veían horrible, pero eso ayudaba a Hermione a entender todo.

Terminó y se fue a clases. En las clases que le tocaba, procuro participar como lo hacia antes. Es que estaba muy contenta por su descubrimiento, pero también le preocupaba mucho que fuera cierto.

Al término de las clases se fue a la oficina del Profesor Dumbledore, le dijo parte de sus sospechas y le pidió que por favor que entretuviera a Yanet en lo que averiguaba si era cierto o no lo que pensaba. El profesor Dumbledore aceptó y le dijo que tenía media hora o máximo 45 min.

Así que Hermione salió corriendo a buscar a Severus, estaba en un pasillo guardando sus cosas cuando Hermione lo alcanzó.

"Hola Severus" Dijo Hermione

Pero Severus al verla empezó a caminar, Hermione se apuró y lo tomó de un brazo.

"Por favor, escúchame" Dijo Hermione implorando.

"No, ya vi lo que tienes para mi y no lo Quero" Dijo Severus tratando de soltarse.

"Por favor, es algo muy importante, es sobre Yanet" Dijo Hermione

"no me interesa, ya me dijo que me repudia por ser quien soy, no quiero saber nada de ella, ni de ti" Dijo Severus muy enojado y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"¡Que no te das cuenta que no es ella!, Yanet jamás insultaría a nadie. Es Tenay en su lugar" Dijo Hermione "¿No lo ves?"

"S-si" Dijo Severus pensativo "Ella me dijo cosas que… solo… Tenay… sabía"

"Si y ¿no me digas que Tenay le cuenta cosas a su hermana?" Dijo Hermione.

"Es cierto…Yanet jamás… ¡como pude ser tan tonto!" Dijo Severus.

"Tenay debe tener encerrada a Yanet, debemos atrapar a Tenay y sacarle la información. El profesor Dumbledore está con ella ahora, debemos apurarnos" Dijo Hermione.

"¿En que ayudo?" Dijo Severus rápidamente.

"Consigue verisatium y alguna poción para revertir encantamientos u otras pociones" Dijo Hermione.

"Bueno¿Dónde nos vemos?" Dijo Severus.

"En el baño de niñas de segundo" Dijo Hermione

"Bueno, nos vemos ahí" Dijo Severus y salió corriendo.

"¡Severus!" Dijo Hermione

Severus se detuvo y volteó.

"Y a Yanet de verdad le gustas" Dijo Hermione

"Gracias" Dijo Severus sonrojado y salió corriendo.

Hermione también salió corriendo para buscar a Sirius, lo encontró saliendo de las cocinas.

"Sirius, necesito hablar contigo" Dijo Hermione.

Sirius al verla salió corriendo. Hermione lo siguió hasta que casi llegaron a la torre astronómica.

Hermione ya se había cansado de correr (es que no tenia condición física para correr mucho).

Entonces se arto de esa situación y saco su varita, y cuando llegaron al final de la torre astronómica (ésta estaba vacía) Hermione lanzó un hechizo que ató a Sirius a la pared con cuerdas.

"Ahora si, me vas a tener que escuchar" Dijo Hermione

"Suéltame, o te va a ir mal" Dijo Sirius.

"No me digas" Dijo Hermione con sarcasmo.

"Eres una mentirosa" Dijo Sirius.

"No, nada de eso. ¿Que no das cuenta de que alguien hizo que nos peleáramos" Dijo Hermione.

"Si, tu" Dijo Sirius "Todo por andarme engañando con Remus, no vales la pena"

"¡No! Yo no te engañé con Remus ni con nadie. Que no te das cuenta que solo te quiero a ti" Dijo Hermione.

"Mentirosa" Dijo Sirius.

"No te das cuenta de que Yanet ocasionó todo, todas las peleas y discusiones entre nosotros" Dijo Hermione

"De verdad te volviste loca" Dijo Sirius "Yanet nunca mentiría, ni sería grosera con alguien y mucho menos haría que nos peleáramos. Ella es muy buena y es una gran oportunidad para mi"

"Por eso, ella nunca mentiría, o diría algo malo de su hermana y menos lastimaría a alguien y ya lo hizo" Dijo Hermione

"¿me esta diciendo que Yanet se volvió mala?" Dijo Sirius

"¡NO! Ella no es Yanet, ella es Tenay" Dijo Hermione, le explicó todo a Sirius y sus sospechas. Entonces Sirius lo entendió.

"Ah! Ya entiendo la parte de te amo Sirius " Dijo Sirius.

"Si y seguramente a Remus le hizo algo para que me besara, por que él jamás me diría que me amaba sabiendo que te quiero a ti y tu a mí. Además ya me había dicho que me quiere como hermana" Dijo Hermione.

"Ah¿si?" Dijo Sirius

"Si" Dijo Hermione

"Qué bueno, no sabes lo horrible que sentí cuando los vi juntos" Dijo Sirius

"Me pasó lo mismo cuando te vi con Yanet" Dijo Hermione "Bueno Tenay".

"Y fue muy difícil no hablarte" Dijo Sirius

"A mí casi me fue imposible" Dijo Hermione

"Sería mas romántico si no estuviera atado a la pared" Dijo Sirius

"oh! Lo siento, se me había olvidado" Dijo Hermione

Entonces deshizo el hechizo y soltó a Sirius.

Sirius al soltarse, corrió y abrazó a Hermione con todas sus fuerzas.

"No quiero que nunca nos volvamos a separar" Dijo Sirius

"No, ni yo lo quiero" Dijo Hermione con dolor.

"Te quiero tanto" Dijo Sirius

"Y yo a ti, con toda mi alma" Dijo Hermione

Y se dieron un beso dulce y tierno. Hasta que Hermione se acordó lo que tenían que hacer.

"Tenemos que ir a ver a los demás" Dijo Hermione separándose de Sirius.

"sí, debemos apurarnos" Dijo Sirius

"Nos dividimos, tu a James y a Remus y yo a Lily, Alice y Jacqueline" Dijo Hermione

"¿Por qué tu tres" Dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos.

"Porque a mí me va a ser más fácil convencer a las chicas que tú a esos dos" Dijo Hermione "Nos vemos en 15 min. en el baño de niñas de segundo".

"Bueno, intentaré llegar puntual" Dijo Sirius

"sale, cuídate y explícale bien a James sobre Yanet. A Remus solo invéntale que van a algún lugar, porque debe estar hechizado o bajo los efectos de alguna poción"

"Bueno, no se me olvida" Dijo Hermione

"Adiós" Dijo Hermione y salió corriendo igual que Sirius.

Hermione se fue directo al lago, alguna debía estar en él, ya que era el lugar favorito de todas. Y no se equivocó, a lo lejos vio no a una, sino a dos de las chicas que estaban peleando.

Se apuró lo más que pudo para llegar con ellas. Eran Alice y Jacqueline.

Hermione llegó corriendo a donde ellas estaban gritando.

"¡como puedes estar saliendo con Frank cuando sabes que me gusta!" Dijo Alice

"¡no sé de que me estas hablando, pero si sé que me dijiste que te daba asco!" Dijo Jacqueline

"ERES UNA TONTA" Dijo Alice

"PUES TU MAS" Dijo Jacqueline

"¡Bueno ya! Ninguna es tonta, alguien las hizo pelear" Dijo Hermione

"¡Tu no te metas!" Dijo Alice

"Alice, Jacqueline no está saliendo con Frank por que él solo tiene ojos para ti" Dijo Hermione

"Ah ¿si?" Dijo Alice

"si, y nunca dijimos que nos dabas asco Jacqueline" Dijo Hermione

"Ahora dicen que no, pero Yanet me dijo…" Dijo Jacqueline

"Yanet no te dijo nada" Dijo Hermione "Fue Tenay que se hizo pasar por Yanet"

Les explicó todo sobre sus sospechas y ellas lo entendieron.

"entonces ¿Qué esperamos?" Hay que ir por Lily y liego rescatar a Yanet" Dijo Jacqueline

Salieron corriendo a buscar a Lily, ella estaba en el vestíbulo y al verlas se puso roja como tomate y se dio la vuelta. Pero antes de que diera un paso, ellas ya la habían alcanzado.

"Espera Lily, tenemos que hablar contigo" Dijo Alice.

"Pero yo con ustedes no. Destruyeron mi prendedor que me dio Petunia en navidad y solo para quedar bien con el idiota de Potter." Dijo Lily furiosa

"No, nosotras tomamos tu prendedor para hacerte otro igual para tu cumple años y pronto le íbamos a decir a Hermione quien no sabe nada" Dijo Jacqueline.

"Es cierto, no me dijeron nada. Malvadas" Dijo Hermione

"En estos días te íbamos a decir, pero se nos había olvidado Hermione. Y ya se nos arruinó la sorpresa" Dijo Alice

"¿De verdad?" Dijo Lily dudando.

Le contaron lo de Yanet y Tenay rápido porque se acababa el tiempo. Y cuando terminaron Lily estaba muy apenada por su comportamiento.

"oh, perdónenme. Es que no sabía" Dijo Lily.

"No te preocupes, ahora tenemos que ver a los chicos" Dijo Hermione

Y subieron corriendo a los baños de niñas de segundo, donde solo estaba Severus. Unos minutos depuse entraron Sirius, Remus y James.

Pero antes de que nadie dijera nada, Hermione agarró la poción que Severus había llevado para revertir pociones y se la dio a beber a Remus (a la fuerza), pero su cara cambió de soñador, al Remus de siempre.

Después le explicaron rápido lo que había pasado.

"Qué pena que haya dicho y hecho eso" Dijo Remus

"no te preocupes viejo, estaba hechizado" Dijo Sirius

"Si, y a la siguiente procura tomarte una poción que te haga ser tan guapo como yo" Dijo James

Todos se empezaron a reír por la ocurrencia de James.

"Bueno, ahora que todos entendemos casi todo, explícanos Hermione…" Dijo Sirius

"…¿Qué hace quejicus aquí?" Dijo James

Hermione iba a hablar pero Severus la interrumpió.

"Yo soy tan o más amigo de Yanet que tú y puedo ser muy útil, yo traje el verisatium" Dijo Severus

"Entonces ya vete" Dijo Sirius

"porque no haces falta" Dijo James

"Bueno, ya estuvo bien" Dijo Hermione al ver que Severus iba a contestar "Si queremos salvar a Yanet, debemos trabajar juntos o sino Tenay ganará. Así que hagan las pases por un rato, será más sencillo si cooperamos todos." Dijo Hermione

Ante esto Sirius y James cruzaron los brazos y dijeron en unisolo:

"Pues ya que"

"Si es por ayudar a Yanet, lo que sea" Dijo Severus

Y así juntos ayudarían a Yanet con un plan que Hermione ya tenía hecho.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO XIV

Rescatando a Yanet

Sirius fue a traer a Tenay, y James con Lily y Jacqueline se fueron por Narcisa. Hermione esperó con Severus, Remus y Alice en la sala de los menesteres que se transformó en la habitación en la cual había hablado con Zay la noche anterior. Esperaban a que llegaran los demás para sacarles la verdad a Narcisa y a Tenay.

Después de un rato, llegó Sirius con Tenay, ellos de escondieron para que la pudieran atrapar por sorpresa.

Entraron y venían riéndose, Tenay se veía contenta por que creía que Sirius había caído. Hermione sintió odio por Tenay, que tenia encerrada a Yanet.

Entonces, como lo planeado, Sirius sentó a Tenay en una silla en medio de la habitación, fingiendo que le iba a decir algo importante.

"No sabes cuanto he deseado este momento" Dijo Tenay suspirando.

"y yo también" Dijo Sirius y se alejó de ella lo mas que pudo. Entonces ellos atacaron a Tenay y la ataron a la silla. Ella no pudo hacer nada, sólo gritar por el susto.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya. Con que jugando a ser tu hermana" Dijo Alice

"Pues déjame decirte que te quedan grandes los zapatos" Dijo Hermione acercándose a donde Tenay forcejeaba.

"No le llegas ni a los talones a Yanet, fíjate" Dijo Severus lleno de odio.

"¡pero de que hablan, si yo soy yanet!" Dijo Tenay, poniendo cara de inocencia.

"Ya deja de fingir, no te queda. Te descubrimos Tenay Duéze" Dijo Sirius.

Tenay gritó con todas sus fuerzas por lo enojada que estaba.

"¡si! Soy yo tenay, no saben lo que disfruté, la cara de bobos que pusieron todos cuando se pelearon" Dijo transformándose en una persona despiadada y riéndose con todas sus fuerzas "Y lo mejor fue la cara de la tonta de mi hermanita cuando la encadene como perro"

Severus no aguanto más y se abalanzó sobre ella, pero los demás lo detuvieron. Entonces entró James con Jacqueline, que traían amarrada a Narcisa y atrás venia Lily.

"Fue sencillo" Dijo Lily "Estaba sola y con la capa de Potter nadie notó que la traíamos"

James la sentó a la fuerza en otra silla y Jacqueline la amarró.

"Ahora si, soltaran la sopa" Dijo James.

Severus se les acercó, y primero le dio a beber verisatium a Tenay y luego a Narcisa.

"Bien, empecemos con las preguntas" Dijo Sirius.

"¿Qué le hiciste a Yanet?" Dijo Lily

"La encerré" Dijo Tenay

"¿en donde?" Dijo Alice

"En la torra que esta cerca de mi casa" Dijo Tenay

"¿Cómo se entra ahí?" Dijo Jacqueline

"No sé, solo lo sabe Narcisa" Dijo Tenay

"Dinos como se entra ahí Narcisa" Dijo James

"Tienes que decirle a la puerta 'ad hominem in the facto' y a la segunda decirle 'bella'" Dijo Narcisa

"¿Está bien Yanet¿Qué le hicieron?" Dijo Severus desesperado

"Sólo está amarrada con cadenas, no está herida. Talvez enferma por que llora todo el día" Dijo Tenay

"¿Cómo la desatamos?" Dijo Remus

"cantadole una canción de cuna a las cadenas" Dijo Narcisa

"¿hay guardias?" Dijo Hermione

"No, pero solo con alguien con fuerza mágica muy grande puede entrar ahí, o nosotras" Dijo Narcisa

Todos pusieron cara de espanto.

"No se preocupen, ya tengo a esa persona" Dijo Hermione y fue al escritorio, donde le explico todo a Zay para que fuera por Yanet. Luego la mandó por la chimenea.

"Ya está" Dijo Hermione

"¿Y que hacemos con ellas?" Dijo Jacqueline

"Llevémoslas con el profesor Dumbledore" Dijo Lily.

"Muy bien pensado Evans" Dijo James

"Entonces vamos, James, Remus, Quejicus y yo" Dijo Sirius

"No, yo quiero quedarme por si me necesitan para ayudar a Yanet" Dijo Severus

"Llorón" Dijo James

"Basta Potter" Dijo Lily

"Bueno, entonces me callo" Dijo James

"Entonces que venga Jacqueline, que es muy buen en hechizos" Dijo Sirius

"Bueno" Dijo Jacqueline

Y entre ellos sacaron a Tenay y a Narcisa.

Acababan de salir, cuando llegó Zay ayudando a caminar a Yanet, por la chimenea. Venia mas delgada y pálida, se veía cansada y débil.

"Esta bien" Dijo Zay "Le falta descansar y comer bien".

Yanet al verlas sonrió y ellas la abrazaron.

"No te preocupes, ya estas bien" Dijo Lily.

"Nunca nadie, te volverá a encerrar" Dijo Hermione "Te lo prometo"

Entonces Alice, Lily, Zay y Hermione la ayudaron a ir a la enfermería.

Donde días después saldría mucho mejor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola, bueno lo prometido es deuda, les dejo el siguiente capitulo.

Gracias por los que me han dejado reviews y porfa dejen más o dejaré de escribir sale??

Besos!!!

anazkyf


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO XV

La ayuda a los Weasley

Unas semanas después, salió Yanet de la enfermería mucho mejor. El profesor Dumbledore castigó a Narcisa y a Tenay, les escribió a sus familias y por el bien de Yanet se quedaría en Hogwarts en vacaciones de navidad.

Todos estaban muy contentos por ser amigos de nuevo y por haber solucionado los problemas.

Hermione estaba feliz por todo; hasta se le había olvidado que en poco más de medio años se tendría que regresar. El viernes en la tarde, se fue con las chicas al lago y después regresó ya de noche a la sala común, para estar con los merodeadores. Pero se encontró con que Zay le había mandado una carta que decía:

Querida Hermanita Hermione

No me lo vas a creer, pero me encontré en el callejón Diagon a Andréu Neauphle ¿Te suena ese nombre? Saqué una cita para nosotras mañana en la mañana y luego otra el domingo en la tarde.

Esto podría ayudarnos para el futuro. Ya hablé con el profesor Dumbledore y si te va a dejar salir, solo que el domingo en la tarde debes regresar.

Mañana temprano te vas a venir a mi casa por la chimenea del profesor Dumbledore.

Saludos a todos.

Zayra

Claro, ayudarla para el futuro. Pero ese nombre, Andreu Neauphle, si, lo conocía era el hombre dueño de la tinta invisible, la tinta que se aparecía con que pasaras los dedos encima de las letras, pero solo se aparece delante de la persona que lo escribió.

Pero para 1974 él debería ser pobre todavía. Esa era la ayuda para los Weasley, lo que ellos necesitaban.

Así que les explicó a las chicas que tenia que ir a ver a su hermana para algo urgente. Solo que Sirius le pidió que hablaran a solas. Así que fueron a un lugar apartado de la sala común.

"Es que antes de que te fueras, quería pedirte algo" Dijo Sirius

"¿Qué cosa?" Dijo Hermione

"Sabes que en navidad se hace una fiesta en hogsmeade?" Dijo Sirius

"No" Dijo Hermione sorprendida, de verdad no sabía.

"A, pues…quería…pedirte…que so tú…este…querías venir conmigo" Dijo Sirius medio apenado.

"Claro que si ¿Si no con quien? Mi dulce príncipe" Dijo Hermione muy emocionada.

"Te quiero tanto" Dijo Sirius

"Y yo a ti" Dijo Hermione. Y se besaron dulce y tiernamente. Fue un beso largo, hasta que James dijo:

"Bueno, ya ¿no?, hasta cuando se les quitará la maña de besarse enfrente de nosotros"

"Nunca" Dijeron al mismo tiempo Peter y James.

"No, no cambian" Dijo James

"Bueno, ya celosos" Dijo Sirius separándose de Hermione.

"¿De quien¿De Hermione? No, no me gustas" Dijo James

"Pero singue sin gustarnos como comen pan enfrente de los pobres" Dijo Remus

"Sí, presumidos" Dijo Peter

"Bueno, mejor me voy a dormir. Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano." Dijo Hermione despidiéndose de todos "Hasta mañana".

"Hasta mañana" Respondieron los demás.

Y se fue al dormitorio de las chicas, se acostó y en unos segundos se quedó dormida.

Al otro día se levantó temprano, se puso ropa muggle y se fue al despacho del profesor dumbledore.

Pasó el grifo que custodia la entrada y tocó la puerta con timidez.

"Adelante" Le indicó la vos del profesor dumbledore. "Buenos días señorita Steavens"

Dijo el profesor dumbledore después de que entrara.

"En la chimenea hay polvos flu. Nos vemos mañana por la tarde" Dijo el profesor.

"Si, gracias profesor" Dijo Hermione.

Se acercó a la chimenea, tomó un puño, se metió y los soltó diciendo: a la cada de Zay.

Rápido vio muchas chimeneas, hasta que cayó en una.

Se levantó y se limpió el polvo que tenia en la capa, apareció en el salón de la casa de Zay, y en un sillón estaba ella sonriéndole.

"¡Hola! Hasta que te veo" Dijo Zay

"Hola. Recibí tu nota y ya sé quien es el hombre que mencionaste" Dijo Hermione

"Sí, bueno. Pero hay que desayunar ¿no? Haya platicamos" Dijo Zay.

Y bajaron a desayunar.

"Y dime" Dijo Zay mientras comían "¿Cómo está croockshanks?"

"Bien, gracias" Dijo Hermione

"Me lo saludas cuando lo veas¿Qué me decías cuando llegaste?" Dijo Zay

"Sobre Andréu Neauphle, es el inventor de la tinta invisible uno de los hombres más ricos. Ahora debe ser pobre" Dijo Hermione.

"Tienes buena memoria, algo como eso yo ya lo habría olvidado. Sí, es eso. Y por que ahora es pobre es por lo que hay que hablar con él. Verás, hace unos días me lo encontré en el callejón Diagon y anda por ahí pidiendo… no me vas a creer que" Dijo Zay

"¿Qué?" Dijo Hermione

"Firmas" Dijo Zay y le dio una mordida a su pan tostado con chocolate.

"¿Firmas?" Dijo Hermione sorprendida.

"Aja" Dijo Zay masticando

"Ah!!! Ya recuerdo lo que leí, necesita 7 firmas para empezar su negocio. Y dinero, claro. ¿Cuántas lleva?" Dijo Hermione

"Una, incluida la suya" Dijo Zay

"Ah. Bueno podemos hacer que firme el señor Weasley, yo y tu" Dijo Hermione

"No, yo no puedo, por ser guardiana del pozo" Dijo Zay

"Ah, entonces nos faltan 4. Solo que… los merodeadores¡si! Eso es" Dijo Hermione "haré que firmen y en el futuro serán ricos también, bueno incluido Harry"

"¡Bien pensado!" Dijo Zay "Nuestra cita es a las 10:30, y esa comida no se va a comer sola, así que apúrate" Dijo Zay

"Sí, claro" Dijo Hermione "Oye y el dinero que tenemos que poner ¿De donde lo sacaremos?, por que pensándolo bien, mis padres…"

"No, el pozo también te regala el dinero, lo puedes usar para lo que quieras y si quieres lo usamos para esto" Dijo Zay

"Claro" Dijo Hermione. No pudo dejar de pensar en más planes que tenía sobre el dinero. Solo faltaba ver al señor Andréu Neauphle.

Terminando de desayunar, se fueron a ver al señor Neauphle por la chimenea. Primero se fue Zay diciendo: Neauphle. Luego fue turno de Hermione.

Cada vez que viajaba por chimenea, lo odiaba más, era horrible.

Llegó a una sala pequeña, negra y sucia, con un escritorio lleno de papeles todos desordenados.

Frente a la chimenea estaba Zay sacudiéndose el polvo.

"¿y el señor Neauphle?" Dijo Hermione buscándolo con la mirada.

"Ahora viene" Dijo Zay.

De repente entró el señor Neauphle, igual a como Hermione lo había visto en el periódico en el futuro: estatura mediana, flacucho, Borbón y con mal gusto para vestirse. Solo que se veía sucio, más desaliñado que antes, cansado y con cara de enfermo.

Tenía la ropa remendada y sucia.

"Buenas tardes" Dijo sonriendo

"Buenos días dijeron al unisolo Hermione y Zay depuse de voltearse a ver.

"Ah, ya son días, se me olvidaba. Ustedes deben ser las hermanas Steavens" Dijo el señor Neauphle.

"Sí, yo soy Zayra Isabella Steavens" Dijo Zay estrechando su mano con la del señor Neauphle.

"Yo soy Hermione Isabella Steavens" Dijo Hermione haciendo lo mismo que Zay.

"Mucho gusto, yo soy Andréu Neauphle. Pero siéntense por favor" Dijo el señor Neauphle y se sentaron en los sillones. "Bueno pues, entonces ¿piensan firmar?"

"Solo mi hermana Hermione, es para un patrimonio futuro. Usted entiende, por ser la menor" Dijo Zay

"Sí, claro. Pero me faltarían 5 más" Dijo el sr. Neauphle.

"Ya solucionamos eso. Las tenemos" Dijo Zay

"¿De verdad?" Dijo el señor Neauphle, que se le iluminó la cara.

"Sí, solo que pedimos… condiciones" Dijo Zay

"Las que sean" Dijo el sr. Neauphle que se veía desesperado.

Zay y Hermione se voltearon a ver.

"Bueno, queremos en primer lugar que se hagan dos tipos de… digamos accionistas, mayores y menores. Loa mayores seriamos usted, yo y otro señor" Dijo Hermione "Los menores, unos chicos, de la misma edad que yo ¿no importa?"

"No, está bien 15, dentro de un año serán mayores de edad" Dijo el sr. Neauphle que escuchaba muy atento.

"La segunda, es que se entregue el dinero de las ganancias dentro de 20 años, momento en que nos buscará y nos da nuestro dinero" Dijo Hermione

"¿Por qué tanto tiempo?" Dijo el sr. Neauphle

Hermione sabía que era por que no podía cambiar lo que ya había vivido, tenia que respetar la regla que Zay le dijo cuando llegó.

"Que le importa" Dijo Zay

"Perdón, no quería entrometerme en lo que no me importa. Lo que digo es que en dar el dinero de las ganancias, se tarda medio año y si ustedes me piden 20 años, es como decir 20 años y medio.

"No importa" Dijo Zay

"Bueno¿otra condición?" Dijo Hermione

"Sí, que si en ese lapso de tiempo un accionista muere que pase su dinero a manos de su hijo mayor o si no tiene a manos de los demás accionistas. Respetando, claro, la división de accionistas mayores y menores" Dijo Hermione.

"Sí, ya entiendo" Dijo el sr. Neauphle.

"Bueno, entonces escriba el contrato y firmemos" Dijo Zay.

El sr. Neauphle le dictó a una vuela pluma el contrato. Zay y Hermione pusieron mucha atención en cada detalle.

Cuando el sr. Neauphle terminó, Hermione lo volvió a leer. Quedó conforme con todo y firmó (mas bien puso su nombre porque no tenia firma y menos para un nombre falso) y escribió H. Isabella Steavens, para que el sr. Weasley no viera su nombre.

"Bueno sr., quedamos conforme con todo, solo falta su firma" Dijo Zay.

El sr. Neauphle firmó muy contento.

"Entonces nos retiramos" Dijo Zay levantándose, Hermione la imitó.

Zay agarró el contrato y dijo:

"Nos lo llevamos para que las demás firmas y mañana en la tarde, yo se la traigo" Dijo Zay.

"Por supuesto señoritas" Dijo el sr. Neauphle levantándose también. "La veo mañana"

"Sí, hasta mañana" Dijo Zay

"Hasta luego sr. Neauphle y un gusto en conocerlo" Dijo Hermione

"Sí, igualmente" Dijo el sr. Neauphle

Hermione tomó un puño de polvos flu y se metió en la chimenea.

Luego los soltó y dijo: casa de Zay.

Después de unos espantosos momentos llegó al salón de Zay. Unos segundos después llegó Zay.

"¿Y ahora?" Dijo Hermione

"Ir a ver a la familia Weasley" Dijo Zay.


	16. Chapter 16

"Solo que no puedes ir así" Dijo Zay  
"Así ¿Cómo?" Dijo Hermione  
"Como Hermione Granger" Dijo Zay  
"Ah! Ya entendí, y entonces ¿Cómo?" Dijo Hermione  
"Con magia, ahorita te ayudo" Dijo Zay "Sólo que hay que pensar en que vamos a decir"  
"Ya lo tengo, solo es cosa de convencerlo" Dijo Hermione  
"oh, bueno" Dijo Zay  
"Entonces solo sígueme la corriente" Dijo Hermione  
"Bueno, yo te sigo la corriente" Dijo Zay  
"Entonces démonos prisa" Dijo Hermione.  
Zay la ayudó cambiándole el cabello a lacio y negro y cambiándole muchas cosas de la cara.  
"Listo" Dijo Zay cuando ya había terminado  
Se aparecieron cerca de la madriguera, luego caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta. La madriguera era mucho más chica y menos vieja. Se veía más arreglada. Se acercaron a la puerta y tocaron, unos segundos después, les abrió la puerta la sr. Weasley, mucho más joven y embarazada.  
"Buenos días" Dijo la sra. Weasley  
"Buenos días" Dijeron ellas al mismo tiempo.  
"Disculpe, me imagino que usted es la sra. Weasley" Dijo Zay  
"Si, soy yo" Dijo la sra. Weasley  
"Bueno, yo soy Zayra Steavens" Dijo Zay presentándose  
"Y yo Isabella Steavens" Dijo Hermione extendiendo su mano para luego estrecharla con la de la sra. Weasley.  
"Venimos buscando a su esposo, el sr. Arthur Weasley ¿Está?" Dijo Zay  
"Por el momento no se encuentra, pero pasen, pueden esperarlo en lo que llega" Dijo la sra. Weasley haciéndose a un lado para que pasaran.  
Se sentaron frente a la chimenea, que Hermione tantas veces había visto.  
"¿Gustan té?" Dijo la sra. Weasley  
"No, gracias" Dijeron Zay y Hermione  
"No se preocupen no deben de tardar en llegar" Dijo la sra. Weasley  
Entonces ola sra. Weasley dijo:  
"Disculpen, tengo que ver la comida, en seguida vuelvo" y salio de la cocina  
Y de abajo del comedor salió un niño de dos años, pelirrojo, con pecas, era Hill, si no se equivocaba Hermione. Era el mayor de los hermanos Weasley.  
Se acercó a ellas y les sonrió.  
"Hola bebé" Dijo Zay  
"Hola" Dijo Bill bebé "¿y papá?"  
En ese momento se abrió la puerta de entrada y llegó el sr. Weasley, y Hill salió corriendo a saludarlo. De la cocina salió la sra. Weasley a saludar a su esposo, apenas si podía caminar con eso del embarazo.  
Saludó a su esposo muy afectuosamente y le dijo:  
"Cariño, te estan esperando estas jóvenes" Y volteó a ver a Zay y a Hermione que se levantaron al instante "No las hagas esperar más"  
"Sí, claro" Dijo el sr. Weasley que era mucho mas joven y se veía mucho menos cansado.  
"Hola, buenos días, sr. Weasley" Dijeron ellas  
"Bueno, yo me llevo a Hill a la cocina, si necesitan algo me avisan" Dijo la sra. Weasley y salió  
"Gracias" Dijeron ellas "nosotras Sr Weasley somos las hemanas Steavens; ella es Isabella" Dijo Zay y señalo a Hermione; quien estrecho su mano "y yo soy Zayra" y tambien estrecho su mano  
"venimos a hacer un negocio con usted sr Weasley" dijo Hermione  
"las escucho" dijo el sr: Weasley y los tres se sentaron  
"mire; este es un negocio a muy largo plazo" dijo Hermione "a veinte años"  
"veinte años?" dijo el sr weasley "es demasiado tiempo"  
"si; pero los resultados van a ser muy buenos: Lo unico que debe hacer es firmar un contrato donde apoya un nuevo invento sin pagar nada y dentro de veinte años tendra el dinero" dijo Hermione  
"¿y porque me elijieron a mi?" dijo el sr Weasley  
" nos enteramos de buena fuente que a usted le gustan los objetos muggles y por eso creimos que usted creeria en este invento" dijo Hermione  
"¿y no tengo que pagar nada?" dijo el sr Weasley  
"no; nada· piense en su familia; que lo necesitara en el futuro. yo lo hago por mi hermana" fijo Zay  
" Si quiere le enseño el contrato" dijo Hermione al ver que el sr Weasley todavia dudaba  
se lo dio y el sr Weasley lo leyo. Al terminar dijo:  
"y eso de que si muro ¿porque?"  
"En veinte años pueden pasar muchas cosas" dijo Zay  
"si claro" dijo el sr Weasley "bueno; firmare; pero necesitoestar comunicado con ustedes por cualquier cosa"  
"no creo que se pueda" dijo Zay "nosotras salimos dentro de medio año a otro pais y no volveremos en mucho tiempo"  
"si y tambien le pedimos que espere los veinte años con pasiencia sin decirle a nadie que firmo este papel; para no correr riesgos" dijo Hermione  
"esta bien" dijo el sr Weasley y firmo en la ultima linea que quedaba de los accionistas mayores.  
"Bueno; nos retiramos" dijo Zay  
"si y mil gracias por su apoyo" dijo Hermione  
" de nada. soy yo el que debe agradecer si esque en veinte años soy rico" dijo el sr Weasley  
"bueno entonces nos vamos" dijo Zay y las dos se dirigieron a la puerta y slaieron. Luego se voltearon para terminar de despedirse del sr Weasley  
"hasta luego" dijo desde la puerta  
"hasta luego" dijeron ellas y desaparecieron. Luego aparecieron en la casa de Zay.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO XVII

La fiesta de Hogsmeade

Después de la visita al Sr. Weasley, regresaron a la casa de Zay. Lo único que les quedaba por hacer era que los merodeadores firmaran el contrato y como para eso tenía que ir Hermione a Hogwarts, decidieron pasar un buen fin de semana juntas. Zay le enseñó a Hermione un poco de guitarra muggle. También le mostró algunas canciones que ella misma había escrito, era sorprendente las tantas virtudes que Zay tenía.  
El domingo por la mañana, Hermione regresó a Hogwarts, para que según Zay, se agilizaran las cosas y los merodeadores terminaran por firmar el contrato antes de la tarde.  
Al llegar a Hogwarts, Hermione no encontraba por ningún lado a los merodeadores. Así que fue a buscar a las chicas al lago.  
Estaban descalzas, metiendo los pies al agua, cuando vieron a Hermione de lejos corrieron a verla.  
"Hola hermione!" Dijo Alice  
"Te esperábamos hasta la tarde" Dijo Jacqueline  
"Sí, pero… preferí venir antes" Dijo Hermione  
"Pues te extrañamos mucho" Dijo Lily  
"Sí, procura ya no irte" Dijo Yanet  
Hermione sintió algo en el estomago. Pensó que si ellas supieran que en unos cuantos meses se iría por veinte años, que dirían.  
"¿No han visto… han los merodeadores?" Dijo Hermione cambiando el tema.  
"¡uhy! Apenas llegas y ya buscas a Sirius rapidito" Dijo Alice haciendo burla.  
"Sí, ya pasas mucho tiempo con ellos u no con nosotras" Dijo Lily haciéndose la enojada.  
"Mira quien habla, ¡ya! Dinos la verdad, que Severus es tu novio" Dijo Alice.  
Yanet se puso roja inmediatamente.  
"No es mi novio" Dijo Yanet  
"Aja, si, como no" dijo Alice en burla.  
"Bueno, es valido enamorarse Alice, a ti te gusta Frank y nadie te dice nada" Dijo Jacqueline  
"si… pero… yo no lo niego" Dijo Alice "Además el punto es que Hermione ya no nos hace caso para nada"  
"¡eso no es cierto! Claro que les hago caso y si paso tiempo con ustedes. Además preguntaba por ellos porque no quiero…mmm… que oigan lo que les voy a… preguntar a ustedes" Dijo Hermione  
"¿y que nos vas a preguntar?" Dijo Alice  
"Sobre… la fiesta de hogsmeade" Dijo Hermione  
"Ah!! De eso" Dijeron Alice, Lily y Jacqueline.  
Yanet no parecía sorprendida por la 'pregunta y respondió rápidamente.  
"Se hace en navidad, hay música y mucha cerveza de mantequilla, bailan hasta la madrugada y luego se regresan a Hogwarts" Dijo Yanet  
"¡pero eso no es lo mejor! Sino la romántica tradición" Dijo Alice con ojos soñadores.  
"¿Romántica tradición?" Dijo Hermione.  
"Debes ir con un chico, que te debe regalar y darte un listón que te debes amarrar en el cabello el día de la fiesta" Dijo Lily.  
"Eso es ñoño" Dijo Jacqueline  
"¡no! Es encantador y romántico" Dijo Alice  
"¿Y ya tienen parejas?" Preguntó Hermione  
"Yo voy con mi amado Frank" Dijo Alice y de su bolsillo sacó un listón blanco, que estaba muy bien doblado y lo besó.  
"Yo, con Artur Corner" Dijo Lily "Me dio un listón morado" Dijo sin muchas ilusiones.  
Hermione pensó que James debía estar muy enojado por no ir a la fiesta con Lily.  
"¿Y tu Jacqueline?" Dijo Hermione  
"Con Remus, pero solo vamos como amigos, así que no me dio listón" Dijo Jacqueline  
"¿Y tú Yanet?" Dijo Hermione  
"Yo no voy" Dijo Yanet  
"¿Y vas a dejar solo a Severus?" Dijo Lily  
"El tampoco va, se va a ir a su casa unos días antes" Dijo Yanet  
"¿por eso estas tan triste?" Dijo Alice  
"¡no! No estoy triste, yo soy así" Dijo Yanet  
Entonces Hermione entendió la respuesta, Yanet estaba triste porque en navidad no se iría con sus padres, se quedaría sola en Hogwarts.  
"Las invito a pasar navidad en mi casa" Dijo Hermione de la nada.  
Todas guardaron silencio un tanto sorprendidas.  
"Yo no puedo, me voy a casa de mis abuelos en navidad. Pero de todos modos, gracias" Dijo Alice  
"Pues ni yo, mis padres no me darán permiso por estar en Hogwarts, pero gracias" Dijo Jacqueline.  
"Yo le pediré permiso a mis padres, pero lo más seguro es que no. Porque si no Petunia se va a enojar mucho" Dijo Lily "Ya hay suficientes problemas"  
"Yo… yo… no sé" Dijo Yanet  
"A Zay le va a dar mucho gusto pasar navidad acompañadas" Dijo Hermione  
"Bueno, pues… entonces si" Dijo Yanet "De todas maneras es mejor que quedarse sola en Hogwarts"  
Y a partir de eso Yanet estuvo mucho más contenta.  
"¿y cómo debemos ir vestidas" Dijo Hermione  
"Con ropa normal y tu capa, claro" Dijo Alice  
"Y debes llevar el listón que te regaló Sirius" Dijo Lily  
"Si, ¿De que color es? No nos has dicho" Dijo Alice  
Era cierto, Sirius no le había dado un listón. Talvez se le había olvidado, o todavía no lo había comprado, o…  
"¿o no te dio por que solo quieren que vayan de amigos?" Dijo Alice  
"¿Sirius? ¿Dices que Sirius no le dio listón a Hermione porque quieren que vayan de amigos? ¡No me digas!" dijo Jacqueline  
"Con esos besos que se dan" Dijo Lily  
"¡Claro que no quiere que vayamos de amigos! Talvez se le olvidó" Dijo Hermione  
"¡hola Evans!" Dijo James gritando desde lejos, venía corriendo hacia ellas.  
"¡hay no! Potter viene para acá. Ya me voy" Dijo Lily, recogió sus cosas.  
Atrás de James venía corriendo Sirius, luego Peter y al final tranquilamente Remus.  
"Bueno… nos vemos luego" Dijo Lily y salió corriendo hacia el castillo.  
"¡ahh! ¿Cuándo será el día en que no tengamos que salir corriendo?" Dijo Alice y se fue detrás de Lily.  
"Cuenca, al parecer" dijo Jacqueline y también se fue tras ellas.  
"Bueno, yo también me voy, nos vemos al rato Hermione" Dijo Yanet y se fue tras las chicas.  
Luego llegó James, muy agitado, y se quedó viendo hacia donde se había ido Lily.  
"Se fue" Dijo James  
"Mas bien, la espantaste" Dijo Hermione  
James volteó a verla rápidamente.  
"¿A que te refieres con eso?" Dijo  
"A que no debes acosarla, no correr hacia ella. Asusta" Dijo Hermione  
"Sí, mi princesa tiene razón" Dijo Sirius que llegó corriendo donde estaban ellas.  
"Hola, mi dulce príncipe" Dijo Hermione  
"Hola, princesa, te extrañe mucho" Dijo Sirius.  
"Y yo a ti" Dijo Hermione  
Y se besaron como siempre.  
"¡y no entienden! No nunca entenderán" Dijo James  
Pero ellos no hicieron caso.  
"Ya déjalos James, no te hacen nada" Dijo Remus  
"Si, ahora defiéndelos" Dijo James  
"Bueno ya dejen de pelear" Dijo Hermione separándose de Sirius  
"Hola Hermione" Dijo Peter  
"Hola Peter, Remus Y james" Dijo Hermione "necesito un favor de ustedes"  
"¿de nosotros?" Dijo James "Y ¿en que te podemos servir?" E hizo una reverencia.  
"Sólo necesito una firma de cada uno de ustedes" Dijo Hermione  
Y les explicó lo del contrato, tratando de hacerles entender que era para sus hijos y para el futuro.  
"Yo si firmo" Dijo Peter.  
"Bueno, aquí lo traigo" Y lo saco de una de sus bolsas del pantalón. Sacó una pluma y Peter firmó recargado en la espalda de Remus  
"Yo… también firmo" Dijo Remus y firmo. Luego Sirius.  
Y cuando ya iba a firmar James dijo:  
"Oye, pero tus hijos y los de Sirius tendrán más dinero"  
"¿hijos?" Dijo Hermione sorprendida.  
"Si, para dentro de 20 años ya tendrán unos 5 o 7" Dijo James  
Peter tosió con fuerza.  
Hermione se sintió muy mal, por que sabía que eso nunca se podría hacer realidad. Volteó a ver a Sirius quien solo le sonrió y le tomo la mano.  
James firmo y dijo:  
"Bueno, ya está"  
"¿y con quien irás a la fiesta de Hogsmeade?"Dijo Hermione a James  
"Iba a ir con Evans, pero no quiso, Le pediré a alguien más… ya pensaré. Pero igual, ninguna puede resistir mis encantos" Dijo James  
"De veras sueñas mucho hermano" Dijo Sirius  
Todos se soltaron a las risas.  
"¿y tu Peter?" Dijo Hermione  
"Yo me iré unos días antes" Dijo Peter  
"Bueno, regresemos al castillo ¿no?" Dijo Remus  
"Sí, vamonos" Dijo James y se fue delante de todos, caminando muy a prisa.  
Al final se quedaron Sirius y Hermione, pero Sirius detuvo a Hermione y le dijo:  
"no te preocupes, ahorita los alcanzamos. Es que… quería… darte esto" y le dio un listón doblado de color azul agua.  
"Wow, gracias. Está muy bonito" Dijo Hermione tomándolo.  
"Es del color de tu diamante" Dijo Sirius  
"Sí, el que me dio Zay. Gracias está precioso" Dijo Hermione, quien desde el día que Zay le había dado el diamante, no se lo había quitado del cuello.  
"Pero ¿Cómo sabías que mi diamante era azul? Siempre lo escondo dentro de mi blusa" Dijo Hermione  
Sirius se puso rojo.  
"Bueno… este… es que… un… día lo vi fuera de tu blusa. Encima de tu suéter" Dijo Sirius y desvió la vista para otro lado.  
"Pues es un precioso detalles, gracias" Dijo Hermione y besó a Sirius.  
"De nada, es un placer" Dijo Sirius  
"Te quiero mucho" Dijo Hermione  
"Y yo a ti princesa" Dijo Sirius.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO XVIII

CAPITULO XVIII

Navidad en Hogsmeade

Los días se pasaron volando, Hermione esmeraba mucho en estudiar para los Timos, cada día quería más a sus nuevos amigos y le dolía más pensar en que se tenía que ir.  
A unos días de la fiesta de Hogsmeade muchos alumnos ya se habían ido a sus casas.  
Hermione escribió a Zay para invitarla y que fueran juntas.  
James invitó a Yanet, pero cuando ya se había ido Severus, porque sino Yanet le hubiera dicho que no.  
La noche de la fiesta, todos estaban en los dormitorios arreglándose muy ansiosos.  
Hermione había quedado con Zay en verse en Hogsmeade.  
Se estaba arreglando en el baño de los dormitorios, pero no quedaba conforme con como se veía. Hasta que entró Lily, que ya estaba lista. Levaba el cabello suelto con un pasador de lado, llevaba puesto un conjunto color rosa claro, de falda con chaleco y una blusa de manga larga blanca. También llevaba unas botas de color rosa más fuerte que el del conjunto.  
Se veía muy bonita, porque su cabello rojo combinaba muy bien con todo lo que llevaba puesto.  
"Te ves muy bonita" dijo Hermione

"Y tu también" Dijo Lily "solo que procura ponerte algo calido, porque afuera está nevando. Nos vemos allá, es que Artur Corner quiere que nos vallamos ya"  
"Sí, claro, nos vemos allá" Dijo Hermione  
"De verdad, te ves muy bien amiga" Dijo Lily, le dedicó una sonrisa a Hermione y se fue.  
Hermione pensó que ella también tenía que bajar, porque Sirius la estaría esperando en la sala común y las chicas en los dormitorios.  
Cuando entró a los dormitorios, las chicas no se dieron cuenta de que las miraba.  
Todas estaban muy bonitas.  
Alice llevaba un conjunto muy parecido al de Lily, sólo que éste era blanco con rayas horizontales negras y llevaba el listón blanco que Frank le había dado, en el cabello muy a la vista.  
Jacqueline llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla acampanado y un chaleco verde pistache con una blusa blanca de manga corta.  
Yanet también tenía un pantalón acampanado, pero tenía un chaleco, más largo que los comunes, negro con un cinturón del mismo color y una blusa de manga larga del color de la mezclilla.  
Se veían realmente bonitas.  
"Hola" Dijo Hermione cuando se les acercó.  
"Hola" Respondieron ellas  
"Wow, que bonita te ves" Dijo Alice  
"Ustedes también se ven muy bonitas" Dijo Hermione  
"Bueno, pues será mejor no hacer esperar a los chicos" Dijo Alice  
"Sí, ya vamonos" Dijo Jacqueline  
Alice salió corriendo, estaba ansiosa por ver a Frank.  
Hermione se moría de los nervios, nunca había estado en una fiesta así, solo en cuarto pero era de gala, y esta fiesta era diferente.  
Se hizo la valiente y bajó, al instante vio a los merodeadores que ya se habían reunido con las chicas.  
Sirius al verla se acercó rápidamente, cuando estuvo frente a ella se quedó mudo.  
"Hola, mi dulce príncipe" Dijo Hermione  
"Ho… hola princesa" Dijo Sirius.  
Se veía guapísimo, con su cabello negro muy elegante. Tenía un pantalón de vestir normal y una camisa blanca de mangas largas. Ya tenía su capa negra puesta.  
"¿nos vamos entonces?" Dijo Sirius extendiendo su mano para que Hermione la tomara.  
"Sí, claro" Dijo Hermione y tomó la mano de Sirius. Luego se reunieron con los demás.  
Todos iban platicando muy contentos hacia fuera del castillo para tomar un carruaje que los llevara a Hogsmeade.  
En Hogsmeade todo era diferente, había farolitos rojos con velas adentro, colgados por todos lados. Todos iban vestidos con pantalones de mezclilla acampanados, o chalecos, o zapatos muy altos, con colores muy vivos y distintivos.  
Hermione nunca había visto algo así.  
El carruaje los había llevado fuera del pueblo, donde había una carpa grande blanca que simulaba un salón.  
En la entrada estaba Zay, se veía muy bonita, con un vestido de tirantes café muy bonito. Su capa también era café y llevaba su cabello recogido con un listón del mismo color.  
"Hola chicos" Dijo Zay  
"Hola" Dijeron todos y entraron.  
El salón era grande, con alrededor mesas con bebidas (en especial cerveza de mantequilla), había farolitos como los de afuera, colgados en el techo.  
Solo que algunos eran de colores.  
Había mucho muerdago colgado por todos lados y flores de noche buena.  
El centro era la pista de baile y hasta el fondo había un escenario donde obviamente alguien iba a cantar. Todo se veía mágico.  
Los merodeadores (menos Peter), las chicas (menos Lily), Hermione, Frank y Zay, se hicieron a un lado y fueron por cervezas. Luego se pusieron a platicar y James se puso a contar algunas de las bromas que había hecho junto con Sirius en todo el tiempo que llevaban de vivir en Hogwarts.  
Todos se morían de la risa con la santa de cosas que habían hecho, (de verdad eran muy creativos con eso de las bromas).  
Luego empezó la música, era música medio rara, muchos se fueron a la pista y empezaron a bailar.  
James agarró a Yanet y fueron a bailar, luego los demás los siguieron. Hermione jaló a Zay para que fuera con ellos.  
Bailaron mucho.  
Hermione no sabia bailar, pero Sirius le enseñó un poco y ella solo los seguía.  
Luego se intercambiaron parejas y todos bailaron con todos (incluida Zay).  
La única que Hermione no veía era Lily, y eso se le notaba a James, porque de repente volteaba a ver para todos lados.  
Todos se divirtieron mucho y se reían por todas las ocurrencias de James.  
Hermione se sentía muy bien, en confianza con ellos, se sentía como en casa.  
Pero como no estaba acostumbrada a bailar, se cansó, (al parecer todos los demás estaban acostumbrados a bailar mucho) y salió un poco de tanta gente y se fue a un lugar más despejado. Se acercó a las bebidas y tomó un poco de agua, minutos después llegó Sirius.  
"Hola" Dijo Hermione  
"Hola, ¿te cansaste?" Dijo Sirius.  
"Sí, un poco. No estoy acostumbrada" Dijo Hermione "Pero si quieres seguir bailando, volvemos a entrar"  
"No, está bien así. Es que quería… hablar contigo… a solas" Dijo Sirius  
"Sí, claro" Dijo Hermione  
"Pero afuera, si no te importa" Dijo Sirius  
"Afuera está bien" Dijo Hermione  
Se tomaron de la mano y salieron sin decir nada.  
Afuera se veía el pueblo todo iluminado, el cielo estaba despejado, con muchas estrellas brillantes y la luna estaba menguante.  
Había un poco de brisa fría.  
Caminaron alejándose un poco de la carpa, llegaron a un lugar donde no había nada más que pasto y el cielo se veía precioso.  
Entonces Sirius se detuvo, se volteó hacia ella y le preguntó:  
"¿te gusta este lugar?"  
"Me encanta, el cielo se ve precioso" Dijo Hermione  
Luego Sirius se puesto frente a ella y la tomó de las manos.  
"Desde el primer día que te vi" Dijo Sirius "Supe que eras la chica más perfecta del mundo"  
Hermione se quedó impresionada por lo que Sirius le estaba diciendo.  
"Tan solo con tocarte, supe que eras especial. Antes de que tú llegaras a mi vida, todo era distinto. Para mi nada tenia color, aunque me la pasaba haciendo bromas con James, me sentía incompleto" Dijo Sirius  
"Yo…" Dijo Hermione, pero Sirius no la dejó hablar.  
"Sólo quiero que sepas, que tu eres lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Siempre me he quejado por la horrible familia que tengo, por lo injusta que es la vida. Pero me di cuenta que todo tiene su recompensa y que el haberte conocido es mi recompensa por soportar a mi familia. Soy muy feliz de tenerte a mi lado y quiero decirte que yo… que yo… te amo" Dijo Sirius  
Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.  
"Yo… yo también te amo, tu me enseñaste lo hermoso de este sentimiento, me enseñaste a amar, algo que nunca he sentido por nadie, sólo por ti" Dijo Hermione sacando lo que por tanto tiempo escondió.  
"Gracias por enseñarme la verdadera felicidad" Dijo Sirius casi llorando  
"Gracias por enseñarme a sentir el verdadero amor mi dulce príncipe" Dijo Hermione  
"Te amo Hermione Isabella…" Dijo Sirius pero Hermione lo interrumpió.  
"solo dime Hermione" Dijo Hermione, pensando que si le decía Isabella Steavens se lo diría a otra persona, a una falsa persona que no era ella.  
"Te amo Hermione" Dijo Sirius  
"Y yo a ti te amo Sirius" Dijo Hermione  
"Prometamos que cada vez que halla luna menguante recordaremos este hermoso momento" Dijo Sirius  
"Sí, yo lo prometo. Que cada vez que halla luna menguante recordaremos este mágico momento" Dijo Hermione.  
Terminaron por acortar la poca distancia que había entre ellos y se besaron. Sellando así su promesa de amor.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO XIX

CAPITULO XIX

TIMOS

Antes de que terminara la fiesta, ellos decidieron regresar al castillo.  
En el pueblo se despidieron de Zay, quien se iba a ir a su casa para el otro día recibir a Hermione y a Yanet.  
A la única que no vieron durante todo el baile fue a Lily, por eso James estaba de un humor de perros.  
Al llegar a los dormitorios de las chicas encontraron a Lily ya en la cama, quien les explicó que no fue al baile, porque no soportaba lo creído que era Arthur Corner.  
Así que todas se acostaron a dormir.  
Hermione quedó rendida de tanto bailar, solo se acostó y se quedó profundamente dormida.  
Al otro día muy temprano, sacó su baúl (que ya había preparado desde unos días antes) y bajo a la sala común para irse a la casa de Zay. Yanet hizo lo mismo para irse con ella.  
Las demás chicas bajaron en pijama a despedirlas, ya que ellas se iban hasta más tarde.  
Los merodeadores también bajaron a despedirlas y Hermione solo se pudo ir hasta que le prometió 5 veces a Sirius que le iba a escribir diario.  
Luego bajó al vestíbulo con Yanet y se fueron por una chimenea en la red flu.  
Pasaron unos días muy divertidos. Yanet y Zay eran muy buenas amigas, pero eso sí, Hermione todos los días le escribía a los merodeadores y a las chicas.  
En el día, se la pasaban muy bien divirtiéndose.  
Pero en la noche, se sentía muy mal por que no podía hacer nada para impedir que Lily y James murieran, y que Frank y Alice terminaran mal.  
Se sentía muy mal por dejar que todo eso y muchas cosas terribles pasaran, se sentía inútil.  
Muchas veces le dio ganas de contarles todo lo que sabía, para que Harry creciera con sus padres y también Neville, que no sufrieran más y talvez de quedarse y formar una familia con Sirius. De apoyar a Peter para que no fuera un traidor y a Remus para que fuera feliz.  
Pero no podía hacerse falsas esperanzas, porque no podía cambiar las cosas o sino Harry, Neville, Ron, Ginny y todos los que ella quería ayudar desaparecerían y eso no lo podía permitir.  
No le quedaba de otra, más que disfrutar un poco en esa época y afrontar lo que fuera en el futuro.  
Y por todo eso lloraba todas las noches, por sentirse tan inútil, por tener muchas cosas en sus manos y no poder hacer nada. No le quedaba de otra.

Después de esas excelentes vacaciones, Hermione y Yanet se regresaron a Hogwarts. Zay, que se hizo amiga de Yanet, prometió hablar con el profesor Dumbledore para que un fin las dejara ir a pasarla con ella (a las chicas y si se podía a los merodeadores).  
Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, las chicas y los merodeadores ya estaban ahí y se alegraron mucho de verlas.  
Con la novedad de que James y Sirius se habían comprado unas cámaras igualitas y todo el tiempo tomaban fotos.  
James le insistió mucho a Hermione para que le tomara una foto a Lily, hasta que Hermione accedió. Lily dijo que solo se dejaba que se la tomaran si se la sacaba con todas sus amigas en el lago y Hermione la sacó.  
De ahí en adelante se sacaron muchas fotos, en los partidos de James, en los duelos de Sirius y Jacqueline, en las competencias académicas que Lily y Remus tenían y en muchas otras ocasiones.  
Con una rapidez sorprendente llegaron los TIMOS, que para Hermione eran pan comido, pero aun así estudiaba mucho.  
El día que tocó el examen teórico de D.C.A.O estaban todos desayunando en el gran comedor, hasta que una chica desconocida para Hermione le entregó un pergamino a ella y otra a Yanet.  
Decía:

Señorita Steavens:

Es imprescindible que pase a mi oficina para tratar un asunto sumamente importante. La espero antes de su examen en mi oficina, es necesario que sepa que no regresara hasta la hora de comida.

Albus Dumbledore

"¿de quien es ese pergamino princesa?" Dijo Sirius  
"Del profesor Dumbledore, dice que quiere hablar conmigo antes del examen" Dijo Hermione  
"¿Qué habrás hecho?" Dijo James  
"No lo sé, así que nos vemos hasta la hora de comida" Dijo Hermione y se levantó para irse.  
"¿Entonces podemos hacer bromas?" Dijo James volteando a ver a Sirius  
"¡no! Pórtense bien" Dijo Hermione  
"Ni te esfuerces, llevo años tratando de hacer que se porten bien y siguen igual" Dijo Remus  
"¡eso no es cierto lunático! Seguimos peor" dijo James y se agarró a las risas con Sirius.  
"Sí Remus, peor ahora tu les sigues el juego junto con Peter" Dijo Hermione  
"¿Qué yo que?" Dijo Peter mientras intentaba masticar un pan y hablar al mismo tiempo.  
"Ya no me queda de otra" Dijo Remus.  
"Bueno, ya me voy, nos vemos al rato" Dijo Hermione.  
"Intentaremos portarnos bien, peor no prometemos nada" Dijo James  
"Si, adiós" Dijo Hermione y se fue.  
También se paso despidiendo de las chicas.  
Afuera del gran comedor estaba Yanet, lucía nerviosa por lo que también decía su pergamino. Juntas subieron a la oficina del profesor Dumbledore.  
Tocaron la puerta y él les indicó que pasaran.  
"Tomen asiento" Dijo el profesor y les indicó dos sillas.  
Ya que estuvieron acomodadas les dijo:  
"Las mandé a traer, porque me llegó una beca para estudiantes que llevaran muy buenas notas y que pudieran irse a otro lado a estudiar terminando Hogwarts. ¿Ustedes ya saben que van a elegir?" Dijo el profesor Dumbledore.  
"Yo quiero ser auror" Dijo Yanet  
"Yo todavía no sé" Dijo Hermione  
"Pues las e elegido a ustedes porque sé que sus familias si las van a dejar viajar para que estudien en otro lado" dijo el profesor Dumbledore.  
"Yo no estoy seg…" Dijo Hermione  
"Pero si alguna no pudiera por alguna circunstancia, automáticamente la beca pasaría a manos de la otra" Dijo el profesor.  
Entonces Hermione entendió que el profesor Dumbledore quería que la beca fuera para Yanet.  
"Así que deben hacer esta prueba, para ver sus conocimientos" Dijo el profesor extendiéndoles varios pergaminos con preguntas cada uno "¿Estarían dispuestas?"  
"Sí, claro" dijo Hermione pensando en Yanet  
"mmm… bueno… sí, esta bien" Dijo Yanet  
"Bueno, entonces aquí están las plumas y tinteros, resuélvanlos lo mejor que puedan" Dijo el profesor Dumbledore.  
Era un examen largísimo, pero no estaba difícil, según Hermione.  
Cuando terminaron, ya era la hora de la comida. Le regresó el examen al profesor.  
"Bueno, eso es todo" dijo el profesor Dumbledore "en unos días tendrán los resultados, ya se pueden retirar"  
Cuando salieron iban muy contentas.  
Bajaron a comer, pero ni las chicas ni los merodeadores estaban ahí.  
Decidieron ir al lago, talvez ahí encontrarían a alguien. Estaban las chicas, pero Lily estaba de malísimas.  
"Hola" Dijeron ellas  
Alice y Jacqueline se voltearon a ver nerviosas, Lily estaba dentro del lago, el agua le llegaba a las rodillas, estaba aventando piedras al agua.  
"¿pasa algo malo?" Dijo Hermione  
"Tu noviecito y el tonto de potter, eso es lo malo que pasa" Dijo Lily enojada.  
"¿y ahora que hicieron?" Dijo Yanet  
"Le jugaron una broma pesada a Severus" dijo Jacqueline  
"¿Qué le hicieron?" Dijo Yanet asustada.  
"Le quitaron la ropa interior frente a todos" dijo Alice.  
"Y le hicieron el levicorpus" Dijo Jacqueline  
"¿Eso le hicieron?" dijo Hermione  
"Sí, los muy cobardes. Son de lo peor" Dijo Lily.  
Hermione se enojó mucho y fue a buscarlos sin decir una sola palabra.  
Los encontró en la sala común, James y Sirius estaban bromeando, Peter solo reía. Remus estaba serio.  
Se acercó a ellos con paso firme y se plantó frente a ellos.  
"¿Cómo se atrevieron?" dijo Hermione reclamándoles  
"¿Te refieres a lo de quejicus?" dijo James, que junto con Sirius, Peter y Remus miraban fijamente a Hermione  
"¡no lo llames así!" Dijo Hermione  
"¡eso es lo que menos se merece! ¡¿ya te dijo que llamó a Lily sangre sucia?!" Dijo James  
"¿Qué?" Dijo Hermione atónita  
"¡mira nada más, se va a lloriquear contigo pero no te dice todo!" Dijo James  
Hermione volteó a ver a Remus y éste le confirmó con la cabeza lo que había dicho James.  
"¿entonces él empezó?" dijo Hermione más tranquila.  
Los merodeadores se voltearon a ver.  
"¿o no?" dijo Hermione dudando  
"Es que… estábamos aburridos y entonces…" dijo Sirius nervioso.  
"¡entonces ustedes comenzaron, bola de inmaduros!" Dijo Hermione y salio de la sala común lo más rápido que pudo.  
Cuando iba bajando las escaleras para ir al vestíbulo, escuchó que Sirius le gritaba:  
"Espera Hermione, escúchame"  
Pero elle no hizo caso y siguió su camino, hasta que llegó a la entrada del castillo y Sirius la alcanzó.  
La agarró suavemente de un brazo y le dijo:  
"Necesitamos hablar, tienes que escucharme"  
"¿escuchar el montón de bromas pesadas que le hacen a inocentes?" Dijo Hermione  
"Severus no es un inocente, pero por favor déjame hablar… ¿si?" dijo Sirius poniendo cara de niñito.  
"Te escucho" Dijo Hermione resignada a ceder ante la cara de Sirius  
"Lo que pasa es que nosotros así somos y no creemos cambiar. Además quejicus nos ha jugado bromas pesadas también, que no te valla con chismes" Dijo Sirius  
"él no me dijo nada y sí, creo que nunca podré hacer que cambien. Ni modo" dijo Hermione.  
"pero no te pongas triste, porque te traigo una buena noticia. Andrómeda en unas semanas a visitarnos" Dijo Sirius muy contento.  
"Ah, que bueno" Dijo Hermione que sabía que Andrómeda era la única pariente a quien Sirius si quería.  
"Viene especialmente a conocerte" Dijo Sirius  
"¿a mi?" dijo Hermione  
"Sí, claro a ti. Por ser mi novia, y la chica más dulce y buena del mundo" Dijo Sirius  
Hermione inmediatamente sintió que se puso roja.  
"¿Qué tal si mejor subimos? Estoy cansada" dijo Hermione  
"Sí, está bien" Dijo Sirius.  
Subieron a la sala común, estaban en un rincón Remus, James y peter hablando nerviosos.  
Hermione y Sirius se acercaron a verlos.  
"Hola" dijo Hermione  
"¿ya se te pasó el coraje?" Dijo James  
"Si, ya. Pero bueno, el castigo de los cuatro será explicarle a Yanet lo que hicieron."Dijo Hermione  
Los cuatro pusieron cara de espanto.  
Y es que todos querían mucho a Yanet, y después de lo que le había pasado con Tenay, no la querían hacer sufrir.  
"Bueno, voy a descansar un rato. Que pasen un buen día" Dijo Hermione y se fue a los dormitorios de las chicas.  
Abrió el cajón de su buró y sacó las pastillas para dormir, se tomó una y se acostó.  
Quería dormir para no pensar que en poco tiempo se tenía que ir.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO XX

CAPITULO XX

La despedida

El siguiente fin de semana les tocó ir a Hogsmeade y ahí pudieron reunirse con Andrómeda.  
Era muy simpática y alegre. Quería muchísima a Sirius, como si fuera su hermano.  
Le cayó muy bien a Hermione, hasta de decía cuñada.  
En la tarde fueron a las tres escobas a tomar cerveza de mantequilla junto con los merodeadores.  
Y cuando estaban tomando cerveza, Andrómeda los calló y les dijo:  
"Cuñada, quiero felicitarte. Felicitarte por darme la razón. Yo siempre le dije a Sirius que un día le iba a llegar una chica que lo iba a enamorar de verdad y que lo iba a hacer sentar cabeza. Y mira, aquí estas"  
Hermione estaba impresionada y no dijo nada.  
"Y déjame decirte que de verdad sentó cabeza, porque según se ya tienen casi un año de novios, y con las que ha andado duraba media semana" Dijo Andrómeda  
"¿con las que ha andado?" Dijo Hermione  
"Sí, ha tenido un montón de novias. Lunático, colagusano y yo llevamos la cuenta" Dijo James  
"Sí, pero no hace falta escucharlas, no se preocupen" Dijo Sirius apenado.  
"¿Cuáles son sus nombres?" Dijo Hermione divertida  
"Brittany, Estefanny, Glorya" Dijo James contando con los dedos.  
"Dyana, Sonya, Rihana" Dijo Remus  
"Wendy, Noemí, Ambar" Dijo Peter.  
"Yare…" Dijo James, pero Sirius lo interrumpió.  
"Sí, bueno, es interesante ver la gran memoria que tienen" Dijo Sirius y estaba rojo de la pena.  
Todos se rieron por ver el intento de Sirius por cambiar el tema  
"A mí no me interesa cuantas novias halla tenido, de que ya no le interesan" Dijo Hermione tomando la mano de Sirius, quien le agradeció con una sonrisa.  
"De verdad se ve que se quieren mucho" Dijo Andrómeda  
Después de un largo rato de platicar con ella, se despidió porque tenía que regresar a su casa temprano.  
Ellos también se despidieron, porque debían volver a Hogwarts, donde las chicas esperaban ansiosas a Hermione para que les contara todo.  
Los días se pasaron volando, Zay logró que lea dieran permiso a las chicas de salir un fin de semana para ir a su casa y otro fin de semana a los merodeadores.  
Los dos fines de semana Hermione se la pasó de maravilla, Zay simpatizó con todos fácilmente.  
Pero el tiempo pasaba y Hermione debía hablar con sus amigos, decirles que se tenía que ir.  
Faltaba una semana para irse.  
Primero hablaría con Sirius, así que se fue una tarde a platicar con él en los terrenos.  
Hermione no sabía como empezar, pero tomó valor y dijo:  
"Sirius, necesito decirte algo muy importante"  
"¿Qué pasa?" Dijo Sirius  
"Es que… mis padres…" Dijo Hermione inventando una explicación "quieren que… me valla con ellos, a donde están"  
"Ah, ¿regresaras hasta que empecemos sexto?" Dijo Sirius.  
"No, es que… ya no regresaré" Dijo Hermione llorando  
"¿ya no regresarás" Dijo Sirius sorprendido  
"No" Dijo Hermione  
"No llores, mira, también podemos escribirnos y…" Dijo Sirius  
"No, no podemos. Me voy a un lugar donde… no me puedo comunicar con nadie" Dijo Hermione  
"¿y si no te fueras?" Dijo Sirius con tristeza.  
"Tengo que irme, yo que más quisiera que quedarme, pero no puedo" Dijo Hermione sin parar de llorar.  
"Creo que tengo la solución" Dijo Sirius entusiasmado "Yo te amo y no quiero perderte, y bueno, esperaba… esperaba un poco más para dártelo, pero si es mejor ahora…" Dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo. Era una bolsita pequeña negra de terciopelo. Y de ahí sacó un anillo de oro con un diamante blanco. "cásate conmigo"  
Hermione se soltó a llorar con amargura y se dejó caer, no quería irse, quería quedarse.  
Le dolí demasiado dejar a quienes quería mucho y al amor de su vida.  
"¿pero que pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?" Dijo Sirius, arrodillándose junto a ella.  
"perdóname Sirius, yo que mas quisiera que quedarme, perdóname por hacerte sufrir, perdóname por ser la causante de mas dolor en tu vida" Dijo Hermione llorando.  
"No, yo entiendo que no te puedas quedar, pero mura, para que no me desprecies, haremos ora cosa. Prometamos que cuando nos volvamos a vernos nos casaremos, no importa si es dentro de 100 años en china, importa que estemos juntos ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo Sirius.  
"Si" Dijo Hermione y abrazó a Sirius por mucho rato.  
Después regresaron al castillo, Sirius le había puesto el anillo en la mano derecha de Hermione. Iban tristes, pero también contentos porque tenían la esperanza de estar juntos algún día.  
Al llegar, Hermione les explicó a los merodeadores y a las chicas que se tenía que ir.  
Todos se pusieron muy tristes, pero Hermione les hizo prometer que en esa semana iban a disfrutar el tiempo que les quedaba juntos.  
Pero aunque Hermione intentaba ser fuerte, cuando estaba sola era la persona más débil, lloraba mucho, en especial en las noches.  
En la mitad de la semana, Zay le mandó una carta diciéndole que el sábado en la tarde pasaría por ella para irse y que escribiera algunas cartas; al profesor Dumbledore, explicándole que había viajado en el tiempo y que necesitaba de su ayuda para que ella no se enterara en el futuro de nada; a Sirius y a Remus explicándoles su misión pero sin decir lo que pasaría, sólo a grandes rasgos y otras iguales para Jacqueline y Yanet.  
Hermione escribió las cartas en la semana procurando tener mucho tacto para explicarlo y sin decir datos del futuro. Al parecer las cartas se le iban a quedar al profesor Dumbledore y las iba a entregar minutos después de la muerte de James y Lily.  
También el profesor Dumbledore se iba a quedar con las cosas de Hermione, su ropa, sus libros, etc.  
El viernes en la mañana recibió un paquete de Zay, era una cadena igualita a la del diamante. Entonces Hermione se dio cuenta de que su diamante se había partido en dos.  
También le explicó a Severus que se tenía que ir.  
Hasta que llegó el día.  
Zay estaba esperando en un carruaje de Hogwarts tirado por caballos invisibles.  
Los merodeadores y las chicas estaban ahí (Severus y Frank se despidieron antes por que tenían cosas que hacer).  
Las chicas estaban llorando y los merodeadores estaban muy tristes.  
Hermione se acercó para despedirse. Primero de las chicas, en lo que los merodeadores ayudaban a Zay con el equipaje.  
"Bueno, pues, las voy a extrañar mucho" Dijo Hermione a las chicas.  
"Y nosotras a ti" Dijo Lily que intentaba no llorar.  
Entonces Hermione la abrazó y llorando le dijo:  
"Cuídate mucho, no olvides que te quiero mucho y más adelante… dale una oportunidad a James, veras que no te vas a arrepentir"  
"Sí, cuídate mucho. Y un día de estos puede que le de una oportunidad a Potter" Dijo Lily.  
Las dos se rieron y se soltaron.  
Luego abrazó a Alice, que lloraba en silencio.  
"Cuídate mucho y se feliz" Dijo Hermione  
"Si, tu también. Pero…" Dijo Alice separándose de Hermione "No es un adiós, es un hasta pronto ¿no?"  
"Sí… claro" Dijo Hermione con todo el dolor de su corazón.  
Luego abrazó a Jacqueline.  
"Cuídate Jacqueline y perdóname por hacerte sufrir, no es mi intención" Dijo Hermione  
"No, no hay nada que perdonar, ya veras que cuando regrese nos reiremos de esto" Dijo Jacqueline.  
Luego abrazó a Yanet y le dijo:  
"Quédate con la beca y con Severus, él está solito"  
"Si, gracias por ser nuestra amiga, aunque fuera por poco tiempo" Dijo Yanet.  
"No" Dijo Hermione para todas "Gracias a ustedes por ser mis amigas"  
Entonces llegaron los merodeadores.  
Hermione abrazó a Peter y mejor no le dijo nada, sentía mucha tristeza de pensar lo que iba a pasar en unos años.  
Luego abrazó a James y vio cuanto se parecía a Harry.  
"Cuídate mucho James" Dijo Hermione llorando.  
"No te preocupes, sabemos que te tienes que ir y no te reprochamos nada" Dijo James.  
Zay desde el carruaje le gritó:  
"¡que no se van a despedir de mi y de Croockshanks!"  
Todos fueron corriendo a despedirse, pero Hermione jaló a Remus y a Sirius y les dijo:  
"Quiero darles algo" Y se quitó los diamantes cada uno con cadena y se las dio "No se los quiten, y no se los enseñen a nadie"  
"Pero Hermione es tu diamante… ¿Qué le pasó?" Dijo Remus.  
"No podemos aceptarlo, sabemos que es muy importante para ti" Dijo Sirius.  
"porque es muy importante para mi, es por lo que se los doy. Porque los quiero mucho y se que les estoy haciendo daño al irme. Perdónenme" Dijo Hermione volviendo a llorar.  
Inmediatamente ellos la abrazaron diciéndole que no había nada que perdonar y que siempre la recordarían.  
Remus se fue a despedirse de Zay, con ese pretexto para dejar solos a Sirius y Hermione.  
"No olvides nunca, pase lo que pase, que te amo con todas mis fuerzas y que siempre será así" Dijo Hermione  
"Yo también te amo y nunca te voy a olvidar" Dijo Sirius.  
Hermione agachó la cabeza, pensando que era muy egoísta al pedirle a Sirius que no la olvidara.  
"pero si encuentras a alguien más… que te amara y…" Dijo Hermione pero Sirius no la dejó hablar.  
"¡no! Eso nunca, yo solo te amo a ti y nunca lo voy a dejar se hacer" Dijo Sirius y se abrazaron.  
"No te vallas" Dijo Sirius llorando.  
"No puedo, tu lo sabes bien, no lo hagas más difícil" Dijo Hermione  
Entonces Sirius la besó. Fue un beso largo y significativo, porque no volvería a pasar en muchos años.  
Llegaron los merodeadores y las chicas. Zay le gritó a Hermione que ya se tenía que ir.  
Entonces Hermione les dijo un adiós rápido y empezó a caminar hacia el carruaje. Cuando ya iba a llegar, James la alcanzó y le dijo:  
"Esto es para ti, para que nos recuerdes siempre" y le entregó un portarretrato, que tenia una foto de los merodeadores con ella saludando, que cambiaba a otra de las chicas con ella en el lago.  
"Gracias" Dijo Hermione  
"De nada" Dijo James y Salió corriendo hacia donde estaban los demás.  
El único que no llegó a despedirse fue Severus, ni tampoco Frank, porque estaban en clases.  
Hermione se dio la vuelta y se metió al carruaje, luego entró Zay y empezó a avanzar.  
Hermione solo lloraba y tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para no pedirle a Zay que la dejara quedarse, pero lo había prometido y tenía que cumplir.  
Nadie dijo nada en todo el camino, Zay también se veía triste.  
Llegaron a Hogsmeade, se bajaron y dejaron todas las cosas de Hermione ahí.  
Zay tenía en su mano derecha a Croockshanks en una canastilla y le dijo a Hermione que se agarrara de la manga de su túnica izquierda.  
Hermione obedeció y cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el bosque de la bruja, frente al pozo.  
"Tienes que tirarte de frente" Dijo Zay.  
Hermione asintió con la cabeza y le entregó a Zay el retrato que le había dado James.  
Se acercó lentamente al pozo, se asomó, su reflejo le devolvió la mirada.  
Se veía muy llorosa, se acercó más al agua y se dejó caer.  
Intentó nadar, pero un haz de luz azul apareció y la rodeo.  
Por su mente pasaron muchas imágenes y supo que había atravesado el tiempo.

CAPITULO XXI

El reencuentro

Como pudo, Hermione sacó la cabeza del agua, Zay apareció arriba del pozo y ayudó a Hermione a salir del agua.  
El pasto estaba frió, como la última vez. Se dio cuenta de que tenia puesta su pijama.  
Zay con un movimiento de varita le puso ropa de la que Hermione usaba.  
"Debo llevarte a un lugar donde te están esperando" Dijo Zay  
"¿no vamos a ir a la posada por mis padres?" Preguntó Hermione  
"no, ellos no están ahí. Están en tu casa. Ya pasaron varias semanas desde que te fuiste, sólo faltan unos días para que regreses a Hogwarts" Dijo Zay  
"¿y a donde me vas a llevar?" Dijo Hermione  
"A la mansión del profesor Dumbledore" Dijo Zay "Agarrate de mi manga"  
"¿y croockshanks?" Dijo Hermione  
"Ya lo llevé a tu casa" Dijo Zay  
Hermione obedeció y tomó la maga de Zay.  
Sintió una sensación muy extraña, pero ni se preocupo por ello, ya que con los nervios que tenía porque volvería a ver a sus amigos, no la dejaban pensar claramente.  
Aparecieron en un camino grande, iluminado por lámparas redondas que dentro tenían velas.  
No muy lejos se veía, al final del camino, una gran mansión muy elegante, que estaba junto a un gran acantilado y luego el mar.  
Ya era de noche, era luna creciente, así que casi no había luz.  
Del lado derecho de la mansión había un bosque.  
"hay encantamientos que protegen las entradas, y por eso no pudimos aparecernos mas cerca" Dijo Zay  
Empezaron a caminar hasta que llegaron a la puerta de entrada. Una puerta grande, muy elegante, de madera.  
"Bueno, hasta aquí te voy a dejar. Debo regresar a mi mundo, pero regresaré cuando estés en vacaciones de navidad" Dijo Zay  
"Gracias por todo, significo mucho lo que hiciste por mi" Dijo Hermione  
"De nada, fue con mucho gusto" Dijo Zay  
Se abrazaron y estuvieron a punto de llorar.  
"Bueno, pero regresaré, no te preocupes. Cuídate mucho. Ya verás que todo va a salir bien" Dijo Zay "Adiós"  
Se despidieron y Zay caminó a donde habían aparecido, dijo adiós con la mano y desapareció.  
Hermione se volteó hacia la puerta y tocó. En unos minutos la puerta se abrió y apareció la señora Weasley.  
"Hola" Dijo la señora Weasley fríamente "Pasa" Y abrió la puerta para que Hermione pasara.  
"¿Cómo han estado?" Dijo Hermione  
"Bien, gracias. Sube las escaleras, del lado izquierdo sigue el pasillo, del lado derecho del pasillo cuenta tres puertas, en la tercera toca. Te están esperando" Dijo la señora Weasley.  
"Sí, gracias" Dijo Hermione  
Vio que era un recibidor muy grande y elegante, alrededor tenía muchas puertas de madera, cuadros de personas durmiendo y velas volando.  
La sra. Weasley pasó por su derecha rápidamente y en una de las puertas de madera entró.  
Con la actitud de la sra. Weasley, Hermione se dio cuenta de que las cosas estaban de color de hormiga.  
Siguió las instrucciones de las sra. Weasley. Le impresionaba la elegancia del lugar, el piso, desde las escaleras estaba alfombrado.  
Llegó a la puerta que le habían dicho y tocó tres veces. Una voz le indicó que pasara.  
Abrió la puerta despacio, se estaba muriendo de los nervios y luego entró.  
Era una habitación un tanto oscura.  
A Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando vio quienes estaban.  
En un rincón estaba Remus, con los brazos cruzados y recargado en la pared. En un sillón grande estaban Harry, Ron y Ginny. Y parado detrás del sillón estaba Sirius, se veía elegante y guapo como siempre.  
Hermione se puso muy contenta al ver a Sirius vivo, como fuera, pero vivo.  
Todos se veían entre tristes y enojados.  
La habitación estaba poco iluminada por dos lámparas en mesitas a los lados de los sillones, era una pequeña sala.  
Hermione no dijo nada, solo cerró.  
"creíamos que ya no llegabas" Dijo Remus  
"es que… acabamos de llegar" Dijo Hermione que se percató de las moradas asesinas de Harry, Ron y Ginny.  
"Todos estamos aquí… para hablar contigo. Créeme, que a algunos de nosotros nos fue muy difícil aceptar verte, pero fue el profesor Dumbledore quien insistió en que lo hiciéramos" Dijo Remus "Así que, te vamos a… pedir que escuches todo lo que tenemos que decirte sin interrumpir en nada… es la única condición que ponemos… ¿entendido?"  
Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza y se agachó.  
"pues bien, toma asiento" Dijo Remus  
Hermione obedeció y se sentó en el sillón de enfrente del de Harry, Ron y Ginny.  
A Hermione le daba mucho gusto ver por fin a ese trío y a Remus y Sirius después de tantos años. Pero estaba segura que ahora ellos la juzgarían por sus errores y lo aceptaba, ya que sabía que se lo merecía.  
"Te fuiste…" Dijo Sirius viéndola con rencor "dejándonos con un montón de mentiras que TU inventaste" Sirius empezó a respirar agitadamente "Dejaste… dejaste que mataran a Lily y a James. Y permitiste que torturaran a Alice y a Frank" Estaba muy enojado, casi llorando "Y permitiste que… que me metieran a Azkaban por un crimen que YO NO COMETI… lo permitiste, estuviste de acuerdo"  
"No yo nuca quise que pasara, solo… solo seguía las reglas para no…" Dijo Hermione casi llorando, pero Ginny la interrumpió.  
"¡reglas!... ¡reglas!... COMO PUEDES PENSAR SOLO EN ESO. LA VIDA, HERMIONE, ES MAS QUE REGLAS Y PERFECCION, ES MAS QUE SACAR BUENAS NOTAS. ES APOYAR A TUS AMIGOS" Dijo Ginny indignada, mientras los demás veían a Hermione con odio.  
"ELLA NUNCA FUE NUESTRA AMIGA…" Dijo Remus "Sólo fingía"  
Hermione lloraba mucho, sabía que ellos tenían razón y que solo le estaban diciendo la verdad.  
"Todo lo que nos dijiste fue mentira…todo… tu ¡gran! Cariño que según TÚ nos tenias… fue falso… TODO FUE FALSO" Dijo Sirius llorando y apunto de estallar de coraje.  
"Yo nunca quise…" Dijo Hermione pero ahora fue Harry (que por fin habló) quien la interrumpió.  
"¡CALLATE! Por una vez en tu vida CALLATE. Siempre queriendo ser la sabelotodo que se resiste hablar. Pero sabes que eres" Dijo Harry mientras la señalaba acusándola "… no eres más que una t-r-a-i-d-o-r-a, eres igual o ¡peor! Que Peter, ¡tu! Ayudaste en la muerte de mis padres y por eso ¡TE ODIO!"  
Cada palabra de Harry, era como un cuchillo que se le enterraba a Hermione. Lloraba desconsoladamente, pero solo quería una cosa y la iba a pedir.  
"Por favor" Dijo Hermione llorando a mares "Perdónenme" y se hincó delante de todos, sobre una lujosa alfombra.  
"Que descarada eres. No resisto más tiempo verte. Me das… ¡asco!" Dijo Harry con veneno en las palabras y muy enojado, se levantó y se fue azotando la puerta. Ginny y Ron hicieron lo mismo, pero sin antes gritarle a Hermione en la cara traidora.  
Hermione no podía parar de llorar y seguía hincada en el piso.  
"ah! Y solo se te ocurre llorar, que decepción me das. Creí que en verdad eras mi amiga pero… me equivoque. Fuiste muy egoísta la jugar al viajecito" Dijo Remus.  
"¡y ya no nos interesa nada de ti! Bien dice Harry, eres una traidora y nos das asco y todo lo que tenga que ver contigo" Dijo Sirius y en ese instante llegaron aventadas frente a Hermione dos cadenas que traían dos diamantes color azul agua.  
"Lo que mas te conviene es no buscarnos, dejarnos en paz. Por que ninguno de nosotros quiere verte y mucho menos saber de ti" Dijo Remus  
"¿o que? ¿Pensabas que todo iba a ser igual? JA" Dijo Sirius.  
Hermione no paraba de llorar.  
Inmediatamente después Remus salió como rayo azotando la puerta. Pero Sirius no se fue, se le acercó, se agachó junto a ella y con brusquedad jaló su mano derecha, donde estaba el anillo que le había dado.  
"Esto, no te lo di a ti. Se lo di a alguien que nunca existió, a un fantasma, de quien me enamoré profundamente. Y esa no eres tu" Dijo Sirius y con fuerza se lo quitó de la mano. Luego se fue como todos lo demás, dejando a Hermione llorando en el suelo, sola.  
No podía dejar de llorar, sabía que todo había sido su culpa. Jamás debió haber hecho ilusiones a sus amigos y a Sirius, porque en verdad les mintió.  
Se sentía muy culpable por lo inútil que había sido al no poder evitar que pasaran tantas cosas horribles.  
De pronto, alguien abrió la puerta, Hermione alzó la cara para ver quien era.  
Era Severus Snape, quien al verla en el suelo llorando, corrió a su lado, se agachó y la abrazó.  
"Me da mucho gusto verte ¿Qué te hicieron? Dime para ir a darle su merecido a esa bola de mediocres" Dijo Severus.  
"Tienen… razón… en todo… lo que dicen… soy una… traidora" Dijo Hermione llorando.  
"¿eso te dijeron? Pero ahorita los voy a poner en su lugar" Dijo Severus levantándose.  
"¡no!" Dijo Hermione agarrándolo de una mano "no lo hagas, porque… necesito un favor de ti"  
"El que sea" Dijo Severus  
"Sácame de aquí… llévame a mi casa… por favor" Dijo Hermione llorando.  
"Claro que sí" Dijo Severus "Pero nunca te vuelvas a hincar ante nadie"  
La ayudó a levantarse y luego se abrazaron.  
Ni sintió cuando salió de la mansión, solo tomó la túnica de Severus y en unos segundos aparecieron enfrente de la casa de Hermione.  
Severus la dejó en la puerta de su casa, y Hermione no lo dejó irse hasta que le prometió no enfrentar a los ahora ex amigos de Hermione y no decirle nada a nadie.  
Hermione entró a su casa, Severus antes de irse le abrió la puerta con un hechizo.  
No había nadie abajo. Seguramente sus padres estaban durmiendo. En silencio subió a su cuarto donde se encerró.  
En el buró junto a su cama vio dos porta retratos. En uno aparecía ella con Harry y Ron de más chicos. Y el otro era el que le había dado James antes de irse.  
Se soltó a llorar todo lo que pudo, estuvo apunto de tomarse una pastilla para dormir, porque antes de regresar se había traído el frasco.  
Pero no quería dormir, quería llorar, desahogarse, llorar toda la noche.


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO XXI

El reencuentro

Como pudo, Hermione sacó la cabeza del agua, Zay apareció arriba del pozo y ayudó a Hermione a salir del agua.  
El pasto estaba frió, como la última vez. Se dio cuenta de que tenia puesta su pijama.  
Zay con un movimiento de varita le puso ropa de la que Hermione usaba.  
"Debo llevarte a un lugar donde te están esperando" Dijo Zay  
"¿no vamos a ir a la posada por mis padres?" Preguntó Hermione  
"no, ellos no están ahí. Están en tu casa. Ya pasaron varias semanas desde que te fuiste, sólo faltan unos días para que regreses a Hogwarts" Dijo Zay  
"¿y a donde me vas a llevar?" Dijo Hermione  
"A la mansión del profesor Dumbledore" Dijo Zay "Agarrate de mi manga"  
"¿y croockshanks?" Dijo Hermione  
"Ya lo llevé a tu casa" Dijo Zay  
Hermione obedeció y tomó la maga de Zay.  
Sintió una sensación muy extraña, pero ni se preocupo por ello, ya que con los nervios que tenía porque volvería a ver a sus amigos, no la dejaban pensar claramente.  
Aparecieron en un camino grande, iluminado por lámparas redondas que dentro tenían velas.  
No muy lejos se veía, al final del camino, una gran mansión muy elegante, que estaba junto a un gran acantilado y luego el mar.  
Ya era de noche, era luna creciente, así que casi no había luz.  
Del lado derecho de la mansión había un bosque.  
"hay encantamientos que protegen las entradas, y por eso no pudimos aparecernos mas cerca" Dijo Zay  
Empezaron a caminar hasta que llegaron a la puerta de entrada. Una puerta grande, muy elegante, de madera.  
"Bueno, hasta aquí te voy a dejar. Debo regresar a mi mundo, pero regresaré cuando estés en vacaciones de navidad" Dijo Zay  
"Gracias por todo, significo mucho lo que hiciste por mi" Dijo Hermione  
"De nada, fue con mucho gusto" Dijo Zay  
Se abrazaron y estuvieron a punto de llorar.  
"Bueno, pero regresaré, no te preocupes. Cuídate mucho. Ya verás que todo va a salir bien" Dijo Zay "Adiós"  
Se despidieron y Zay caminó a donde habían aparecido, dijo adiós con la mano y desapareció.  
Hermione se volteó hacia la puerta y tocó. En unos minutos la puerta se abrió y apareció la señora Weasley.  
"Hola" Dijo la señora Weasley fríamente "Pasa" Y abrió la puerta para que Hermione pasara.  
"¿Cómo han estado?" Dijo Hermione  
"Bien, gracias. Sube las escaleras, del lado izquierdo sigue el pasillo, del lado derecho del pasillo cuenta tres puertas, en la tercera toca. Te están esperando" Dijo la señora Weasley.  
"Sí, gracias" Dijo Hermione  
Vio que era un recibidor muy grande y elegante, alrededor tenía muchas puertas de madera, cuadros de personas durmiendo y velas volando.  
La sra. Weasley pasó por su derecha rápidamente y en una de las puertas de madera entró.  
Con la actitud de la sra. Weasley, Hermione se dio cuenta de que las cosas estaban de color de hormiga.  
Siguió las instrucciones de las sra. Weasley. Le impresionaba la elegancia del lugar, el piso, desde las escaleras estaba alfombrado.  
Llegó a la puerta que le habían dicho y tocó tres veces. Una voz le indicó que pasara.  
Abrió la puerta despacio, se estaba muriendo de los nervios y luego entró.  
Era una habitación un tanto oscura.  
A Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando vio quienes estaban.  
En un rincón estaba Remus, con los brazos cruzados y recargado en la pared. En un sillón grande estaban Harry, Ron y Ginny. Y parado detrás del sillón estaba Sirius, se veía elegante y guapo como siempre.  
Hermione se puso muy contenta al ver a Sirius vivo, como fuera, pero vivo.  
Todos se veían entre tristes y enojados.  
La habitación estaba poco iluminada por dos lámparas en mesitas a los lados de los sillones, era una pequeña sala.  
Hermione no dijo nada, solo cerró.  
"creíamos que ya no llegabas" Dijo Remus  
"es que… acabamos de llegar" Dijo Hermione que se percató de las moradas asesinas de Harry, Ron y Ginny.  
"Todos estamos aquí… para hablar contigo. Créeme, que a algunos de nosotros nos fue muy difícil aceptar verte, pero fue el profesor Dumbledore quien insistió en que lo hiciéramos" Dijo Remus "Así que, te vamos a… pedir que escuches todo lo que tenemos que decirte sin interrumpir en nada… es la única condición que ponemos… ¿entendido?"  
Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza y se agachó.  
"pues bien, toma asiento" Dijo Remus  
Hermione obedeció y se sentó en el sillón de enfrente del de Harry, Ron y Ginny.  
A Hermione le daba mucho gusto ver por fin a ese trío y a Remus y Sirius después de tantos años. Pero estaba segura que ahora ellos la juzgarían por sus errores y lo aceptaba, ya que sabía que se lo merecía.  
"Te fuiste…" Dijo Sirius viéndola con rencor "dejándonos con un montón de mentiras que TU inventaste" Sirius empezó a respirar agitadamente "Dejaste… dejaste que mataran a Lily y a James. Y permitiste que torturaran a Alice y a Frank" Estaba muy enojado, casi llorando "Y permitiste que… que me metieran a Azkaban por un crimen que YO NO COMETI… lo permitiste, estuviste de acuerdo"  
"No yo nuca quise que pasara, solo… solo seguía las reglas para no…" Dijo Hermione casi llorando, pero Ginny la interrumpió.  
"¡reglas!... ¡reglas!... COMO PUEDES PENSAR SOLO EN ESO. LA VIDA, HERMIONE, ES MAS QUE REGLAS Y PERFECCION, ES MAS QUE SACAR BUENAS NOTAS. ES APOYAR A TUS AMIGOS" Dijo Ginny indignada, mientras los demás veían a Hermione con odio.  
"ELLA NUNCA FUE NUESTRA AMIGA…" Dijo Remus "Sólo fingía"  
Hermione lloraba mucho, sabía que ellos tenían razón y que solo le estaban diciendo la verdad.  
"Todo lo que nos dijiste fue mentira…todo… tu ¡gran! Cariño que según TÚ nos tenias… fue falso… TODO FUE FALSO" Dijo Sirius llorando y apunto de estallar de coraje.  
"Yo nunca quise…" Dijo Hermione pero ahora fue Harry (que por fin habló) quien la interrumpió.  
"¡CALLATE! Por una vez en tu vida CALLATE. Siempre queriendo ser la sabelotodo que se resiste hablar. Pero sabes que eres" Dijo Harry mientras la señalaba acusándola "… no eres más que una t-r-a-i-d-o-r-a, eres igual o ¡peor! Que Peter, ¡tu! Ayudaste en la muerte de mis padres y por eso ¡TE ODIO!"  
Cada palabra de Harry, era como un cuchillo que se le enterraba a Hermione. Lloraba desconsoladamente, pero solo quería una cosa y la iba a pedir.  
"Por favor" Dijo Hermione llorando a mares "Perdónenme" y se hincó delante de todos, sobre una lujosa alfombra.  
"Que descarada eres. No resisto más tiempo verte. Me das… ¡asco!" Dijo Harry con veneno en las palabras y muy enojado, se levantó y se fue azotando la puerta. Ginny y Ron hicieron lo mismo, pero sin antes gritarle a Hermione en la cara traidora.  
Hermione no podía parar de llorar y seguía hincada en el piso.  
"ah! Y solo se te ocurre llorar, que decepción me das. Creí que en verdad eras mi amiga pero… me equivoque. Fuiste muy egoísta la jugar al viajecito" Dijo Remus.  
"¡y ya no nos interesa nada de ti! Bien dice Harry, eres una traidora y nos das asco y todo lo que tenga que ver contigo" Dijo Sirius y en ese instante llegaron aventadas frente a Hermione dos cadenas que traían dos diamantes color azul agua.  
"Lo que mas te conviene es no buscarnos, dejarnos en paz. Por que ninguno de nosotros quiere verte y mucho menos saber de ti" Dijo Remus  
"¿o que? ¿Pensabas que todo iba a ser igual? JA" Dijo Sirius.  
Hermione no paraba de llorar.  
Inmediatamente después Remus salió como rayo azotando la puerta. Pero Sirius no se fue, se le acercó, se agachó junto a ella y con brusquedad jaló su mano derecha, donde estaba el anillo que le había dado.  
"Esto, no te lo di a ti. Se lo di a alguien que nunca existió, a un fantasma, de quien me enamoré profundamente. Y esa no eres tu" Dijo Sirius y con fuerza se lo quitó de la mano. Luego se fue como todos lo demás, dejando a Hermione llorando en el suelo, sola.  
No podía dejar de llorar, sabía que todo había sido su culpa. Jamás debió haber hecho ilusiones a sus amigos y a Sirius, porque en verdad les mintió.  
Se sentía muy culpable por lo inútil que había sido al no poder evitar que pasaran tantas cosas horribles.  
De pronto, alguien abrió la puerta, Hermione alzó la cara para ver quien era.  
Era Severus Snape, quien al verla en el suelo llorando, corrió a su lado, se agachó y la abrazó.  
"Me da mucho gusto verte ¿Qué te hicieron? Dime para ir a darle su merecido a esa bola de mediocres" Dijo Severus.  
"Tienen… razón… en todo… lo que dicen… soy una… traidora" Dijo Hermione llorando.  
"¿eso te dijeron? Pero ahorita los voy a poner en su lugar" Dijo Severus levantándose.  
"¡no!" Dijo Hermione agarrándolo de una mano "no lo hagas, porque… necesito un favor de ti"  
"El que sea" Dijo Severus  
"Sácame de aquí… llévame a mi casa… por favor" Dijo Hermione llorando.  
"Claro que sí" Dijo Severus "Pero nunca te vuelvas a hincar ante nadie"  
La ayudó a levantarse y luego se abrazaron.  
Ni sintió cuando salió de la mansión, solo tomó la túnica de Severus y en unos segundos aparecieron enfrente de la casa de Hermione.  
Severus la dejó en la puerta de su casa, y Hermione no lo dejó irse hasta que le prometió no enfrentar a los ahora ex amigos de Hermione y no decirle nada a nadie.  
Hermione entró a su casa, Severus antes de irse le abrió la puerta con un hechizo.  
No había nadie abajo. Seguramente sus padres estaban durmiendo. En silencio subió a su cuarto donde se encerró.  
En el buró junto a su cama vio dos porta retratos. En uno aparecía ella con Harry y Ron de más chicos. Y el otro era el que le había dado James antes de irse.  
Se soltó a llorar todo lo que pudo, estuvo apunto de tomarse una pastilla para dormir, porque antes de regresar se había traído el frasco.  
Pero no quería dormir, quería llorar, desahogarse, llorar toda la noche.


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO XXII

Muchos cambios

Los padres de Hermione se sorprendieron al verla en su casa al otro día. Pero Hermione les explicó que llegó muy noche y que no quería despertarlos.  
Prefirió no contarles nada y ante ellos fingir que nada pasaba.  
El domingo, como era el día de regresar a Hogwarts, se levantó muy temprano.  
Se miró al espejo, estaba muy hinchada de tanto llorar y por no dormir casi nasa y se veía hasta más delgada.  
Se cambió y bajó a desayunar, su mamá había preparado el desayuno. Fingió que comía y luego volvió a subir, para que por treceava vez revisara su baúl, para que no le faltara nada. De pronto entro a su habitación su mamá.  
"Hola Hermione" le dijo  
"Hola mamá" Dijo Hermione y se volteó hacia su baúl para acomodar de nuevo todo, no quería enfrentar a su mamá, prefería evadirla.  
"Te noto rara desde que volviste ¿pasa algo malo?" Dijo su mamá.  
"No, nada, problemas menores" Dijo Hermione mintiendo.  
"Si no te hubiera visto crecer, te creería. No son problemas menores ¿o me equivoco?" Dijo la mamá de Hermione, y es que a Amelia Granger no tan fácil la engañaban.  
"Algo… así" Dijo Hermione desdoblando y doblando otra vez su uniforme.  
"¿Qué pasa Hermione?" Dijo su mamá.  
"sólo… es que… cometí un error, más bien muchos… mentí a mis amigos y… nunca me lo van a perdonar… porque… hice cosas terribles" Dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos, intentando que su mamá no lo notara.  
"Un amigo es aquel que te tiende la mano aunque no lo merezcas" Dijo su mamá "si de verdad te quieren, te van a perdonar, claro, se va a llevar tiempo, pero se paciente y verás que todo se va a solucionar"  
"ojala todo fuera tan sencillo mamá" Dijo Hermione "Los errores que cometí son muy grandes y terribles"  
"Los errores son inevitables, lo que importa es como respondamos ante estos. No pierdas las esperanzas" Dijo su mamá abrazándola delicadamente.  
"Gracias mamá" Dijo Hermione empezando a llorar "No sé que haría sin ti"  
"No te preocupes, pon los pies en la tierra y enfrenta lo que venga con la cara en alto, con valentía y desición. Recuerda que si alguien te hace llorar, no merece tus lágrimas, por que quien realmente las merezca, nunca te hará llorar" Dijo su mamá  
"Eres la mejor" Dijo Hermione tratando de dejar de llorar.  
"Bueno, mejor te dejo para que termines de empacar" Dijo su mamá saliendo de la habitación "Ah!" Dijo regresando "En la sala te están esperando"  
"¿Quién?" Dijo Hermione sorprendida.  
"Tus amigos" Dijo su mamá sonriendo.  
Hermione se quedó atónita, ¿de verdad Harry, Ron y Ginny habían ido a buscarla? Sintió que el corazón se le salía de la emoción. Se secó la cara y salió corriendo de su habitación.  
"Gracias mamá" Dijo Hermione al pasar al lado de su mamá y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego salió corriendo hacia la sala, bajó las escaleras de 2 en 2 y llegó a la sala.  
Esperaba con muchas ansias ver a sus amigos.  
Fue una gran sorpresa cuando vio en los sillones de la sala sentadas a Yanet Duéze y Jacqueline Eudes con el papá de Hermione.  
Esperaba ver a alguien más, pero igual le daba mucho gusto verlas.  
Estaban muy cambiadas, más altas, atléticas, maduras y muy bonitas, como todas unas mujeres.  
Al ver a Hermione se sorprendieron mucho.  
Hermione se acercó a verlas, ellas se levantaron y sin decir nada de abrazaron.  
"Wow, estas igualita" Dijo Jacqueline separándose para verla mejor.  
"Pásanos la receta, porque ya nos hace falta a nosotras" Dijo Yanet.  
Hermione se rió después de tantos días, por la ocurrencia de sus amigas.  
"A mí también me da gusto verlas" Dijo Hermione.  
"Te extrañamos mucho" Dijo Jacqueline  
"Nos moríamos de ganas de verte después de 20 años" Dijo Yanet  
"Yo también" Dijo Hermione  
"Bueno, yo las dejo para que platiquen" Dijo el papá de Hermione sin entender lo que decían.  
"Gracias papá" Dijo Hermione  
"Hasta luego sr. Granger" Dijeron Yanet y Jacqueline.  
El sr. Granger se despidió y se fue.  
"Por cierto, para seguridad de tus padres los llevaran a otro lado, donde estarán protegidos" Dijo Jacqueline  
"Es lo mejor" Dijo Hermione "Pero siéntense" y todas se sentaron en los sillones.  
"Venimos de rápido a verte, porque Jacqueline tiene una misión para la orden" Dijo Yanet, Jacqueline asintió con la cabeza y dijo:  
"A eso me dedico de tiempo completo"  
"Y yo venia a invitarte a… mi boda" Dijo Yanet muy contenta.  
"¿Cómo? ¿Te vas a casar?" Dijo Hermione contenta.  
"Sí, con Severus. Yo lo amo con todas mis fuerzas y estoy segura de su amor. Será unos días antes de navidad, en la mansión del profesor Dumbledore y quería ver su quieres ser mi dama de honor junto con Jacqueline" Dijo Yanet  
"¡calor que si! Me da tanto gusto saber que te casa con Severus. Muchas felicidades" Dijo Hermione muy contenta.  
"Gracias, yo también estoy feliz" Dijo Yanet.  
"Bueno, tenemos que irnos" Dijo Jacqueline levantándose y Yanet y Hermione la imitaron.  
"Trabajo es trabajo" Dijo Yanet  
"Sí, yo entiendo. Gracias por venir a verme. Me hacen muy feliz" Dijo Hermione  
"No te preocupes. No podemos escribirnos, pero en vacaciones de navidad ya nos podremos ver y platicar de muchas cosas" Dijo Jacqueline  
"Ah, se me olvidaba. Severus me dijo que te diera esto" Dijo Yanet y le entregó a Hermione los dos diamantes azules con cadenas desgastadas, que aún tenían poder a pesar de que ya habían traído a la vida a Sirius y habían cuidado a Remus por tanto tiempo. "Me dijo que las olvidaste, será mejor que las guardes, su poder puede ser peligroso si cae en malas manos"  
"Ah! Si, gracias, los guardaré" Dijo Hermione tomándolas.  
"Bueno, nos vamos. Cuídate mucho" Dijo Jacqueline  
"No hagas cosas arriesgadas y mucho animo" Dijo Yanet y al decir esto último, le puso la mano en el hombro y la miro como en clave.  
"Sí, gracias por venir y por no odiarme" Dijo Hermione triste.  
"No tenemos por que odiarte. Al contrario, si tú no hubieras llegado al pasado, Yanet y yo estaríamos muertas" Dijo Jacqueline  
"Era nuestro destino morir, pero tu lo cambiaste" Dijo Yanet y la abrazó.  
Hermione no podía creer lo que le dijeron.  
"Bueno, ahora si nos vamos" Dijo Jacqueline  
"Nos vemos luego" Dijo Yanet  
Se dieron el último abrazo y se fueron. Hermione vio como se desaparecían en la calle.  
Con lo que acababa de pasar, se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan sola como ella creía.  
Subió corriendo a su cuarto a traer su baúl porque pronto se tendrían que ir a King Cross. Terminó de meter sus cosas y se lo pasó a su papá y su mamá para que lo subieran al auto, en lo que ella metía a Croockshanks a su canastilla.  
En ese momento entró por su ventana una lechuza café que llevaba una carta de Hogwarts amarrada en la pata.  
Hermione la agarró y la leyó.  
Cuando termino, no podía creerlo.  
Era una carta de la profesora Mcgonagall diciéndole que le habían quitado el puesto de prefecta, que ya había sido reemplazada y que en ese momento reenviara su insignia. Y que todo era por motivos obvios.  
No lo podía creer, aunque pensó que era normal que le quitaran la insignia por lo mal que había actuado últimamente.  
No le quedaba de otra, reglas eran reglas.  
Le dio su insignia a la lechuza, con mucho dolor. Esta la agarró y rápidamente se fue volando.  
Con tristeza agarro la canastilla de Croockshanks y bajo las escaleras, sus papás ya la esperaban en el auto. Se subió y en todo el camino no dijo nada.  
Llegaron a King Cross y se apuraron para llegar a la barrera.  
Hermione se despidió de sus padres.  
Ellos ya sabían que los llevarían a otro lugar, en un rato, para su protección. Que no se verían hasta las próximas vacaciones de verano.  
Se despidieron muy afectuosamente y antes de que Hermione pasara la barrera, su mamá le dijo que nunca, pasara lo que pasara, perdiera las esperanzas.  
Al llegar al otro lado de la barrera vio mucha gente, caminó para subirse al expreso y a lo lejos vio a la familia Weasley, junta. Todos estaban excepto Charlie y Percy. También estaba con ellos Fleur Delacour (cosa que Hermione no entendía), ojo loco con un disfraz y una pareja de al parecer novios que jamás había visto.  
La chica era muy bonita, alta, delgada, blanca, cabello castaño muy claro, era muy, muy bonita.  
El chico era delgado, alto y apiñonado.  
Se veía que eran novios, porque estaban abrazados y a cada rato se besaban. La chica vestía de manera despampanante y lo raro era que el chico de repente abrazó a Harry de manera paternal.  
Seguramente eran miembros de la orden, así que Hermione entró al expreso y empezó a buscar asiento.  
En el pasillo se encontró a Lavander Brown, quien le presumió su nueva insignia de gryffindor.  
Hermione no dijo nada, solo siguió su camino para buscar asiento.  
Era algo extraño, los que estaban llenos, eran de otras casas.  
Pero si había algún lugar con los de gryffindor y ella se acercaba, inmediatamente le cerraban la puerta en la cara ofendidos.  
No entendía nada, hasta que Colin Creevey le dijo "traidora", entonces entendió todo.  
Encontró lugar, en un compartimiento solo, en el último vagón.  
Entró y dejó sus cosas, un ratito después empezó a avanzar el expreso. Prefirió no ver a la ventana, le preocupaba pensar que le esperaba un largo año.  
De repente se abrió la puerta y entró Neville.  
"¿me puedo sentar?" Dijo tímidamente  
"por… por supuesto" Dijo Hermione  
Neville entró y acomodó sus cosas, luego se sentó frente a Hermione.  
"Creí… creí que no me ibas a… hablar" Dijo Hermione  
"¿y porque habría de hacer eso?" Dijo Neville.  
"¿no te han dicho… nada?" Dijo Hermione  
"Sí, Harry, Ron y Ginny me han dicho todo" Dijo Neville.  
Hermione al escuchar esto agachó la cabeza.  
"Pero mi abuela me contó antes. Y me dijo que lo que hiciste fue muy valiente, tuviste que elegir entre nosotros y ellos, y que tomaste la mejor dedición. Que ella está contigo" Dijo Neville.  
"Pero Alice y Frank…" Dijo Hermione casi llorando.  
"Mi abuela me dijo que eso estaba escrito y que tú no podías cambiarlo, ni nadie. Y yo le creo" Dijo Neville  
"Gracias" Dijo Hermione llorando.  
"De nada, para eso están los amigos ¿no?" Dijo Neville  
"Sí, claro" Dijo Hermione sonriendo muy agradecida con él.  
De pronto entró Luna Lovegood, con su misma cara de siempre.  
"hola ¿me puedo quedar aquí?" Dijo Luna  
"Sí, claro" Dijo Hermione  
Luna se acomodó y luego se sentó.  
"¿Por qué no te quedaste con Harry, Ron y Ginny?" Dijo Hermione  
"porque estaban diciendo cosas que no me gustaron, de ti y decidí venirme" Dijo Luna "Yo estoy contigo, aunque todos digan que eres una traidora, yo no pienso como ellos"  
"Gracias, significa mucho para mi que me digan eso" Dijo Hermione  
"De nada" Dijo Luna sonriendo.  
En todo el camino se la pasaron hablando de mil cosas, Luna decía cosas chistosísimas y hacia reír a Hermione y a Neville.  
Se cambiaron y en un rato más llegaron a Hogsmeade.  
Al bajarse Hermione vio a Tonos, solo que estaba muy diferente.  
Tenía el cabello negro y descuidado y se veía triste.  
Se separo un momento de Neville y Luna y fue hacia Tonks.  
"Hola Tonks" Dijo Hermione  
"Hola Hermione" Dijo Tonks sorprendida  
"¿Cómo estas?" Dijo Hermione  
"mmm… b-bien. Que bueno que te veo, mi mamá quiere verte. Luego te busco para ponernos de acuerdo" Dijo Tonks  
"Sí, claro yo también quiero verla" Dijo Hermione  
"Por cierto, tengo que irme, pero de rápido quiero decirte algo, antes de que alguien se me adelante. Sirius… tiene algo parecido… a… una novia" Dijo Tonks nerviosa  
Hermione sintió que una cubetada de agua le caía encima.  
"¿algo… parecido… a una… novia?" Dijo Hermione sin entender.  
"Es que… viven juntos" Dijo Tonks nerviosisisma  
Hermione sintió como que le acababan de clavar un cuchillo en el corazón.  
"Ah…me…da… gusto…. Por… él" Dijo Hermione sin poderlo creer y con lágrimas en los ojos.  
"Lo siento mucho, no te preocupes, si necesitas algo avísame. Estoy aquí, en Hogsmeade" Dijo Tonks.  
"Sí… gracias" Dijo Hermione  
"Bueno… nos vemos luego" Dijo Tonks  
"sí… adiós" Dijo Hermione  
Se dio la vuelta y fue a buscar a Neville y a Luna. La estaban esperando en una carreta, se subió y no dijo nada en todo el camino, no tenía ánimos.  
En el gran comedor vio a Harry, Ron y Ginny, pero ellos solo la miraron con odio.  
De ahí en adelante Hermione siempre estaba con Neville y Luna, quienes desaprobaban como los demás trataban a Hermione.  
Los de Slitheryn le pusieron perdedores y muchas personas más así les decían.  
Hermione sabía que Neville y Luna no se lo merecían, pero ella si era una perdedora.


	23. Chapter 23

CAPITULO XXIII

La familia Tonks

Los días se pasaron volando, Hermione estaba muy triste por el desprecio que le tenían Harry, Ron y Ginny y por más que ella les rogaba y trataba de acercárseles, ellos la trataban peor.  
Neville consolaba a Hermione cada vez que la trataban mal y Luna la defendía cuando podía.  
Por otro lado, estudiaba mucho junto con Neville, que había subido sus notas y hasta participaba.  
A Luna, aunque Hermione trataba, no pudo ayudarla mucho por las ideas que tenía.  
Pasaban mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, casi no salían del castillo.  
Neville era un excelente amigo, bueno, simpático y sincero. Se veía que le habían hecho mucha falta sus padres y que su abuela era muy autoritaria con él (quien, ahora estaba muy contenta por las notas de Neville)  
Luna también era muy buena amiga, se notaba que siempre se sintió sola, que le faltaban amigos y que extrañaba a su mamá. Por eso estaba muy contenta con Hermione y Neville como amigos y siempre trataban de pasara el mayor tiempo posible juntos.  
Hermione quería mucho a Neville y a Luna, pero seguía muy triste por lo que había pasado. Todos los días se lamentaba por lo mal que había actuado, pensando que nunca debió hacer ilusiones a Sirius, solo lo lastimó. También estaba muy triste porque Sirius tenía una "novia", pero él merecía ser feliz, así que también estaba resignada a que lo de ellos jamás hubiera funcionado.  
Hermione casi no comía, todas las noches lloraba, no podía dormir porque tenía pesadillas donde Lily y James le pedían que los ayudara y todos los demás gritándole traidora. Así que para dormir usaba las pastillas de Zay. Había bajado de peso y lucía ojerosa.  
Una noche iban saliendo de la biblioteca los tres, pero en un pasillo casi llegando a la sala común de Gryffindor, Hermione recordó que había dejado un libro en la biblioteca que necesitaba.  
Se despidió de Luna y a Neville le dijo que lo veía en la sala común y salió corriendo hacia la biblioteca.  
En el camino chocó con alguien, era Tonks.  
Tenía la misma apariencia triste de la vez pasada, solo que ahora se veía más delgada.  
-lo siento Tonks- Dijo Hermione  
-No te preocupes- Dijo Tonks -Hola, ¿Cómo has estado?-  
-Bien, gracias ¿y tu?- Dijo Hermione  
-Bien. Que bueno que te veo, iba a buscarte en este momento. Mi mamá quiere verte y ya le pedí permiso al profesor Dumbledore para que te vallas con nosotros este fin de semana. ¿No te molesta?- Dijo Tonks  
-No, claro que no- Dijo Hermione  
-Que bueno- Dijo Tonks  
-¿estas enferma?- Dijo Hermione preocupada, armándose de valor para preguntarle.  
-Si, del corazón- Dijo Tonks con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
-¿pero que tienes? ¿es muy grave?- Dijo Hermione preocupada  
-No, es que… estoy… enamorada… pero él nunca se va a fijar en mi- Dijo Tonks llorando  
-¿Quién?-Dijo Hermione  
-Estoy enamorada de Remus, pero él tiene complejo de licántropo y…-Dijo Tonks y se soltó a llorar.  
-No, no llores- Dijo Hermione tratando de consolarla -Yo quisiera poder ayudarte, pero no puedo, no sería nada útil-  
-No te preocupes-Dijo Tonks -Yo te entiendo y sé que es muy injusto lo que te está pasando- se limpió los ojos con las manos -Pero bueno, entonces ¿vas a ir con nosotros? ¿si o si?-  
-Claro que si- Dijo Hermione contenta  
-Bueno, el sábado en la mañana vendré por ti y te regreso el domingo- Dijo Tonks -Nos va a caer muy bien pasar el tiempo juntas ¿no?-  
-Claro, entonces este sábado en la mañana nos veremos- Dijo Hermione  
-entonces hasta el sábado- Dijo Tonks abrazando a Hermione y luego se fue.  
Hermione regresó a la sala común, porque ya habrían cerrado la biblioteca para esas horas.  
Al otro día les contó a Neville y Luna que debía irse por un día, a ellos les dio gusto, porque ese sábado iba a ser el primer partido de Gryffindor y seguramente si ella iba, tendría problemas.  
El viernes en la tarde Luna se la pasó diciendo chistes malísimos, pero Neville y Hermione se reían como locos. Los dos eran muy alegres, pero por ser tímidos escondían la alegría que llevaban por dentro.  
El sábado en la mañana, Hermione se despidió de Neville y Luna y se fue a esperar en la entrada del castillo a Tonks.  
De pronto Tonks llegó corriendo, por que llegó tarde.  
-Hola Hermione, perdona la tardanza- Dijo Tonks -vamonos-  
Caminaron hacia Hogsmeade. Había muy poca gente fuera de Hogwarts, tal vez porque era temprano. Solo vieron a Hagrid junto a su cabaña, lo saludaron al pasar, pero él solo le devolvió el saludo a Tonks y a Hermione la miró con reproche.  
Hermione se entristeció, por que con lo del viaje había perdido casi todos sus amigos.  
En Hogsmeade se detuvieron para desaparecerse.  
Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta, estaban en un jardín con flores, una fuente, muy bonito. Más adelante había una casa, chiquita, pero acogedora, de ella salí un tubo de chimenea y salía humo.  
-Mi madre ya debió haber hecho el desayuno- Dijo Tonks mirando hacia la casa -entremos-  
Caminaron por el jardín y entraron a la casa.  
Era muy acogedora, tal como se veía por fuera.  
-Hola cuñada- Dijo Andrómeda contenta, entrando al recibidor a saludar. Se parecía a Bellatrix, pero también era muy diferente.  
-Creo que ya no me debería llamar así- Dijo Hermione mientras era abrazada por Andrómeda.  
-OH por favor! Nunca le voy a decir cuñada a nadie más que a ti. De ti se enamoró Sirius y aunque ahora viva con esa araña patona de Noemí B Hirson tu siempre serás la verdadera- Dijo Andrómeda haciendo la voz chillona al decir el nombre de la novia de Sirius -Pero pasa, pasa, debes desayunar-  
-Gracias- Dijo Hermione y entró con Tonks.  
En un rato más ya estaban desayunando.  
Hermione conoció al sr. Tonks, que era muy buena persona y quería mucho a su esposa y a su hija.  
Hermione pasó un día de lo mejor.  
Andrómeda hizo todo lo posible para animar a Hermione y a Tonks.  
Hermione trataba de estar contenta por Tonks. Y Tonks trataba de estar contenta por Hermione. Las dos sabían la situación por la que pasaban cada una y trataban de apoyarse.  
Andrómeda las hizo cantar, bailar y hasta cocinar.  
En la noche comieron pastel y festejaron por estar juntos.  
Al otro día Hermione se despidió de Andrómeda y del sr. Tonks, ya que debía volver a Hogwarts (después de desayunar, claro).  
Antes de irse, Andrómeda le dijo que no se preocupara, que en un tiempo todo se iba a solucionar.  
Llegaron a Hogwarts, y antes de que Tonks se fuera Hermione aprovecho la oportunidad para preguntarle algo.  
-Tonks, necesito que me contestes algo- Dijo Hermione  
-Claro, lo que sea- Dijo Tonks  
-¿es miembro de la orden?- Dijo Hermione  
-¿Quién?- Dijo Tonks  
-La novia de Sirius- Dijo Hermione  
-Si, pero no sé para que quieres saber de ella- Dijo Tonks  
-De verdad, lo necesito. ¿Cuál… es su nombre?- Dijo Hermione  
-Noemí Bridget Hirson, pero de verdad Hermione, no hace falta que lo sepas, solo te lastimarás- Dijo Tonks desesperada.  
-Por favor- Dijo Hermione casi suplicando y con lagrima en los ojos -Solo quiero saber si Sirius es feliz-  
-¡JA! ¿Qué si es feliz? ¡por favor! Ella es muy bonita, es modelo muggle, es rica, poderosa, se viste con muchos escotes, es coqueta, es miembro de la orden y debe tener como 25 años- Dijo Tonks enojada -Y claro, viven juntos-  
-Entonces Sirius… debe… ser feliz… con ella- Dijo Hermione triste  
-¡¿Qué no lo ves?! Esta con ella por ¡despecho! Te ama como loco, pero está dolido y ella es una aprovechona, resbalosa y araña patona. Tu eres mil veces mejor que ella- Dijo Tonks respirando agitadamente.  
-Gracias Tonks- Dijo Hermione llorando. Tonks la abrazó.  
-Debo irme y tu debes regresar- Dijo Tonks mas tranquila.  
-Si, gracias por todo, me la pasé muy bien- Dijo Hermione limpiándose la cara  
-Yo también, por cierto, gracias por la receta de cocina que nos diste- Dijo Tonks  
-De nada, es de mi mamá- Dijo Hermione  
-Nos veremos pronto, cuídate mucho- Dijo Tonks  
-Tu también y de nuevo gracias- Dijo Hermione y vio como Tonks desapareció.  
Se dio la vuelta y volvió al castillo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!!!!!!!!

procurè ahoria si no tardarme tanto, pero tenìa un buen de cosas que hacer...

y no habìa podido pedirles una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto antes, pero ahora prometo subir cada minimo 8 dìas y si puedo antes entonces subirè.

Mil gracias a los reviews que me han dejado... Arsa pantera, lucero08, Hil potter, gchiki lupin, maring, jane black potter, angeluz21, silviallison potter (jeje). Gracias!!!!!! ustedes me han animado a seguir, ya habia pensado en eliminarla, pero solo por ustedes seguirè :p

Besos a todos!!!!!!!!!!


	24. Chapter 24

CAPITULO XXIV

La boda de Yanet y Severus

Ya faltaba muy poco para la navidad y eso indicaba que también faltaba poco para la boda de Yanet y Severus.  
Hermione no había podido hablar nada con Severus, ya que él, todo el tiempo estaba ocupado con la orden y en clases tenían que seguir fingiendo que solo eran alumna y maestro.  
La gran mayoría eran muy pesados con Hermione, la trataban horrible, le ponían el pie, le tiraban sus cosas y un sin fin de cosas más. Ella lo permitía porque estaba segura que se lo merecía. Y todos la trataban así, porque todos se llevaban con Harry y con Ron y los admiraban por ser guapos y jugar para el equipo de quidditch. Y las chicas le hacían caso a Ginny por los mismos motivos.  
Y como ninguno de los tres se llevaba con Hermione, ¿Por qué los demás debían hacerlo?  
La profesora Mcgonagall le dijo que debía pasar las vacaciones de navidad en la mansión del profesor Dumbledore.  
Lo único que le quedaba a Hermione era resignarse. Ni modo, tendría que pasar todas las vacaciones en ese lugar y con todos los que más la odiaban en ese momento.

Se llegó el día de irse, Hermione ya tenía sus cosas listas y a Croockshanks en una canastilla.  
Se despidió en el tren de Neville y Luna, tristes, pero sabían que terminando las vacaciones se volverían a ver.  
En King Cross los esperaban Tonks y Ojoloco, junto con algunos Aurores del ministerio.  
Tonks saludó a Hermione cariñosamente y a Harry, Ron y Ginny solo les dijo un simple -Hola- ya que se dio cuenta de que ellos se apartaban de Hermione como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa.  
Con ayuda de un traslador llegaron a la mansión del profesor Dumbledore y los aurores se quedaron afuera.  
Tonks no quiso entrar, se despidió afuera y se fue.  
En el vestíbulo estaban Remus, los Sres. Weasley, Sirius y la chica que Hermione vio en principio de año en King Cross. La novia de Sirius. Era realmente bonita, estaba de la mano de Sirius.  
Hermione solo agacho la mirada.  
Todos recibieron efusivamente a Ron, Ginny y a Harry. Abrazos, besos y finalmente todos se metieron en la puerta que llevaba al comedor, ignorando completamente a la castaña.  
Ella sabía que eso pasaría, pero aun así le dolía de sobremanera.  
Para no quedarse ahí decidió subir a su cuarto, pero no tenía ni idea de cual sería.  
De pronto entró una elfina doméstica con un vestido azul cielo, que estaba borracha. Era Winky.  
-Hola Winky- Dijo Hermione  
-Acompáñeme- Dijo Winky caminando hacia las escaleras tambaleándose.  
Hermione dudó por un momento, pero luego decidió seguirla e hizo flotar su baúl y soltó a Croockshanks para que las siguiera.  
Siguió a Winky por las escaleras y doblaron a la izquierda, pasaron por la puerta en la que tiempo atrás Hermione se había reencontrado con sus "amigos".  
Muchos recuerdos llegaron a su mente de gritos, llanto y mucho sufrimiento.  
Intentó olvidar y siguió caminando detrás de Winky.  
5 puertas después Winky se detuvo. Sacó una llave plateada y con mucha dificultad (por su estado) abrió la puerta. Entró seguida de Hermione y Croockshanks.  
Daba a un pasillo un poco estrecho con escaleras que subían, al final de estas estaba otra puerta.  
Al llegar arriba Winky sacó otra llave y abrió con más dificultad que con la puerta anterior, y es que casi se caía de borracha.  
Hermione entró y quedo sorprendida con la elegancia del lugar, tenia olor a cedro y era sorprendente el gusto de la decoración.  
"Su… hip… cuarto… hip…es… este… hip… estoy para servirle" Dijo Winky y le entregó las dos llaves a Hermione para luego desaparecer.  
Hermione examinó con detalle la habitación y en el closet se encontró con un vestido muy bonito, azul fuerte, con listones azules pero de un tono más fuerte. Era hermoso.  
Tenía una nota que decía:

Hola Hermione!

Este es el vestido para ti, para que seas mi dama. Ojala te guste, es de tu medida. También te dejo accesorios del mismo color. No nos podremos ver hasta el día de mi boda, pero así nos veremos con más emoción. Cuídate.

Yanet Duéze

Era cierto, el vestido era de su medida, le quedaba a la perfección.  
Yanet le había dejado zapatillas del mismo color y bolsa de mano.  
Yanet era muy inteligente, había pensado en todo.

Los siguientes días se la pasó sin salir.  
Winky le bajaba la charola de la comida siempre. Pero sin hablar, porque Hermione siempre intentaba convencerla de que ella no había tenido la culpa de lo que pasó en el campamento del juego de quidditch.  
Así que siempre estaba sola. Y como Winky le dejaba la comida, Hermione no necesitaba salir.  
Le gustaba ver por la ventana la puesta de sol en el mar, era precioso.  
Tenía ganas de ir a caminar a la playa, pero simplemente no se atrevía a salir.

El día de la boda, estaba muy nerviosa. Como no salía, no sabía cuales eran los planes. Así que mejor no se cambió ni hizo nada.  
De pronto tocaron la puerta, nerviosa bajó a abrir.  
Era Jacqueline.  
-¡pero no te has cambiado!- Gritó Jacqueline que ya estaba cambiada, solo le faltaba peinarse. Su vestido era muy parecido al de Hermione, hasta del mismo color.  
-Es que no estaba…- Habló Hermione  
-Sí, si, no importa. Alístate, en un rato te aviso, porque tenemos que entrar con la novia. Apúrate y te pones bonita- Dijo Jacqueline y luego se fue corriendo.  
Hermione no lo dudó, subió corriendo a su habitación y se alistó lo más rápido que pudo.  
Se dejó el cabello suelto y se lo acomodó.  
Se miró al espejo, se veía bien, ojerosa y más delgada, pero bien.  
Tocaron la puerta y Hermione agarró su bolsa de mano y bajó sabiendo que era Jacqueline para avisarle que ya se tenían que ir.  
-Te ves muy hermosa- Sonrió Jacqueline al verla  
-Tu también te ves muy bonita- Observó Hermione al ver lo bien que se veía Jacqueline vestida para una fiesta.  
-Bueno, pues vámonos- Se apresuró nerviosa Jacqueline.  
Hermione siguió a Jacqueline por el pasillo.  
Afuera de una puerta estaba Ginny, que se veía muy bonita y radiante (según Luna le había dicho a Hermione que Harry y ella ya eran novios).  
Las recién llegadas se detuvieron junto a ella.  
-¿Aun no sale?- Preguntó Jacqueline impaciente  
-No, llegaremos tarde, pero eso es lo emocionante de una boda- Comentó Ginny entusiasmada.  
-Te ves muy bonita Ginny- Se atrevió a decir Hermione.  
Ginny la ignoró y prefirió voltearse hacia otro lado como ofendida.  
De pronto salió Yanet.  
-¿Qué tal me veo?- Preguntó  
Las 3 se quedaron sorprendidas, se veía preciosísima. Su vestido era muy bonito y ella lo hacia lucir perfecto.  
-Ya, cierren la boca. Mejor vámonos porque llegaremos tarde- Rió Yanet riendo.  
-¡ja! Eso he dicho un millón de veces- Aclaró Jacqueline  
-Bueno, entonces vámonos- Se alegró Yanet con su ramo de orquídeas blancas en la mano.  
Caminaron hacia fuera de la mansión. Junto a ella estaba una pequeña iglesia muy bonita.  
Afuera el padre las estaba esperando. Se acomodaron, las tres damas adelante y la dama atrás, y entraron.  
La iglesia estaba muy bien arreglada con orquídeas blancas.  
Todos los invitados estaban vestidos de gala, Hermione logró ver a Sirius, se veía muy guapo con su traje y capa, pero estaba con Noemí, que llevaba un vestido rojo chiquito, con capa roja.  
En el altar estaba Severus, se veía muy guapo y radiante de felicidad y más cuando vio a Yanet.  
La ceremonia fue muy bonita, se veía el amor tan grande que Severus y Yanet se tenían.  
Luego se dieron un beso y todos aplaudieron muy fuerte.  
Un rato después ya todos estaban en el salón de la mansión. Tenía muchas flores blancas, principalmente orquídeas.  
Neville y su abuela fueron a la boda, pero no se quedaron a la fiesta porque la Sra. Longbottom estaba cansada.  
Hermione tuvo que estar en la mesa de todos sus ahora ex amigos, fue muy incomodo, con la única que hablo fue con Tonks. Pero todos los demás, entre sus pláticas, decían "traidora" o "sabelotodo" y Hermione se sintió muy triste.  
La cena estuvo muy rica, aunque Hermione casi ni la probó, se le fue el hambre cuando vio los besos que Sirius se daba con su "mujer".  
Luego tocó el brindis y Yanet y Severus tenían que decir unas palabras.  
Todos se levantaron con las copas en la mano.  
-Yo, quiero agradecer a todos por venir a compartir in día tan importante en mi vida- Comenzó Severus -El día en que se unió mi vida con la mujer mas maravillosa de mi vida… Yanet-  
Todos aplaudieron y ellos se dieron un beso.  
Luego era turno de Yanet.  
-Bueno, yo también quiero agradecer la presencia de todos, de todos mis amigos y los de Severus. Y claro al profesor Dumbledore que no pudo venir, pero que nos prestó su casa. Pero… pero también quiero agradecer a mi familia por venir, y no me refiero a mi familia de sangre, si no a las personas que me han demostrado que son mi familia. A Remus y Sirius, que se encuentran aquí presentes, a James que nos mira desde el cielo, pero en su representación esta su hijo Harry. Y a mis amigas del alma… a mis hermanas. A Lily que está con James en el cielo, a Alice… a Jacqueline y por supuesto a Hermione. Muchas gracias a ellos que junto con mi amado Severus fueron mi apoyo incondicional desde el colegio. Gracias" Todos aplaudieron y brindaron con un "salud".  
"Y para terminar con mi discurso, quisiera que escucharan esta canción. Que yo escribí, cuando me sentí sola, pero que mi familia y él ahora mi marido, cambiaron por completo. Esta canción se llama The history" Terminó Yanet y los aplausos se elevaron de nuevo.

All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories of where I've been  
And how I got to where I am  
But these stories don't mean anything  
When you've got no one to tell them to  
It's true...I was made for you

I climbed across the mountain tops  
Swam all across the ocean blue  
I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules  
But baby I broke them all for you  
Because even when I was flat broke  
You made me feel like a million bucks  
Yeah you do and I was made for you

You see the smile that's on my mouth  
Is hiding the words that don't come out  
And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed  
They don't know my head is a mess  
No, they don't know who I really am  
And they don't know what I've been through but you do  
And I was made for you...

Las líneas que atraviesan mi cara  
Cuentan la historia de quién soy  
Las historias de allí de donde vengo  
Y de cómo he llegado hasta aquí  
Pero esas historias no significan nada,  
Cuando no tienes a quién contárselas.  
Lo cierto es:  
Estoy hecha para ti.  
Escalé a las cimas más altas de las montañas,  
Atravesé el océano azul a nado,  
Traspasé fronteras,  
Y quebranté normas.  
Cariño, rompí con todo por ti.  
Hasta estando sin un duro,  
Me hacías sentir millonaria.  
Es así.  
Y estoy hecha para ti.  
¿Ves la sonrisa en mis labios?  
Esconde las palabras que no brotan.  
Los amigos que creen que soy afortunada,  
No saben que mi cabeza es un desastre.  
No sabes quién soy en realidad.  
Y no saben por lo que he pasado,  
Pero tú si.  
Estoy hecha para ti.  
Las líneas que atraviesan mi cara  
Cuentan la historia de quién soy.  
Las historias de allí de donde vengo,  
Y de cómo he llegado hasta aquí.  
Pero esas historias no significan nada,  
Cuando no tienes a quién contárselas.  
Lo cierto es:  
Estoy hecha para ti.  
Es así.  
Estoy hecha para ti.

Esa canción decía cosas que llegaban al alma.

Un rato después, ya se habían ido Yanet y Severus de luna de miel, por unos días y después, según le dijo Yanet a Hermione, tendrían una misión para la orden.  
Jacqueline también se fue, junto con muchos de la orden, ya que tenían trabajo.  
Solo se quedaron algunas personas y todos los huéspedes de la mansión.  
Tonks se fue minutos después de ver que Noemí sacó a bailar a Remus, en lo que Sirius fue al baño.  
Hermione se quedó sola, quería irse, pero algo le decía que se quedara.  
Y como solo estaba en la silla sentada sin hacer nada, prefirió ir al baño.  
No había nadie en los baños, por suerte.  
Se lavó las manos y de repente alguien entró.  
-Hola Granger- Saludó una voz muy aguda.  
Era Noemí.  
-Hola- Dijo Hermione sorprendida volteándose a ver a la cara a Noemí.  
-Solo vine a ponerte claro algunas cosas- Comenzó Noemí con cara de pocos amigos ----Sirius es MIO, tu no significas ni significaste nada para él. Solo fuiste una aventurilla más que tuvo-  
-¿Cómo estas tan segura?- Preguntó Hermione.  
-¡él solo me ama a MI! Me lo dice… todas las noches- Aclaró Noemí regocijándome por sus palabras -¿como podría quererte a ti? ¡Cuando no eres más que una simplona! No vales ¡nada! Tan solo mírate en el espejo, no eres bonita como yo y nunca lo serás- Dijo burlándose y soltó una carcajada -Así que aléjate de él, el es mío ¿entendiste? Conmigo tiene la felicidad que tu NUNCA pudiste ni podrás darle. Eres, JA, una mocosa, él necesita una verdadera mujer como yo, que le de lo que necesita. Cosas que tu no puedes darle-  
-Cosas que yo no puedo darle- Repitió Hermione involuntariamente, herida.  
-Sí, como pasión, hijos, estabilidad. Entiéndelo nunca lo mereciste, así que, aléjate de él o solo te dejarás en ridículo- Amenazó Noemí.  
Hermione agachó la cabeza muy lastimada, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.  
De pronto entró Ginny.  
-Hola Noemí, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo poniendo cara de asco -Todos te estamos esperando para bailar-  
-Sí, vámonos Ginny. Este lugar apesta a simple y fea. Vámonos porque tu y yo somos bonitas y no se nos vaya a pegar- Se burló Noemí  
-Sí, vámonos hermana- Le siguió el juego Ginny y salió del baño del brazo con Noemí.  
Hermione pensó que no tenía nada que hacer ahí, agarró su bolsa y salió. Al salir le cayó una sustancia babosa del techo, que la bañó completamente. Se miró y estaba cubierta de baba.  
Solo se escuchó las carcajadas de alrededor de ella, de todos los que estaban. Alzó la cara y precisamente frente a ella estaban Sirius y Noemí besándose apasionadamente.  
No pudo más, salió corriendo.  
No supo ni como llegó a su cuarto, se encerró y se soltó a llorar.  
Luego se metió a bañar.  
Se sentía sucia por todo lo malo que había hecho.  
Salió, se puso su pijama y se tiró en su cama a llorar, a desahogarse, hasta que se quedó dormida.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!

Esperaba subir ayer, pero los examenes me traen loca... pero ya està aquì.

La canciòn que està escrita se llama "the history" y es de grey's anatomy... mis queridas amigas me ayudaron con la letra...

Mil gracias por sus reviews y por decirme que siguiera, de verdad no lo esperaba, no se preocupen seguirè hasta terminar (asi que nada de AVADAS jejejejeje)

Gracias a Lucero08 por animarme, te lo prometo que no la borro y Hermione va a tener mas dolor, pero despues se va a revelar y todos pagaran lo que le hicieron jajajajajaja (risa diabolica) jejeje, tu pasiente que pronto todo se voltearà.

Y gracias a Centinela de la noche por decirme mis errores, eso me ayuda mucho como escritora de verdad eh...

Y ps porfa denle una oportunidad a De pluma y jade que mañana o el fin de semana subo de nuevo...

Gracias y besos a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

p.d. sean pasientes, todo se soluciona y se da muuuuuuchos giros.


	25. Chapter 25

CAPITULO XXV

Nunca más

Entre sueños, Hermione escucho que tocaban la puerta de abajo con fuerza.  
De repente se le olvidó donde estaba, se dio la vuelta y se cayó de la cama.  
Abrió los ojos y recordó donde estaba y todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.  
Volvieron a tocar con fuerza.  
Se levantó del suelo, vio que eran las 7:00 de la mañana.  
Agarró las llaves del buró y fue a abrir.  
Era Tonks.  
-Hola Tonks- Saludó Hermione adormilada  
-Hermione… debemos… debemos hablar- Pidió Tonks nerviosa.  
-Bueno, pasa- Aceptó la chica y subieron a su cuarto -¿Qué pasa? ¿Pasó algo malo?-  
-Si… hubo… hubo un ataque- Habló la pelirosa muy nerviosa.  
-Pero como, ¿fue a los merodeadores, a Sirius?- Preguntó la castaña muy asustada.  
-No… no… ellos están bien-Negó rápidamente Tonks nerviosa -Es… Hermione, atacaron a tus padres- Continuó por fin armándose de valor.  
A Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón y le empezó a palpitar rápido.  
-¿COMO ESTAN? ¿QUE LES PASO? DIME ALGO PORFAVOR- Gritó Hermione zarandeando a Tonks desesperadamente.  
Tonks no contestaba, solo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.  
-Lo… lo siento tanto Hermione- Le dio su pésame Tonks llorando.  
-No- Dijo Hermione negándose a creer lo que el acababan de decirle –No- repitió y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, se volteó viendo hacia todos lados con desesperación y las lágrimas se le salieron solas -DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO- Pidió llorando -POR FAVOR DIME….-  
Tonks se soltó a llorar.  
-De veras lo siento- Expresó Tonks.  
En un segundo el mundo de Hermione se derrumbó.  
Lloró amargamente y se hincó en el suelo, no lo podía creer, todo era una pesadilla.

Todo se acabó en un instante. Lo que mas amaba en la vida… ya no estaba. Y nada podía cambiar. Se sentía tan… inútil, tan desprotegida, tan…culpable.

-Debemos… debemos… ir al entierro- Le recordó Tonks después de un largo silencio.  
Se acercó a y la abrazó.  
A Hermione le hacia mucha falta un abrazo que la consolara. Y su amiga lloró con ella su dolor, sufrió con ella por su tristeza y no la soltó cuando gritó con todas sus fuerzas tratando de sacar en vano lo que sentía.

Después de un rato, Tonks la ayudó a cambiarse, ya que Hermione no podía parar de llorar.  
Se vistió toda de negro y se amarró el cabello. La ayudó a bajar y salieron de la mansión. Caminaron a un lado de la mansión y se internaron en el bosque.  
Hermione no se dio cuenta cuanto caminaron.  
Llegaron a un cementerio, rodeado por unas rejas de metal.  
Entraron. A la mitad del cementerio estaban dos tumbas cavadas.  
De pronto apareció Kingsley y con un hechizo de levitación llevó junto a las tumbas dos ataúdes de cedro.  
Hermione sintió que se moría cuando los vio.  
Lentamente se les acercó.  
Kingsley y Tonks la vieron con mucha tristeza.  
Sin pensarlo, Hermione sacó su varita y abrió los féretros.  
Vio a su madre y a su padre dentro de ellos. Parecían dormidos.  
Lloró desesperadamente, pero necesitaba verlos por última vez, ver a las personas que le dieron la vida, que con todo cariño la crecieron y las personas que más amaba en la vida.  
Que nunca más volvería a ver.  
Kingsley cerró los féretros y dijo:  
-Es hora-  
Lentamente los hizo levitar encima de los hoyos rectangulares que estaban en la tierra y comenzó a bajarlos.  
La castaña lloró como nunca antes había llorado. Con todo el dolor de su alma.  
Recordó muchos momentos felices que pasó con ellos. Los momentos más felices de su vida. Momentos que nunca más volverían a pasar.  
Recordó las palabras tan bellas y sabias que su mamá le decía, palabras que nunca más volvería a escuchar.  
Recordó los abrazos llenos de amor y protección que le daba su padre, que nunca más volvería a recibir.  
Y todo por su culpa. Ella había sido la causante, por no estar al pendiente de ellos, por pensar en otras cosas y no en su familia, su principal preocupación.  
Ella era la culpable y estaba convencida.  
Miraba con mucho dolor como los cuerpos de sus padres bajaban en las tumbas.  
Se hincó en la tierra seca e hizo lo que su interior pedía a gritos.  
-Perdónenme… por favor. Perdónenme… perdónenme- Rogó llorando a mares.  
Tonks se le acercó y la abrazó.  
Ella correspondió el abrazo.  
Luego, vio que los féretros tocaban el fondo. Con sus dos manos agarró tierra, con fuerza, haciéndose daño. Las besó y con todo el dolor de su alma, las dejó caer una en cada tumba.  
Luego Kingsley sepultó los féretros con la tierra, dejándola caer en las tumbas y encima puso dos piedras lisas de mármol que decían:  
"Amelia y Jonathan Granger"  
Hermione lloró mucho, todo lo que pudo, no podía parar de llorar y tampoco quería. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Kingsley le dio el pésame y se fue.  
No podía hacerse a la idea de que acababa de sepultar a las personas que más quería en el mundo y las únicas personas que la querían sin condición alguna.  
No quería creer que acababa de perder a sus padres y que no volverían nunca más.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!!!

en verdad es un capìtulo muy pequeño... pero pronto subirè el que sigue, tratè hace unos dìas pero la pagina no me dejaba :(

Como sea... tambien es un capìtulo muy triste!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sè que piensan que Hermione es muy debil, pero pronto todo cambiarà y muy radicalmente, no se preocupen, serà fuerte y los enfrentarà, solo que ahora se siente deprimida por lo del viaje y con lo de sus papàs.... Igual y creen que que mala soy al matarlos, pero ya verà el porque despuès...

Bueno, mil gracias a los que me han dejado review... a Lucero08: Mil gracias por estar al pendiente y tratarè de subir pronto siempre y cuando la pagina me lo permita. Y pronto, muy pronto saldrà lo fuerte de Hermione, solo que debe tocar fondo... Besos!!!!!!

Tambien gracias a maring: No es tonta Hermione, solo que està triste y le dio el sindrome de culpabilidad, pero ya harà sufrir a todos por lo que le hicieron, no os preocupeis... jejeje... k bueno que te este gustando y mil gracias por tu review!!!!!!!!! BEsos!!!!!!!

Y finalmente bellais: Lo que les pasa es que solo se estan fijando en las cosas malas que pasaron, sin saber que ella no podia cambiar nada, pero protnto se arrepentiran, ella les harà pagar todo y sufriran mucho... jejeje... Y sirius tambien sufrira... y botarà a nohemi... jeje... muchas gracias por tu review... enserio que me ponene super de buenas que me escriban, besos tambien para ti!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y gracias a los que has puesto la historia en alert y muchos besos tambien para ustedes!!!!!!!!!!!

Hasta el siguiente...


	26. Chapter 26

CAPITULO XXVI

Mi hermana

Después de mucho rato de estar ahí frente a la tumba de los padres de Hermione, regresaron a la mansión.  
Hermione no podía parar de llorar. A cada paso ue daa, sentìa se que aleja un paso mas de sus padres, los extrañaba tant y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder cambiar las cosas. Pero eso no se iba a poder. Nunca, no importa lo tanto que lo deseara, no podrìa.

Al llegar a la puerta se tranquilizó un poco.  
-Tengo que irme… lo que necesites…. Solo mándame una lechuza- Ofreciò Tonks triste.  
-Si… gracias… por todo- Hablò Hermione y abrazó a Tonks.  
-Cuídate mucho…Tengo trabajo en el ministerio…Pero talvez…En unos días venga a verte- La esperanzò la pelirosa.  
-Si, gracias- Murmurò Hermione separándose de ella.  
-Bueno, ya me voy, serà meor qe entres- Opinò la metamorfomaga, se dio la vuelta, caminó un poco para luego desaparecer.  
Hermione también se dio la vuelta y entró a la mansión.

La tristeza que sentìa era abismal. Solo con el hecho de estar viva la hacia setirse culpable. Si sus padres estuviesen vivos las cosas fueran muy diferentes. Ella estarìa contenta, tal vez en ese momento no estarìa regresando de un frìo cementerio, sino abrazando a su padres o solo en su compañìa, y ellos la consolarìan, le dirìan lo tanto quel quieren y que siempre estarìan con ella, no importa lo que pasase.

Pero no era asì y nunca lo serìa. Ellos no regresarìan y no la abrazarìan ni la consolarìan, solo vivirìa con sus recuerdos y anhelando siempre sentir de nuevo su calor y su amor incondicional. Eso serìa lo que màs hecharìa de menos.

Su tristeza la hizo sentirse debastada, agachó la mirada y se quedó ahí, de espaldas a la puerta. Sin pensar en nada màs.  
Sintió que alguien la miraba y levantó la cara.  
Estaban todos ahí, Remus, Harry, Ron, Ginny, los sres. Weasley, Sirius y Noemí. La miraron con una mezcla de rencor y lástima. Como cuando se mira un ser despreciable estar sufriendo por una herida profunday sangrante.  
Noemí se acercó un poco a Hermione y le dijo:  
-Sabes, estuvimos hablando. Y todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que tu tienes la culpa que tus padres hayan muerto. Después de todo solo estas pagando un poco de todo el daño que has hecho. Deberías odiarte a ti misma por lo mala hija que has sido, o bueno….Que fuiste. Solo causaste su muerte y eso no se perdona. No eres mas que basura, si estas aquí es por el gran corazón del profesor Dumbledore, pero no lo mereces, eres una…- Pero fue interrumpida por el sr. Weasley.  
-Ya, cálmate Noemí, no vale la pena- Dijo el Sr. Weasley.  
-Si, tiene mucha razón sr. Weasley, ni siquiera vale la pena hablarte, asquerosa sangre sucia- La humillò con mucha satisfacciòn Noemí y a Hermione le dolió mucho que la llamara así y que nadie la defendiera -Así que, adiosin- Y tomó a Sirius de la mano jaladolo al comedor.  
A Hermione le corrieron libremente por la cara lágrimas de dolían los ojos tanto llorar, pero el dolor que sentía era muy grande para contenerlo ella sola.  
Luego todos los demás se fueron, excepto Harry, que insistió en que luego los alcanzaba.  
Miró a Hermione con resentimiento, con amargura y le dijo:  
-Eras para mi como una hermana… que lástima que me hayas traicionado y por tu culpa hayan muerto mis padres. Por eso ahora no eres nadie para mi- Y luego se fue.

Hermione se sentía muy mal, muy triste, con exceso. Era cierto, se odiaba a si misma por hacer tanto dañía mucho dolor, más fuerte que ella misma.  
Cerró los ojos. Le empezó a doler muy fuerte la cabeza. Se sentía muy sola, perdida en la oscuridad, sin que nadie la ayudara, sola por siempre. Se setìa calendo en un agujero que no tenìa fondo.  
De pronto, sintió como que alguien le hubiera pegado un golpe muy fuerte en la cara, del lado derecho. Escuchó como si millones de cristales explotaran. Muchas voces le hablaban, le gritaban, se sentía confundida. Querìa gritar y llorar, pero no podìa, todo le daba vueltas. Y deseò con toda el alma estar con sus padres, haber vivido lo que ellos vivieron, ver lo que ellos vieron, sufrir lo que ellos sufrieron y pidio con todas sus fuerzas que la qe estuviese enterrada e ese cementerio fuese ella, querìa descanzar tranquila sin dolor ni sufrimiento, ver la luz despues de tanta oscuridad. Pero nada. Todo seguìa igual, el dolor no paraba y entonces imploro por la muerte. Que llegara de una buena vez, y que le hiciera el favor de llevarla con sus pdres.

De pronto, la calma de nuevo.  
Abrió los ojos y mirò el vestíbulo de la mansión.  
Desde ese momento, dejó de razonar, ya no sabía lo que hacia, su cuerpo se movía por si solo y ella solo miraba. Estaba fuera de la realidad. Ella no controlaba lo que hacia, ni pensaba.  
Caminó hacia las escaleras, subió y se fue a su cuarto en donde se metió. Màs bien, en donde se refugiò.  
Involuntariamente se paró junto a su cama y abrió el cajón del buró. Sacó las pastillas para dormir. Si, eso era lo que quería, dormir, dormir por siempre y no despertar nunca. Sacó el frasco del cajón y lo destapó. En su mano izquierda vació casi la mitad. Dejó el frasco en el buró y se tomó todas las pastillas que tenían en la mano de un solo golpe.  
Sintió mucho sueño y sin querer tiró el vaso de cristal, que había sobre el buró, haciendo que se rompiera.  
Las piernas le fallaron y calló al suelo, se lastimó el brazo derecho con los cristales, vio que le salía mucha sangre, pero le ganó el sueño y se quedó dormida.  
Era hermoso, dormir, dormir y mas dormir, sin pensar en nada, sin sentir nada mas que el descazo, la paz y la tranquilidad.

Despertó. No sabia porqué, cuando o como, ni le interesaba saber. Solo, como si estuviera en un sueño, veía a Winky, la elfina domestica, ayudándola a cambiarse la ropa llena de tierra por su pijama. Ayudándola a comer, poco, pero comer. A curarle la herida del brazo, ya que Hermione no podía mover el brazo derecho, ni le importaba.  
Así pasaron los días.  
Hermione no se daba cuenta cuantos días llevaba así, ni quería saberlo.  
En el día, Winky la ayudaba a comer, y el resto del tiempo se la pasaba acostada en la alfombra viendo nada, sin pensar en nada. Estando ahí pero sin estar realmente.  
Y en la noche se tomaba una pastillas (solo una porque Winky no dejaba que tomara más) y luego se acostaba a dormir, para al otro día, hacer lo mismo. Su vida se habìa vuelto muy tranquila. No era precisamente lo que ella deseaba, pero al menos ya no sentìa dolor.

Ya casi era de noche y Hermione estaba acostada en la alfombra como siempre, cuando escuchó gritos en el pasillo, alguien se estaba peleando.  
Se sentó recargándose de la cama, porque ya casi era hora de dormir.  
Cuando escucho que abrían con fuerza la primera puerta de su cuarto, subían las escaleras con prisa y luego azotaban la puerta de entrada.  
Hermione volteó a ver a la puerta.  
Era Zayra.  
Que al ver a Hermione se asustó mucho, corrió y se hincó junto a ella.  
-OH! ¿Pero que te pasó?- Gritò la recien llegada angustiada y le tomó la mano -¡pero estas helada! Ya me enteré de lo de tus padres, no sabes cuanto lo siento-  
Hermione oía, pero no escuchaba, ni ponía atención, ni entendía nada.  
Sin que ella lo quisiera una lágrima se le escapò.  
-¿pero que te hicieron?- Preguntò Zay con desesperación casi llorando y la abrazó -No debí dejarte, no sabes cuanto me arrepiento. Por suerte Croockshanks me avisó lo que pasaba. Pero no te preocupes yo te voy a llevar conmigo y no permitiré que nadie te haga daño nunca màs- Se levanto y fue corriendo al closet de Hermione. Buscó algo y regresó con la capa de la castaña en las manos y su varita. La ayudó a ponerse los zapatos y su capa, donde metió su varita. Luego la ayudó a bajar las escaleras de su cuarto, a caminar por el pasillo y a bajar las escaleras principales.  
Hermione solo se dejaba guiar por Zay y caminaba.  
Cuando iban caminando hacia la puerta de entrada, del comedor salió la sra. Weasley y la cuestionò:  
-¿pero que haces?-  
-Sacar a MI HERMANA de este infierno donde la dejé, antes de que se consuma por completo- ReclamòZay muy enojada.  
-No te la puedes llevar, el profesor Dumbledore dijo que no debía salir. ¡Debe quedarse!- Exigiò la sra. Weasley.  
-¡sobre mi cadáver que se quede!- Gritò enojada la guardiana del pozo.  
-Si la sacas correría peligro- Intervno Remus saliendo de la misma puerta donde salio la sra. Weasley, intentando tranquilizar a Zay.  
-¿Más que dejarla aquí? No creo- Se indignò Zay -Si la dejo aquí, enferma, morirá-  
-Llamaremos a Madame Pomfrey para que la revise- Ofreciò Remus.  
-Si así hubieran querido, la hubieran llamado desde hace mucho. Hermione debe llevar enferma mucho días y ustedes ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta- Ls hecho en cara la morena.  
-No te la llevaras, son ordenes del profesor Dumbledore- Apareciò Sirius saliendo de la misma puerta junto con Noemí y detrás venían Harry, Ron y Ginny.  
-No, no pienso dejar que le sigan haciendo daño a MI HERMANA- Repitiò Zay enojadísima.  
-¿mas del que ella nos ha hecho?- Preguntò Harry enojado -Ella- señalò a Hermione -Dejó que mis padres murieran y que pasaran muchas cosas más. Es una traidora, porque ¡fingía! Ser nuestra amiga y nos dio la puñalada por la espalda-  
-¿como pueden pensar eso? Ella no podía cambiar lo que pasó. Hizo mucho por ustedes y ni siquiera se dan cuenta. Se ve claramente que no saben NADA del pozo iskall y de las leyes del tiempo- Hablò Zay muy enojada -Y tu- Dijo señalando a Harry -Eres un egoísta, ya tienes vivo a tu padrino gracias a Hermione y aun así sigues reclamando algo que en el fondo sabes que nunca podrá cambiar. Que amigo tan injusto- Continuò viendo a Harry a los ojos -Todos lo son-  
-Como miembros de la orden del fénix, tenemos la obligación de impedir que las ordenes del profesor Dumbledore…- Se metiò Noemí, pero fue interrumpida por Zay.  
-¡tu no te metas cucaracha rastrera! ¿o quieres que te vuelva a pegar?- Amenazò la guardiana.  
-No podemos permitir que te la lleves- Se impuso Remus  
-Ja-ja-ja ¿ustedes y cuantos más?- Se burlò Zay y sacó su varita.  
Todos sacaron su varita apuntándole a Zay.  
-NO- Gritò la voz chillona de Winky que se puso delante de Hermione y Zay protegiéndolas -¡no permitiré que le hagan daño a mi amita! DEBE IRSE CON SU HERMANA, antes de que vuelva a hacer eso tan horrible que hizo-  
-¿a que cosa tan horrible te refieres?- Preguntò exaltado Remus.  
-A esas pastillas y TODO POR CULPAS DE USTEDES. Debe irse, por su bien y yo voy a ayudar- Dijo Winky, tronó los dedos y in circulo de fuego rodeó a la sra. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Sirius, Remus y Noemí, que intentaron apagarlo con chorros de agua, pero no funcionó.  
-Vallase, llévese a mi amita de aquí- Implorò Winky.  
Zay no lo dudó ni un momento, guió a Hermione alrededor del fuego y la sacó de la mansión.  
Afuera las esperaba un carruaje muy bonito, con un estandarte de un tulipán.  
Zay ayudó a subir a Hermione y luego subió ella.  
Inmediatamente después empezó a avanzar el carruaje, que adentro llevaba a Croockshanks.  
Hermione no entendía nada de lo que acababa de pasar, ni le importaba.  
Zay la abrazó y le dijo que ya nunca estaría sola, nunca más.  
El carruaje iba muy rápido y al pasar el portón de entrada desapareció.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!!!!!!!!

Despuès de muuuuuuucho tiempo... al fin pude subir.

Mil gracias por su paciencia, pero mi examn me traia loca... al menos ya pasò y me fue bien!!!

Tambien grcias como siempre a los reviews!!!!!:

A maring: mmm... si, de verdad le falta caracter a Hermione. Pero pronto vendra su caracter, tu solo espera y veras... y que bueno que te guste la historia!!!!! gracias por tu review!!! besos y mil gracias por leerme!!!!! jeje

Bellais: Siiiiiiii!!! hay que matar a Noemì y un buen escarmiento a Sirius... tu no te preocupes... yo me encargo de eso *-* jeje mil gracias por tu review!!!!! besos!!!!!

Lucero08: la pagina tiene la culpa de nuevo de que me retrasara, iba a subir la semana pasada y de nuevo se descompuso :( asi que porfavor dile que ya se comporte eh.... jeje ... Por supuesto.... renacer como fenix... dicen que si tocas fondo inmediatamente vas hacia arriba (o algo asi XD) ya veras como las cosas cambian y los papeles se voltean jeje... GRacias por tu review!!! besos!!

Yo...!!!: mil gracias por recordarme cuales son mis errores.... asi me fijo mas en los capitulos que vienen jeje...Si!!!!!!!!! tienes razon el los ojos... lo habia olvidado jeje XD ( a mi todo se me olvida jeje) Ya lo cambiarè. Gracias!!!!!! me encanta que me ayuden a corregir lo que se me escapa algunas veces jeje Besos!!!!!!

Arsa Pantera: mmm.... alegre.... ps si... defnitivamente va a ser mucho mas alegre el siguiente capitulo... ya veras!!!! jeje mil gracias por tu review!!!!! besos!!!!!

Sucubos: ufff.... en serio amo leer reviews... pero los tuyos me suben el animo hasta el techo :p me da mucho gusto que te guste la historia... espero te siga gustando... tambien espero tu contestacion del review que te deje... jeje... y duerme porfavor!!!! no queremos que te enfermes jeje... gracias por tu review!!!!!!!!!! mil besos!!!!!!!!

Bueno... espero les guste el capitulo... es triste... pero algo se aclarò y Hermione saliò de todo esto... mil besos a los chicos de los reviews... les dèdico este capitulo xk contiene mucha acciòn... los quiero mucho!!!!!!! sigan dejando reviews xk asi me animo a subir antes jeje besos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

anazkyf


	27. Chapter 27

CAPITULO XXVII

El año de 1350

El carruaje apareció por la parte de atrás de un gran castillo. Se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera.  
Zay se bajó y luego ayudó a bajar a Hermione. Abrió la puerta y entraron seguidas por Croockshanks. Caminaron por un pasillo poco iluminado y que parecía abandonado. Hasta que llegaron a otra a una habitación muy elegante, la más elegante que Hermione había visto en su vida.  
Zay la ayudó a cambiarse, para ponerse una pijama muy extraña, luego le dio té y la acostó a dormir.

Los siguientes días fueron muy confusos para Hermione. Solo veía a Zay con señoras vestidas de monjas y a señores un poco canosos. También sentía mucho dolor en su brazo derecho y en la cabeza.  
Un buen día al fin despertó, abrió los ojos y vio a su alrededor. Junto a su cama, estaba sentada en una silla Zay. Que al ver que Hermione intentaba levantarse le dijo que no se moviera.  
-¿en donde estoy?... ¿Qué me pasó?... Me siento muy débil- Hablò Hermione confundida.  
-No te preocupes, yo te voy a explicar todo- Dijo Zay mientras le componía a Hermione las almohadas a modo de que estuviera semisentada -¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?-  
-mmm… creo… que a… Tonks… estaba…. Despidiendo de mi… después de…- Tratò de recordad la castaña.  
-¿eso es lo ultimo que recuerdas?- Preguntò Zay.  
-Si, eso creo- Contestò Hermione.  
-Bueno, pues después de eso, caíste enferma de tristeza- Explicò Zay -Debes contarme ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estas tan triste? ¿Qué paso con tus amigos? -  
Hermione recordó todo lo que pasó después de que regresó en el tiempo, la manera en que la miraban y la trataban. Y comenzó a llorar.  
-¡me odian porque maté a Lily y a James, por destruir la vida de los merodeadores! ¡Por eso!- Gritó la chica llorando.  
¡tu no tienes la culpa de nada! ¡Eso te hicieron creer! Tú no podías ni debías hacer nada y ellos lo saben. Solo que no lo quisieron ver y fueron muy injustos contigo. Lo que te hicieron no tiene nombre- Contradijo zay muy enojada.  
-¡pero por mi culpa están muertos mis padres! ¡Yo fui la culpable!- Lloró Hermione.  
-¡eso también te lo hicieron creer! Tú no podías comunicarte con ellos, pero alguien de la orden dijo donde estaban y por eso los encontraron!- Aclaró acaloradamente Zay.  
-¿de verdad? No lo sabia- Se sorprendió la chica un poco mas tranquila.  
-No, claro que no, si solo te decían lo que les convenía para hacerte sentir mal- Puntualizó zay.  
-¿y que tengo? ¿De que estoy enferma?- Preguntó Hermione cambiando de tema.  
-No soportaste tanto dolor y te ausentaste del mundo, negándote a creer lo que pasaba. También empeoraron mucho tu estado las pastillas que te di. Tomaste muchas ¿verdad?-Se lamentó la guardiana del pozo.  
-No… me acuerdo- Tratò de recordar la castaña.  
-Sí, el tiempo que tu mente estuvo en blanco, no lo recuerdas. Los sanadores dicen que es normal. Y… ahora vas a ser débil… lo que te pasó te dejo así… débil… no debes tener mas tristeza o sorpresas porque recaerías… y tu brazo derecho… también es débil, fue lo mas afectado… no lo podrás usar como antes… pero con el tiempo mejorarás- Explicò Zay  
Hermione intentó mover el brazo, pero solo le dio dolor.  
-Tu vista me preocupa mucho, pero ya verás que todo saldrás bien. Te enseñaré a escribir con la izquierda y muchas cosas más. Te compondrás si te tomas tus pociones y te cuidas. No te preocupes, ya no estas sola- Le hizo ver Zay.  
-Gracias, eres la mejor hermana del mundo- Dijo Hermione llorando  
-De nada, ya verás que todo se va a solucionar- Prometiò Zay y se abrazaron (Hermione solo con un brazo). Y asì se dio cuenta que alguien en el mundo la quería, la defendía y la protegía y quien mejor que su hermana.

Así pasaron los días.  
Los primeros, Hermione se la pasó en su habitación recuperándose, pero mientras, aprendió a escribir con la izquierda y a usar lentes para leer (porque afortunadamente no tenia tan dañada la vista). También Zay le explicó que estaban en 1350 (era increíble cuantos años atrás había viajado en el tiempo) y le regaló el libro "Leyes de la grandeza", donde traía todas las reglas para tener elegancia con su lema: "La elegancia es el mejor camino a la grandeza". Hermione se dio cuenta de que ahí todo era muy diferente, que las reglas de la elegancia, eran mas bien de etiqueta.  
Las aprendió todas y cuando tuvo fuerza suficiente para levantarse, las empezó a poner en práctica.  
Primero usaba ropa de servidumbre, porque los vestidos que usaba Zay eran muy grandes y pesados.  
Después se acopló al peso y utilizó vestidos de acuerdo a la época. Todos negros claro, ya que ella estaba de luto y aunque para recuperarse debía olvidar, el luto le recordaba el amor de sus padres, quien era y de donde venia.

Se enteró que Zay era una princesa, las mucamas se lo dijeron.  
Zay después se lo confirmó, le dijo que su nombre era: Zayra Aurora Van Tassel princesa de Suiza.  
Hermione no lo podía creer, estaba con una princesa. Aunque zay le pidió que la tratara como antes, que no le gustaba ser tratada como alteza.  
Después, cuando la chica pudo salir de su habitación y que se sentía mejor, Zay le presentó a sus padres.  
Su padre, el rey, era un excelente soberano, quería mucho a su única hija y trataba con mucha amabilidad a Hermione.  
Su madre, la reina, tenía un gran corazón con mucha nobleza y generosidad, era muy comprensiva con Zay y trataba bien a Hermione, como si fuera de su familia.  
El castillo era hermoso, muy lujoso y elegante. Tenía muchos sirvientes (elfos, magos y brujas).  
Una mañana Zay sacó a Hermione a caminar (según dijeron los sanadores era para que su salud mejorara) le mostró gran parte del pueblo.

Todos querían mucho a la princesa, la saludaban muy contentos, vivían en ese reino con armonía.  
También la llevó a ver un hermoso paisaje, se veían las montañas con nieve, un río que atravesaba el pueblo y el aire tan fresco que se respiraba todo el tiempo.  
A un lado del gran castillo estaba un bosque, "el bosque de la bruja".  
-Zay, ¿Qué no es ese el bosque…?- Preguntó Hermione sorprendida  
-Sí, ahí encontraste el pozo, pero esa historia te la contaré después, ahora debemos volver porque llamé a alguien para que te conozca- Dijo Zay y volvieron al castillo.  
En el vestíbulo las estaba esperando un hombre delgado, de facciones finas, que a primera vista parecía mujer, vestido de manera elegante y lujosa.  
Al ver a Zay dijo:  
-Oh!!! Tesoro! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos-  
-Hola Hugo- Saludó Zay se le acercó y lo saludo como se saludan a las mujeres en esa época (con una pequeña inclinación y un beso en cada mejilla).  
-Mira te presento a mi amiga Hermione Granger-Presentó Zay.  
Hugo saludó a Hermione como había saludado a Zay y le dijo:  
-Vaya!! Pero que bonita eres Hermione, un placer conocerte querida-  
-Gracias, es mentira, pero gracias- Contestò Hermione sonriendo.  
-OH, cariño, la belleza no se lleva en la apariencia, eso es vulgar, de las personas superficiales. La belleza se lleva en el alma. Tú eres bellísima, no lo dudes nunca, mira que te lo dice un experto- Comentò Hugo riendo.  
-Gracias- Sonriò Hermione.  
-Bueno Hugo, te mandé a traer porque necesito tu ayuda, Hermione aun no sabe poner bien en practica las leyes de la grandeza y quisiera que tu la ayudaras por favor- Hizo su petición Zay.  
-¡pero por supuesto querida! Por mi encantado- Se alegrò Hugo -Después de todo debes estar muy ocupada con los preparativos de tu boda-  
-¿boda? ¿te casas?- Preguntò Hermione sorprendida.  
-Sí, pero no te preocupes, cuando regrese hablamos. Mientras tanto te dejo con Hugo, el te guiará- Explicó Zay.  
-Sí, no te preocupes nos podemos cuidar- Aclarò Hugo.  
-Bueno entonces debo irme, volveré en la noche y hablaremos hermanita- Dijo Zay  
-Aquí te espero- Sinriò Hermione.  
Y Zay se fue.

Hugo era un excelente instructor, le mostró a Hermione desde como sentarse, reverencias, la comida, hasta a bailar (música instrumental, claro).  
Era un lugar hermoso 1350, lleno de tranquilidad y de muchas personas buenas.

Era el lugar perfecto para vivir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!!!!!!!!!

estoy muy contenta... hoy es mi cumple (28 de junio)!!!!!!!

por eso les subo el capitulo adelantado... para festejar jeje

espero les guste el capitulo... no es la gran cosa... pero los siguientes van a estar mejores jje

mil gracias a los reviews!!!!!!!!!

estoy muy contenta por k me han escrito mucho uuuuuuuuuuuuu k emocion!

lucero08: jeje me encanto tu review! ps... creo k vas a derramar mucha bilis en toda la historia... jeje... mmm no habia pensado es de draco... k latima... y tambien adoro a zay! ya veras como se pone mejor todo jeje... mil gracias por el review y ya veras k tratare de subir mas seguido jeje BYE y muchos besos!

Beika: mil gracias y que bueno que te haya gustado... espero te guste este tambien jeje besos!!!!!

maring:jeje k bueno que te gustara! en realidad ellos tienen una idea equivocada de lo qe pasò... pero ya se verà jeje y claro k habra venganza... mas adelante... MUAJA jeje mil besos y gracias por tu review!

naj: Hola cariño! mmm tengo idea mas o menos delo que me quieres decir... y me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado la historia!!! pero yo no hablo (disculpa es portugues?) y casi no entiendo lo que me dices :s pero me encanta la idea que hayas leido esa histora que esta en español... jeje... mil besos!!!!!!!!!!

sucubos:jeje... perdon... subi el capitulo antes de ver que ya me habias respondido jje... me da gusto que este en proceso tu historia eeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! jeje y ya ves k si actualizo pronto jeje... mil besos!!!!!

heloisa: Hola!!! gracias por tu review y que bueno que pienses que es una historia bonita... disculpame... pero no te entiendo mucho y es que solo hablo español... pero mil gracias por tu comentario!!! me encanta que me escriban aunque no pueda entender :) besos!!!!!!

queen of the shadow:jeje gracias por ser fanatica y ponerme en escritor favorito jeje!!... pronto se vera el cambio... no os preocupeis... jeje mil besos!!!!!!!!!

bueno... ps un adelantito para k vean que estoy contenta po mi cumple jeje:

*En el siguiente capi habra visitas!!!

*Sera un capitulo feliz

*Actualizare lo mas pronto posible, lo mas seguro esta semana jeje

Besos a todos y sigan dejado reviews!!!!!!!!

anazkyf


	28. Chapter 28

CAPITULO XXVIII

Visitas

Hugo todo el tiempo felicitaba a Hermione por aprender tan rápido. En un par de días ya había aprendido todo lo que tenia que aprender para vivir ahí.  
Era un tanto agotador bailar, y por ello, en la noche Hermione estaba muy cansada.  
Una noche, Hermione ya estaba en la cama cuando tocaron la puerta, era Zay.  
-¿puedo pasar?- Preguntó Zay.  
-Si, claro- Respondió Hermione desde la cama.  
-Ya me dijo Hugo que ya estas lista para vivir aquí. Siento mucho no haber estado contigo en estos días, pero tengo miles de cosas que arreglar, tu sabes por eso de ir al futuro descuido todo lo de acá- Se disculpó Zay mientras se sentaba en los pies de la cama.  
-No te preocupes, ya has hecho por mí más de lo que deberías- Sonrió la castaña.  
-No, yo lo hago con mucho gusto. Se me olvidaba, tenemos una plática pendiente. En estos días tendrás visitas, mañana vendrá Felipe, mi futuro esposo y en la tarde llega mi prima- Comentó la princesa muy contenta.  
-¿de verdad?- Se alegró Hermione.  
-Si, mañana vendrá mi Felipe, dice que quiere conocer a mi hermana- Contó Zay.  
-Que bueno ¿y tu prima también vendrá? ¿Quién es?- Preguntó emocionada Hermione.  
-Se llama Fátima Van Garreth. Ella es una persona muy importante, a su corta edad, bueno ni tanto yo tengo menos, es reina de gran parte de Europa y es heredera de los creadores del pozo- Anotó Zay.  
-¿el pozo iskall?- Preguntó Hermione  
-Si, de ese mismo. Ella me hizo guardiana, aunque por nacimiento me correspondía ser guardiana pero solo por un tiempo. Pero la ayudo más de lo que debería porque ella está enferma- Se entristeció la pelinegra.  
-¿de que?- Cuestionó Hermione  
-No lo sé Bien, creo que nació débil o algo así, pero un día está como si nada y al otro día no se puede levantar. Por eso yo la ayudo mucho, ella solo me supervisa y me ayuda y por eso está muy agradecida conmigo, por mi gran sacrificio- Explicó Zay.  
-¿Cómo que sacrificio?- Se sorprendió la ojimarrón.  
-Lo que pasa es que no es tan fácil tener doble vida. Me refiero a vivir aquí y ayudar allá, es muy agotador y es tener una vida incompleta- Volvió a explicar Zay.  
-Ah, ya entiendo. Lo siento mucho- Se apenó la chica.  
-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada de cierta manera. Pero bueno, cuando ella llegue debes hacer una reverencia. Es por cortesía a ella- Aclaró la princesa.  
-Si, claro no se me olvida- Dijo Hermione recordándolo mentalmente.  
-Hermione… quisiera pedirte un favor… muy especia- Comenzó a hablar la guardiana un tanto apenada.  
-El que quieras- Ofreció la joven.  
-Es que… hace tiempo… cuando era niña, siempre soñaba con tener una hermana y un día fui a una boda y vi que… que la hermana pequeña de la novia… le… le cantaba una canción que ella misma había escrito y que se la dedicaba a la novia. A mi me encantaría que… pues si tu quieres, claro… pues… tu sabes…- Hablò Zay.  
-Pero yo no sé escribir canciones-Se justificò Hermione  
-Ah! Eres muy inteligente, yo sé que podrás- Sonriò Zay -Pero si tu no quieres…-  
-No, no es eso. Pero si quieres déjame pensarlo ¿si?- Respondiò Hermione.  
-Claro. Y se me olvidaba, en dos días tendrás una gran sorpresa- Anunciò Zay emocionada  
-¿Cuál?- Preguntò Hermione.  
-Oh!! Es sorpresa, ya lo verás te va a encantar. Pero bueno, ahora duerme que mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- Ordenò la joven princesa -bueno, hasta mañana hermanita-  
-Hasta mañana hermana mayor-Sonriò Hermione y Zay se fue a dormir.

Al otro día en la mañana, Zay llevó a Hermione a un jardín que tenía, en el que todo el tiempo era otoño.

Era muy bonito.  
Las hojas secas de los árboles cubrían la tierra, había un par de columpios en el centro y en un lado había banquitas de metal muy bonitas.  
Los árboles formaban arcos unos con otros y siempre se sentía la brisa de invierno.  
Después de estar un rato ahí, regresaron al castillo a desayunar. Los reyes no estaban, así que desayunaron solas.  
Estaban muy alegres desayunando, cuando entró Felipe. Era muy guapo, alto, todo un caballero.  
Zay al verlo se levantó corriendo y lo abrazó.  
Se amaban mucho, se podía ver a kilómetros.  
-Mira Felipe, te presento a mi hermana Hermione- Lo presentó Zay.  
-Hola, mucho gusto- Saludó Felipe.  
-Mucho gusto- Respondió Hermione.  
Felipe le besó la mano (como era costumbre).  
Después de desayunar juntos, Felipe se fue, pero prometiendo volver al otro día para enseñarle a Hermione defensa y ataque de hechizos, junto con Zay que era muy buena en eso.  
En la tarde, cuando Hermione y Zay estaban en el jardín, un elfo les informó que ya había llegado Fátima.  
Las estaba esperando en el salón del té, en una silla muy elegante.  
En cuanto entraron, Hermione y Zay hicieron la reverencia.  
-De pie- Dijo una voz muy serena.  
Fátima era de la misma edad de Zay, se veía muy tranquila y sabia. Era blanca y del tamaño de Hermione, sus ojos eran de color café claro. Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo, muy bonito, con una capa larga. Tenía una corona de oro de reina, Zay una de plata de princesa.  
Se levantó para recibirlas.  
-Hola, Zayra querida- Saludó Fátima  
-Hola Fátima- Contestó Zay -Mira te presento a Hermione, ella es…-  
-…quien pidió el deseo- completó la reina -Sí, claro que lo sé. Mucho gusto Hermione Granger- y le extendió la mano derecha.  
Hermione le estrechó la mano y de pronto Fátima la abrazó delicadamente. Era un abrazo muy parecido a los que le daba su madre.  
-Un placer conocerte al fin- Habló Fátima separándose de ella- Zay me ha platicado mucho de ti. Pero bueno, tomemos el té-  
Con tronar los dedos de Fátima muchos elfos llevaron el té para las tres.  
Ellas se sentaron y tomaron el té en silencio.

-Bueno, creo que esta será una charla un poco corta, ya que debo volver a mi palacio a atender asuntos urgentes- Anunció Fátima -Pero como me sorprendió mucho saber que Hermione estaba aquí, debía venir a saber el motivo de tu agradable visita-  
-Ya te explique que fue por que Hermione estaba enferma- Le recordó Zay  
-Sí, me doy cuenta. Pero presiento que existen más motivos ¿puedes decírmelos tú, Hermione?-La cuestionó Fátima  
-Es que… creo que… tuve muchos problemas… la vida… me dio… golpes muy fuertes- Contestó Hermione triste  
-La vida es una caja llena de sorpresas.- Comentó Fátima -Ahora estas confundida y herida. Pero al final, aún cuando te arrebaten algo, tendrás una gran recompensa. Sólo debes no perder la esperanza- Tomó un sorbo de su té para luego despedirse- Bueno, siento no quedarme a terminar el té, pero después nos volveremos a ver- Se despidió y se marchó, dejando a Hermione muy confundida.  
La chica volteó a ver a Zay para que le explicara algo de lo que había dicho Fátima. Pero Zay solo levantó los hombros y dijo:  
-Yo no sé nada. Nunca entiendo lo que dice-

Decidieron pasar el resto del día en el jardín y es que estaban enamoradas de él, por lo tranquilo que era.  
Hermione estaba triste por lo que le dijo Fátima, eso le hizo recordar y ella lo que quería era olvidar.  
Zay intentó subirle el ánimo platicando de su boda y los preparativos, cuando un elfo doméstico entró al jardín.  
-Acaba de llegar sus visitas ama, ¿las hago pasar?- Preguntó el elfo.  
-Claro, claro- Dijo Zay aplaudiendo muy contenta -Ya llegó tu sorpresa Hermione-  
-Ah, gracias- Respondió la castaña con poco entusiasmo.  
-¿no te alegran las sorpresas?- Se asombró Zay.  
-Sí, claro. Solo que estoy un poco cansada y quisiera ir a dormir-Se excusó Hermione pensando en las palabras de la reina.  
-¿y no harías el sacrificio por nosotros?- Preguntó una voz muy conocida para Hermione.  
Volteó a ver emocionada y vio su gran sorpresa.  
-¡Neville, Luna!- Gritó ella sin poderlo creer.  
Eran ellos, estaba ahí vestidos con ropa de época y muy sonrientes al ver a Hermione.  
La joven no se aguantó las ganas y salió corriendo a abrazarlos.  
-Me da tanto gusto verlos- Llorò.  
-Y nosotros a ti- Respondiò Neville.  
-¿Cómo estas? Supimos que estuviste enferma a causa de lo que te hicieron y de la muerte de tus padres- Hablò Luna  
-Estoy… b-bien, y al verlos aquí mucho mejor- Sonriò Hermione tratando de asimilar lo que dijo Luna -Gracias por traerlos Zay y claro que te escribiré la canción-  
-¿De verdad? Entonces creo que hice bien en darte la sorpresa- Se burlò la princesa -Pero, entremos ¿no?-

El resto de la tarde se la pasó jugando, bromeando, platicando muy contentos los cuatro.  
Cuando Hermione se acostó a dormir, estaba agotada, pero feliz por ver a sus amigos que se quedarían un par de días.  
Pero esos días serían de mucha felicidad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perdon por el gran retraso, pero fue por causas de fuerza mayor.

Tratarè de subir la siguiente semana... pero no prometo nada.

Gracias a los reviews y besos a todos.

ana_zkyf


	29. Chapter 29

CAPITULO XXIX

A donde perteneces

Al otro día, Felipe y Zay les enseñaron ataque y defensa de hechizos. En unas cuantas horas los entrenaron muy bien, y es que eran muy buenos maestros.  
A Hermione le costo mucho más aprender, porque solo podía con una mano, pero también aprendió mucho.  
En la tarde, los futuros esposos, les enseñaron a bailar vals. Algo realmente divertido, porque para empezar ella no bailaba casi nunca (excepto en ocasiones realmente especiales).  
Al otro día practicaron un poco, y el resto del día lo dedicaron a conocer el pueblo, hicieron un día de campo en el pueblo y Luna contó sus típicos chistes malos, de lo que Neville y Hermione se morían de la risa.  
En la mañana del siguiente día, Neville y Luna se despidieron porque debían volver.  
Fue un poco triste, pero prometieron volverse a ver, sin decir ni cuando ni donde.  
Hermione se quedó un poco triste, pero muy contenta por haber visto a sus amigos.  
Volvieron al castillo Van Tassel y cuando iban pasando por el salón de música, escucharon que alguien tocaba el piano.  
Era la reina, la madre de Zay, Zay entró y acompaño la melodía cantando.  
Era una canción hermosa y miles de recuerdos vinieron a la mente de la castaña.  
La mamá de Zay invitó a Hermione para que las acompañara. Y como Hermione sabia un poco de piano, se puso a tocar a dueto con la reina, mientras que Zay cantaba.  
Sin que se dieran cuenta, se pasó toda la tarde. Y es que la música era muy tranquilizadora y logró que por tan solo un rato, las penas se olvidaran.

En la mañana, Hermione preguntó por Zay, pero los sirvientes le dijeron que había salido a arreglar asuntos. Así que Hermione decidió ir al jardín a esperarla para desayunar juntas.  
Se sentó en un columpio y se empezó a mecer muy poco con los pies (ya que no se podía agarrar con un brazo) Estuvo así un rato, solo pensando, hasta que llegó Zay. Se veía un poco preocupada y se sentó en el columpio de al lado.  
-Hola Zay ¿Pasa algo malo con tus asuntos?- Preguntó tratando de ser útil Hermione  
-Si… es que… a veces… las cosas no salen como uno quisiera- Se lamentó Zay mirando hacia otro lado.  
-Que mal ¿no?- Acertó a decir la ojimarron sin saber como ayudar.  
-Un poco, pero es lo debido. Perdona por no avisarte que ibas a salir, pero me llegó la carta esta mañana- Se justificó la princesa.  
-No te preocupes- Le quitó importancia Hermione -Tu debes atender tus asuntos-  
-Es que… la carta… era… era del profesor Dumbledore- Soltó con mucho pesar Zay.  
Hermione se dejó de mecer y volteó a ver a su hermana con rapidez.  
-¿que? ¿Qué quería?- Se sobresaltó la chica.  
-Es que… quieren que vuelvas- Se forzó a hablar la guardiana del pozo, resaltando con desprecio la palabra "quieren".  
Hermione no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo.  
-Y déjame decirte que… que el profesor Dumbledore tiene mucha razón. Debes volver porque es el lugar y tiempo a donde perteneces. No aquí y si te quedaras a vivir aquí… quebrantaríamos como 100 normas de las leyes del tiempo- Explicó con dolor Zay.  
-¿QUIEREN que vuelva?- Trató de aclarar Hermione.  
-Si, todos. Porque ahora ya entendieron lo que hiciste. Los Weasley son inmensamente ricos y… todos se arrepienten de… lo que pasó- Dijo bufando la princesa.  
Hermione se levantó de golpe del columpio, no lo podía creer.  
-Pero… es que… no sé… si voy a poder… verlos de nuevo- Habló la joven nerviosa.  
Zay se le acercó un poco.  
-Es que no estamos pensando en todos, hay quienes te esperan y no te han hecho nada. Yanet, Severus y Jacqueline ya volvieron de sus misiones. Y no sabes como lloró Tonks por que se creía culpable de lo que pasó- Trató de convencerla Zay.  
Era cierto, ellos no tenían la culpa de nada. Y la estarían esperando.  
-Tienes… tienes un semana para volver. Es precipitado y sé que las heridas se volverán a abrir. Pero debes volver- Recalcó Zay -y enfrentar todo… porque el profesor Dumbledore dijo… dijo que debes hablar con tus "amigos"-  
-¿Hablar con… mis amigos?- Repitió sin podérselo creer la chica.  
-Si, deben aclarar todo. Y tu elfina doméstica te está esperando- Recordó la hermana mayor.  
-Yo no tengo elfina doméstica- Negó Hermione.  
-Pues no sé, pero una elfina doméstica llamada Winky dice que eres su amita. Ella ayudó para que pudiéramos salir de la mansión del profesor Dumbledore- Explicó la futura reina.  
-No lo recuerdo- Habló para si misma la castaña.  
-Creo que debemos obedecer, pero antes de que te vallas, quiero darte esto- Habló Zay y le extendió una cadena de plata con un dije de corazón grande que se abría.  
Hermione lo agarró y lo abrió.  
Tenía fotos adentro.  
En el lado izquierdo estaban los papás de Hermione saludando y sonriendo, del otro lado estaban Harry, Ron y Ginny un poco más chicos, al pasar esa pequeña hoja estaban los merodeadores y las chicas juntos y en la ultima foto estaba Zay y Hermione juntas.  
A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Abrazó a Zay y le dijo:  
-Gracias Zay, eres la mejor hermana mayor-  
-De nada, es que como no usas el diamante (que por cierto me traje entre tus cosas) y como finalmente aunque tu lo tengas no es tuyo, creo que esta bien que tu tengas algo con lo que me recuerdes a mi y a tus amigos. Por que no olvides que ellos son tus amigos y tal vez solo se equivocaron al tratarte de la peor manera, pero son tus amigos-  
-De verdad, gracias por ser mi hermana- Agradeció casi llorando la chica.  
-Bueno, pero no hay que ponernos tristes, porque aun nos queda una semana de diversión. Y sí puedes venir a mi boda, ya le pedí permiso al profesor Dumbledore, así que la canción sigue en pie ¿eh?- Sonrió Zay.  
-Claro que si- Dijo Hermione también sonriéndole.

Ahora solo le quedaba pasarla bien y no pensar en lo que iba a pasar cuando regresara.  
Porque finalmente, ahora, era ella quien debía perdonar.  
Ahora debía demostrar si de verdad sabia el verdadero significado de la amistad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perdon por tardarme tanto... handaba muriendo de tos... jeje

Ya les dejo el capitulo y ahora si no me voy a tardar en actualizar...

mil gracias a los reviews:

a Maring: Si... yo tambien quiero que llegue ya esa parte, pero aunque parece que esta cerca aun falta... :(... pero no te preocupes cuando llegue Hermione los va a hacer sufrir mucho... jeje... mil besos y gracias por tu review!!!!

Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay: Mil gracias por tu review!!!! no sabes cuanto me suben el animo para seguir subiendo capitulos... y no te preocupes, me ha pasado eso de no saber que poner... jeje... mil besos!!!

Lucero08: Ya pronto regresa al futuro... y los va a hacer sufrir muy mucho... jeje... solo que todavia falta... paciencia k cuando llegue el momento todos nos vamos a alegrar mucho.

Susy: jeje... mil gracias por tus reviews a ti!!!! jajajaja... me encanta tu entusiasmo... jeje...mil besos y miles de gracias porque tu me recordast k debia apurarme jeje BYE!


	30. Chapter 30

CAPITULO XXX

Siempre amigos

Esa semana se la pasaron de lo mejor.  
Siguieron practicando con los hechizos y Zay cantaba todas las noches con su guitarra muggle.  
Pasaron mucho tiempo con Felipe, que era muy agradable.

El día que debía volver, Hermione se despidió de todos, prometiendo volver para la boda de Zay y Felipe.  
Zay la llevaría a la mansión del profesor Dumbledore, esperaría un rato (en lo que se solucionaba el problema) y luego regresaría a 1350.  
Hermione se subió a un carruaje muy lujoso, luego Croockshanks (quien casi no había pasado tiempo con Hermione, solo cuando estuvo enferma, porque encontró gatos iguales a él en el castillo y todos los días estuvo con ellos) y luego subió Zay.  
Hermione vio por la ventana como se alejaba el castillo y al adentrarse en el bosque, desapareció.  
Sintió como si el carruaje hubiese caído en muchos remolinos y daba vueltas y vueltas. Todo se agitaba a su alrededor y sintió unas terribles ganas de vomitar. Hasta que cayó de nuevo en el carruaje.  
Un poco aturdida miró por la ventana y se sorprendió al no ver el gran castillo de los Van Tassel, tan imponente como siempre, en su lugar solo estaba el cielo azul.  
El carruaje siguió avanzando y con una horrible sensación aparecieron enfrente de la mansión Dumbledore.  
Estaba igual a como la recordaba, como el día en que volvió.

Antes de bajarse, Zay hizo un hechizo para que tuvieran ropa normal.  
Ahora Hermione tenía pantalón y playera de manera normal y no esos vestidos tan grandes y elegantes de negro.  
Bajaron del carruaje, Hermione estaba un poco nerviosa. Llevaba en el cuello el dige que Zay le había dado y en el bolsillo los dos diamantes.  
-Tranquila, todo está bien- Trató de tranquilizarla Zay.  
La castaña solo asintió con la cabeza.  
Su hermana se adelantó y con firmeza tocó la puerta.  
-Por cierto- Anotó la princesa -Si, alguien trata de hacerte algo, solo usa esto- y le dio una bolsa con adentro unos polvos parecidos a la brillantina.  
-Gracias, ¿Pero son…?- Preguntó la chica sorprendida por tener esos polvos en sus manos.  
-Adentro tiene una nota, son muy útiles.- Sonrió con malicia Zayra.  
-Muchas gracias- Repitió Hermione sonriendo.  
De pronto se abrió la puerta y apareció Winky, la elfina domestica.  
-¡Amita, volvió!- Dijo Winky y le jaló la mano a Hermione para acariciarla.  
-Hola Winky- Saludó ella sorprendida.  
-Pero pasen, pasen- Indicó Winky haciéndose a un lado para dejarlas pasar -Las están esperando en el salón-  
La recién llegadas se voltearon a ver.  
Winky las llevó hasta una de las puertas del vestíbulo.  
Hermione temblaba de nervios.

Winky tocó, la voz del profesor Dumbledore les indicó que pasaran.  
La elfina abrió la puerta y entraron.  
-Buenas noches, las estábamos esperando- Saludó el profesor desde un sillón.

Todos estaban ahí, en los sillones, sillas o de pie, pero solo fijaban la vista en Hermione.  
-Hermione- Dijo Tonks y corrió a abrazarla -Perdóname, perdóname, no debí dejarte sola. Yo lo siento…-  
-No, no es tu culpa. Ahora todo esta bien ¿no?- Le quitó importancia Hermione abrazándola.  
-Pues si, pero…- Se reprochó Tonks muy triste. Se veía cansada.  
-Pero nada. Estamos bien y eso es lo importante- Aclaró la castaña separándose de ella sonriendo.  
-Hola Hermione, te extrañamos mucho- Habló Yanet acercándose a ella y abrazándola.  
-A la siguiente no te escapes sin siquiera acordarte de nosotros- Recalcó Jacqueline acercándose para saludarla.  
-Hola chicas, me da gusto volver a verlas- Se alegró la aludida.  
-¿y a mi no me vas a saludar?- Preguntó Severus atrás de ellas.  
-Severus, pero claro que si- Dijo Hermione abrazándolo, quien sin que se diera cuenta Hermione, volteó hacia donde estaban los sillones con cara de triunfo.  
Todos estaban muy contentos, se abrazaban y reían juntos.  
Entre todos sus amigos, Hermione vio en los sillones a los señores Weasley, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Sirius y Remus. Solo les sonrió.  
El profesor Dumbledore le dio la bienvenida también.  
Hermione se separo un poco de todos, en lo que ellos se saludaban y le hacían muchas preguntas a Zay.  
Se acercó a los sillones para saludar.  
Al verla, se levantaron.  
Todos los Weasley estaban vestidos con ropa y capas muy caras. Se veía que ya tenían dinero, mucho dinero.  
Remus también había cambiado guardarropa, no a ropa tan cara como la de los Weasley, pero si nueva.  
Sirius y Harry se vestían como siempre.  
-Hola- Dijo tímidamente Hermione.  
Todos la miraron con tristeza y arrepentimiento. Y Ginny se veía que tenia días que había estado llorando, estaba abrazada de Harry.  
-Hola, nos da mucho gusto volver a verte- Habló el sr. Weasley.  
-Y saber que estas mejor- Acompletó la sra. Weasley con la voz entrecortada.  
-Sí, gracias. A mi también me da gusto verlos- Respondió ella.  
De pronto llegó el profesor Dumbledore e ignorando la cara que todos tenían anunció:  
-Bueno, creo que es hora de cenar. El estómago de todos lo requiere para seguir celebrando el tan esperado regreso de la señorita Granger-

La cena fue… extraña.  
Una parte de la mesa estaba muy contenta, celebrando y riendo.  
Y la otra mitad casi ni comía, se veían todos muy tristes y realmente arrepentidos.  
Al terminar de cenar, el dueño de la casa se levantó y habló:  
-Bueno, creo que ahora todos tomemos un merecido descanso-  
Acto seguido todos salieron del comedor.  
Tonks, Yanet, Severus, Jacqueline y los sres. Weasley se despidieron de Zay (porque ya se iba) y se fueron a dormir.  
El profesor Dumbledore dirigió a todos los demás a la misma habitación donde se habían visto después de mucho tiempo y donde habían "hablado".  
Ya estando sentados todos (casi igual que la vez pasada, solo que esta vez Remus y Sirius se sentaron en un sillón para dos, que estaba junto al sillón de Harry, Ron y Ginny.

Después de unos estresantes minutos en los que nadie abría la boca, tomó la iniciativa Dumbledore:  
-Bueno, los dejo para que arreglen sus asuntos. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, la señorita Van Tassel y yo estaremos tomando el té en el recibidor. Solo no olviden que el perdón es el valor de los valientes, solo aquel que sabe amar, perdona.-

Dicho esto salió dejándolos solos.

Era una situación incomoda, nadie decía nada, hasta que Remus se armó de valor.  
-Hermione… nosotros entendemos… que tal vez… tu no quieras… escucharnos-  
-No- Se apresuró Hermione interrumpiéndolo -No, claro que quiero escucharlos… porque…. Porque yo solo sé mi parte de lo que pasó… y no sería justo si no los dejara defenderse y decirme… decirme su parte de lo que pasó… así que… yo los escucho-  
Todos estaban muy sorprendidos por lo recién dicho por su amiga.  
-Ya sabía que dirías eso- Murmuró Sirius cabizbajo.  
-Gracias, por no hacer lo mismo que nosotros hicimos contigo- Anotó Remus -Creo que lo que pasó fue que… el dolor nos cegó y dijimos cosas que no queríamos decir y también hicimos cosas que no queríamos hacer… Nunca… jamás quisimos lastimarte- Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al igual que a Hermione.  
-No fuimos amigos de verdad contigo… yo… me aferré a algo que nunca podrá pasar- Fue turno de hablar de Harry "Y te culpé a ti… y te hice daño… perdóname… no valoré lo que hiciste por todos… por mí… de verdad perdóname"

Se vía muy arrepentido. Como todos.  
-Y si no nos quieres perdonar… y…. Prefieres no ser amiga de nosotros… lo entenderemos- Dijo Ron.  
Ginny lloraba en silencio y no se atrevió a decir nada.  
-Cuando te fuiste- Comenzó Sirius viéndola a los ojos -todos estábamos muy tristes. Pasó el tiempo, salimos de Hogwarts y yo tenia la esperanza de que un día volvieras. Después murieron Lily y James. Entonces llegó esa carta. Yo estaba muy confundido y no lo podía creer y al otro día ya estaba en Azkaban. Sufrí mucho al pensar que era inocente, que todos creían que maté a mi mejor amigo… a mi hermano… que alguien que yo creía mi amigo me inculpó fingiendo su muerte… y que mi otro amigo creía que era culpable- A Sirius le salieron las lágrimas solas, al igual que a Hermione -Y pensar que tu… también lo sabias… y no dijiste nada. Después de muchos años en Azkaban, me escapé para vengarme. Y entonces… te vi a ti con Harry… Sabía que eras tú y me propuse vigilarlos. Cuando pude hablar contigo… tuve la oportunidad de decirte lo que pasaría, lo que harías en el futuro… pero no tuve el valor… y fingí… hice lo mismo que tú. Después estuviste en mi casa… fue tan difícil para mí no romper las reglas… no tomarte de la mano y… decírtelo… y después llegaste aquí… y me desquité todo el rencor y odio que tenía contra los que me hicieron daño… en ti… te hice pagar por algo que tu no hiciste… con humillaciones, reproches… pero yo sabia que lo que te hacíamos no lo merecías… te enfermaste por eso… y no sabes… cuanto lo lamento… y un simple perdón no es nada… entenderé si nos odias para siempre… si me odias..-  
-No… yo no los odio- Dijo Hermione llorando -Entendiendo que se equivocaron. Y nunca podría odiarlos… porque para mí siempre han sido y serán mis amigos, desde que los conocí y nunca van a dejar de serlo, pase lo que pase. Pero yo creo… que entenderán… que por ahora no puedo pensar claramente… lo de mis padres esta muy reciente todavía… y simplemente no puedo… necesito tiempo… es lo único que pido-  
-Claro que sí, nosotros esperaremos el tiempo que sea necesario- Aceptó Remus.  
-Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti- Lo apoyó Harry-  
-Y si necesitas algo… no dudes en pedírnoslo- Se ofreció Ron.  
Hermione solo asintió.  
De pronto tocaron la puerta.

Era Zay que ya pronto se iba a ir, pero antes quería hablar con ellos. Así que Hermione los dejó solos y bajó a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore.  
Quien le mostró los papeles de la tinta invisible.  
Hermione se puso sus lentes y los revisó. Todo estaba en orden, Zay hasta había hecho un acta de defunción a nombre de H. Isabella Steavens, para que su dinero se repartiera.  
Los sres. Weasley tenían una enorme cantidad de dinero y Harry, Remus y Sirius otra buena cantidad.  
Momentos después llegó Zay a despedirse. Los demás ya se habían ido a dormir.  
Zay y Hermione se despidieron, pero prometiendo verse para la boda de la princesa. Luego se fue.  
Hermione se puso triste, pero sabia que se volverían a ver.  
Se despidió del profesor Dumbledore y se fue a su habitación a dormir.  
Estaba igualita su habitación, tal como la había dejado.  
Se encerró, se puso su pijama y se acostó a tratar de dormir, pero como había sido un día muy movido y de muchas emociones, le costó tratar de no pensar en toda la noche que ya tenía a sus amigos de siempre.


	31. Chapter 31

CAPITULO XXXI

El primer día

Hermione iba corriendo por el bosque de la bruja, algo la iba persiguiendo, tenía miedo, se acercaba más y más. Hasta que tropezó y cayo a la tierra húmeda y fría.  
Se levantó rápidamente sacando su varita y apuntando hacia donde estaba lo que la perseguía.  
No había nada, solo oscuridad.  
Entonces se dio media vuelta y vio a sus padres, de pie, frente a ella. Pálidos, con la mirada fija en ella.  
Extendieron sus brazos hacia ella y le dijeron:  
-Ayúdanos Hermione. Tenemos frío en donde nos dejaste… por favor ayúdanos-  
Y repetían muchas veces "ayúdanos".  
Ella cerró los ojos llorando y gritó.  
Se empezó a mover y… se cayó de la cama.

Había tenido una horrible pesadilla.  
Se levanto con dificultad. Vio a Croockshanks dormido. El reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana ía estaba oscuro, pero no quería seguir durmiendo.  
Fue al baño para verse en el espejo y lavarse la cara. Se veía pálida y ojerosa.  
Se metió a bañar, se cambió y luego se quedó con la vista perdida hacia el mar por un buen rato.  
Aún no podía… entender lo que había soñado, aunque… no… tenia que dejar de pensar en eso, solo era una pesadilla y nada más.

Si, una pesadilla.  
Así, un poco más convencida de eso, bajó a caminar un poco en la playa, ya que cuando estuvo ahí la vez pasada, siempre quiso salir a caminar, y ahora que estaba de nuevo ahí y que podía salir de su habitación cuantas veces quisiera, no se iba a quedar con las ganas.  
Estuvo un buen rato caminando y pensando, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era tarde y debía volver para desayunar con los demás. Uff… desayunar con todos. No es que le molestara, pero sí la ponía nerviosa el tan solo hecho de verlos y no saber que decir.  
Para su sorpresa, cuando regresó Jacqueline, le profesor Dumbledore, Yanet y Severus ya se habían ido, no se despidieron de ella porque pensaron que estaba dormida.  
Pero eso no evitó que Hermione no dejara que Tonks se fuera poniendo miles de excusas y logró que se quedara a desayunar con ellos.

Era muy incomodo estar todos ahí, juntos, sin hablar y sin siquiera levantar la mirada.  
Aunque era muy bueno deleitarse con la comida de la sra. Weasley.

-Y… ¿Qué hay de nuevo en el ministerio Tonks?- Trató de hacerle plática la castaña, al ver lo nerviosa que estaba Tonks al estar frente a Remus, tanto que había tirado como cinco veces su jugo de calabaza.  
-Pues… el ministro quiere hacer muchas cosas que Fudge hizo cuando estaba como ministro, y eso es un gran error-Respondió Tonks nerviosa.  
-Que mal- Se limito a decir Hermione al darse cuenta de que todos los demás las estaban escuchando atentamente.  
-Sí y encima está esa Rita Skeeter que escribe muchas criticas y puras mentiras y no solo contra el ministerio, también contra la orden- Dijo Tonks con rencor y odio en la voz.  
-Con que ya volvió. Pero ¿también ha escrito cosas de los miembros de la orden? Bueno, aunque con ella nadie se salva- Murmuó Hermione.  
-Si, hasta a escrito cosas de ti- Comentó Tonks, pero un instante después se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error.  
Todos la voltearon a ver, enojados por lo que acababa de decir.  
-No me extraña, ya lo veía venir y no te preocupes por haberme dicho, de todos modos en Hogwarts me voy a enterar, gracias por prevenirme- Agradeció la chica.  
-De… de nada- Respondió Tonks de nuevo nerviosa.  
-Entonces, también ha escrito cosas sobre ti ¿no es cierto?- Preguntó la castaña.  
Tonks solo asintió con la cabeza.  
-Según ella ando con Kingsley y que tuve amoríos con ojoloco, ¡puedes creerlo! ¡Amoríos con ojoloco para llegar a donde estoy!- Anotó Tonks enojadísima -Y… lo peor de todo… es que existen personas… que le creen- Dijo dolida.  
Hermione volteó a ver a Remus que estaba como tomate, mientras que Sirius, Harry, Ron, Ginny y la sra. Weasley miraban hacia otro lado.  
-Pues yo pienso, que Rita Skeeter es una mujer… despreciable y patética, que como no tiene vida propia le encanta hacer chismes de la gente. Y creo que todos sabemos lo mentirosa que es. Y tan culpable es la persona que le cree, como la misma Rita Skeeter. No sé, ni quiero saber que clase de persona le creería, cuando ha hablado muy mal de todos- Habló Hermione con dedicatoria.  
Tonks le agradeció con una sonrisa.  
Remus y Sirius se voltearon a ver, también Harry, Ron y Ginny. Y los sres. Weasley permanecieron a raya, sabiendo que no debían entrometerse en conversaciones ajenas.  
-Hermione… nosotros quisiéramos hablar contigo, si no te molesta- Interrumpió el sr. Weasley.  
-Dígame- Aceptó Hermione dejando a un lado su tenedor.  
-Es que… estábamos hablando… y…. creo que ya sabes que nos dieron el dinero de la tinta invisible- Comenzó el sr. Weasley sin saber como empezar.  
La chica asintió con la cabeza.  
-A Arthur le tocó una cantidad muy grande de dinero, exageradamente-Apuntó la sra. Weasley.  
-Y a Harry, Remus y a mí también nos tocó bastante- Intervino Sirius.  
-Y por eso creemos justo que a ti te diéramos parte de lo que nos tocó- Terminó Remus.  
-Porque finalmente, tu también firmaste el papel y gracias a ti nos dieron los galeones- Siguió Harry.  
-No, de ninguna manera- Se negó ella -Yo no lo hice para que a mi también me tocara. Además, firmé con un nombre falso y por lo tanto no me toca nada-  
-No importa, aún así lo justo sería que te tocara una parte- Le rogó la sra. Weasley.  
-Además, tenemos lo suficiente para darte- Aclaró el sr. Weasley.  
-Les agradezco su buena intención, pero no lo voy a aceptar porque no es correcto. Ese dinero es para ustedes, no para mí- Se opuso Hermione.  
-Se te olvida que tus padres murieron y ahora talvez si lo necesites- Opinó Ron.  
-No, no te preocupes, no se me olvida que asesinaron a mis padres- Recalcó la castaña enojada, recordando el sueño que tuvo.  
Ron se puso rojo.  
-Lo que Ron quiere decir, es que, nos preocupa que tal vez no tengas dinero- Explicó Remus.  
-Mis padres me dejaron bien asegurada, soy hija única, por eso no se preocupen. Así que no hay motivos por los cuales me tengan que dar dinero, tema olvidado- Declaró Hermione que ya se estaba cansando de hablar de eso y aun se sentía mal por lo del sueño.  
Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada, porque sabían que no la harían cambiar de opinión.  
Momentos después, el sr. Weasley se fue a trabajar (quien ya tenia un mucho mejor puesto por su dinero).  
-Hermione… queremos invitarte a jugar quidditch, terminando de desayunar- LA invitó Harry tratando de pulir asperezas.  
-mmm… no, lo siento, no me gusta el quidditch y además le tengo miedo a las alturas. Pero tengo entendido que Tonks es muy buena cazadora- Anotó Hermione tratando de que incluyeran a Tonks.  
-No, ya no hay lugar para cazadores- Se negó Remus rápidamente.  
-"Bueno, yo tengo que irme. Nos vemos luego- Se despidió dolida Tonks y salió como rayo sin que Hermione pudiera decir nada.  
-Tal vez no soy quien para hablar- Dijo Hermione -Pero considero que oportunidades no se nos dan todos los días. Mas en estos tiempos en que hoy estamos y mañana quien sabe y sobre todo si trabajamos para la orden. Y claro, después vienen los arrepentimientos-  
Remus agachó la cabeza, arrepentido y por lo que Hermione pudo ver durante el desayuno, Remus si sentía algo por Tonks, solo que de verdad tenía complejo de Licántropo.  
-Bueno, les deseo suerte en su partido- Se despidió también la chica poniéndose de pie y sin ver a nadie -Que pasen un buen día-  
Y luego se fue a su habitación.  
Era tan difícil ver a todos sin saber que decir, y todavía tenía el horrible recuerdo de esa espantosa pesadilla que le daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza.  
Además (como una buena excusa para estar en su habitación) tenía que arreglar su baúl porque al otro día se iría a Hogwarts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!!!!!!

Después de taaaaaaanto tiempo al fin regreso... deben odiarme... pero de verdad me mata el estres de los examenes!!!

Solo por eso les dejo dos capitulos... para suplir el tiempo que me tarde... y con la sorpresa que el lunes volveré a subir!!! (talvez... tambien dos capitulos)

Espero les haya gustado... anque es muyyyyyy probable que no... todos deben pensar que como no le pongo mas caracter a Hermione... yo tambien lo pienso... pero es fundamental que por ahora este tranquila... mas adelante explotará la bomba... ademas recuerden que aun se siente culpable por su viaje y por dejarlos y por "hacerlos sufrir"... pero en unos capitulos se dará cuenta de su error (ser tan comprensiva con ellos) y les hará ver su suerte.... jejejeje...

En verdad espero no les superdisguste tanto los capitulos... y espero sus comentarios!!!!

besos!!!!

Y de nuevo perdon!!!!


	32. Chapter 32

CAPITULO XXXII

La cita de tres

En el día, Hermione se la pasó dando vueltas en su cuarto.  
Tenía que hablar con Sirius y Remus, pero no se atrevía.  
Respiró profundo y tomó valor.  
Bajó a la cocina a ver a la sra. Weasley para preguntarle en donde estaban.  
Y es que a pesar de que ahora los Weasley tenían dinero, la sra. Weasley seguía cocinando.

Entró a la cocina nerviosa.  
La sra. Weasley al verla, sonrió ampliamente.  
-Hermione, querida, ¿necesitas algo? ¿Tienes hambre?- Preguntó rápidamente la sra. Weasley.  
-¡no! ¡Si mi amita tiene hambre me dirá a mi!- Gritó la voz chillona de Winky, que desde que Hermione volvió no dejaba que nadie más la atendiera.  
-Gracias Winky, pero solo necesito hablar con la sra. Weasley. Que tal si mejor vas a componer mi ropa del colegio- Propuso la chica, y rápidamente Winky salió no sin antes hacerle una reverencia.  
-¿pasa algo malo? ¿Te sientes mal?- Se agustió la sra. Weasley con voz maternal.  
-No, estoy bien… es que… yo solo… necesitaba saber…mmm… en donde se encuentran… Remus y Sirius- Habló Hermione nerviosa.  
-oh! Claro cariño, están en un despacho que tienen juntos. Ahí pasan mucho tiempo. Está subiendo las escaleras, hacia la derecha, la cuarta puerta del lado derecho del pasillo- Explicó la sra. Weasley.  
-Ah, bueno, muchas gracias- Sinrió Hermione y se dio la vuelta para irse.  
-Hermione… quisiera pedirte un favor. Es que todos tenemos miedo de que ese par salgan de aquí. Podrían atraparlos. Y Sirius no se va a quedar tranquilo por mucho tiempo aquí y corre mucho riesgo ya que los mortifagos querrán atraparlo porque sigue vivo después del ataque de Bellatrix- Pidió la sra. Weasley.  
-No se preocupe- Dijo Hermione volteando a verla-Yo hablaré con ellos- y salió.

Siguió las instrucciones de la sra. Weasley y se paró frente a la puerta de madera.  
Estaba nerviosa.  
Pero tenía que hacerlo, así que tomo valor y tocó la puerta.  
-Adelante- Indicó la voz de Remus.  
Hermione tomó la perilla de la puerta y lentamente abrió.  
-Hola, ¿puedo pasar?- Saludó.  
Sirius y Remus estaban sentados junto a un escritorio lleno de pergaminos y libros.  
Al verla, se levantaron rápidamente, tirando muchos papeles y libros al piso.  
-Si están ocupados, puedo volver después- Propuso Hermione con esperanzas de irse de ahí en ese mismo instante.  
-No, no, pasa- Dijo sirius haciendo desaparecer todo lo que estaba en el escritorio y en el piso con su varita.  
Ella entró y cerró la puerta.  
-Pero siéntate-Ofreció Remus poniendo una silla para ella.  
-Gracias- Sonrió Hermione sentándose.  
Ellos también se sentaron.  
-¿Necesitas algo?- Preguntó rápido Remus

-¿o te sientes mal?- Lo Siguió Sirius preocupado.  
-No, estoy bien. Es que… necesito dos favores de ustedes- Comenzó Hermione.  
-Tú solo pide-Habló Sirius sonriendo.  
-Bueno, es que… yo tengo algo en mi poder que no es mío… porque… porque no fue hecho para mí y por eso… creo que debo… devolverlo-Tartamudeó la chica y de su bolsillo sacó los dos diamantes extendiéndolos hacia ellos -y… aquí están-  
Remus y Sirius se sorprendieron enormemente.  
-Nos los estás devolviendo- Logró hablar Remus.  
-Aun cuando te los a…- Dijo Sirius  
-devolvieron- completó la oración Hermione interrumpiendo a Sirius -me los devolvieron. Y sí, se los doy porque son de ustedes. Los tuvieron por mucho tiempo, y lo más justo es que se los regrese-  
Sorprendidos, tomaron los dos diamantes, cada quien el suyo.  
-Gracias- Dijo Remus apenado.  
- ¿De que?, son de ustedes. Y todavía me falta el segundo favor- Continuó Hermione.  
-¿De que se trata?- Cuestionó Sirius.  
-Pues, verán… como ahora tiene los diamantes y como los diamantes siguen teniendo poder. Deben cuidarlos y cuidarse. Los mortifagos y el mismo Voldemort estarán interesados en su poder… y en ustedes. No salgan, no se arriesguen. Sé que es difícil estar encerrados, pero es lo mejor, para todos-Explicó.  
-Solo con una condición- Sonrió Sirius.  
-¿Cuál?- Preguntó Hermione sorprendida.  
-Que tú también prometas no salir de Hogwarts, no hacer nada arriesgado. Nos preocupas. Como tu misma dijiste, Voldemort estará interesado en el poder del pozo. Y en ti- Aclaró Sirius con tono preocupado.  
-Bueno, entonces, lo prometemos los tres- Se le ocurrió a Hermione sonriendo -Yo lo prometo-  
-Yo también- Sonrió también Remus.  
-Yo también lo prometo- Terminó Sirius.  
Los tres sonrieron.  
-Bueno, pues eso era todo. Siento haberlos interrumpido- Se disculpó la chica.  
-No, no interrumpiste nada importante- Dijo Remus.  
-Ahora que estés en Hogwarts ¿nos escribirás?- Preguntó con nostalgia Sirius.  
-Si ustedes prometen escribirme también, entonces todos los días- Prometió Hermione.  
-Entonces todos los días será- Aceptó Remus.  
-¿es una cita?- Preguntó Sirius sonriendo.  
-Una cita de tres canuto- Le aclaró Remus.  
-Si, es una cita de tres- Sonrió Hermione contenta -Bueno, nos vemos luego-  
Se levantó y abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir se acordó de algo.  
-Remus, sé que no soy nadie para darte consejos, pero… si tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz no lo dudes, porque si lo rechazas puedes hacer sufrir a más personas- Le aconsejó Hermione –Piénsalo-  
Remus asintió.  
Hermione le sonrió y salió muy contenta.  
Estaba simplemente feliz, al fin sus amigos la habían perdonado por lo que pasó. Porque a pesar de lo que dijera Zay o cualquier otra persona, ella siempre se sentiría culpable de la muerte de Lily y de James, de que Alice y Frank estuvieran en el hospital y de que Sirius pasara 12 años en Azkaban.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok!!!

ahora esta un poco explicado lo que siente la chica... mm... de verdad pobre... se siente culpable!!!

ps... muchas sorpresas faltan todavia...

y para los que pensaban que ya se iba a terminar la historia... ps... solo les digo que faltan como 21 capitulos mas o menos... jejje

este es un capi aunk sea chiquito... pero para que vean k no olvido escribir jeje... se cuidan y mil gracias a los reviews y a los que agegan la historia como favorita, alerta o que solo les gusta... besos a todos!!!


	33. Chapter 33

CAPITULO XXXIII

Una boda y el cuadro

Al otro día en la mañana, ya todo estaba listo para que se fueran.  
Todavía era temprano.  
Hermione estaba en su habitación, terminando de componer su baúl, cuando entró Winky y le dijo:  
-Amita, vine a avisarle que la sra. Weasley dice que la están esperando-  
-¿no es muy temprano para irnos?- preguntó ella.  
-A Winky le pareció, que quieren hablar con usted amita-Explicó la elfina -Si quiere, Winky puede llevarla a donde la están esperando-  
-Bueno- aceptó Hermione -Sí, llévame-

Winky salió de la habitación y Hermione la siguió.  
La llevó al lado derecho del largo pasillo.  
Winky se detuvo frente a una gran puerta doble de madera.  
La elfina tocó la puerta y alguien le indicó que pasara.  
Antes de que Hermione pudiera abrir la puerta, Winky ya la había abierto de par en par y le hizo una reverencia.  
Hermione no se movió.  
Le sorprendió mucho ver la dedicación y el gran cariño que Winky le tenía.  
Ella al principio no quería que Winky fuera su elfina domestica, por sus principios de P.E.D.D.O. Pero Winky dijo que mientras Hermione estaba enferma, admitió que fuera su elfina y amenazó con suicidarse si Hermione no dejaba que fuera su elfina domestica. Así que muy a pesar de los intentos de la chica por convencer a Winky de que no fuera su elfina, tuvo que aceptar.  
-¡hola Hermione!- Saludó una voz, sacando a hermione de sus pensamientos.  
Hermione vio a Tonks, que estaba totalmente cambiada. Su cabello era color rosa chicle, tenía color en el rostro y se veía feliz.  
-Hola Tonks- Saludó también Hermione un poco confundida al ver que todos estaba ahí -Creí que estabas trabajando-  
-No, hoy es mi día de descanso- Explicó Tonks muy sonriente -Pero entra-  
Hermione entró y se quedó de pie junto a un librero.  
-Bueno, ahora que ya estamos todos, les queremos dar dos noticias- Habló Tonks poniéndose junto a Remus y agarrándole la mano -Es que… Remus y yo… somos novios-  
Todos se pusieron muy alegres y hasta aplaudieron.  
-Y…- Continuó Remus -Nos vamos a casar el segundo sábado de vacaciones de pascua-  
Todos gritaron de alegría y empezaron a celebrar. Felicitaron a Remus y Tonks, muy contentos de que al fin Remus haya sacado valor y le haya propuesto matrimonio a Tonks.  
Hermione procuró ser la última para felicitarlos.  
-Muchas felicidades- Los felicitó Hermione mientras los abrazaba.  
-Gracias, pero quisiéramos pedirte un favor especial- Sonrió con malicia Tonks.  
-El que quieran- Habló sin pensar Hermione muy contenta.  
-Que seas nuestra madrina de bodas- Pidió Remus.  
-Claro que si- Aceptó la chica feliz.  
-Junto con Sirius- Terminó Tonks.  
La chica se paralizó de la sorpresa.  
-Por mí encantado- Dijo Sirius que en ese momento se acercó a ellos.  
-Bueno entonces ya tenemos padrinos de bodas-Se alegró Remus sin poder dejar de sonreír.  
-Nos falta hablar con los demás para decirles de que van a ser padrinos- Recordó Tonks y se fueron a hablar en una esquina con los demás, dejando solos a Hermione y Sirius.  
-Hay que pensar que les vamos a dar de regalo de bodas ¿no?- Sugirió Sirius.  
-Si…- Respondió ella -pero mejor por lechuza porque ahorita no nos va a dar tiempo. Pero pensemos en opciones y juntos elegimos ¿no?-  
-Sí, claro-Habló embobado mirándola el ojigris.  
-Hermione, quisiera pedirte un favor- Se acercó de nuevo Tonks a donde ellos estaban y apartando a Hermione a un rincón lejos de todos.  
-Sí, claro. El que quieras- Dudó la castaña.  
-Aprovechando que Ginny ya se fue, para que no escuche, te quiero pedir que no seas tan dura con ella, no sabes cuanto ha sufrido por todo esto. Ya se que hizo mal, pero está sufriendo mucho- Suplicó Tonks.  
-Si, yo entiendo- Asintió Hermione, pensando en lo arrepentida que había visto a Ginny.  
-Gracias, y no le digas que hablé contigo ¿si?- Pidió la pelirosa.  
-No, no le diré nada- Le aseguró la chica.  
-Bueno, entonces ya me voy, procura apurarte, porque en un rato nos vamos- Le recordó, le guiñó un ojo y salió, dejando sola a Hermione (porque, sin que se diera cuenta, todos ya habían salido).  
Entonces se apuró a salir, para ver si Winky ya había terminado de empacar sus cosas.  
Se dirigía a su habitación por el largo pasillo, cuando pasó por una habitación que tenía la puerta a medio abrir. Al pasar vio de reojo por la puerta.  
Se detuvo de golpe.  
Lo que creyó ver, le sorprendió mucho.  
Se regresó y sin pensarlo entró a la habitación. Se acercó a lo que había visto.  
Era un cuadro.  
Estaba encima de una chimenea apagada y fría.  
Vio sorprendida al cuadro que tenia enfrente.  
Eran Lily, James y Harry de bebé, James lo estaba cargando de frente hacia el cuadro.  
A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.  
-Es un cuadro muy lindo ¿no es cierto?- Habló Sirius por detrás de ella haciéndola brincar -Perdona, no quería asustarte-  
La chica volteo a verlo.  
-No, está bien. Y tienes razón, es un cuadro precioso- Le dio la razón volviendo a verlo.  
-Lo hicieron cuando Harry tenia como 7 meses- Explicó Sirius sin moverse de donde estaba.  
-Es hermoso- Dijo la castaña sin dejar de verlo.  
-Si quieres te doy una réplica en foto, por aquí tengo una- Ofreció Sirius y caminó junto a una cama grande que a los lados tenía buros. Ahí, empezó a buscar la foto.  
Hermione volteó a ver a la habitación y se dio cuenta de que era la de Sirius.  
-Perdóname, me metí a tu habitación sin pedirte permiso-Se disculpó Hermione viendo hacia donde estaba Sirius.  
-No importa… ya la encontré- Dijo Sirius.  
Hermione volteó a ver el cuadro por última vez. Le gustaba tanto.  
-Mira, aquí está la foto-La extendió Sirius caminando hacia ella.  
-Si, gracias- dijo Hermione y se dio la vuelta para tomar la foto.  
Se quedó paralizada al ver que estaba muy, muy cerca de Sirius. Vio esos ojos grises tan hermosos que había visto por primera vez en Flourish y blouts mucho tiempo atrás.  
Y es que, no podía negarlo. Lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas.  
Y entonces, terminaron por acortar la poca distancia que había entre ellos y se besaron.  
Fue un beso con mucho amor, que les hizo recordar lo que sentían el uno por el otro.  
Sirius abrazó a Hermione con delicadeza y pasión a la vez.  
Y ella también lo abrazó.  
Fue un beso largo y solo se dejaron llevar por el gran amor que se profesaban el uno al otro.  
Y entonces se abrió la puerta de par en par.  
-Sirius, ya casi nos va…- Se interrumpió Harry, pero al verlos se quedó como estatua junto a Remus en la puerta.  
Hermione se separó de Sirius instantes después de que ellos abrieran la puerta. Se volteó para otro lado para no ver a nadie a la cara.  
Sirius vio a Harry y a Remus con mirada asesina.  
-Nosotros no queríamos… mejor nos vamos- Habló Remus.  
-No… yo… ya me tengo que ir… yo… los dejo platicar…. a solas.- Se despidió Hermione y sin ver a nadie, salió lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación de Sirius y corriendo llegó a su habitación.  
Cerró la puerta y se recargó de ella a espaldas.  
¿Qué había sido eso?  
Era obvio, eso solo le demostraba que seguía amando a Sirius.  
Pero ¿Sirius la seguía amando a ella?  
No, no lo creía. Porque Sirius ya tenia novia, a Noemí Hirson, que tenia miles de atributos más que Hermione.  
Entonces ¿Por qué la había besado?  
Por… por pasión. Si, por eso, no porque la amara.  
¿O si?

Un llanto desesperado sacó a Hermione de sus pensamientos.  
Vio a Winky llorando en el baño a mares.  
-¿Qué te pasa Winky?¿porque lloras?-Preguntó la chica acercándosele.  
-Es que… Winky se va a… sentir muy sola… cuando la amita… esté en su colegio- Dijo llorando Winky.  
-No… no llores. Mira que tal si mejor hablo con el profesor Dumbledore y te vas conmigo a Hogwarts-Propuso la castaña acercándose a Winky.  
-¿De verdad? ¿Me iré con mi amita?- Le brillaron los ojos de entusiasmo a la elfina -Me portaré bien y ya hasta bajé su baúl al salón. Y me caí por las escaleras- dijo con orgullo.  
-No vuelvas a hacer eso. A la siguiente pide ayuda- Se enojó la chica.  
-Como ordene mi amita- dijo Winky haciéndole una reverencia a Hermione.

En un rato, todos ya estaban en el salón despidiéndose.  
Así, uno por uno se fueron por la chimenea a Hogwarts.  
La última en irse fue Hermione.  
Pero antes, Sirius le dio la foto del cuadro y Hermione le dijo un simple "gracias" apenada y le sonrió.  
Después se fue a Hogwarts.  
En unos segundos llegó a la oficina de la profesora Mcgonagall, quien la recibió contenta y le dio el pésame por la muerte de sus padres.  
Cuando salió de la oficina de la profesora no quiso ir a la sala común.  
Prefirió irse al lago. El lugar favorito de Lily.  
Vio el castillo y sonrió al pensar que ahí había encontrado lo que nunca pensó encontrar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno... no es mucho... pero al menos un pequeño capitulo...

Espero les haya gustado... y recuerden que aun le falta a esta historia para terminarse... antes de que Hermione perdone a todos... se descubrirá algo más...

gracias a los reviews!!!

a susy, queen of the shadow, lucero 08, EclideLuna, jesica-haruzuchia,fairy white... besos para todos!!!!!!!!!

y ustedes tengan paciencia... pronto habra muchos muchos reclamos... mientras centrence en este capitulo de ... amor?

jejejeje

besos y dejen reviews!!!!!


	34. Chapter 34

CAPITULO XXXIV

En Hogwarts

Todo volvió a la normalidad.  
Hermione siempre estaba con Neville y Luna. Lo único que cambió fue que los demás ya no la trataban mal, ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Ginny. Los de Slytherin seguían igual, pero eso no era novedad.  
A Hermione le preocupaba Ginny, se veía muy triste. Y se le ocurrió hablar con ella para pedirle consejos para la boda de Remus y Tonks. Era un buen pretexto.  
Así que pidió por lechuza catálogos de regalos, vestidos, capas y lazos de boda (ya que Harry y Ginny serian padrinos de lazo).  
Solo faltaba esperar el momento perfecto para hablar con la chica weasley.

Hermione y Neville salieron de clases de pociones y se dirigían a Historia de la magia,  
cuando se encontraron en el pasillo con Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle quienes hicieron caer a Neville al piso junto con sus cosas, que volaron hacia todas direcciones.  
Hermione con un movimiento de varita, levanto y guardo todas las cosas de Neville y lo ayudó a levantarse.  
Malfoy y todos los Slytherin estallaron en risas.  
-Ahora la cegatona sangre sucia, ayuda al bobo de Longbottom- habló Malfoy.  
-No te metas con ella, Malfoy- intervino Harry por detrás de Hermione y Neville.  
-O te las verás con nosotros- Advirtió Ron.  
-Hay si, ahora salen en su defensa popote y el rey Weasley, no se preocupen ya nos veremos en el siguiente partido- se burló el rubio.  
Harry y Ron iban a protestar, cuando Hermione los interrumpió tratando de que ellos no se entrometieran para no causar mas problemas.  
-Ustedes no se metan. Esto es entre nosotros, Neville, yo y el niñito que su mami todavía le cambia el pañal, ¿verdad huroncito travieso?- lo hizo enojar la castaña.  
-Al menos yo tengo mamá, no que ustedes… ¡miren¡ tienen eso en común, unos muertos por sangre sucia y otros en el loquero- puso el dedo en la llaga Malfoy soltando una carcajada.  
Neville no se contuvo y avanzó hacia él, pero Hermione lo detuvo.  
-No Neville, démosle una lección a este huroncito malcriado- sonrió la chica, se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó un puño de polvos de los que le había dado Zayra, y se los arrojó a Malfoy, Crabbe y a Goyle.  
Ellos se asustaron y se empezaron a sacudir, pero los polvos desaparecieron al tocarlos.  
-¡¿Que me echaste maldita sangre sucia?!- gritó asustado Malfoy.  
-¿yo? Nada ¿tu viste algo Neville?- preguntò Hermione.  
-No, yo no vi nada. Se me hace que ahora el cegaton es Malfoy- le siguió el juego el chico.  
-Te voy a…- comenzó a amenazar el rubio.  
Pero Hermione y Neville no le hicieron caso, se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a caminar hacia el aula del profesor Binns.  
La ojimarron se detuvo, volteó a ver a los Slytherin y les gritó:  
-¡que tengan dulces sueños!-  
Luego entraron a clases.

Después de clases. Neville, Luna y Hermione hicieron los deberes en la biblioteca. Cuando regresaron a la sala común, estaban muy cansados así que se fueron derechito a los dormitorios.  
Cuando Hermione terminó de cambiarse, sintió la gran necesidad de ver por la venta. Se asomó lentamente y vio el bosque prohibido. Se veía como siempre tan tranquilo, y en el limite la cabaña de Hagrid de la cual salía humo.  
Todo se veía en perfecta calma.  
Cuando un destello llamó su atención. Lo vio un poco más allá del límite del bosque prohibido. De pronto, se volvió a ver el destello. La chica sabía perfectamente que era lo único que ella conocía que con un poco de luz destellaba así.  
Pero... no podía ser.  
Sin pensarlo, salió de los dormitorios de chicas, luego de la sala común y después del castillo.  
Hacía mucho frío y más porque no tenía capa.  
Se acercó hacia donde había visto el destello. Le recordaba perfectamente, así destellaba el prendedor de su madre con forma de rosa azul.  
Esperó a volver a verlo.  
Se volvió a ver, pero muy rápido.  
Sin pensarlo, empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el bosque, pero antes de entrar completamente, vio algo que hizo que se detuviera en seco y sintió que el alma se le cayó al piso.  
Sus padres, salieron de atrás de un árbol, estaban muy pálidos.  
Su mamá llevaba el prendedor puesto. La miraban fijamente y como en su pesadilla, extendieron sus brazos y empezaron a avanzar hacia ella.  
Estaba aterrada, temblaba de pies a cabeza. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y chocó con alguien. Gritó y se volteó para ver quien era.  
-Hermione, pero ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- La cuestionó Hagrid sorprendido al verla.  
-Yo…- no supo que decir la chica y volteó hacia donde unos minutos atrás habían estado sus padres y donde ya no había nada.  
-Es peligroso que andes por aquí, pero ¿te sientes bien?- volvió a cuestionarla el semi gigante mirándola.  
-S-si… yo… debo… irme- tartamudeó Hermione y salió corriendo hacia el castillo.  
A cada paso que daba se sentía más débil.  
Le costó mucho subir las escaleras de mármol. Dijo la contraseña y entró a la sala común. Se sentía muy mal.  
Levantó la cara y vio a Harry, Ron y Ginny solos en la sala común, con sus uniformes de quiddich. No pudo más y se calló.  
Al instante llegaron Harry, Ron y Ginny junto a ella.  
Se veían asustados y no sabían que hacer. La ayudaron a sentarse en el sillón.  
-Vayamos por Madame Pomfrey" Opinó Ron preocupado.  
-No…" negó débilmente Hermione "en… mi… buró…"  
-¿quieres que traiga tu poción?- Preguntó Ginny.  
-el… frasco… café" asintió la castaña.  
Ginny salió corriendo a los dormitorios de chicas. Mientras, Harry y Ron la taparon con una capa, porque estaba muy fría. Rápido llegó Ginny con el frasco en la mano y ayudaron a Hermione a tomar un poco. En unos minutos, Hermione ya se sentía mejor, solo un poco débil.  
-Gracias, ya me siento mejor- sinrió la chica después de tomar su poción.  
-¿pero que te pasó?- la cuestionó el chico Weasley.  
-¿de donde venias?- preguntó Harry serio -Te recuerdo que prometiste no salir…-  
-Sé, lo que prometí y no salí del castillo- Dejó claro Hermione -fui a… caminar y es cansancio, por eso me sentí mal. Pero gracias por ayudarme, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ustedes- Dijo sintiéndose mejor.  
-Deberías ver a Madame Pomfrey, podría ser algo serio- Insistió Ron.  
-No, estoy bien, en serio. Solo les pido que no le digan a nadie, solo se preocuparían y ya tienen suficiente con todo lo que está pasando. Y solo es cansancio- Repitió la ojimarron.  
-Ajá- Dijo Ron de manera sarcástica.  
Hermione lo volteó a ver seria y entonces Ron cambió de opinion:  
-Sí, debe ser cansancio-  
-¿quieres que te ayude a subir?- Se ofreció Ginny, quien mientras Harry y Ron interrogaban a Hermione, no dijo ni media palabra.  
-Por favor- Aceptó su ayuda Hermione pensando que era el momento para hablar con ella.  
Ginny la ayudó a levantarse del sillón.  
-De nuevo gracias- Repitió la chica sonriéndoles a los chicos, quienes se pusieron muy contentos.  
Ginny la ayudó a subir a los dormitorios y la dejó en la puerta.  
-Gracias- susurró Hermione para no despertar a sus compañeras de cuarto.  
-De nada- Sonrió Ginny en voz baja también.  
-Por cierto, quería pedirte que mañana me ayudes con unos cuantos consejos ¿si?- Dijo Hermione sonriendo débilmente.  
-Claro, después de clases ¿no?- sonrió Ginny muy contenta.  
-Sí, después de clases. Hasta mañana- se despidió la castaña.  
-Hasta mañana- respondió la peliroja y se fue a su dormitorio.  
Hermione entró y se acostó en su cama.  
Estaba todavía muy débil y se durmió al instante.  
Pero la idea del horrible momento que había pasado en el bosque, no se le quitaría de la cabeza en mucho tiempo.


	35. Chapter 35

CAPITULO XXXV

El aniversario

En los siguientes días Hermione y Ginny eligieron todo lo que necesitaban para la boda (incluidos los vestidos), así que pasaron mucho tiempo juntas y eso ponía muy alegre a la chica weasley.  
Mientras, Hermione buscaba en la biblioteca libros de poemas, frases o palabras de amor para hacer la canción para la boda de Zay y se reprendia mentalmente por haber aceptado esa tarea tan inpropia de ella.  
Y es que le costaba mucho escribirla, porque nunca antes lo había hecho.  
Pero tenía que apurarse porque en unos días volverían a la mansión del profesor Dumbledore a las vacaciones de pascua y dos semanas después sería la boda de Zay.

Se llegó el día en que tendría que volver.  
Ese día Hermione se levantó sin mucho ánimos, ya que ese día no era como los demás, ese día era el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres y por ese motivo estaba muy triste y se sentía débil. Se bañó y se alistó para irse. Bajó al gran comedor para despedirse de Neville y Luna, porque no tenía hambre.  
Después de una despedida triste, pero temporal (se verían para la boda de Remus y Tonks); un gran escándalo que le armó Malfoy y sus amigos porque llevaban días sin dormir y tenían unas ojeras espantosas y fuertes aplausos por parte de de muchos alumnos (que no fueran de slytherin) por poner a Malfoy en su lugar; se fue al despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall donde ya la esperaban sus cosas para irse.  
Ella fue la última en viajar.  
Llegó a la chimenea de la mansión del profesor Dumbledore, donde ya estaban todos muy alegres de verlos. Ella no se acercó a saludar a nadie, solo dijo "hola" y se quedo de pie junto a la chimenea.  
-¿Cómo te encuentras Hermione? Supimos que estuviste un poco enferma- Dijo la sra. Weasley -Hasta te ves pálida-  
-Estoy bien, gracias- Respondió ella de manera cortante sabiendo que Harry, Ron y Ginny le habían dicho a todos lo que pasó el otro día.  
La sra. Weasley se puso roja.  
-Bueno, pues tenemos mucho que hacer para la boda. Así que todos al comedor" Indicó Tonks cambiando el tema y todos empezaron a salir.  
-¿no te molesta si me voy a mi cuarto? Es que… estoy cansada- Habló Hermione.  
-Si, no te preocupes, tu nos vas a ayudar mañana. Por cierto, fue excelente lo que le hiciste a Malfoy- Le guñó un ojo Tonks dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.  
-Gracias, entonces nos vemos después- Se despidió y salió seguida por Winky que llevaba su baúl flotando.  
En su cuarto, se sentó en la alfombra y se recargó de la cama. Se sentía tan triste. Pero mientras, veía a Winky acomodar sus cosas en la habitación, se le ocurrió algo.  
-Winky, necesito de tu ayuda- Dijo Hermione  
-Lo que necesite amita- le hizo una reverencia la elfina.  
-Tu debes saber una manera de salir de la mansión hacia el bosque sin que nadie me vea- Le pidió la castaña con mucha esperanza.  
-Claro que sí, amita- Respondió Winky y le mostró que en una pared del cuarto de Hermione, al tocar 5 veces con el puño, dejaba ver una escalera de caracol metálica qe conducía a un costado de la mansión, directo al bosque.  
Hermione lo siguió y llegó al cementerio, que por suerte estaba abierto.  
Llegó a la tumba de sus padres, se arrodilló lentamente junto a ellos y lloró.  
Lloró todo lo que pudo, sintiéndose culpable de todo.  
Aún llorando hizo algo que, que ya había pensado.  
Escribió con su varita en la lápida, una frase que decía:  
"En el crepúsculo de la memoria volveremos a reunirnos, volveremos a hablar juntos, y cantaréis para mí un canto más profundo: y si vuestras manos vuelven a encontrarse en otro sueño, construiremos otra torre en el cielo."

Cuando volvió a su habitación se sentía muy triste y muy sola, sentía el vacío que habían dejado sus padres.  
Se encerró y se quedó ahí todo el día, llorando.

Ya había oscurecido, cuando Hermione escuchó que algo golpeaba su ventana.  
Se levantó y caminó hacia ella con los ojos hinchados y adoloridos de tanto llorar.  
Abrió las cortinas y vio que era un pajarito azul, que en el pico llevaba un pergamino pequeño y enrollado.  
Se acercó a Hermione y ella tomó el pergamino.  
Lo desenrolló y lo leyó.  
Decía:

Nunca pienses que estas sola.  
Porque aunque no me puedas ver yo estoy contigo en el corazón.

Sirius.

Hermione rápidamente se asomó por la ventana y vio que abajo estaba Sirius, viéndola y sonriéndole.  
Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.  
De pronto en pajarito se posó en su mano y se convirtió en una azucena azul, preciosa.  
Hermione se quedó sorprendida por el detalle tan hermoso que Sirius le había dado.  
Se asomó nuevamente para darle las gracias, pero Sirius no estaba.  
Por más que lo buscó con la mirada, no lo vio por ningún lado.  
Resignada, cerró la ventana y la cortina.  
Puso la azucena y el pergamino en el buró del lado donde ella dormía.  
Luego se acostó a dormir, mucho muy contenta.  
Poco antes de quedarse dormida, pensó que en medio de tanta tristeza, aún había un rayito de esperanza.


	36. Chapter 36

CAPITULO XXXVI

Encuentros

Al otro día, Hermione amaneció de mucho mejor ánimo.  
Bajó a desayunar con los demás, ayudó un poco con lo de la boda, pero a medio día fue a la biblioteca para seguir escribiendo la canción de Zay, por que ya faltaba poco tiempo y a ella le costaba mucho trabajo escribir una canción cuando nunca antes lo había hecho.

Sacó muchos libros de poemas o palabras de amor, para ayudarse a escribir las estrofas. Comose arrepentía de haber aceptado...

Sin que se diera cuenta oscureció, pero aún así se quedó en la biblioteca.  
De pronto entró Sirius.

-Hola, ¿molesto?- Preguntó Sirius  
-No, claro que no- Respondió Hermione sorprendida al verlo.  
Sirius se acercó a la mesa en la que estaba trabajando Hermione, que estaba abarrotada de libros, y empezó revisarlos.  
-¿poemas para conquistar a la persona deseada?- Alzó la ceja el mago leyendo el titulo de un libro.  
-Si…ehm- Dijo la castaña quitándole el libro de las manos totalmente roja por la pena -es que escribo una canción-  
-No sabía que eras cantautor- se rió el animago.  
-¡no! Por supuesto que no. Es una canción que me pidió Zay para su boda, pero le diré alguien más que la cante- Explicó la chica volviendo a revisar el pergamino donde tenía escrita la canción -Por eso busco palabras de amor, para ponerlas en la canción-  
-Ah, ya entiendo- Sonrió el pelinegro sentándose en una silla que estaba a un lado de la mesa -Pero me parece extraño que no sepas palabras de amor. Tu novio, Neville, debe decirte muchas-  
A Hermione le dio mucha risa el comentario de Sirius.  
-Neville no es mi novio. Es un gran amigo que ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas- También sonrió Hermione.  
-Eso casi me suena a matrimonio- Insistió Sirius recargándose en la silla.  
-Pues a mi me suena a hermandad- Lo contradijo Hermione -Pero el punto era la canción que estoy escribiendo. Tu debes saber muchas palabras de amor, ya que se las dices a tu novia Noemí-  
-No es mi novia- Dijo Sirius sonriendo mas ampliamente.  
-O bueno, tu esposa o mujer o lo que sea- Se corrigió la chica.  
-Mi compañera en la Orden. Terminé con ella- Explicó él alegre.  
-Lo siento mucho- Mintió la bruja viendo hacia el pergamino.  
-Pues yo me alegro- Dijo descaradamente Sirius.  
Hubo un minuto de incomodo silencio, en el cual Hermione fingía releer el pergamino nerviosa por lo que había dicho Sirius, y él miraba hacia un lugar indeterminado.  
-Te… ¿te llegó el catalogo que te mandé?- Preguntó la chica intentando cambiar el tema.  
-ah! Sí, me gustaron mucho las medallas con las iniciales de los novios entrelazadas- Respondió Sirius aliviado del cambio de tema.  
-A mi también me gustaron mas esas. ¿Entonces las elegimos de regalo?- Preguntó la castaña.  
-Si. Las pediremos mañana mismo" Asintió el animago.  
-Me parece bien y pagamos la mitad y la mitad" Continuó Hermione.  
-Olvídalo. Yo las pagaré" Se negó él.  
-Por supuesto que no" Se negó aún más ella -Ya dije que si tengo dinero-  
-No importa si tienes. Yo las pagaré- Siguió Sirius tercamente -Así no harás un gasto extra-  
-Harás que me enoje y te deje de hablar- Amenazó la chica seria.  
-Bueno… entonces será como tu digas- Dijo Sirius derrotado.  
-Así me gusta- sonrió la bruja.  
Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa con coquetería.  
-Entonces, déjame ver tu canción y así te ayudo- se ofreció èl.  
-¿Irás a la boda de Zay?- Preguntó la chica.  
-Sí, ella misma me invitó- Asintió Sirius sonriendo nuevamente con coquetería.  
-Entonces no. Es sorpresa- Se burló Hermione, agarró el pergamino y lo guardó con mucho cuidado en su mochila.  
-Yo venia a decirte que te estamos esperando para cenar- Habló Sirius levantándose, mientras sonreía.  
-Y apenas lo dices. Mejor vámonos, porque se deben estar muriendo de hambre- Sugirió Hermione mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas y Sirius la ayudaba.  
Bajaron a cenar y resultó que ya habían terminado todos, así que tuvieron que cenar en la cocina con los elfos.

Los siguientes días se ocuparon de los preparativos para la boda. Aún cuando era muy cansado, sirvió para que se unieran más.  
Y después de hacer miles de cosas, en la noche Hermione se ponía a escribir la canción de Zay.

Un día antes de la boda, se quedó hasta muy tarde escribiendo, pero se dio cuenta que simplemente no le llegaba la inspiración.  
Entonces se puso a pensar lo que en los pasados días había leído en un libro.  
Que la habitación que tenía era especial, porque tenía un pasadizo que daba a fuera de la mansión y eso, según el libro, significaba que podía haber más de un pasadizo.  
Se dispuso a comprobarlo.

En pijama y pantuflas, se paró frente a la pared que se abría para dar a la escalera de caracol.  
Tocó 3 veces.  
La pared se abrió y dejo ver una escalera larga de mármol y que por su forma, Hermione dedujo que daba dentro de la mansión.  
Con su varita en la mano, empezó a bajar las escaleras.  
Al final de las escaleras estaba el salón de música. Grande, extremadamente lujoso e imponente como toda la mansión.  
Le sorprendió llegar hasta ahí, pero le gustaba la idea ya que en un rincón del salón, había un piano negro muy bonito.  
En medio del silencio avanzo hacia él.

Al estar frente al piano le dieron muchas ganas de tocar, pero no se atrevía.  
¿Y si alguien la escuchaba?  
No, todos debían estar dormidos, se dijo, al otro día sería la boda y tendrían que descansar.  
Se decidió y se sentó en el taburete finamente tapizado, y empezó a tocar.

Al principio con miedo, pero después le gustó tanto, que tocó con muchas ganas.  
Tocaba una canción que sus padres le habían enseñado.  
Y cuando terminó, alguien le aplaudió.

Hermione asustada, buscó quien le aplaudía.  
Era Sirius en pijama también.  
-Tocas maravillosamente- La elogió.  
-De verdad lo siento, no sabia que estabas aquí- Se disculpó Hermione apenada.  
-No importa, a veces vengo cuando no puedo dormir- Explicó Sirius -Pero me gusta mucho que hayas venido a tocar una canción solo para mi-  
La chica solo sonrió.  
-Espero no haber interrumpido nada importante- Dijo.  
-Sólo veía estas fotos- señaló un libro de portada azul oscuro, que se veía un poco viejo, que estaba en un sillón elegante -¿quieres verlas conmigo? Estoy seguro de que te van a gustar-

Hermione se sentó en el sillón a ver las fotos con Sirius.  
Se sorprendió al ver que eran las fotos de las cámaras de Sirius y James.

Había fotos de la propia Hermione cuando estuvo con ellos, de la graduación (donde salían todos), de la antigua orden (en festejos, especialmente), de la boda de James y Lily, de la de Frank y Alice, del embarazo de Lily, de Harry recién nacido, del bautizo de Harry y la ultima era Harry de casi un año con Sirius, durmiendo juntos.

Sirius le iba explicando a Hermione cada foto, y le iba contando anécdotas.

Cuando Hermione iba a pasar la hoja de la última foto a la contraportada, Sirius le dijo:  
-La ultima foto, es la que mas me gusta, en realidad la amo-  
Ella pasó la hoja y se sorprendió al ver que era ella sola, con un libro en las manos sonriendo.  
Estaba un poco maltratada la foto y recordó que se la había tomado James, un día que estaba estudiando.  
"En realidad, no amo la foto, si no a la persona que esta ahí- Explicó Sirius -Esta maltratada porque desde que salí de Azkaban la traigo conmigo todo el tiempo-  
Hermione estaba sin poder moverse.  
Ya era inquietante para ella estar junto a Sirius, que no paraba de hacerla reír y de hacerla sentir muy bien, pero ahora le decía que la seguía amando.  
-¿Amas… a la persona… que está en la foto?- Repitió Hermione.  
-Con toda mi alma y así será eternamente- Expresó Sirius.  
-Pero, la persona que está aquí, está muerta- Habló Hermione cayendo a la realidad, mientras cerraba el libro -y los muertos no regresan Sirius- y le dio el libro a Sirius, quien lo tomo -Gracias por enseñarme las fotos. Debo ir a dormir porque es tarde- Se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la pared que daba a su habitación.  
-Yo nunca quise decir eso- Dijo de pronto Sirius, haciendo que Hermione se detuviera -Me dejé llevar por el coraje. Pero yo te amo y sé que tu también me amas- Se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos.  
Ella solo agacho la cara.  
-Me lo demostraste el día que nos besamos. Yo te amo y te voy a amar siempre- Continuó él.  
Hermione empezó a llorar. Levantó la cara para preguntarle a Sirius:  
-¿a quien amas? ¿A Hermione Granger o Hermione Steavens?-  
-A tí. No me importa si es Granger o Steavens, Jane o Isabella. Solo me importa que te amo a ti- Respondió fervientemente.  
-Te enamoraste de una persona que no existe. Yo soy diferente, soy una insoportable sabelotodo, mi cabello en realidad es enmarañado y no me gusta romper reglas- .  
-Me enamoré de ti por tu bondad, por tu interés por saber mucho, por tu inteligencia, por tu valentía. No me importa el cabello enmarañado ni nada de la apariencia. Te amo por ser tu- Habló Sirius -te propongo intentarlo de nuevo, ser novios otra vez y algún día casarnos. Solo te pido… que no me dejes de nuevo… ya no soportaría estar sin ti… porque sin ti no puedo vivir… tu eres lo que mas amo en este mundo, lo que siempre soñé… sin ti no soy nadie-  
Hermione no sabia que decir, su interior le decía a gritos que dijera que si, mientras que una voz en su cabeza le decía miles de peros.  
De pronto, hizo algo impulsivo.  
Besó a Sirius.  
Fue un beso largo y lleno de amor, beso que habían esperado por mucho tiempo.  
Cuando se separaron, Hermione abrazó a Sirius y recostó su cabeza en él.  
-Creí que te había perdido para siempre cuando volví- Habló al fin Hermione.  
-Perdóname por ser tan duro contigo y por darte celos con Noemí. Solo me deje llevar por el coraje-Pidió una disculpa Sirius.  
-prometamos no volver a mentirnos- Propuso ella -Y olvidar lo que pasó-  
-Y no separarnos hasta que nos casemos- Aceptó Sirius sonriendo feliz.

Cuando Hermione se acostó a dormir, estaba mucho mas que feliz.  
Llevaba en su mano derecha el anillo que hace mucho tiempo Sirius le había regalado. Y la promesa de que nunca más se separarían, o al menos era lo que ella pensaba.

* * *

Hola!!!

de nuevo gracias a los reviews!!!

a susy, lucero08, sucubos y fairywhite... muchos besos!!! t gracias por los reviews... me animan a subir de nuevo....

ojalá les aya gustado el capitulo...

saludos a mi prima naomi!!! kisses baby

a mi amigo otho (segun le iba a mandar saludos en el otro capitulo pero ya no se pudo) kisses a ti tambien... chico free!

gracias por leer!!!


	37. Chapter 37

CAPITULO XXXVII

La boda del licántropo y la metamorfomaga

El gran día llegó.  
Todos amanecieron muy cansados, ya que la noche anterior, se había hecho las despedidas de solteros de ambos.  
Hermione nunca había ido a una despedida de soltera, ni en el mundo muggle, ni en el mágico (ya que a Yanet no se le había hecho por su trabajo en la orden), pero estaba segura que ninguna era como la de esa noche. Porque en ninguna, los novios festejaban juntos.  
Y es que, en el ultimo momento, como eran muy pocos, decidieron hacerla juntos, y fue muy divertido.  
La que organizó todo fue Andrómeda.  
Hubo mucha comida, música y diversión.  
Todo acabo, cuando la sra. Weasley mandó a todo mundo a dormir, y Andrómeda la apoyó.  
Y las protestas acabaron, cuando Tonks tiró sin querer la mesa de la comida por recargarse en ella.

En el día se la pasaron muy apurados terminando los últimos detalles.  
Por suerte los elfos ayudaron de mucho, en especial Winky, que no se separaba ni un minuto de Hermione. Hasta que Sirius dijo que se sentía desplazado y celoso de la elfina, haciendo que Winky saliera de ahí ofendida, ganándose una mirada asesina de Hermione, causándole un ataque de risa a Ron y que Harry y Ginny intentaran no reírse mientras levantaban el quinto florero que había sido tirado gracias a los nervios de Tonks.  
A las 5:30 de la tarde, todos salieron corriendo a sus habitaciones a ducharse y arreglarse por que pronto llegarían los invitados para la boda.

La boda salio sin contratiempos. Cosa por la cual Hermione estaba contenta, ya que sus exhaustivas y detalladas revisiones de cada cosa, habían hecho que todo saliera a la perfección)

A tiempo llegaron todos los Weasley.  
Charlie había llegado de Rumania media hora antes, mientras que Bill y Fleur habían llegado desde Francia, en donde trabajaban juntos en un banco temporalmente.  
Percy no fue, como era de esperarse (sobre todo porque Tonks se había negado rotundamente a invitarlo).  
Había muchos miembros de la orden, incluidos Severus, Yanet, Jacqueline, Kingsley, Ojoloco, la profesora Mcgonagall, y muchos más que Hermione no conocía.  
Y claro, no podían faltar, los Lovegood, los Longbottom y Hagrid.

Lo más impactante de todo fue que Tonks no tiró ni rompió nada durante la ceremonia. Se veía realmente hermosa, con su vestido blanco y con el cabello felicidad la hacía resplandecer.

Mientras que Remus, no parecía para nada hombre lobo, la felicidad se le notaba a kilómetros, parecía que habían quedado muy lejos las noches de luna llena.

La ceremonia pasó muy rápido, o al menos eso fue lo que sintió Hermione, ya que todo el tiempo miraba a Sirius y él a ella.

En el salón, la fiesta se armó en grande.  
En esta ocasión todo estaba adornado de rosas blancas (las favoritas de Tonks).  
A la mitad de la fiesta, llegó el profesor Dumbledore, que solo fue a felicitar a los novios y luego se marchó.  
Hermione vio como Ron, Harry y Ginny intercambiaban miradas y luego se apartaron para hablar a solas. Ella, desde hace tiempo, se había dado cuenta de que tenían un secreto, algo relacionado con Dumbledore y con voldemort.  
Era aun más obvio, por las salidas que Harry hacia en la noche, después de que el director le mandara una nota con algún estudiante, y cuando él regresaba, se quedaba hablando con Ron y Ginny hasta tarde.  
Ella no había querido tocar el tema porque hace poco que se hablaban y no quería echarlo a perder. Además estaba el hecho de que eran amigos de nuevo y debían tener la confianza para decirle lo que fuera. Así que solo era cuestión de esperar, no solo para saber que pasaba con el profesor Dumbledore, sino también el hecho de que Harry subiera en sus notas en pociones sorprendentemente.  
Hermione sabia que algo estaba pasando.

Un abrazo cálido de Sirius, la saco de sus pensamientos.  
Abrazo que ella respondió de manera entusiasta.  
-¿ya te dije lo tan hermosa que te ves hoy?- Le dijo Sirius a Hermione en el oído, sin soltarla.  
-Déjame pensar… creo que unas mil veces- Respondió Hermione  
-Pues nunca me voy a cansar de decírtelo. Te vez hermosa- Le repitió Sirius y la besó.  
-Y tú te ves muy guapo- correspondió Hermione rompiendo el beso.

De pronto se escuchó un sonido extraño, todos asustados sacaron sus varitas, hasta que se dieron cuanta que era solo el pastel de bodas que había tirado sin querer Tonks, al tropezarse con un florero.  
Tonks, muy apenada, trató de disculparse y de limpiar el desorden con su varita, pero solo logró que se incendiara el mantel de las mesa.  
La sra. Weasley y Andrómeda se acercaron rápidamente para controlar la situación y evitar una catástrofe provocada por Tonks.

-Ya se había tardado en romper, tirar o quemar algo- Comentó Sirius sonriendo divertido -En la ceremonia se esforzó mucho por no meter la pata, pero ya se había tardado-  
Pero Hermione no lo escuchaba, por que a lo lejos vio a Noemí Hirson mirándolos fijamente, muy enojada. Estaba acompañada por una mujer que Hermione no conocía. Era de estatura baja, cabello negro y lacio, y jalaba a Noemí como diciéndole que se fueran, ya que ambas no estaban vestidas de gala.  
La mujer logró convencer a Noemí y se la llevó.

-¿Hermione?- La llamó Sirius al notar que ella no le estaba poniendo atención -¿pasa algo malo?- Preguntó volteando a ver hacia donde unos segundos atrás había estado Noemí con su amiga.  
-N-no… no pasa nada- Sonrió Hermione volviendo a la realidad.  
-¿Qué mirabas con tanta atención?- La cuestionó el animago.  
-Nada… solo… buscaba a Ron, Harry y Ginny- Respondió la castaña -Desaparecieron de pronto y no sé a donde se metieron-  
-Ah… no es nada… ya ves… cosas de ellos- Explicó el pelinegro un tanto nervioso, haciendo que Hermione se diera cuenta de que lo que fuera que ellos ocultaban, él lo sabia.  
-¿Qué tal si bailamos?- Cambió de tema el animago.  
-Si, claro- Le sonrió la chica.

Así pasaron lo que restaba de la noche y parte de la madrugada.  
Y Ron finalmente se atrevió a pedirle a Luna que bailara con él, quien aceptó gustosamente.  
La chica, le había confesado a Hermione, tiempo atrás, que estaba enamorada de Ron y por parte de Ron, era obvio que también.  
Poco a poco se fueron los invitados, hasta que solo quedaron los habitantes de la mansión y Neville con su abuela, que habían decidido quedarse a dormir.  
Fue entonces cuando se divirtieron mas, porque así nadie miraba con malos ojos a Sirius y Hermione por la diferencia de edades.  
Porque se amaban lo suficiente como para no prestar atención en lo que dijeran los demás.

Al terminar la fiesta, Remus y Tonks se despidieron de todos porque se iban a pasar unos días de luna de miel a un lugar apartado solo para ellos.  
Aún cuando solo pasarían dos días de luna de miel, serian dos días inolvidables para ellos.


	38. Chapter 38

CAPITULO XXXVIII

El regreso de Rita Skeeter

El domingo en la mañana, Hermione se levantó, se duchó y se cambió poniéndose unos cómodos tenis. Y es que estaba muy cansada por bailar tanto con Sirius.  
Sirius… en cuanto pensó en él sonrió.  
Es que lo amaba tanto, que no podía evitar sonreír al pensar en él.  
Era su sueño hecho realidad, estar con él, abrazarlo y besarlo.  
Por un momento, tiempo atrás, había pensado que nunca más iba a poder estar con él, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

Bajó a desayunar, y se encontró con la sorpresa de que Harry, Ron y Ginny estaban afuera del comedor.

-Pero ¿que pasa?- Preguntó ella sin entender porque estaban afuera.  
-Hay una reunión de la orden- Contestó Ginny  
-Sí, y será mejor de que nos vallamos de aquí antes de que mamá salga a corrernos- Opinó Ron. -Igual Sirius nos va a contar todo-  
-¿pero porque una reunión tan de pronto y en el día?- Cuestionó la castaña caminando con ellos hacia fuera de la mansión.  
-Por esto- Explicó Harry extendiéndole la edición de la mañana de el diario "EL PROFETA" que decía:

SIRIUS BLACK ESTA VIVO

Después de muchos rumores que circulaban acerca de la supuesta muerte de Sirius Black, nuestra reportera del diario EL PROFETA al fin hacer revelaciones acerca de este tema tan controvertido.  
Sirius Black está vivo y ahora se encuentra protegido por Albus Dumbledore, en la mansión de éste. Siendo, dicho lugar, el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix.  
Donde no solo habitan miembros de la Orden, sino también la familia Weasley (recordemos que la mayoría de ellos son miembros), el mismo Harry Potter y Hermione Granger (la hija de muggles).  
Con todo esto, nos ponemos a pensar, ¿la Orden ayuda al ministerio de magia o esta del lado del mal?, ya que hasta donde todos sabíamos, Sirius Black es el traidor de los Potter y ahora vive con el hijo de ellos.  
¿Será que Potter ya lo perdonó por entregar a sus padres al que no debe ser nombrado?  
Después de saber esto, todos merecemos una explicación acerca de este hecho que se hasta ahora se había ocultado.  
Se despide de ustedes, la mas inteligente reportera del mundo mágico, recordándoles que la siguiente semana tendremos mas noticias y revelaciones acerca de la reciente boda del Licantropo Remus Lupin y la metamorfomaga (pariente de la mortifaga Bellatrix Lestrange) Nymphadora Tonks.

Rita Skeeter.

Hermione no podía creer lo que acababa de leer.  
Harry, Ron y Ginny la miraban esperando a que terminara.  
-Tal vez entró convertida en insecto anoche en la boda- Propuso Ron  
-No lo creo, hay muchos hechizos que protegen la mansión, no podría entrar- Se opuso Harry.  
-Harry tiene razón, ella no pudo entrar, tal vez alguien de la orden que estuvo aquí le contó- Intervino Hermione con la idea de una sola persona en la cabeza.  
-Tal vez- Habló Ginny -Si no de que otra manera sabría tantas cosas de la Orden-  
-Aunque… los de la orden hicieron un pacto en el cual les queda prohibido hablar sobre las reuniones y esas cosas- Les recordó el pelirrojo.  
-Es cierto, nos lo dijo Sirius- Lo apoyó Harry..  
-Chicos, ya pueden pasar a desayunar- Los llamó la sra. Weasley asomándose por la puerta, mientras que algunos miembros de la orden salían.  
Los cuatro se miraron sabiendo que la sra. Weasley ya no dejaría que hablaran de ese asunto, así que mejor entraron a desayunar.  
En la entrada vieron a muchos de la orden.  
Entre ellos, Hermione pudo reconocer a Noemí y a su amiga de la noche anterior.  
-Ginny…- Llamó la castaña apartando a Ginny de los demás -¿Quién es la mujer que está con Noemí?-  
-Es su amiga, Dyana, también es de la Orden- Explicó Ginny, que, de pronto se puso roja.  
Iba a decir algo, cuando llegó Sirius y las interrumpió.  
-¡Hola!" Saludó Sirius muy contento -Buenos días-  
-Buenos días- Respondieron ellas.  
Sirius se acercó a Hermione y la besó.  
-Bueno, pues yo me adelanto al comedor- Expresó Ginny un poco incomoda.  
-Voy a ir al ministerio a arreglar lo de mi existencia. Halla veré al profesor Dumbledore, quien ayudará a arreglar mi libertad- Le explicó el pelinegro una vez que Ginny entró al comedor.  
-Pero… ¿no te regresaran a Azkaban o si?- Preguntó la chica asustada.  
-No, claro que no… el profesor Dumbledore tiene suficientes pruebas de mi inocencia- respondió Sirius.  
-Que bueno- Se alegró ella -Pues salió mejor que publicara eso Skeeter, así podrás arreglar tu libertad ¿no?-  
-De vez en cuando sirve de algo esa cucaracha rastrera-Comentó Sirius -Por cierto, escribió que tu eres hija de muggles-  
-Y no mintió en eso… en realidad no mintió en muchas cosas- Hizo ver la castaña.  
-Eso es lo mas extraño y lo que nos tiene a todos los de la orden exaltados. De eso trató la reunión- Explicó el ex-merodeador -y hay dos cosas que más me molestaron de lo que escribió Skeeter-  
-¿Qué cosas?- Preguntó Hermione.  
-La que más me molestó, fue que dijera que eres hija de muggles. ¡como se atreve!- Habló Sirius muy enojado.  
-No importa, igual ya estoy acostumbrada- Le recordó Hermione.  
-¿Qué no importa?- Se enojó el animago -claro que importa. ¿Cómo puede insultar a la chica más inteligente y bonita del mundo?-  
Hermione sabia que no iba a poder hacer entender a Sirius, así que prefería no discutir.  
-¿Cuál dices que es la segunda cosa que mas te molestó?- cambió el tema.  
Sirius primero la miró serio, pero después le sonrió, sabiendo que a Hermione no le gustaba discutir.  
-Pues, que solo haya dicho que estoy vivo- Explicó Sirius -y que no haya dicho lo guapo que soy-  
Ante el comentario de Sirius, Hermione se rió con ganas, mientras él se ponía serio.  
-¿Qué no me consideras guapo?- La cuestionó.  
-No cambias- Le hizo ver la oji-marrón -Eres el mismo vanidoso y despreocupado del colegio. Claro que no te considero guapo-  
Sirius se cruzó de brazos enojado.  
.Te considero guapísimo- Terminó Hermione sonriendo.  
Sirius también sonrió y la besó.  
Pero su beso fue interrumpido por una chica con voz aguda.  
-¿ya estas listo Sirius?- Habló Noemí entrando por la puerta principal.  
-En un minuto salgo- Respondió Sirius.  
Noemí le sonrió, ignorando a Hermione y salió caminado como si estuviera en una pasarela.  
-¿Irás con Noemí al ministerio?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida.  
-Si- Respondió Sirius -Ella tiene muchos contactos que nos pueden ayudar con lo de mi libertad. ¿Por qué? ¿Celosa?-  
-No, no es eso- Negó ella -Es… solo que no me da mucha confianza que digamos-  
-Ni a mi- Lo aceptó el auror -Creo que tiene planes de reconquista, aunque tomó muy ligero nuestro noviazgo y hasta me felicitó-  
-ah-Logró decir la chica recordando que en la boda había visto a Noemí furiosa por verlos juntos.  
-Ya me tengo que ir- Se despidió Sirius -Nos vemos al rato princesa- y le dio el beso de despedida.  
-Suerte- Le deseó la bruja -Espero que todo salga bien mi dulce príncipe-  
-Yo también lo espero- Pensó en alto Sirius y después se fue.

Durante toda la mañana, Hermione no dejó de pensar en lo que había pasado. Estaba segura de que algo extraño estaba pasando y estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

* * *

Hola!

después de mas de un mes... perdon... pero tenia muchas cosas que hacer... espero les guste que haya subido los dos capitulos, en compensación por tardarme tanto....

muchas gracias a los reviews!

Smithback girl, sara granger, sucubos, barbyy cullen, mar 90... besos a todos, gracias por escribirme, eso me anima a seguir y me motivan...!!!

el siguiente capitulo va a ser la boda de Zay y Felipe!!!!!

muchos besos tambien a los que ponen la historia como favorita o en alerta!!!!

gracias por seguir esta historia y espero muchos reviews mas!


	39. Chapter 39

CAPITULO XXXXIX

La boda de una princesa

Ya había pasado una semana de la boda de Remus y Tonks.  
Hermione se encontraba en el salón dando vueltas con nerviosismo, con el pergamino de su canción en la mano. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro de época, elegante y con el cual era muy difícil caminar. El cabello amarrado y en el cuello el dije que le dio Zay.  
Estaba muy nerviosa porque en un rato más partirían para la boda de Zay y Felipe y aún no estaba segura de lo que había escrito en la canción.  
También le preocupaba que los demás no hubiesen aprendido lo suficiente como para asistir a una boda en una época diferente. Ella les había enseñado lo más que pudo.  
A algunos no les había costado nada de trabajo familiarizarse con los modales y la forma de vestirse. Como a los sres. Weasley o a Sirius.  
Pero a algunos como a Tonks, que simplemente no pudo dar un solo paso con el vestido. Así que para la boda, tendría que usar uno menos pesado.  
Ginny, aunque se veía muy bonita, tenía muchos problemas con el vestido: que le apretaba el corset, que le pesaba mucho, que casi no podía respirar. Tenía los problemas comunes, que con la práctica se le quitarían.  
Harry y Ron no tuvieron problema, (en realidad ningún chico, ya que su vestuario era mucho más sencillo que un vestido apretado) solo que tras la insistencia de la sra. Weasley, se les tuvo que quitar la espada que llevaba como decoración (la sra. Weasley pensaba que se podían sacar un ojo o algo peor)  
Fleur por el contrario de Ginny y Tonks, era una experta en todo. Caminaba con el incomodo vestido como si se deslizara por las nubes y explicaba "Lo que pasa es que en mi país natal, _Fgancia_, en las fiestas de alta sociedad, las unicas que yo _fgecuentraba_, solíamos _vestignos_ de esta manega y _tomag_ las elegantes _costrumbges_ que se usaban antes. Bueno, aunque de todos modos en _fgancia_ es un país que se distingue por su elegancia _natugal_". Eso hacia que Ginny se enfadara y pusiera los ojos en blanco, ya que no toleraba a su futura cuñada.

Y Sirius, solo se veía más elegante, pero igual de guapo que siempre. Le había ayudado en mucho a Hermione, más a enseñarles a bailar, que había resultado un completo desastre, pero Sirius salvó el día y les enseñó de maravilla.

Definitivamente había sido una semana difícil, cansada y con mucho que hacer para todos.

Cuando Hermione releía la canción por centésima vez, tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante- Habló Hermione sin poner mucha atención en lo que hacia.  
-Hola Hermione- Saludó Ginny mientras entraba-Solo vengo a decirte que ya pronto nos iremos-  
-Ah, si, gracias- Respondió Hermione sin quitar la vista del pergamino.  
-¿y? ¿Qué dices?- Preguntó Ginny- ¿Me veo bien?-  
Hermione levantó la vista y vio a Ginny que ya estaba lista para el viaje.  
Llevaba puesto un vestido beige decorado con flores plateadas, el cabello amarrado con un prendedor dorado y maquillada con colores claros que hacían resaltar su color de cabello.  
-Sí, por supuesto que te ves bien. Y te vas a ver aún mejor con el vestido que elegiste para la boda. ¿Ya están todos listos?- Preguntó Hermione.  
-Creo que si, pero cada quien está en sus habitaciones y mi madre me mandó a avisarte que pronto nos iremos- Respondió Ginny- ¡No sabes! Está nerviosa y anda de aquí para allá revisando si ya todo está listo y componiendo hasta el más insignificante detalle-  
-Creo que ya se había tardado- rió la castaña.  
-Sí, es típico de mamá hacer eso cada vez que hay una fiesta o algo- Respondió Ginny poniendo cara de fastidio –Pero bueno, vamonos ya. En el vestíbulo están Harry, Ron y papá, que son los únicos que ya están listos-  
-Sí, vamos- Respondió Hermione enrollando el pergamino de su canción y guardándoselo en su bolsa de mano.

Entraron juntas al vestíbulo, donde ya la mayoría las estaban esperando listos para irse.  
-Chicas, pero que tardanza- Las regañó la sra. Weasley  
-No las regañes Molly, ya están aquí- Las defendió el sr. Weasley  
-Y se ven muy bonitas- Le susurró en el oído Sirius a Hermione, acercándose mucho a ella.  
-Gracias- Respondió Hermione también en voz baja.  
-Será mejor que nos vallamos ya. Se nos hará tarde- Apuntó la Sra. Weasley –Ya saben, no pueden llevar nada de aquí y eso incluye los sortilegios- Y miró a los gemelos.  
-Pero mamá…- Respondió Fred  
-Si nosotros no llevamos nada de esos sortilegios- Siguió George  
-Si, ya todos son viejos. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que nosotros vendamos algo que ya no está de moda, mamá?- La cuestionó Fred  
-¿Qué clase de vendedores crees que somos?- Le ayudó George.  
-Más les vale- Los apuntó con un dedo la sra. Weasley mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de entrada seguida por los demás - Vamonos entonces, el carruaje nos está esperando afuera-  
Los gemelos a sus espaldas se miraron y sonrieron felices de que su madre no hubiese sospechado nada.  
Ya estando afuera, el sr. Weasley se paro frente a ellos y se dispuso a dar las instrucciones.  
-Dumbledore puso hechizos protectores en los carruajes. Nos repartiremos en cada uno de ellos. Pueden acomodarse como quieran, solo que máximo 6 personas en cada uno, y un adulto debe acompañar a los chicos. ¿Entendido?- Explicó el sr. Weasley  
-Si, pego _pgocugen_ que mi Bill se valla conmigo- Anotó Fleur  
-Ni quien se lo quisiera robar, francesita de…- Susurró Ginny para que solo escucharan Harry, Ron y Hermione, quienes se rieron con ganas ante el comentario de la pelirroja.  
-Entonces que Bill y Fleur se Irán con los chicos- Decidió Kingsley, que acababa de llegar para acompañarlos.  
-¿Y porque con nosotros?- Preguntó enojada Ginny.  
-Si quieren yo me voy con ellos- Se ofreció Tonks.  
-¡Si, que ella se valla con nosotros!- Se apresuró a decir Ginny en voz alta.  
- Yo no veo ningún problema en que Fleur y Bill se vallan con los chicos- Habló el sr. Weasley.  
-_Pego_ yo _pgefegigia_ _igme_ en el caguaje en donde valla mi futura suegra, si no les _impogta_- Pidió Fleur.  
-Si quieren yo me voy con los chicos junto con Tonks, así los dos vigilaremos que todos lleguemos con bien- Sugirió Remus.  
-Eso me parece bien, así que cada quien ya sabe en donde es su lugar y todos contentos- Dijo Kingsley.  
-Bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos subiendo- Comentó el sr. Weasley mientras miraba su reloj de bolsillo- O llegaremos tarde-  
-O sino, cuando lleguemos ya son abuelos- Se burló Fred.  
-O peor, los encontraremos en la tumba- Continuo George.  
Todos rieron con el comentario de los gemelos, excepto la sra. Weasley que solo los apuró más para que se subieran a los carruajes.  
Ya estando todos acomodados los carruajes empezaron a avanzar. Primero de manera lenta, pero después más rápido, hasta que el carruaje se balanceaba hacia los lados.  
Y de pronto todos sintieron la sensación de dar vueltas y vueltas por todo el carruaje, mientras el carruaje giraba y giraba. La misma sensación de estar en medio de remolinos. Hasta que cada quien calló sentado en el mismo lugar que ocupaban cada uno en el carruaje.  
Mientras los demás se recuperaban y se quejaban del horrible viaje, Hermione miró por la pequeña ventana como se asomaba con aire glorioso el gran castillo de los Van Tassel, decorado como para una gran celebración, la celebración más grande del siglo.

En la gran catedral de suecia se respiraba el olor de las flores más bellas de todo el reino. De los perfumes más caros y mejores. De las más exquisitas telas, vestidos, prendas, joyas, sedas. Las mejores decoraciones que en siglos se podría volver a ver. Las personalidades más importantes, con más dinero, de las personas de clase media y de mucha gente de pueblo que se habían puesto lo mejor que tenían en sus roperos.  
Personas de lugares muy lejanos habían llegado varios días atrás solo para presenciar ese momento tan esperado por muchos.  
El gran banquete estaba listo, compuesto por todo tipo de comida, la suficiente para toda la gente que fuera, servida para el momento que fuese necesario. Los elfos estaban ya listos, todo un ejercito de ellos preparados para servir y atender.

Una música suave y tranquila de un gran órgano, acompañada de toda una orquesta, con una dulce voz de una cantante hermosa, anunciaron que la boda estaba comenzando.  
La gran catedral, que albergaba a muchísimas personas, se abría paso con un hermoso y majestuoso camino de flores en el piso, de manera que formaban un tapete mágico que cambiaba de color y de olor.  
Había personas de todos lugares, de todo tipo. El lugar lucia como una mezcla infinita de colores y de texturas. Plumas, velos, joyas de oro, de plata, diamantes, coronas, grandes vestidos, trajes, espadas, medallas, etc. Todo era para recordarse, nunca se había visto una celebración como esa.  
Pero en realidad era lo suficiente, ya que no todos los días era la boda de una princesa.

Anonadados, miembros de la orden del fénix y del ED, miraban el espectáculo que pasaba frente a sus ojos.  
Sentados en una banca larga de la catedral, (una de las de adelante gracias a la madre de Zay) esperaban en silencio al igual que todos los demás la entrada de la novia.  
Cuando empezó la música, todos fijaron su atención en la puerta del lugar.  
Lentamente se abrió, dejando ver a la novia.  
El novio, que como era costumbre ya estaba en el altar esperando la entrada de su futura esposa, sonrió mirando al amor de su vida como si fuese la primera vez.  
Muchos murmuraban con la aparición de Zayra, otros simplemente suspiraban al verla pasar.  
Llevaba puesto un vestido plateado, deslumbrante, bordado con hilos de plata y oro, largo y con un velo sostenido de la tiara de princesa que ciñaba la cabeza de zayra por última vez. Se veía simplemente hermosa y radiante de felicidad, llevando en su mano derecha su ramo de flores de azahar blancas, caminaba del brazo de su padre directamente hacia el altar en donde uniría su vida con la del ser que más amaba.

En el castillo se festejaba un gran acontecimiento, la boda se había realizado.  
Todo era felicidad, muchos bailaban elegantemente al son de la música, otros simplemente aplaudían con entusiasmo, divirtiéndose de ver bailar a las demás personas. Otros comían o platicaban.  
Hermione se conformaba con caminar de un lado a otro mientras se restregaba las manos por los nervios de que en tan solo unos minutos su canción sería cantada.  
-Tranquila, todo va a salir bien- Le repitió por quinta vez Sirius tratando de tranquilizarla.  
-Déjala Sirius, nada de lo que le digas va a hacer que se calme, así se pone siempre-Habló Ron  
Hermione ni siquiera escuchó lo que le dijo Ron, estaba demasiado ocupada en repasar la canción de pies a cabeza, esperando encontrar algún error.  
-¿Y si no les explique bien en que parte empieza el dueto?- Preguntó Hermione en voz alta a nadie en especial.  
-Debes calmarte Hermione, estas en la boda de tu amiga, cosa que no se volverá a repetir- Dijo Remus  
-Sí, solo disfruta de la fiesta y diviértete- Le sonrió Tonks.  
-Mira, todos están disfrutando menos tú, ya verás que todo pasará y será una canción espectacular, amor- Le hizo ver Sirius mientras la abrazaba.  
Era cierto, Harry y Ginny, Luna y Neville, Fleur y Bill y los sres. Weasley, hasta los gemelos que habían encontrado parejas, se había unido a la celebración. Ron se había quedado comiendo y le había dejado su lugar a Neville para que bailara con Luna, mientras que Remus y Tonks prefirieron quedarse en un lugar en donde no pasaran accidentes y Sirius, Hermione y Kingsley se quedaron a mirar como los demás se divertían.  
En ese momento se terminó la canción con la que muchos se divertían bailando y la voz de un hombre se elevó por todo el salón del castillo.  
-Y ahora presentamos a nuestra bella cantante Sarah, que esta noche cantará para la recién pajera, nuestros nuevos reyes. ¡EL rey Felipe y la reina Zayra!-  
Un gran aplauso unánime se escuchó por todo el salón aclamando a los nuevos reyes.  
Cuando terminó el aplauso, fue el turno de hablar de Sarah, quien se dirigió a Felipe y Zayra, que estaban sentados en su nuevo trono al principio de la habitación.  
-Esta noche, quiero dedicar esta canción a los nuevos reyes. Pero esta canción es muy especial ya que la escribió la hermana de nuestra reina deseándoles la más grande dicha del universo y felicitándoles por ese gran amor que comparten esperando que sea eterno como el sol.-  
PASION

Sueñas con un amor  
Puro, sin condición  
Fuerte, eterno como el sol  
Con el que se dibuja una pasión…

Sueñas con un amor  
Limpio, con devoción  
Libre, sacar las alas del corazón  
Volar a dónde anida la pasión…

La pasión, es como un viento inquieto  
Que se convertida en libertad  
Es saber que hay alguien más que vive  
Deseando poderte encontrar  
Es viajar sin miedo entre las estrellas y la inmensidad  
Es atravesar el fuego, caminar sobre las aguas  
Convertir un sueño en realidad…

La pasión es ésa fuerza inmensa  
Que mueve a toda la creación  
Es saber que alguien te está esperando  
Más allá donde se oculta el sol  
Es borrar por siempre de ti la palabra soledad  
Son dos almas que se unen llegando así a la eternidad…

Nunca te faltará  
Un ángel que de la mano te llevará  
A descubrir un mundo de pasión…

La pasión, es como un viento inquieto  
Que se convierte en libertad  
Es saber que hay alguien más que vive  
Deseando poderte encontrar  
Es viajar sin miedo entre las estrellas y la inmensidad  
Es atravesar el fuego, caminar sobre las aguas  
Convertir un sueño en realidad…

La pasión es ésa fuerza inmensa  
Que mueve toda la creación  
Es saber que alguien te está esperando  
Más allá donde se oculta el sol  
Es borrar por siempre de ti la palabra soledad  
De tus labios escuchar el verbo amar…

Vives con un amor  
Fuerte y sin condición  
Libre y ponerle alas al corazón  
Libre y ponerle alas al corazón  
Volar adonde anida la pasión…

La pasión

Un fuerte aplauso inundo el salón, tanto de los invitados, como de los recién casados.  
Hermione solo pudo voltear a ver a Zay, quien con lágrimas en los ojos la miró tal como se mira a una hermana.

* * *

Hola!!!

A casi un mes de haber subido capítulo... pero apoco no valió la pena?

espero les haya gustado y a mí me gusta más leer sus reviews... jejeje

dedicado para quines me dejaron reviews!!! para lucero08, Fairy white y smithblack... muchos besos y gracias por escribirme... me animan mucho a subir capitulo...

Esta historia tendrá 53 capítulos!!! sí que nos acercamos al final...

adelantos para el proximo capítulo?

Ellos regresan y una gran noticia para Hermione....

besos!!!!!! y espero reviews!!!


	40. Chapter 40

CAPITULO XL

De regreso

-Muchas gracias por haber venido- Dijo Zay acompañando a Hermione y Sirius a la salida junto con Felipe.  
-Gracias a ustedes, la pasamos de maravilla- Respondió Sirius.  
Se detuvieron junto a los carruajes de muchas y variadas clases, estacionados junto al castillo.  
-Bueno, pues ahora ya que somos parientes, ya sabes, estamos para lo que necesiten- Habló Felipe – Eh cuñada, porque te puedo decir cuñada ¿no?-  
-Si, claro y muchas gracias- Respondió Hermione sonriendo.  
-Y lo mismo para ti futuro cuñado- Le sonrió Felipe refiriéndose a Sirius.  
Los cuatro rieron con ganas por el comentario de Felipe.  
-Gracias y por supuesto que somos parientes- Respondió Sirius abrazando por la cintura a Hermione, sonriendo abiertamente.  
-Pues felicidades a los dos y cuídamela mucho eh, acuérdate que ahora es mi hermana- Comentó Felipe.  
-Claro que si, con mi vida- Contestó Sirius.  
-Creo que ya es hora de irnos- Anotó Hermione, que vio que se dirigían hacia allí los que faltaban para irse.  
-Si, claro. Cuídense mucho y gracias de nuevo por venir- Agradecio Zay y abrazó a Hermione, para susurrarle en el oído que iría pronto. Acto seguido abrazó a Sirius y después Felipe se despidió de ambos.  
Los sres. Weasley y los gemelos se reunieron con ellos.  
-Muchas gracias por todo y disculpen la desobediencia de mis hijos- Se disculpó la sra. Weasley con Zay y Felipe, mirando de reojo a sus hijos con fiereza.  
-No se preocupen, al contrario, a mi me encantaron los fuegos artificiales- Respondió Felipe.  
-Igual a mi- Intervino Zay- Chicos, muchas gracias por ese espectáculo tan bello- Dijo a los gemelos.  
-Por nada- Respondieron al mismo tiempo los gemelos sonriendo.  
- Bueno, es hora de irnos- Ordenó el sr. Weasley para después de despedirse.  
Uno a uno fueron subiendo a los carruajes, que avanzaron hacia el bosque para después desaparecer.

El Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville, hacían sus deberes en el gran comedor. Luna y Ginny habían tenido clase temprano y por eso no los acompañaban.  
Ya habían pasado unos días de la boda de Zay y ellos ya habían vuelto a Hogwarts.

Una lechuza se posó frente a Hermione, entregándole una copia de "el Diario el Profeta". Ella lo tomó, le pagó a la lechuza y se dispuso a leerlo.  
De todo el periódico, hubo dos breves notas que llamaron enormemente su atención.  
La primera decía:

Miembro de la Orden del Fénix es apresado y juzgado por supuesto espía.

Ayer por la tarde, Henry O. McGraw fue juzgado y condenado a cadena perpetua por los miembros del Wizengamot.  
McGraw fue acusado de ser espía del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, mientras supuestamente trabajaba de parte de la Orden del Fénix. Se dijo, que le llevaba información confidencial y gracias a ello hubo bajas en las filas de la Orden.  
Al respecto, nadie de dicha Orden ha querido dar más información. Se espera que en los próximos días Albus Dumbledore pueda darnos su valiosa entrevista y explicarnos este hecho que nos ha sorprendido a todos.

Y el segundo se ponía peor:

Miembro de la Orden del Fénix descubre el pozo iskall

Todos sabemos que el pozo iskall es una leyenda. Que supuestamente existió hace siglos y que se esconde en suecia.  
Pues ahora Rita Skeeter hace una nueva revelación. Dicho pozo existe y un miembro de la Orden del Fénix logró descubrirlo.  
Ahora todos debemos preguntarnos: ¿Qué sucede con la dichosa Orden?  
Anoche, fue encarcelado un miembro y ahora sabemos que otro ocupa el pozo para quien sabe que. Por ello, debemos estar prevenidos y alejarnos de ellos cuanto podamos. No sabemos si su sed de mortifagos pueda afectarnos de alguna manera.  
Y yo sugiero que se intente averiguar quien descubrió el pozo y que se le interrogue. Ya nos han demostrado que entre sus filas puede haber traidores y si el pozo cae en malas manos, podría poner en peligro a todos.  
Se despide de ustedes, su hermosa repostera que la siguiente semana les traerá más información sobre el peligro de los hombres lobo dentro de una organización como la Orden del Fénix.

Rita Skeeter

Cuando terminó, Hermione miró a sus amigos asustada.  
-¿Qué te pasa Hermione?- Preguntó Harry.  
-Ya… leíste… el profeta… de esta mañana- Respondió Hermione.  
Harry se lo quitó de las manos y lo leyó junto con Ron, mientras que Neville leía el que había comprado él.  
Cuando terminaron, Harry y Ron tenían una cara de susto, como si les hubiesen dicho que alguien había muerto.  
El primero en hablar fue Neville:  
-No te preocupes Hermione, no creo que descubran el pozo-  
-Neville tiene razón, por eso no hay que preocuparnos- Comentó Ron.  
-¿Entonces porqué?- Preguntó Hermione.  
Harry y Ron se miraron.  
-Hermione- Comenzó Harry- ¿Algún día hablaste con MacGraw?-  
-No, nunca. No sé ni quien era- Respondió Hermione.  
Harry le tomó una mano como si se tratase de algo muy delicado.  
-¿Qué pasa Harry? ¿Qué hay con McGraw?- Preguntó asustada Hermione.  
Ron miraba hacia otro lado, como si no quisiese estar ahí y Neville miraba y escuchaba con atención.  
- Hermione, él… McGraw… fue quien les dijo a los mortifagos en donde estaban tus padres- Confesó Hermione.  
La castaña se impresionó mucho por lo que dijo Harry.  
En todo ese tiempo nunca se había puesto a pensar en quién había delatado a sus padres, en realidad ni siquiera pensaba en ellos como muertos. Le dolía demasiado para hacerlo. Y ahora se enteraba de esto.  
-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Neville mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.  
-Si, estoy bien- Respondió Hermione mientras se secaba una lágrima que se le había resbalado por la mejilla.

* * *

hola!!!

si... merezco la horca... me he tardado mucho... pero he tendo unos dias pesados en la escuela... jejejeje

se me olvidó decirles en el capítulo pasado que la cancion no es mia!!! jejeje.... es de Sarah Brigman y Fernando lima y se llama pasión.. jejeje...

muchas gracias a los que dejaron review!!!

a fairy white, jesica-haruzuchia, mar 90 y lucero08... dedicado a ustedes!!!

en unos dias el que sigue... que prometo se pone interesant... jejeje...

muchos besos a todos!!!


	41. Chapter 41

_**Capítulo 41**_

CAPITULO XLI

La verdad

En el siguiente fin de semana, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se fueron a la mansión Dumbledore.  
En la semana, Zay le había mandado a Hermione una carta, en la cual le decía que estaba en la mansión y que se quedaría un tiempo para solucionar el problema de Skeeter.  
Así que se reunieron también con ella al llegar.  
Durante el día, no estuvieron el Sr. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, ni los gemelos, porque se tuvieron que ir a trabajar y llegarían en la noche.

Cuando comenzaba a anochecer, Hermione recordó que debía mandar a Winky a que ayudara en la cocina. Salió del salón de abajo, en el que se encontraba charlando y divirtiéndose, y fue al vestíbulo para hablar con la elfina. Cuando regresaba, escuchó que alguien entraba por la puerta principal.  
Se giró y vio a Noemí Hirson mirándola desde la entrada.  
Vestida igual que salida de una pasarela, Hirson la miro de arriba abajo y luego fingió sorpresa.  
-Granger, que gran sorpresa verte por aquí- Saludó la supermodelo- Creí que después de lo que pasó no querrías volver-  
-Si te refieres a lo de McGraw…-Contestó Hermione, pero Noemí no la dejó continuar.  
-No, me refería a lo que te hicieron tus queridos amigos ¿ya los perdonaste?- Preguntó Noemí.  
-Creo que es obvio ¿no?- Respondió Hermione.  
-Si, claro. Pero ¿ya los perdonaste por absolutamente todo?- Preguntó con cizaña Noemí.  
-¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir? Déjate de jueguitos y dilo de una vez- Exigió enojada Hermione.  
-No te has preguntado quién le dijo a McGraw en donde estaban tus padres, porque no lo adivinó- Respondió Noemí.  
-Déjate de misterios y habla- Dijo molesta Hermione y rogó por que no fuese verdad lo que Hirson le estaba insinuando.  
-No eres tan inteligente como me contaron después de todo. ¿Aún no adivinas la respuesta? Tus queridos amigos le dijeron a McGraw la ubicación exacta del lugar en donde se encontraban tus padres- Soltó Noemí de sopetón.  
-No… mientes- Respondió Hermione respirando lentamente.  
-Date cuenta tu sola, solo ellos sabían en que lugar y en esas fechas… te odiaban… todo encaja ¿no?- Dijo Noemí saboreando cada letra que pronunciaba.  
-¡Mientes!- Replicó Hermione.  
-Allá tu si no me quieres creer. Yo solo soy buena contigo y te estoy diciendo la verdad- Se defendió Noemí  
-Ahora mismo dirás todo esto frente a todos y ya veremos si es verdad o no Noemí Hirson- Dijo Hermione.  
-Cuando quieras querida- Respondió Noemí.  
Ambas sostuvieron la mirada con desafío por unos instantes, después entraron al salón.  
Adentro, la Sra. Weasley, Zay, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Sirius, Remus y Tonks miraron a las recién llegadas sin entender porque llegaban juntas.  
Después de cerrar la puerta, ambas se pararon frente a todos y nadie se atrevió a decir ni una palabra.  
Hermione comenzó, habló con firmeza, pero en realidad estaba temblando.  
-Noemí Hirson me acaba de decir una mentira- La aludida rió en voz alta- Ella asegura que ustedes le dijeron a McGraw el lugar en donde se encontraban mis padres y que a causa de eso murieron. Venimos aquí para que la desmientan.  
Todos se pusieron tensos y algunos como la Sra. Weasley palidecieron.  
-¿Y bien? Desmiéntanme- Los retó Noemí, pero nadie habló, solo se miraban unos a otros- Lo vez Granger, nadie me desmiente porque es la verdad. Ellos causaron la muerte de tus padres. Así se vengaron de ti, de tu traición-  
Hermione, al ver que nadie iba a decir que Noemí mentía, miró al suelo y apretó los puños con fuerza tratando de controlarse.  
Noemí chasqueó la lengua varias veces y siguió con su discurso:  
-Y tú que pensabas humillarme al desmentirme. Que lástima. Y ahora te diré un último detalle… tu querida amiga… tu hermana, como sueles orgullosamente llamarle… la reina Zayra… estaba enterada de todo esto-  
Hermione miró a Zayra, que con los ojos vidriosos le trató de explicar:  
-Hermione, yo no creí que fuese conveniente decirte…-  
Pero Noemí no la dejó continuar.  
-Lo vez, hasta ella te mintió- Dijo Noemí- Lastima, me tengo que ir. Luego me cuentas como perdonaste a los que se vengaron de ti matando a tus padres, que mientras tu llorabas, ellos se reían a tus espaldas y que…-  
-YA BASTA- Gritó Sirius- ¡Lárgate!-  
-Pero si yo solo trataba de ayudar…- Se defendió Noemí.  
-Será mejor que te vayas- Intervino Remus-Por las buenas-  
-Esta bien, me voy- Se rindió Noemí- Que pasen buenas noches-  
Acto seguido salió hacia el vestíbulo.  
Nadie se atrevía a decir nada.  
Hasta que Hermione habló.  
-¿Tanto… era su odio por mi?-  
-Nosotros no te…- Defendió Sirius, pero Hermione no lo dejó hablar.  
-¡Solo quiero!... Solo quiero una… una sola cosa… un solo motivo que yo no sepa p que esté pasando por alto… para convencerme que no son culpables- Dijo lentamente la castaña, que luchaba por no llorar.  
-Solo una- Suplicó.  
Pero nadie contestó su suplica.  
-Me lo imaginaba- Dijo agachando la cabeza terriblemente decepcionada.  
-No te lo dijimos por tu propio bien-Argumentó Remus.  
-Mi propio bien, hubiese sido no enterarme de esta manera- Respondió Hermione mientras las lágrimas la traicionaban- No quiero…yo… no me hablen… no me busquen… no me escriban. No quiero saber nada de ustedes. Y si alguna vez fueron ustedes los que se arrepintieron por haberte conocido, ahora soy yo quien lo lamenta profundamente. Y haría lo que fuera por no haberlo hecho nunca-  
Y dicho esto salió de ahí.  
Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, al llegar al pasillo de arriba dobló a la derecha y llamó a Winky. La elfina apareció rápidamente y se angustió al ver llora a su dueña.  
-Winky… ve a mi cuarto… por todas mis cosas… guárdalas… y llévalas… a hogwarts… lo más pronto posible… No contestes a ninguna pregunta que te hagan- Ordenó la castaña entre sollozos.  
La elfina obediente fue a su antigua habitación, mientras ella caminaba apresuradamente por el pasillo en sentido contrario a la elfina.  
Al pasar por la habitación de Sirius, abrió la puerta, entró un par de metros, se quitó el anillo del dedo y lo aventó a la cama del merodeador con fuerza, mientras lloraba a mares. Salió rápidamente, entró a la habitación en donde estaba conectada la red flu, tomó polvos, se metió a la chimenea y dijo:  
- A Hogwarts-

Hola!!!

despues de todo un mes!!!

un capitulo muy movido no???

es bastante triste... pero ahora si... saldrá el caracter fuerte de Hermione....

en unos días subiré el que sigue... porque ya me tardo mucho verdad?

ya hasta me dejaron solo un comentario :s

bueno...

hablando de reviews!!

mil gracias a fairy white!!! En verdad adoro tus comentarios... me suben muchisimo el animo... los leo y me super emociono!!! XD los extraño en de pluma y jade :(... bueno... tienes razon que mala onda de la orden no? y Rita es de lo peor! la odio! jejeje (yo tambien me proyecto) jejeje muchos besos!!!! y espero recibir mas de tus comentarios!!!

espero muchos reviews de todos!!! y pronto.. pronto el que sigue!!!

besos

anazkyf


	42. Chapter 42

_**Capítulo 42**_

CAPITULO XLII

Súplicas

Ya había amanecido.  
El sol, igual de cálido y esplendoroso que siempre, ya había salido por completo. A pesar de que el día pintaba ser caluroso por el cielo azul, los pájaros cantando y los niños corriendo junto al lago mojándose los pies. Hermione sabía que todo el día iba a tener frío.  
En la noche, había llegado a Hogwarts y se había refugiado en la sala de los menesteres.  
Toda la noche había llorado, no había dormido nada y ahora se encontraba sentada en la alfombra recargada de la cama.  
Estaba decepcionada, indignada, humillada, dolida y enojada.  
Recordaba con mucho dolor como había suplicado que la perdonaran, se había arrodillado y se había sentido culpable. Y ellos, le habían pagado con la misma moneda, se habían vengado con lo que más quería, con lo único que tenía. Y después, habían fingido que nada pasó, la habían "perdonado" según ellos por su traición y le ocultaron la verdad.  
Y lo pero era que Zayra y Tonks lo sabían, y no le habían dicho nada. Dejaron que Noemí Hirson la humillara, que se burlaran de ella a sus espaladas. Ahora se daba cuenta de que sus padres la habían dejado más sola de lo que creía. Por eso sentía frío, era la soledad tan grande que tenía.  
La puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a Neville y a Luna, que sin decir nada se acercaron y la abrazaron para consolarla.

En los siguientes días, cualquier carta que llegara para Hermione por algún habitante de la mansión Dumbledore, era quemada por ella misma en ese momento. A Harry, Ron y Ginny los evitaba todo el tiempo, entre menos se los encontrara mejor. En clases hacía equipo con quien fuera menos con ellos. Y para no verlos durante las comidas, se iba a las cocinas con los elfos para que Winky la atendiera. Y si le avisaban que le había llegado una visita, se negaba rotundamente a entrevistarse con quien fuese.  
Todas sus medidas para no saber nada de ellos, daban buenos resultados.  
Lo único que no pudo hacer, fue quemar una carta que Hagrid le había enviado. En ella, le decía que necesitaba de su ayuda por un problema que tenía con Grawp. ¿Sería cierto lo que le escribió el guarda bosques? ¿O solo era una trampa para reunirse con alguno de la Orden?  
Finalmente decidió ir, tal vez era cierto que Hagrid necesitaba de su ayuda. Después de todo, ella era la única a la que Grawp obedecía… Grawp… le recordaba a Mcgraw, el traidor asesino de sus padres.  
Borrándose todas esas ideas de la cabeza, se dirigió hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Tal vez salir un poco le haría bien.  
Afuera del castillo se respiraba el aire fresco y el olor a flores, pasto y árboles.  
La castaña tocó con los nudillos la puerta de madera.  
Inmediatamente Fang ladró por dentro y rascó la puerta.  
Se abrió y Hagrid apareció tras de ella.  
-Hola Hermione- Saludó alegremente- Te estaba esperando. Pasa te serviré té-  
-Hola Hagrid- Saludó Hermione sonriendo y entró.  
Un rato después, tomaba té sentada en una silla de la mesa.  
-Gracias por venir- Dijo Hagrid.  
-¿Le pasa algo malo a Grawp?- Preguntó la chica.  
-No, es solo que…- Respondió Hagrid- A veces, no sé como hacer que me obedezca y me desespero. Y esperaba que me dijeras como hacerlo entender-  
-Solo no lo sobreprotejas tanto y se un poco mando dura con él- Sugirió Hermione dándole un sorbo a su té.  
-Si, pero… no puedo hacerlo- Se lamentó Hagrid- Es mi hermano, pero yo sé que tu si puedes. ¿Crees que algún día de estos podrías acompañarme a visitarlo?-  
-Pues… si, yo creo que sí- Respondió Hermione.  
-Gracias, muchas gracias. Y tú ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó Hagrid.  
-Bien y ¿Tú?- Respondió Hermione.  
-También bien- Respondió Hagrid- También, quería que vinieras para recordarte que en lo que pueda ayudarte, ya sabes… seguimos siendo amigos ¿no?-  
-Claro que sí- Se apresuró a decir Hermione al ver al guardabosques apunto de llorar.  
-Es que… yo también me porte muy mal contigo y…- Lloró Hagrid.  
-No, eso está olvidado. Tú y yo seguimos siendo amigos, igual que antes- Lo consoló Hermione.  
-Gracias – Respondió Hagrid.  
Hermione iba a decir otra cosa, pero tocaron la puerta.  
-¿Esperas a alguien?- Preguntó alarmada Hermione.  
-No, a nadie- Respondió Hagrid secándose las lágrimas, después abrió la puerta.  
Remus, Tonks y Sirius aparecieron detrás de la puerta.  
Hermione se levantó de la silla como resorte.  
Los tres entraron a la cabaña con mucha confianza.  
-Creí que no esperabas a nadie Hagrid- Reclamó Hermione.  
-No, él no sabia que vendríamos- Intervino Sirius.  
Hagrid cerró la puerta tras de ellos.  
-No la cierres Hagrid, yo ya me voy- Dijo Hermione colgándose la mochila en el hombro.  
-Tenemos que hablar contigo- Dijo firmemente Tonks, que junto con Remus se pararon junto a la puerta.  
-Dije que ya me voy- Repitió Hermione.  
-Huir de los problemas no hará que se solucionen- Repuso Remus- Nos has estado evadiendo y eso no hará que las cosas cambien-  
-Perdona, pero no soy yo la que tiene un problema y en realidad no quiero que las cosas cambien. Así soy feliz- Replicó Hermione.  
-No, pero tienes que escucharnos- Dijo Sirius.  
-No, no tengo. Ya dijimos todo lo que había que decir- Respondió Hermione.  
-Hermione, lo que pasó no fue por venganza. Se dijo sin querer durante una comida, pero con ninguna intención- Explicó Tonks.  
-Si y casualmente estaba McGraw presente ¿no? No me vana a convencer de nada. Pierden su tiempo- Dijo Hermione.  
-Dinos que tenemos que hacer para que nos perdones- Suplicó Sirius –Lo que quieras-  
-Que ironía, ahora quien pide perdón- Se burló Hermione- Creo que una vez ustedes me dijeron que yo era la traidora, que nunca había sido realmente amiga de ustedes, que solo fingía. Cuando fueron ustedes los que fingieron, se vengaron de mí de la manera más cruel y vil. Me quitaron lo que más quería. Hicieron que me arrodillara ¡me despreciaron! Y ahora creen que un simple perdón podrá pagar todo el daño que me hicieron. Pero, les daré una oportunidad. Los perdono, siempre y cuando revivan a mis padres-  
-Sabes que es imposible- Objetó Remus  
-Lástima- Dijo Hermione- Gracias por el té Hagrid, nos vemos luego-  
Acto Seguido salió como rayo de la cabaña. Caminó rápidamente hacia el castillo, seguida por los aurores.  
-Aún no hemos terminado- Gritó Remus.  
-Para mí si, así que ya no insistan y déjenme en paz- Dijo Hermione sin detenerse no voltear. Pero Sirius corrió a alcanzarla y la sujeto del brazo haciéndola voltear.  
-No me dejes- Suplicó- No otra vez. Por favor perdóname, no soportaría perderte de nuevo-  
Hermione lo miró a los ojos. Tanto ellos dos, como Remus y Tonks se habían detenido y el matrimonio Lupin observaban la escena sin hablar. Sirius se veía triste, cansado, como si llevara días sin dormir y apunto de llorar. Pero ella estaba muy enojada.  
-¿A si? ¡Y porque no vas a que te consuele Noemí como la última vez! Igual que cuando te paseabas frente a mi con ella o como cuando me ignoraban ¿Porqué no lo entienden de una vez? ¡Para mí ustedes están muertos!- Les gritó Hermione, se soltó con fuerza de la mano de Sirius y caminó rápidamente al castillo.

hola!

perdon por la tardanza...

espero les haya gustado el capitulo!

apoco no estuvo merecedor...

muchas gracias a los reviews!!!

a fairy white, fior aquarium, susy y jesica-haruzuchia... dedicado a ella!!!

besos a todos... me voy a clases... y me di una escapada!!!


	43. Chapter 43

_**Capítulo 43**_

CAPITULO XLIII

Olimpia Portugal

En las cocinas de Hogwarts, Neville, Luna y Hermione desayunaban animadamente.  
Ya había pasado una semana desde en encuentro en la cabaña de Hagrid.  
Desde entonces, nadie había vuelto a intentar hablar con la chica. Pero todos los días le escribían, cartas que eran quemadas por ella misma.  
- Por cierto- Comentó Neville mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta- Mi abuela me escribió para decirme que invitara a pasar unos días en mi casa el día que termine el curso escolar-  
-Claro- Respondió Hermione alegre- Contéstale a tu abuela y dile que con gusto-  
-Que bien- Contestó Neville- ¿Y tu que dices Luna?-  
-Si, claro. Solo que tendré que ir un día después. Es que iré con papá a la fiesta de la Orden del Fénix que será el día que salimos- Explicó la rubia.  
-¿Tendrán fiesta?- Preguntó Hermione sin darle importancia al asunto, mientras leía como todos los días el profeta.  
-Ah, es cierto. A mi abuela y a mi también nos invitaron, pero ella dice que como cada año nos quedaremos a festejar el cumpleaños de mi tío. Es tan aburrido- Se quejó Neville.  
-Ni modo, entonces nos veremos hasta que yo llegue a tu casa- Dijo Luna - ¿Y tú Hermione?-  
-¿Yo qué?- Preguntó la castaña levantando la cara del periódico para mirar a sus amigos.  
-¿Qué no te invitaron a la fiesta?- Preguntó Neville.  
-No lo sé, si era un sobre rojo con un dibujo de un fénix, entonces creo que sí. Me mandaron uno cada día la semana pasada, pero todos los quemé- Respondió Hermione que había regresado a la tarea de leer el periódico, dándole la misma importancia al asunto como hablar del clima.  
-¿Entonces no irás?- Preguntó Luna.  
-A la casa de Neville, con gusto- Respondió Hermione- A la fiesta no- Será muy bueno pasar unos días con ustedes-  
-Que bien- Dijo Luna sonriendo, y en silencio siguieron desayunando.  
-¡Ya vieron lo que dice Skeeter!- Gritó Hermione indignada- La odio-  
-¿Qué dice?- Preguntó asustado Neville- Es sobre el pozo-  
-No- Aclaró Hermione- Pero tiene que ver. Escuchen:-  
Y les leyó la nota que tenía en las manos.

Los hombres lobo dentro de una organización como la orden del Fénix

Devoran, destruyen, muerden a niños inocentes contagiándolos de su maldición. Viven propagando su plaga, infestando, haciendo su manada más numerosa.  
Los hombres lobo, desde siempre temido por su monstruosidad. Corre salvaje durante la luna llena, asechándose, esperando para atacar. Y ahora, después de siglos y siglos de intentar erradicar su raza, ahora se casan, se organizan, conviven con magos y brujas.  
La Orden del Fénix, alberga (a saber) a un licántropo, protegido desde luego por el millonario Arthur Weasley y Albus Dumbledore.  
Por supuesto, los galeones son muy importantes y Arthur Weasley tiene suficientes en Gringotts como para lograr se omitan algunas reglas con este Licántropo. Pero, si nos ponemos a pensar detenidamente, nos daríamos cuenta de que Weasley se hizo millonario de la noche a la mañana. Supuestamente, por un negocio con el inventor de la tinta invisible y con H. I. Steavens.  
Hasta ahora Steavens es un misterio para todos. Y no se sabe cómo Weasley logró sacarle todo ese dinero al inventor de la tinta invisible. Tal vez lo embaucó. Es otro misterio.  
Todo esto y muchas cosas más, es lo que existe detrás de la orden del Fénix.  
Y yo me pregunto ¿Será que la orden hace cosas inadecuadas? ¿Usarán hechizos imperdonables? ¿Dumbledore dejará que sus discípulos extorsiones magos, que haya desaparecidos, que los hombres lobo maten a diestra y siniestra?  
Yo, paso a paso, les iré informando de muchas cosas más acerca de esta organización.  
En mi próximo reportaje: Albus Dumbledore y sus seguidores.

Rita Skeeter

-Mi padre dice que un día alguien la estrangulará mientras duerme- Comentó Luna al término de la lectura.  
-No lo entiendo ¿Cómo sabe tantas cosas así de importantes?- Preguntó Hermione mientras doblaba el periódico.  
-Luna tiene razón- Dijo Neville- Se está metiendo en la vida personal de todos, alguien seguro le va a hacer ver su suerte algún día-  
Fue entonces cuando se le vino una idea muy buena a la cabeza a Hermione.  
-Lo tengo- Dijo la castaña chasqueando los dedos- Me han dado una idea. Nosotros le haremos ver su suerte-  
-No pensaras estrangularla con tus propias manos- Se atemorizó Neville.  
-No, pero si algo parecido- Dijo Hermione sonriendo- solo necesitaré de la ayuda de los dos-  
-Claro, solo que yo no quiero matar- Dijo Neville.  
-No, no será eso- Dijo Hermione- Será mas bien un poco de tortura-

El viernes de esa semana, salió "El quisquilloso" de ese mes. Y en una de sus páginas, en la sección de opiniones, venía la siguiente nota:

La Orden del Fénix

Hasta ahora, muchas cosas se han dicho acerca de esta organización. Pero lo cierto es, que en realidad ellos valientemente se dedican su vida a ponerla en peligro para protegernos y acabar con el mal.  
Pero ¿Qué es lo que en realidad ahora es el mal?  
Son los que ponen en peligro nuestra seguridad y nuestro futuro, que piensan destruir nuestro mundo, nuestra paz y nuestra libertad.  
Pero como cualquier grupo o asociación, desgraciadamente hay traidores. Magos o brujas sin lealtad. De estos magos o brujas hay en todos lados. Alguna vez en la historia, siempre un traidor hizo que otros pagaran por su fechoría. Y la Orden del Fénix no es la excepción.  
También se ha dicho que existe un hombre lobo entre sus filas.  
Ellos han existido desde hace siglos, y también desde hace siglos, magos y brujas han buscado la manera de solucionar su problema, porque han visto el gran sufrimiento del que son víctima, sin haber cometido más delito que haber sido mordidos. Y después de mucho tiempo, alguien encontró la cura, el mago Damocles Belby que usó su gran intelecto para crear la poción matalobos, que ha solucionado el único problema que nos diferencia de ellos. Para eso funciona la poción, pero existen personas que desgraciadamente ignoran esta información, yo les sugeriría tomar un libro que hable de hombres lobo y se instruyan sobre dicho tema. Cuando hagan esto, se darán cuenta de que son personas como nosotros y que merecen el mismo respeto y ser tratados como cualquier mago o bruja.

Olimpia Portugal

hola!

despues de mucho tiempo!

lo lamento... la escuela me trae loca!

pero al fin subí capítulo... bueno... muchas gracias por los reviews! que fueron muchos!

a smithblack, karismalfoy, roxa cullen riddle, rossi, mar90, jesica-haruzuchia y .tom...

gracias! me ayudan mucho a subir...

espero subir el proximo el viernes!

asi k atentos y dejen muchos reviews!

saludos a:

mi prima nohemi! la super quiero! y ami hermanito josé... besos a el tambien!

besos a todos!

ya prometo subir pronto!

anazkyf


	44. Chapter 44

_**CAPITULO XLIV**_

CAPITULO XLIV

Vacaciones

Se aproximaba la fecha de salir de fin de curso. Ante esto, Hermione decidió que lo más conveniente era pedirle permiso a la profesora Mcgonagall para pasar unos días en casa de la familia de Neville y Luna. Ella, accedió pero con las condiciones de no salir y que alguien del la Orden la acompañara en los viajes. La chica, no muy convencida, al no tener otra opción, aceptó.  
-¿Que dice ahora Skeeter?- Preguntó Hermione, sentada en la sala de los menesteres junto con Luna.  
-Pues, habla sobre la fiesta que se hará para liberar de sus cargos a Sirius Black- Respondió Luna con la mirada clavada en el periódico que estaba abierto en la mesa.  
-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?- Preguntó Hermione impresionada.  
-Esta tarde- Contestó Luna.  
Hermione, que hasta ese momento hacia sus deberes, dejó la pluma con la que escribía y tomó la primera plana que decía:

"Sirius Black es declarado inocente y dejado en libertad"

Abajo del título, había una foto en grande de Sirius sonriendo de pie en el ministerio y entraba corriendo Noemí Hirson a besarlo.  
Al ver la imagen, la chica sintió una punzada en el estómago, además de coraje, dolor y celos.  
Apartó de un manotazo el periódico y siguió haciendo sus deberes.  
-Esperaba que no vieras eso- Comentó Luna- Todavía te duele ¿Verdad?-  
-Sí, pero no vale la pena- Respondió ella.  
-Hola chicas- saludó Neville, que acababa de entrar.  
-Hola Neville- respondieron al mismo tiempo.  
-Por cierto- Anotó Luna- Ya pedí permiso para ir a tu casa Neville. Y me dijeron que si y que con gusto nos recibe en casa-  
-También yo hablé con la profesora Mcgonagall, y aceptó- Agregó Hermione.  
-Mi abuela me mandó una carta diciéndome que nos espera en casa el día que salimos de vacaciones a ti y a mi, Hermione. Y que a Luna la esperaremos al otro día en casa- Dijo Neville.  
-Entonces ya está ¿no? Así podremos seguir escribiendo para el Quisquilloso- Sonrió alegremente Hermione.  
-Si, por cierto ¿Vieron lo que Skeeter dijo como respuesta a Olimpia?- Preguntó Luna.  
-No, pero mejor cuéntalo tu- Opinó Hermione pensando que era mejor escucharlo, que saber sobre la fiesta.  
-Dijo que personas con falta de experiencia no podían llegarle ni al ras de su capa. Y que quien quisiera decirle algo, que diera la cara- Respondió Luna- Claro, lo dijo en una entrevista. Porque en "la revelación de esta semana" habló solo sobre la libertad de Sirius Black.-  
-Supongo que por eso de que Hirson es modelo ¿no?- Preguntó Hermione, a lo cual Luna solo asintió.  
-Pero es buen señal- Comentó Neville alegre- Quiere decir que tiene miedo y que está molesta. Tal vez se rinda-  
-Nada me daría más gusto- Se rió Hermione.

Cuando terminaron el año escolar, todo mundo empacó sus cosas para marcharse.  
Neville y Hermione se despidieron de Luna, ya que ella se iba por red flu a la mansión Dumbledore y la verían al otro día.  
Ellos, tuvieron que aparecerse con Kingsley gracias a un cambio de último momento.  
Se aparecieron en un callejón que daba a una calle con magos y brujas caminando de un lado a otro. El lugar se veía rústico y antiguo. Daba la impresión que en ese lugar no había niños, solo adultos o ancianos.  
Caminaron por la calle y se detuvieron frente a una casa grande, de dos platas, elegantísima y un tanto fría. En la entrada había flores de un solo color, rojas.  
-¡Hola, que gusto verlos!- Los recibió la Sra. Longbottom- Neville, ¿Por qué no los has invitado a pasar?  
Ellos entraron y la Sra. Longbottom los recibió con mucho entusiasmo.  
Unas horas después, tomaban té en el salón mientras charlaban.  
La señora Augusta Longbottom, era una anciana mandona, le gustaba que le obedecieran, era estricta, enojona, pero nunca perdía los modales. Con Hermione era muy amable y cortés. Hablaba de una manera que hacía creer que nunca se pudiera haber equivocado.  
También tenía mucha valentía, que parecía venirle de la sangre. Tenía en mucha estima al profesor Dumbledore y recientemente había entrado a la Orden del Fénix.  
Por todo esto, Hermione notó que Neville le temía, pero también la quería muchísimo.  
Después de todo, ella lo había crecido.

Durante la comida, platicaron de muchas cosas. Pero principalmente, la Sra. Longbottom se dedicó a hacerle miles de preguntas a Hermione, mientras que Neville miraba a la chica muy avergonzada pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada.  
Cuando se llegó la hora de la celebración, los tres se sentaron en el salón a esperar al tío de Neville. Hermione (para no ser descortés) le había llevado un regalo que pidió por catalogo días atrás, al igual que pañuelos españoles que le había dado a la abuela de Neville al llegar.  
Pasaron horas y el festejado nunca llegó, y era obvio que no llegaría.  
Doña Augusta estaba furiosa y Neville apenadísimo. Hermione por lo contrario estaba muy a gusto, era mil veces mejor estar con ellos, que en la dichosa fiesta.  
Tan solo de recordar la foto del periódico, que hablaba de la libertad de Sirius, le hervía la sangre.  
Para amenizar las cosas, puso unos discos de música clásica que encontró de la Sra. Longbottom.  
-Pero si tiene toda la colección señora Longbottom- Comentó asombrada Hermione.  
-¿Te gusta la música clásica cariño?- Preguntó la abuela de Neville.  
-Por supuesto, eran las favoritas de mis padres- Respondió la castaña.  
-¿Y sabes bailar vals de ese tipo?- Preguntó la Sra. Longbottom  
-Claro-  
-A Neville nunca le entró en la cabeza- Dijo la señora Longbottom. Neville enrojeció violentamente.  
-Si quieres yo te enseño- Propuso Hermione.  
-Seria una estupenda idea- Aceptó la abuela del chico.  
-Vamos Neville, yo te enseño- Dijo Hermione tendiéndole la mando a su amigo.  
-Gracias- Respondió el chico, tomando la mano que le ofrecía.  
-¿Estás segura de que no te quieres casar con mi nieto?- Preguntó entusiasmada la anciana.  
Los dos chicos rieron.  
-Lo siento Sra. Longbottom, pero los hermanos no se casan- Respondió Hermione entre risas.  
Esos días fueron maravillosos.  
Hasta fueron a la casa de los Lovegood y pescaron en un río cercano.  
Pero como todo en la vida, esos días terminaron y Hermione tuvo que volver a la mansión.  
En donde volvió a su encierro.

hola!

lo prometido es deuda...

muchas gracias a los rápidos reviews! son geniales!

gracias a roxa cullen riddle, fairy white, samii, y smithblack... los super quiero por hacer mi vida tan feliz comentando...

mmm... es probable que el domingo suba capitulo... no estoy muy segura... probablemente el lunes o hasta el marte, porque el lunes es mi cumple! asi que no lo se... pero lo tendran pronto, no se preocupen...

muchas gracias a los que eligen esta historia como favorita o como alerta... muchas muchas gracias porque son muuuuuuuchos!

besos a todos!

y saludos a mi prima nohemi como siempre...

anazkyf


	45. Chapter 45

CAPITULO XLV

El trato

Tan solo días después de haber llegado a la mansión y Hermione estaba desesperada. Ni siquiera tenía permitido escribir a Neville y a Luna, que por seguridad. Así que solo se ponía a leer en su habitación, habitación de la cual nunca salió.  
Pero esa semana estaba más intranquila que nunca, esperaba algo por lechuza con urgencia.  
En los días pasados se había contradicho con Skeeter muchísimo por el quisquilloso. Tanto, que Rita la había "invitado" a una "charla" en su casa.  
Pero no podía ir, no hasta tener lo que con tanta desesperación esperaba todas las mañanas.  
-Amita- Entró Winky a su habitación muy agitada- Creo que llegó.-  
-¿De verdad?- Preguntó Hermione emocionada por la noticia- ¿En donde está?-  
-Esos de allá abajo la tienen- Gritó enfadada Winky- Y no se lo dieron a Winky, aún cuando sabían que es de la amita-  
-Entonces yo iré por él- Dijo Hermione y acto seguido salió corriendo en dirección al comedor, en donde revisaban, después de desayunar, el correo.  
Entró en la habitación como avión.  
En ella estaban Tonks, Remus y Sirius.  
Los tres examinaban una caja de madera totalmente cerrada. El que seguramente era el paquete de Hermione.  
Cuando la chica entró, los tres giraron la cabeza para mirarla.  
-¡Que bueno que llegas Hermione!- Exclamó Tonks- Buenos días-  
-¿Ese es mi paquete?- Preguntó fríamente Hermione.  
-Si, es tuyo- Respondió Remus- Solo que necesitamos estar seguros de que no trae una maldición. Acércate-  
Ella obediente, se acercó al paquete.  
-Tiene un hechizo que hace que solo se abra frente a ti- Explicó Tonks- Así que debes tocarlo y retroceder rápidamente por seguridad- Hermione asintió- ¿Lista?-  
Los tres sacaron su varita y apuntaron al paquete.  
-Ahora- Indicó Remus.  
Hermione obedeció y el paquete se abrió, dejando ver un libro color café oscuro en runas antiguas.  
Sin dejar de apuntar con las varitas, Sirius lo tomó y lo examinó con diversos hechizos. Pero nada pasó.  
-¿Ya me lo puedo llevar?- Preguntó impaciente Hermione.  
-Supongo que ya, solo que…- Pero Tonks no terminó lo que iba a decir, por porque Hermione le arrebató el libro a Sirius y salió corriendo con él en las manos.  
-Creo que no podrán negar- comentó Tonks- que Hermione a veces es rara-

La chica llegó a su habitación, en donde se encerró. Muy emocionada, colocó el libro pegado a la pared. Se paró frente a él y le lanzó el hechizo indicado. Inmediatamente, el libro se abrió a la mitad y la pared se cubrió de pergamino en blanco.  
-El libro de los árboles- Habló fascinada y sin perder más el tiempo murmuró: - Rita Skeeter-  
El pergamino de la pared se llenó de letras y de dibujos y en el centro, la cara de la reportera.  
-Perfecto- sonrió, se acercó a la pared y miró el árbol genealógico de Skeeter. Sus padres, hermanos, tíos, abuelos, sobrinos. Todos estaban ahí. Y entonces… la respuesta frente a sus ojos  
- Aquí está la fuente de información. Winky te necesito-  
Esa tarde le escribió a Neville (carta que le mandó con Winky) para agradecerle por su libro y trazó el plan. Esa noche visitaría a Skeeter.

Eran las 12 de la noche.  
Un par de personas aparecieron frente a una casa con un jardín muy colorido.  
En realidad era una bruja y un elfo doméstico.  
La persona entró al jardín y el elfo desapareció.  
Hermione cruzó el jardín y tocó la puerta.  
Llevaba una capa negra con gorro que le tapaba completamente la cara.  
La puerta se abrió y Rita Skeeter apareció tras ella.  
-Te estaba esperando Olimpia Portugal- Dijo Skeeter- Pasa querida, es una noche fría-  
Hermione sin responder, entró.  
Era una casa adornada con muchos colores, pero con mucha clase.  
Skeeter la invitó a sentarse, pero rechazó su invitación.  
-Que pena que rechaces mi invitación- Dijo Skeeter- Pero déjame presentarte a mi sobrina-  
Sin que le diera tiempo siquiera de tomar su varita, cuando se dio cuenta estaba desarmada y era sujetada por el cuello y apuntada a la cabeza por una mujer.  
-un placer Olimpia Portugal, mi nombre es Noemí Hirson y le agradezco haber caído en mi trampa. Me será muy recompensado entregarla al ministerio de magia- Dijo Noemí.  
Hermione se destapó la cara y le respondió:  
-Sí, será muy interesante lo que dirá la Orden del Fénix-  
-¡Tú!- Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Hirson y Skeeter.  
A Hermione le hubiese encantado fotografiar sus rostros.  
-Ahora suéltame- Ordenó tranquilamente.  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejaré ir?- Preguntó Noemí- Entrometida, esperábamos a Olimpia Portugal-  
-Yo soy Olimpia Portugal- Respondió Hermione.  
-Es cierto- Intervino Skeeter pálida del susto- Puse un hechizo para que solo entrara la verdadera Olimpia Portugal-  
-Entonces menos te dejaré ir- Dijo Noemí- Te borraré la memoria o te mataré-  
-Ándale, hazlo- Retó Hermione- Y mi elfina le entregará una carta a Sirius Black en donde explico todo-  
Dicho esto, Hirson palideció.  
-Muy bien, ahora suéltame- Ordenó firmemente Hermione.  
Noemí la soltó y Hermione recuperó su varita.  
-Creo que ahora son ustedes las que cayeron en mi trampa- Se burló Hermione- Era obvio que a Skeeter le contara alguien de la orden que fuese familiar suyo. Ya que ellos tiene permitido hablar sobre éste tipo de cosas con sus familiares. Y quien mejor que su sobrina Noemí Hirson. Y creo que ahora están en serios problemas-  
- ¡No se lo dije a los mortífagos, no puedes acusarme de nada!- Se defendió Hirson.  
-Pero igual hablaste y te traerá problemas porque todo fue publicado. Así que ahora yo pongo las reglas de juego- Sentenció Hermione- Tú- Dijo apuntando con el dedo a Skeeter- No volverás a decir o escribir sobre las personas y menos sobre la orden. Y tú- Dijo ahora apuntando a Noemí- No volverás a contar a nadie sobre la Orden. Y ninguna dirá mi secreto. Y todo esto será por juramento inquebrantable-  
-No nos puedes obligar a hacer un juramento inquebrantable- Repuso Noemí.  
-No, pero sí un trato inquebrantable- Dijo Hermione.  
-Entonces yo pido que no vuelvas a escribir como Olimpia Portugal, mas que tu despedida- Pidió Skeeter.  
-Y no dirás nuestro secreto- Completó Noemí.  
-Muy bien- Aceptó Hermione, que ya esperaba todo eso- ¿Alguna objeción?-  
Skeeter, que no sabía si estar feliz o asustada, no dijo nada.  
- No sabes cuanto te odio- Escupió con veneno Noemí.  
- Bueno, entonces empecemos- Dijo Hermione sonriendo satisfecha.

Un buen rato después. Hermione se apareció junto con Winky en la cocina de la mansión. Sin hacer ruido, caminó por la oscura mansión hasta llegar a su habitación. Se despidió y agradeció a Winky, se encerró, se cambió y se acostó a dormir.  
Le dolía todo el cuerpo de cansancio, eran las 2 de la mañana y había sacrificado a Olimpia Portugal (hecho que tenía planeado desde que comenzó todo). Pero aún así, estaba contenta y satisfecha de sus planes.  
Satisfacción que no le duraría más que unos minutos.

Hola! bueno, aunque sea tarde, igual lo subí...

muchas gracias por las felicitacionbes de cumpleaños! me hizo sonreir mucho!

muchas gracias a los rapidos reviews! a kuki-chan, lilitonks (que genial lo del cumpleaños, muchas felicidades por adelantado!), smithback y roxa cullen riddle, como siempre me hacen sentir muy bien y con animos de seguir... que seria de mi sin ustedes?

muchas gracias como siempre a los que ponen la historia como favorita o en alerta, muchos besos!

muy pronto el que sigue! yo espero el miercoles subir, pero no estoy segura porque tengo examen de ingles y es importante, pero hare todo lo posible!

igual saludos a mi prima nohemi... de quien por cierto tome el nombre para noemi hirson, ella se ofreció ser la mala yu necesitaba un nombre asi que quedo como anillo al dedo...

muchos besos!


	46. Chapter 46

CAPITULO XLVI

Ataques.

En un suelo profundo, en donde se podía descansar perfectamente, todo era tranquilidad y calma.  
Todo era oscuridad.  
De pronto, unos fuertes golpes, que se hacían cada vez más fuertes y molestos, sonaron de forma insoportable.  
Y más, y más, y más…  
Hermione despertó de momento, con un horrible dolor de cabeza, sentía que no había descansado ni 5 minutos. Miró el reloj que había en su buró. Eran las 2:23 de la mañana. Solo había dormido 20 minutos y alguien que seguía tocando la puerta con insistencia.  
Con mucho pesar, se levantó de la cama. Descalza y tambaleándose, se dirigió a la puerta.  
TOC TOC TOC  
-ya voy- Gritó molesta Hermione.  
Quitó el seguro de la primera puerta y bajó las escaleras para abrir la segunda puerta. Ahora se arrepentía eso de las dos puertas con escaleras en medio.  
Abrió la puerta, y detrás de ésta apareció Tonks, con una pijama color morado, toda despeinada y con cara de susto.  
-¿Ya viste la hora Tonks?- Preguntó Hermione molesta por el sueño.  
-Sí y los siento- Se disculpó Tonks- Pero se trata de una emergencia. Hubo dos ataques esta noche y por seguridad todos debemos estar en el salón-  
- Pero son las dos de la mañana- Se quejó Hermione por no haber dormido más que unos minutos- ¿A quién atacaron?- Preguntó bostezando.  
-A… A…- Tartamudeo nerviosa Tonks- A la familia Lovegood y Longbottom-  
Esas palabras bastaron para que a Hermione se le pasara todo el sueño y cansancio que tenía, y le subiera una sensación de miedo abrumador de los pies a la cabeza.  
-¡¿Cómo?- Preguntó Hermione asustadísima- Pero ¿Están bien?, ¿En dónde están?, ¿Están heridos?, ¿Cómo es que pasó?-  
-Cálmate, están bien todos- Respondió rápidamente Tonks al ver la angustia de la chica- Fueron a San Mungo para un chequeo y curar un par de heridas nada importantes. Pero están bien.-  
-¿Pero cómo pasó?- Preguntó angustiadamente Hermione.  
- No sabemos mucho, pero en un rato vendrán a reunirse con nosotros- Explicó Tonks- Así que ve por suéter y zapatos, que yo te espero aquí-  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, la chica subió corriendo a su habitación, tomó el primer suéter que encontró y se puso sus pantuflas. Después salió corriendo.  
Junto con Tonks, bajó corriendo al salón, en donde solo faltaban ellas de los que habitaban la mansión. Todos estaban con pijamas, los cabellos revueltos y con mucho sueño.  
-El profesor Dumbledore- Explicó Remus en cuentos las recién llegadas cerraron la puerta- Dijo que después de San Mungo, se vendría para acá. Así que esperemos todos aquí-  
-entonces traeré café- Anunció la Sra. Weasley que estaba sentada en un sillón- Nos hace falta a todos- Se levantó y salió.  
-Yo la acompaño suegra- Se ofreció Fleur.  
Hasta ese momento. Hermione no se había dado cuenta de quienes estaban ahí, estaba demasiado preocupada por sus amigos.  
¿Cómo había pasado?  
Se sentía tan culpable.  
Probablemente había sido por lo de Olimpia Portugal. Y todo por sus ganas de contradecir a Skeeter. Rita no pudo haber dicho nada. Ella y Hirson le habían jurado no haber hablado con ningún mortífagos. Además, si alguna hubiese hablado con mortífagos, la orden se habría enterado porque sería traición.  
Minutos después, Bill, Remus y Sirius anunciaron que se iban a revisar las habitaciones.  
Los segundos parecían horas.  
Algunos en la habitación hablaban en voz baja, pero Hermione, sentada en un sillón, no hacía más que pensar en las muchísimas probabilidades de lo ocurrido.  
Estaba tan preocupada y se sentía tan culpable, que no podía parar de pensar.  
Y la espera parecía interminable.  
-Están bien- Dijo Zayra que ahora se encontraba sentada junto a ella, y con una taza de café en la mano- No les pasó nada malo ni irreparable. Tomate éste café, te caerá bien- Y le alargó la taza.  
Hermione estaba apunto de tomarla, cuando escuchó voces y pasos en la entrada. Como rayo salió corriendo al vestíbulo y en cuanto vio a Neville y Luna sanos y salvos, los abrazó.  
Un rato después todos se encontraban reunidos en el salón, sentados en sillones o en sillas, (Con Neville (su abuela se había ido directo a dormir en una de las habitaciones por indicación de los sanadores y de Dumbledore), Luna, el Sr. Lovegood y el profesor Dumbledore, venía la amiga de Noemí Hirson, Dyana) todos atentos a lo que iba a decir el profesor Dumbledore.  
-Creo que todos debemos quedarnos unos momentos aquí- Anunció el profesor, que se encontraba sentado en una silla enfrente de todos- Y mientras tanto, escucharemos a la Srita. Lovegood sobre como ocurrieron las cosas-  
Luna, que tenía el brazo vendado, se levantó del sillón que compartía con Ron y habló:  
-En la noche, me despertaron unos ruidos, al igual que a mi padre. Los mortífagos entraron y destruyeron la máquina que fabrica las revistas y luego nos atacaron. Los dos nos escapamos, gracias a unos nargles que nos ayudaron, y nos fuimos a San Mungo para curar las heridas de ambos. Y eso es todo-  
Todos se miraron con cara de que sabían que escondía algo.  
-Igual nosotros- Rompió el silencio Neville- Luego el ataque y nos aparecimos en San Mungo-  
-¿Algo que se les esté olvidando que sea importante?- Preguntó el profesor Dumbledore desde su silla, ya sabiendo la respuesta.  
-A nosotros nos preguntaron en donde vive Olimpia Portugal- Añadió el Sr. Lovegood.  
Luna y Neville se miraron y Hermione sintió que una cubetaza de agua fría le caía encima. Entonces se dio cuenta que tenía razón en sus pensamientos de hace un rato y solo quedaba un camino.  
-Entonces debemos buscarla y traerla aquí por protección. Seguro que Rita Skeeter habló con los mortífagos.- opinó el Sr. Weasley.  
-Arthur tiene razón, si los mortífagos la andan buscando, será mejor traerla a pasar unos días aquí, hasta que hallamos encontrado a Skeeter.- Sugirió Sirius.  
-No debemos precipitarnos, debemos pensar con calma y escuchar la versión de los hechos de primera mano. Así que, Sr. Lovegood, si fuera tan amable de indicarnos al lugar al cual debemos acudir a buscar a la dama- Dijo el profesor Dumbledore.  
Luna, Neville y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada rápida.  
- En realidad no lo sé- Respondió el Sr. Lovegood sentado en una silla, con los cabellos revueltos y todavía con cara de susto- Mi Luna es quien me da sus notas cada mes-  
Todos miraron a Luna y con la misma pregunta en la mirada.  
-Por ella no deben preocuparse- Respondió ella antes de que le preguntaran- Estoy segura de que está bien y de que no pueden hacerle daño-  
-Los mortífagos la están buscando, tal vez ya la encontraron- Intervino Tonks.  
-Tonks tiene razón- Dijo Remus- Será mejor que nos digas en donde está Luna, su vida puede correr riesgo-  
-No- Respondió Luna- Está bien, se los aseguro-  
-Luna tiene razón- Intervino Neville- Estamos seguros de que está perfectamente protegida-  
-Estoy segura de que ustedes tres saben quien es- Dijo Dyana señalando a Neville, Luna y Hermione- Y me parece muy inmaduro de su parte, poner en peligro la vida de otra persona por tonterías de niños. Los tres de pie- Ordenó  
Los tres obedecieron y Luna se acercó a donde ellos estaban.  
-¿Y bien?- Preguntó con impaciencia Dyana- Respondan-  
-Soy yo- Dijo Hermione agachada y cerrando los ojos y los puños con fuerza.  
Y todos la miraron, tal como era de esperarse.  
-No hacía falta- Le dijo Neville.  
-No, sí hacia falta- Respondió Hermione- Y hay más- Dijo levantando la cara y mirando al profesor Dumbledore- Anoche. Me reuní con Rita Skeeter y estoy segura de que ella no causó lo de esta noche-  
Parecía que el aire se había congelado.  
Todos la miraban asustados y molestos.  
-¿Saliste de la mansión?- Preguntó la Sra. Weasley sin poderlo creer.  
Hermione volteó la cara para un lado, intentando evadir la pregunta.  
-Le hicieron una pregunta, Srita. Granger- Dijo el profesor Dumbledore.  
-Sí- Respondió Hermione- Salí anoche de la mansión. Pero lo importante es que sabemos que talvez lo de Olimpia Portugal no es lo que hizo que los mortífagos atacaran. Estoy casi segura que pudo ser lo del pozo…-  
-¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonta?- La interrumpió Dyana- Seguramente al revelarle que tu eres Olimpia Portugal quiso tomar venganza con tus amigos y su familia y por tu culpa…-  
-Basta- Intervino el profesor Dumbledore- Ya hablaré más tarde con la Srita. Granger sobre esto. Pero díganos, ¿Porqué cree que no fue Rita Skeeter quien habló con los mortífagos?-  
-Porque si lo hubiese hecho, ustedes se habrían enterado- Respondió Hermione.  
-Lo más probable es que lo haya hecho cuando te fuiste- Dijo Dyana molesta por lo que dijo el profesor Dumbledore.  
- No porque…- Respondió Hermione- Porque ella y yo… hicimos… un trato inquebrantable-  
Ahora sí estaba en serios problemas.  
-Qué hiciste ¿que?- Preguntó Tonks.  
-Sabes que si no la cumples… te mueres- Dijo Remus asombrado.  
-¡No lo digas Remus!- Gritó Sirius- ¡Y a ti como se te ocurrió hacer semejante cosa! ¡En que estas pensando!-  
-Basta Sirius- Habló el profesor Dumbledore, sin perder la calma- Explíquenos el trato srita. Granger, sin llegar, claro está, a decirnos detalles-  
Hermione explicó el trato, un poco distraída por la manera en que le había hablado Sirius, quien ahora la miraba arrepentido.  
-Muy bien, entonces no puedo ser ella. No la creo tan tonta como para morir por romper un trato- Dijo el profesor Dumbledore en cuanto Hermione terminó de explicar- Entonces, todos a dormir, creo que a todos nos hace falta descansar. Ya hablaremos mañana en la reunión sobre esto. Solo necesito cruzar unas cuantas palabras con la Srita. Granger-  
Todos empezaron a salir.  
Al pasar junto a Hermione; Harry, Ron y Ginny la miraron sorprendidos por lo recién relatado, pero siguieron su camino porque la Sra. Weasley los regañó. Ella miró a Hermione con tristeza y culpa, al igual que el Sr. Weasley.  
Neville y Luna, le dijeron a Hermione palabras tranquilizadoras, para después salir.  
Poco a poco el salón se fue vaciando.  
Dyana, solo miró de reojo a Hermione.  
Al final, salieron Remus y Tonks de la mano, seguidos por Sirius, quien al pasar junto a Hermione se le acercó y abrió la boca para disculparse. Pero Hermione, se alejó unos pasos de él, se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado.  
Sirius, decepcionado, siguió su camino y salió detrás de sus amigos cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
-Muy bien- Comenzó el profesor Dumbledore- Ahora ya estamos solos. Venga acá a sentarse conmigo srita. Granger- Y señaló una mesa para dos, en un rincón del lugar.  
Tenía un candelabro encima y un mantel azul cielo.  
Hermione obedeció y se sentó en una de las sillas, la otra fue ocupada por el anciano director.  
-¿Café?- Preguntó el director haciendo levitar una cafetera y dos tazas con su varita.  
-No gracias- Respondió Hermione.  
-Yo creo que sí- Dijo el profesor sirviendo para los dos- Ahora sé que no ha dormido mucho que digamos. Así que le hará falta. Aunque será una charla breve.-  
Ella tomó la taza que le ofrecía y dio un sorbo.  
-Creo, que sabe perfectamente que ésta noche ha roto más de una regla- Sentenció el profesor- Y que es motivo suficiente para ponerle un buen castigo bien merecido- La chica solo asintió con obediencia y arrepentimiento- No quiero agobiarla más con éste asunto. Sé que tiene ya suficiente problemas y por eso seré flexible con usted. Su castigo es sencillo, consiste en no salir de la mansión por ningún motivo. Y reportarse cada desayuno, comida y cena con la Sra. Weasley. Comidas en las cuales usted debe acompañarlos y luego informar en que lugar podrá ser encontrada el resto del día. ¿Entendido?-  
-Si, claro profesor- Respondió Hermione con la cabeza agachada.  
-También quisiera pedirle, que no ponga en una contradicción a su elfina y no vuelva a pedirle que la ayude a contradecir mis órdenes.- Mencionó el profesor.  
-Por supuesto que no lo haré. No volverá a suceder- Respondió Hermione.  
-Muy bien. Quiero que sepa -Habló Dumbledore- que al igual que los demás estoy muy decepcionado de usted. Puso en riesgo no nada más su vida, sino muchas cosas más.- Hermione escuchaba atentamente y con la cabeza agachada- Pero también estoy orgulloso. Nos sirve de mucho saber que Skeeter no tiene nada que ver y yo creo ciegamente en su teoría de que el ataque tiene que ver con el pozo iskall-A Hermione le subieron mucho los ánimos con estas palabras- Por si no lo sabía, el pozo por algún extraño motivo, se selló y ahora no es posible que su guardiana regrese a su casa- La castaña se sorprendió mucho con esta noticia- Y eso llamó mucho mi atención. Y me hizo pensar que talvez Voldemort estuviese enterado de todo este asunto. Y creo que es motivo suficiente por el cual debemos tomar medidas acerca de su seguridad. ¿entendido?-  
-Por supuesto- Respondió Hermione.  
-Entonces es hora de dormir- Anunció el profesor - ah, y antes de que se me olvide. Le acabo de decir cual fue el castigo que yo le puse. Aun falta el de los responsables de su seguridad-  
-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Hermione sorprendida.  
- Los Sres. Weasley y algunas personas más hablaran con usted mañana y le dirán el castigo que ellos han decidido es el más apropiado. Castigo que usted cumplirá-  
-Esta bien- Contestó Hermione con resignación- Gracias. Buenas noches- Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Y cuando iba a llegar, el profesor le habló:  
-Se me olvidaba felicitarla. Hizo un excelente trabajo y lamento profundamente que Olimpia Portugal no pueda seguir escribiendo. Pero fue sacrificada por buen motivo, además de que cumplió su función-  
-Gracias profesor- Agradeció Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
-Ahora a dormir- Ordenó el profesor.  
La castaña dio las buenas noches, se dio la media vuelta y salió directo a su habitación. Necesitaba con urgencia descansar.

...

hola!

perdon por el super retraso... en unos dias subo el que sigue...

muchas gracias a kuki-chan, fairy white y samii...

muchso besos y dedicados a ellos...

en el proximo va a ser el castigo de hermione... muy interesante...

muchos besos a todos!


	47. Chapter 47

Capítulo XLVII

( parte I)

Fátima

Llovía a cantaros.  
Julio, es un mes que se caracteriza por ser caluroso.  
Pero esta vez, no fue así.  
En cuanto terminaba de llover, una niebla densa bajaba y cubría todo.  
Y el frío… era congelante.  
Pero todo esto no era culpa del mes, ni tampoco del clima.  
Eran dementores.  
Ellos provocaban el frío.  
Frío que hacía que se le congelaran las manos a Hermione.  
Pero ya no le importaba.  
La mano derecha le hormigueaba, como solía pasar cuando se agotaba.  
Pero tampoco le importaba.  
Ella solo seguía quitando con una pala los excesos de lodo que, según Hagrid, molestaban a los plantíos de calabazas, tomates y quien sabe que tantas cosas.  
Éste era parte de su castigo.  
Había pasado ya casi una semana desde el ataque de los mortífagos.  
Al día siguiente de la plática con el profesor Dumbledore, los Sres. Weasley la mandaron a traer. Ella escuchó con resignación su castigo, sin decir ni media palabra. Éste consistía en ayudar a los deberes del hogar (barrer, lavar, limpiar, sacudir, acomodar, etc.), ayudar a Hagrid en el invernadero que tenía en un lado del castillo y ayudar a la Sra. Weasley a cocinar el desayuno, comida y cena. Todo esto durante una semana, sin protestar y claro, sin magia.  
Éste era un plan de ellos para tenerla cerca. Siempre trataban de hacerle plática, incluso se turnaban para cocinar con ella (excepto Sirius, que siempre estaba en la cocina). Pero Hermione cortaba las conversaciones de manera olímpica, sin ser grosera ni descortés.  
Y se dio cuenta que se divertían y disfrutaban de mandarla a limpiar, solo para mirarla y saber que no estaba de nuevo en su habitación encerrada. Y ella contaba mentalmente los días que le faltaban para terminar su castigo si estaba enfadada, que prácticamente era siempre. Le molestaba terriblemente estar con ellos y más si la obligaban a seguir su odioso plan.  
Todo eso la sacaba de quicio.  
Por eso disfrutaba enormemente ayudar a Hagrid lejos de ellos, incluso trabajaba lo doble para tardarse más.  
Aún cuando las cosas con Zay se habían compuesto, Hermione quería regresar a los días en los que se la pasaba encerrada. Pero también se sentía triste por la situación de su amiga. Estaba segura de que se debía sentir muy mal por no poder regresar a su casa. Hablaban como antes, pero nunca de lo sucedido.  
Ya solo faltaba un día para terminar su castigo. Solo uno.  
Esto se lo repetía la castaña mentalmente mientras componía la tierra de las plantas con la pala. Se sentía muy cansada, incluso sentía el cuerpo pesado. Pero estaba punto de terminar y luego regresaría al castillo para bañarse y ayudar con la cena.  
Debía aguantar.  
Pronto acabaría su castigo.  
En cuanto terminó. Regresó al castillo arrastrando los pies y con un dolor terrible de cabeza.  
Respiró profundo antes de entrar y se compuso la coleta que se había hecho. Por lo tarde que era, adivinaba lo que la esperaba.  
Cuando entró, una comitiva la recibió, como todos los días. Pero no era una comitiva, eran casi todos los que habitaban ahí.  
Y todos la miraban, como siempre.  
- Hola querida. Hoy regresaste un poco mas tarde que lo acostumbrado- Comentó la Sra. Weasley.  
- Es que necesitaba quitarle el lodo a unas plantas- Explicó Hermione enseñando las manos y los tenis sucios por el lodo - Pero solo subo para limpiarme y enseguida bajo para ayudar-  
-Muy bien. Te esperamos aquí- Respondió la Sra. Weasley y muchos sonrieron disimuladamente.  
-Esta bien- Dijo Hermione y caminó sin mirar a nadie. Ni siquiera a Neville y Luna, ya que ellos también estaban castigados, Y siempre estaban en donde les dijeran.  
Cuando iba a la mitad de las escaleras ( sin que nadie de abajo le quitara la mirada de encima) sintió un fuerte mareo, pero fue tan rápido que ni siquiera hizo falta que se detuviera. Solo sacudió la cabeza y siguió subiendo. Pero cuando estaba apunto de llegar arriba, un dolor terrible de cabeza la golpeó. Se detuvo por completo, se tocó la sien izquierda con una mano y todo se volvió negro.

Una voz la llamaba.  
La llamaba sin parar.  
Hermione quería ir hacia ella. Pero no podía, estaba demasiado cansada y en donde estaba se sentía muy bien.  
Pero de nuevo la llamaban.  
Abrió los ojos poco a poco y lo primero que vio fue el techo de su habitación.  
-Que bueno que despierta srita. Granger- Le habló Madame Pomfrey.  
-¿En donde estoy?- Preguntó ella con la voz seca y apagada.  
-En su habitación- respondió la enfermera mientras agitaba algo que la chica no pudo distinguir- Se desmayó en las escaleras. ¡Pero que golpes se llevó! Y el susto que nos dio-  
-Lo siento-Se disculpó, mientras observaba que estaba metida en su cama con la pijama puesta y limpia.  
-Todo esto pasa por no seguir las indicaciones como se le dijo- La regañó Madame Pomfrey- sabía que no debía agotarse mucho y aún así desobedeció. Nos sé que habrá hecho en los días pasados, yo creo que seguir hipogrifos por todo el país-  
-Pues hice algo muy parecido- Respondió Hermione y alguien a su lado izquierdo se rió.  
Hasta entonces la ojimarrón no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí Zayra. Al mirarla, la princesas le sonrió y la saludó con la mano. La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa.  
-Espero que ahora si siga las indicaciones señorita Granger- La sentenció la enfermera- Estará en cama durante algunos días. Al menos hasta que se reponga, nada de salir. Y tómese todas sus pociones ¿Entendido?-  
-Claro que sí- Respondió.  
-Y procure no agitarse al menos por unos días- Agregó la enfermera.  
-Trataré- dijo Hermione- ¿podría ser mi elfina la que me atendiera en estos días?-  
- Por supuesto- Respondió madame Pomfrey.  
-Yo también quiero atenderla- Se ofreció Zay- quiero atender a mi hermanita menor-  
-No te molestes- le sonrió la castaña, pero negándose- no hace falta-  
-claro que sí- protestó la princesa- Winky y yo nos encargaremos ¿o quieres agotar a tu pobre elfina?-  
Hermione rió débilmente.  
-Bueno, entonces siga las indicaciones y pórtese bien- Ordenó la enfermera- Ahora a dormir-  
-Gracias- les sonrió a las dos y luego se quedó profundamente dormida.

Así pasaron varios días y Hermione no salía de su cuarto ni recibía visitas, solo a Winky y Zay.  
Por las tardes se ponía a leer o a estudiar, ya que aún estaba débil para hacer cualquier otra cosa.  
Un día, mientras leía en su cama, entró corriendo Neville y muy agotado le dijo:  
-Hola Hermione. A que no adivinas quien vino a visitarte-  
-Hola Neville- Saludó Hermione con calma- No, no lo sé. ¿Quién vino?-  
-Fátima- Respondió Neville- Está abajo y quiere verte ahora-  
Con esta noticia, la chica se emocionó enormemente.  
-Por supuesto. Vamos- Dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba de la cama.  
Neville la ayudó a bajar las escaleras y luego, la llevó al salón en donde Hermione había platicado aquella noche con el director.  
En cuanto entraron, Fátima (que se encontraba en la misma silla en donde se sentó el profesor Dumbledore el día de los ataques) se levantó y caminó apresuradamente hacía ella.  
-¡Hola querida!- Saludó Fátima alegremente, se le acercó y la abrazó fuertemente.  
-Bueno, ya me retiro- Dijo Neville y salió haciendo el menor ruido posible.  
Fátima, ayudando a Hermione a caminar, la guió hasta unos cómodos sillones.  
-Que bueno que estés aquí- Dijo Hermione- Me alegro mucho-  
- Y yo también- Respondió Fátima- Había un par de cosas que me tenían preocupada y debía venir. Pero dime ¿Cómo has estado? Te noto decaída-  
-Ya estoy mejor, solo fue una decaída- Explicó la chica- Imagino que ya sabes lo que ocurrió con el pozo-  
-Si, me pusieron al tanto, estoy muy preocupada por ese asunto- Respondió Fátima. Nunca había pasado algo así. Pero el profesor Dumbledore y yo nos estamos encargando de esto. Pronto encontraremos la solución, estoy segura. Pero además hay otro asunto que me tiene preocupada y que me hizo venir-  
-¿Qué otro asunto?- Preguntó Hermione.  
-Tú- Respondió Fátima.  
-Estoy bien, solo estuve un poco enferma, pero estoy mejorando mucho- Replicó la castaña.  
- Lo sé, y me preocupas no solo por tu enfermedad, sino porque no eres feliz y eso es grave. La función del pozo es esa y en ti no lo hemos logrado dímelo ¿Porque no eres feliz?- dijo Fátima.  
-¿Sabes lo que pasó con mis padres?- Preguntó la castaña.  
-Si, lo sé- Respondió Fátima.  
-Entonces sabes la respuesta- Dijo molesta Hermione.  
-Lo que pasa Hermione es que ya olvidaste- Explicó Fátima- olvidaste el pasado y todo lo que lograste en él. Olvidaste cuál es tu deseo- Hermione bufó con lo último dicho- y estás olvidando el dolor de los demás. Y sé que estás en tu derecho de sufrir y llorar la muerte de tus padres, pero tu dolor no es el único, Hermione. Hay más-  
-Ellos me lastimaron de la manera más vil y cruel que puede existir- le recordó Hermione- Me quitaron lo que más amaba en este mundo y después de esto, nada más importa-  
-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, que aún ignoras y que por eso no eres feliz- apuntó Fátima- pero para eso estoy aquí. He venido a mostrarte lo que hace falta que veas. Y espero que como buena súbdita obedezcas lo que yo te diga ¿si?-  
Hermione asintió un poco confundida.  
-Bueno, entonces no hagamos esperar a quien te va a mostrar todo y responder cualquier pregunta. ¡Adelante Sirius!-  
En ese momento, entró Sirius y Hermione se levantó del sillón de un solo brinco, negándose rotundamente.  
-Recuerda que debes ser obediente, querida- Dijo Fátima mientras se levantaba con toda paciencia y jalaba a Hermione a una parte del salón en donde había estado vacío- Ahora Sirius, colócate justo enfrente de Hermione y Hermione toma tu varita-  
Hermione miró a Fátima enojada y asustada, y negó con la cabeza.  
-Cuando esto termine, te aseguro que no te volveré a molestar- Prometió Fátima y a regañadientes, Hermione tomó su varita. Miró enfrente y a unos 7 metros, se encontraba Sirius con su varita en la mano y mirándola fijamente. Ella desvió la mirada.  
-Li que tienes que hacer es muy sencillo- Comenzó a explicar Fátima- Se tiene que leer la mente el uno al otro con "legeremens" y cuando crean que el otro ya ha visto suficiente, deben usar "protego", no otro, solo ese. Yo estaré controlando desde fuera, de todos modos-  
Hermione y Sirius miraron a Fátima confundidos, pero ella solo los miró dándoles órdenes, no instrucciones.  
-Si no tienes ningún impedimento Sirius, que empiece Hermione- Continuó Fátima.  
Sirius negó con la cabeza.  
-Muy bien. Entonces, vamos Hermione, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- Finalizó.  
Hermione dudó por un momento, pero la mirada controladora de Fátima la hizo reaccionar y seguir sus órdenes.  
Sin dejar de mirar a Sirius (cosa que se le dificultó mucho) empuñó su varita, lo apuntó con ella y dijo:  
-¡legeremens!  
Instantáneamente, la imagen que ella tenía ante sus ojos, desapareció. Y cambió por una muy diferente.  
Ella apareció en el vestíbulo de Grimmauld place, justo en la habitación en donde se encontraba la puerta que daba a la calle. Todo lucía diferente, limpio, nuevo y con mucha elegancia.  
Pero no tuvo tiempo de mirar mucho, ya que en ese momento apareció Sirius de cómo 14 años, llevando consigo su baúl de Hogwarts. Y seguido de él, apareció una mujer alta, que Hermione n alcanzó a distinguir bien por la oscuridad.  
-¡si pones un pie en la calle, nunca más volverás y te borraré del árbol genealógico de la familia!- Gritó la Sra. Black.  
-¡pues entonces más rápido me iré!- Respondió Sirius- ¡Estoy arto de esta maldita familia y sus estupidas creencias!-  
-¡Si te vas nunca te lo perdonaré y jamás volverás a ser visto como un sangre limpia!- Amenazó la madre de Sirius.  
¡No me importa en lo absoluto!- Gritó Sirius y sin dudarlo, salió de la casa azotando la puerta.  
Entonces cambió la escena.  
Ahora Hermione estaba de pie en una sala elegantemente amueblada y con tapiz blanco.  
Pero en medio de ella, estaban Sirius y James.  
-Muchas gracias hermano, si no fuera por ti, ahorita estaría durmiendo en la entrada de Gringotts- Dijo Sirius.  
-De nada canuto, ya sabes que para eso estamos los hermanos- Dijo James.  
Y seguido de eso se dieron un fraternal abrazo.  
De nuevo cambió todo.  
Ahora era un cuarto de madera con cajones y muchas cosas tiradas.  
Peter, Remus, James y Sirius, se encontraban en ella y platicaban animadamente.  
-No puedo creerlo, el gran Sirius Black enamorado- Se burló Remus.  
-Increíble de ver- Ayudó Peter-  
Todos, excepto Sirius, rieron.  
-ja-ja muy graciosos- Dijo Sirius serio.  
-Es que, de verdad es extraño canuto- Defendió James- ¿amor a primera vista?-  
De nuevo risas.  
-No sé que tiene de extraño. Si la conocieran, sabrían por que estoy enamorado de ella. Es hermosa- Se defendió Sirius, para después quedarse pensando con cara de perdido.  
-de verdad, ver para creer- Comentó James-  
-Nadie dice nada de tu obsesión por Lily Evans- atacó Sirius.  
-Disculpa amigo. Es amor no obsesión lo que yo siento por Lily- Respondió James.  
-Si, seguro- Dijo sarcásticamente Sirius.  
-Bueno, pues ya veremos a tu "chica" y si en verdad estás enamorado con tan solo unja plática en la librería- Retó James.  
-como quieras, verás que no me equivoco- Dijo Sirius-  
-Huy- Se burló James.  
Todos rieron.  
Nuevamente cambió la escena.  
Llovía a cantaros en los terrenos de Hogwarts y la Hermione real miraba a ella misma besándose con Sirius, el día en que le pidió que fuesen novios.  
Aún no salía de su ensimismamiento, cuando ante sus ojos ella misma y Sirius, veían la luna menguante, abrazados y se decía cosas lindas, muchas eran promesas.  
Volvió a cambiar la escena.  
Ambos lloraban y se besaban.  
Después, la Hermione del recuerdo subió a un carruaje y éste de fue.  
Apareció en un acuarto, en el cuarto de baños de niños. Sirius entró corriendo , se arrodilló en el suelo y lloró amargamente.  
Después una oficina, con un escritorio de madera fina, libreros alrededor y elegantemente adornado.  
Sirius de 21 años entró, seguido de un joven de unos años más que él.  
Sirius se sentó en la silla principal y su acompañante frente a él.  
-Soy tan feliz Black, aún no puedo creer que me casaré pronto- Dijo el desconocido.  
-Pues más te vale creerlo- Respondió Sirius riendo.  
-¿Y tu que me dices? ¿Sigues de aventurero en lo que esperas a esa chica?- Preguntó el joven.  
-Yo no tengo aventuras y pronto regresará mi chica- Respondió muy seguro Sirius.  
-Si en todo éste tiempo, no te ha enviado ni una carta ¿Qué te hace pensar que volverá?- Insistió.  
-Ayer me escribió- Mintió muy seguro Sirius.  
-Al fin, con razón te veo tan contento- Comentó- Bueno pues me retiro y saludos de mi parte a tu novia en tu próxima carta-  
-Muchas gracias- Agradeció Sirius.  
Ambos se levantaron y el joven salió.  
Sirius tomó el único portarretrato que había en el escritorio y lo miró fijamente.  
-No me escribiste, pero me hablaste por sueños mi amor. Sé que me extrañas tanto como yo a ti y que muy pronto me escribirás para decirme que volverás- le habló al retrato.  
Hermione miró por encima del hombro de Sirius, y en el portarretrato se encontraba su foto.  
El recuerdo cambió y apareció una cocina limpia y escombrada, en la que se encontraban James, Lily y Sirius cargando un bebé de cabello negro.  
-Yo creo que a Hermione también le va a encantar l idea de ser la madrina de Harry. Nunca se negaría y mucho menos tratándose de ustedes- Dijo Sirius.  
-Yo también lo creo. Solo que espero que llegue antes del bautizo- Dijo Lily- Me pondría a llorar de guato de verla nuevamente-  
-cariño, no te pongas triste, ya volverá- dijo James- y si no llega antes de bautizo, pues igual nosotros seremos los padrinos de boda-  
-Por supuesto que sí. Y Hermione también estará de acuerdo y feliz- Respondió Sirius sonriendo.  
-Nosotros con gusto- Dijo Lily mirando nostálgicamente a su bebé dormir en los brazos de su nuevo padrino- Festejaremos en grande el regreso de nuestra amiga y sui boda-  
Después apareció en una sale, en la cual estaba Sirius frente a una chimenea leyendo el periódico.  
Hermione contempló lo guapo que se veía, joven y con mucha salud.  
Y claro, sin un pasado negro. Aún.  
Un ruido llamó la atención de ambos. En la ventana había una lechuza gris con una carta.  
Sirius se levantó, abrió la ventana y tomó la carta.  
Cuando leyó el remitente, se quedó helado.  
Hermione, desde donde estaba reconoció la carta que le había dejado al profesor Dumbledore para que se la entregara cuando James y Lily…  
Instantáneamente, se puso a llorar.  
Sirius, con una cara de felicidad radiante, abrió con desesperación el sobre y leyó apresuradamente.  
Mientras más leía, su cara de enorme alegría, cambió. Y para cuando terminó de leer, arrugó el pergamino con sus manos y llorando amargamente, gritó. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, tirándose al suelo.  
Hermione lloraba sin parar viendo a Sirius sufrir.  
La escena tembló por un momento, para después cambiar.  
Sirius se encontraba en su celda de Azkaban vestido de prisionero. Se veía en estado deplorable, se notaba el gran sufrimiento que vivía. Miraba por una rendija la luna menguante.  
Al ver esa escena, Hermione se sintió morir.  
De pronto Sirius sacó algo de su pantalón y la rompió e mil pedazos furioso.  
Y mirando al cielo gritó:  
-¡Te odio! ¡Me traicionaste! ¡No ibas a volver nunca! ¿Perdí todo lo que tenía e la vida por ti! ¡Ojala seas tan infeliz como los soy yo! ¡Ojala sufras y te retuerzas de remordimiento por traidora! ¡te odio! ¡te odio!- y lloró amargamente tirado en el suelo  
Ella lloraba tanto al ver el sufrimiento del merodeador, que quiso tocarlo y consolar al recuerdo, pero no pudo y eso la destrozó más.  
El recuerdo templó peligrosamente y por un segundo Hermione pudo ver a Sirius en el tiempo actual apuntándola con la varita con aspecto afligido. Y al siguiente segundo veía sus propios recuerdos como una película. Pero en la cual aparecía Sirius, pero sin participar.

Hola!

de verdad es un capítulo grande!

creí que sería mas pequeño...

bueno, perdon por el retraso!

pero es tan grande, que tuve que hacerlo en dos!

espero haya valido la pena!

ya verán que la siguiente parte tambien estará muy interesante!

miles de gracias a los chicos de reviews! a SAMII y Smithbac... les dedico el capitulo! mil gracias por dejar su valioso review que me sube mucho el ánimo para seguir y mil gracias a los que nos añaden como favorito o en alerta...

al proximo espero al menos 4 reviews para subir... besos a todos!

besos!


	48. Chapter 48

CAPÍTULO XLVII

(Parte II)

Su primer recuerdo fue el de ella con sus padres en un parque, en donde se notaba lo tan feliz que era y Sirius también lo notó.

Después, la vez que fue rechazada por sus compañeros en una escuela muggle y como siempre estuvo sola.

Luego, cuando conoció a Harry y Ron en el expreso. Y Sirius contempló atónito la escena del Trol.

También cada pelea, discusión o detalle de ella con Harry y ron (y a veces Ginny), en donde Hermione había salido lastimada sentimentalmente.

Las escenas cambiaron y ahora ella se miraba en el agua de un pozo, para después caer dentro.

Zay le explicaba cada detalle de su viaje, lo que tenía que hacer y lo que estaba prohibido, mientras Sirius ponía atención.

Hermione contaba a Zay lo tan contenta que estaba de vivir ahí y lo feliz que le hacía ayudar, pero Zay le advertía que pronto debía volver.

Hermione lloraba amargamente, mientras abrazaba un portarretratos, se encontraba dentro de un carruaje y Zay la miraba con mucha tristeza.

El Sirius real miró el recuerdo tan doloroso de Hermione, cuando le habían gritado en la mansión Dumbledore y ella había pedido perdón de rodillas. Cuando estuvo sola y seguía llorando, él intentó tocarla y miró como Snape se la llevó.

Apareció cada detalle del sufrimiento de la chica por el rechazo de ellos y Sirius miraba cada uno apunto de llorar.

El recuerdo de la boda de Yanet y Severus, fue seguido de cuando Tonks le dijo a Hermione de la muerte de sus padres. Sirius lloraba silenciosamente, mientras Hermione lloraba amargamente a la tumba de sus padres y les pedía perdón.

La Hermione real no quería que Sirius siguiera viendo su propio sufrimiento. Podía ver que él sufría muchísimo y trató con todas sus fuerzas de usar el hechizo "protego" tal como le había indicado Fátima, pero necesitaba más fuerza, porque solo tembló la escena para después cambiar.

En el vestíbulo de la mansión, todos les decían cosas horribles.

Después, ella en su habitación abría el frasco de pastillas para dormir y se tomaba la mitad, mientras el merodeador la miraba asustado y sin poderlo creer. Ella calló al suelo lastimándose el brazo con cristales de un vaso. Winky la ayudó muy asustada.

Hermione miraba hacia ningún lado con la vista perdida acostada en la alfombra de su habitación. Zay entró, le habló de cosas, que ella no pareció entender y la sacó de allí.

Ella sufría en una cama con dorsel, mientras personas que parecían de otro siglo trataban de bajarle la fiebre. Sirius miró con agonía ese recuerdo.

Hermione se esforzó lo más que pudo y pronunció el protego.

Y de nuevo estaba en los recuerdos de Sirius.

Apareció en los terrenos de Hogwarts, a lo lejos debajo de un árbol, estaba ella de 13 años, sentada sola y con aspecto triste. Al lado de la Hermione real, estaba un perro grande y negro que ella conocía muy bien. Éste se debatía entre acercarse a la castaña o alejarse, pero finalmente, se fue.

Ahora estaba en la habitación que ella compartía con Ginny en Grimmauld place. Sirius, vestido completamente y sin dar señales de haber notado que era ya muy noches, miraba dormir a Hermione.

Después, una oscuridad horrible inundó todo. Lo único que pudo ver Hermione fue a Sirius, pero verlo en el estado en que se encontraba, fue querer morir para ella. Era terrible la agonía que Sirius vivía, como estar a punto de morir, pero sin poder morir realmente. Una desesperación terrible se mostraba en su rostro, al igual que la aflicción, la ira, impotencia y cansancio, un horrible cansancio.

Era mortal para la chica ver el gran dolor del amor de su vida.

Y cuando Sirius por fin se dio por vencido, una luz brillante que llenaba de paz, apareció justo enfrente de Sirius.

Hermione contempló atónita como el que algún día fue su brillante, guiaba a Sirius por un arco que en medio de la oscuridad no se vería, pero si con esa hermosa luz. Y finalmente Sirius salió de ese espantoso lugar.

Luego, apareció en una habitación muy elegante, que Hermione identificó como el cuarto de Sirius en la mansión del profesor Dumbledore. En ella se encontraban Sirius y Remus. El primero estaba en una silla junto a la cama y el segundo, acostado en la cama recuperándose de una "enfermedad", de la que apenas había sobrevivido.

-Así fue como logré salir del arco- Terminó Sirius de contar su relato.

-Algo muy parecido pasó conmigo cuando esa rato intentó atacarme- Explicó Remus- El diamante me salvó-

-Tal vez sea su función- Sugirió Sirius

-Si, tal vez- Dijo Remus.

Pero no pudieron terminar de platicar, por que en ese momento entró Harry. Al ver a Sirius vivo, corrió y lo abrazó. Abrazo que Sirius correspondió de la misma manera.

-Creí que estabas muerto- Dijo Harry sin soltar a su padrino.

-Pues no es así, todavía tienes padrino para rato- Dijo Sirius riendo.

-Estoy muy feliz de que estés conmigo de nuevo- Dijo Harry separándose al fin.

-Yo también Harry- Respondió Sirius.

-Y todo por su culpa- Dijo Harry con odio y desprecio.

-¿su culpa?- Preguntó Remus

-De ella- Respondió Harry- De esa farsante traicionera-

-Harry, gracias a ella ambos estamos vivos- Aclaró Remus

-Es cierto Harry, por ella estamos aquí- Apoyó Sirius.

-¡No!- Gritó Harry- ¡¿Cómo pueden decir eso? ¡Por su culpa mis padres están muertos! ¿no es ese motivo suficiente para odiarla y culparla? ¡Ella es tan culpable como esa rata!-

-Tal vez… no fue su intención- Comentó Remus inseguro.

-¡¿no fue su intención?- Siguió Harry, perdiendo los estribos por completo- ¿Qué hubieran hecho ustedes por mis padres? ¿No habrían muerto en su lugar por ser sus amigos? ¿No habría hecho todo lo que está en sus manos para salvarlos? ¿no habrían hecho todo lo que está en sus manos para salvarlos? ¿No habrían sacrificado todo por sus amigos, aún a costa de las reglas, el mundo mágico o lo que fuera? Porque parece ser que ella no- Remus y Sirius ponían atención a cada palabra de Harry- O mejor ¿Qué habrían hecho por ella?-

Los merodeadores parecían haber caído al sentido de las palabras de Harry con lo último mencionado.

-¿Piensan perdonarla así como así?- Prosiguió Harry- Después de que en sus manos estuvo salvar a mis padres, que ustedes tuvieran una buena vida y también yo. Pudo haber elegido mucho más. ¡Les destruyó la vida! ¡Nos destruyó la vida! Fingía ser nuestra amiga, pero era mentira, porque uno por un amigo hace muchas cosas que ella no fue capaz ni de pensar-

De momento la escena tembló y Hermione intuyó que Sirius no quería que viera eso.

Y de nuevo cambió.

De nuevo la habitación de Sirius, pero ahora ya no estaba ninguno de los tres, el cuarto estaba vacío.

Sirius entró enojadísimo azotando la puerta. Miró algo que traía en una mano y luego lo aventó con fuerza. Hermione buscó ese objeto y con tristeza miro en el suelo el anillo que le había regalado. Eso indicaba que era el día que ella hacía regresado.

Sirius tiró, rompió y destruyó todo lo que encontró a su paso.

De pronto era de mañana, Sirius ya no estaba. Pero en la cama de Sirius, estaba Noemí Hirson sentada, vestida muy provocativamente y miraba con mucha ansiedad la puerta del baño.

Sirius salió recién bañado, cambiado y alistado del cuarto de baño y miró a Noemí. Ella se levantó, caminó hacia él y le dijo:

-hola mi amor-

Para después besarlo y enroscar sus brazos en su cuello.

Hermione no quería ver eso, pero lo que vio les sorprendió mucho.

Ella lo besaba con muchas ganas, pero él lo hacía fríamente.

Se separaron un momento para tomar aire, Sirius la miró detenidamente y ahora si la besó con ganas, a lo que ella respondió muy bien y con emoción.

Eso entristeció enormemente a Hermione, que solo agachó la cara y miró el piso. Pero algo que escucho muy claro que dijo Sirius, la sorprendió de sobremanera.

-Te amo Hermione-

Y no fue la única que se dio cuenta, Noemí detuvo la sesión de besos y se separó de él.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?- Preguntó indignada.

Sirius, al darse cuenta de su error, no dijo nada, solo se quedó como piedra.

-¡siempre es lo mismo! ¡Siempre me humillas de ésta manera! ¿Cuándo será el día en que tengamos una relación seria y de verdad? ¿cuando será el día en que no me llames por su nombre?- Gritó Noemí furiosa.

Sirius caminó hacia otro lado sin mirarla y dijo:

-Discúlpame Noemí, jamás quise hacerte pasar un mal momento-

-¡Tus disculpas no valen de nada! ¡Porque siempre es lo mismo! ¡¿Cuándo entenderás que te abandonó? ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que te traicionó?-

-Ya basta- Dijo Sirius tratando de cortarla.

-¡Ella nunca te amo y yo sí! ¡Ella solo fingía! ¡Y seguramente ya está con otro mucho más joven y de su edad!- Gritó Noemí.

-¡Cállate!- Respondió Sirius furioso- ¡Vete! ¡Vete antes de que yo mismo te saque!- Gritó mirándola fuera de sí.

Noemí, llorando de coraje, se salió azotando la puerta.

Nuevamente cambió la escena.

Hermione apareció en el comedor, que era ocupado por los Sres. Weasley, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Remus, Sirius, Noemí y McGraw. La chica supo que fue cuando se dijo el paradero de sus padres.

Y así fue.

Tal como le habían tratado de explicar, todo se mencionó casualmente, sin ninguna mala intención. Lo mencionaron como hablar de clima y McGraw fungió muy bien que no le interesaba, pero hizo algunas preguntas que, a ojos de los demás, eran inofensivas.

Luego apareció en el vestíbulo, en donde había un caos tremendo.

La gran mayoría estaban terminando de apagar el fuego. Y para cuando terminaron con los últimos restos, Sirius estaba descontrolado.

-¿A dónde se la pudo haber llevado? ¿Ya llamaron a Dumbledore? ¿Por qué tarda tanto? ¡De esa tal Zayra no sabemos mucho y ningún giratiempo nos llevará siglos atrás! ¡Tal vez no quiera regresarla nunca!-

Todos intentaban en vano calmarlo, hasta que Noemí se hartó, se le acercó y le gritó:

-¡Estoy harta de esto! ¡Por mí puedes irte muy al infierno, tú y esa… sangre sucia!-

Y luego salió azotando la puerta de la calle.

Él miró por unos instantes la puerta, pero la Sra. Weasley anunció que había llegado el profesor Dumbledore por red flu y él corrió a verlo.

Y volvió a cambiar.

Otra vez estaban en el comedor, pero ahora Zay y el profesor Dumbledore se encontraban ahí.

Ella miró como su hermana la defendía y explicaba cada detalle de su viaje y el porqué no pudo salvarlos de su destino tan cruel. Zay explicó todo furiosa y los demás al principio estaban enojados, pero conforme les fue explicando, hubo muchas reacciones: tristeza, preocupación, arrepentimiento, aflicción, desesperación.

Y finalmente, el profesor Dumbledore convenció a Zay para que la regresara.

Y ahora de nuevo se encontraba en sus recuerdos con Sirius presente en cada uno de ellos.

Primero, como se había recuperado en casa de Zay y lo tan feliz que era. Después Zay le explicó que debía volver. Seguido por el recuerdo de cuando regresó, cada beso que se dieron cuando volvieron a estar juntos, lo tan felices que fueron en la boda de Remus y Tonks y lo tanto que había sufrido cuando se enteró de lo de sus padres.

Respiraba entrecortadamente.

Al fin se había terminado.

Estaba en el salón sola con Sirius y él también estaba muy cansado.

Y es que los dos tenían mucha información que analizar y tal vez mucho o nada que decirse.

hola! que barbaridad... habia olvidado la historia...casi 3 meses!

esque enserio... la escuela me trae mal! lo siento!

muchas gracias a los reviews!

Lyn DBZ: gracias... ahora prometo subir pronto! que bueno que te guste la historia! muchos besos!

roxeth: jajajaja... todas queremos consolarlo! pobresito! muchos besos para ti tambien y millones de gracias por comentar!

maring: pronto... pronto la acción no te preocupes... muchos abrazos y besos y abrazos y besos jejejeje... gracias por dejar tu review!

jesica-haruzuchia: que bueno que te guste! muchos besos tambien para ti!

mar 90: si! pobre sirius todas queremos consolarlo! muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme! besos!

Samii: si! todos enojados porque hermione sufrió, pero no nada mas ella, tambien sirius... si! ya pronto estaran juntos! muchos besos y millones de gracias por tu hermoso review y que bueno que te gusten mis historias... aunque ya no te he visto por de pluma y jade... besos!

queen-of-sahdow: que bueno que te guste... ya pienso subir mas pronto! miles de besos!

luji: pronto pronto los veremos juntos! muchas gracias por tu review besos!

tamii: ya estoy en eso y trabajaré mas duro pasa subir mas pronto! besos!

gracias a todos por su paciencia y les dedico como siempre mi capitulo a los que dejaron review!

en la siguiente semana subo el que sigue!

muchos besos a todos! los super quiero y espero con ansias sus reviews (sin reviews no hay capitulo)

besos!


	49. Chapter 49

CAPITULO XLVIII

El perdón

Cuando al fin Hermione logró normalizar su respiración, miró hacia el otro lado de la habitación y vio que unos ojos grises la observaban esperando su reacción.

Ella, lentamente se levantó, él la siguió.

Y sin pensarlo más, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Abrazo, que fue totalmente correspondido.

-Perdóname, perdóname…- Suplicó Hermione, pero Sirius la interrumpió.

-No princesa, perdóname tu ami. Te hice tanto daño-

-No, fui yo la que te hice daño a ti. Lo lamento tanto mi príncipe- Siguió Hermione.

-¿Sabes que?- Sugirió Sirius separándose un poco para mirarla a la cara- Olvidemos todo aquello que nos hace sufrir y sigamos adelante, o si no, el pasado no nos dejará vivir-

-Pero… ¿Y Lily y James?- Preguntó Hermione angustiada- Por mi culpa ellos…-

-No, por tu culpa no- Se apresuró a decir Sirius- Recordémoslos como ellos hubiesen querido, como nuestros amigos que esperaban fuésemos felices, que están en un lugar mejor y que nos dejaron a su hijo-

Hermione no sabia que decir, ver el dolor del merodeador la había dejado aturdida, porque para ella fue SU dolor también. Al igual que saber que nunca la olvidó y que realmente la amaba.

-Después de ver lo que han pasado en nuestras vidas, creo que nos lo merecemos y lo deseamos los dos- Continuó diciendo Sirius- ¿Qué dices?-

-Claro que sí, mi príncipe- Respondió rápido Hermione abrazándolo- Te amo tanto y quiero estar contigo por siempre-

- Yo también te amo mi vida. Vamos a estar juntos por siempre mi amor- Prometió Sirius.

Después de un buen rato de estar juntos y de hablar, decidieron ir al comedor en donde los demás los esperaban.

Cuando entraron, tomados de la mano, todos esperaban atentos la reacción de la castaña. Incluso, Hermione pudo ver en ellos algo de…. Miedo?

Al notar esto, se sintió avergonzada y soltó una risita.

Ellos, incluso Sirius, se sorprendieron por su actitud.

-Lo siento- Habló al fin Hermione- En éste tiempo, me porté de forma huraña. Y no dejé que me explicaran las cosas tal como sucedieron. Me siento mal, por haber sido tan dura con ustedes cuando no se lo merecían. De verdad, discúlpenme. Creo que me quise desquitar por lo ocurrido antes. De verdad estoy muy arrepentida por mi mal comportamiento-

- no cariño- Intervino la Sra. Weasley- Nosotros hicimos algo malo y nos merecíamos todo lo que nos hiciste y más-

-Vi lo que pasó con McGraw- Respondió Hermione- Y sé que no fue culpa de ustedes-

-Molly se refería a cuando regresaste, fuimos muy injustos contigo- Explicó el Sr. Weasley.

-Merecíamos lo que nos hiciste y fue poco comparado con lo que nosotros te hicimos en realidad- Habló Remus.

Muchos en el comedor apoyaron a Remus.

-No, claro que no. Fui más mala yo que ustedes- Contradijo Hermione.

-Yo soy el culpable de todo Hermione- Se levantó Harry- Yo presioné a los demás para que hicieran cosas que en el fondo no querían hacer. Te odié mucho en ese tiempo, o creí hacerlo, pero me dí cuenta de que solo me estaba desquitando contigo de mi sufrimiento. Y si me odias, yo lo comprendo-

-No te odio Harry- Se apresuró a decir Hermione- Solo estabas enojado y te comprendo. Me pasó lo mismo a mí. Nuestro coraje nos cegó. Pero no es odio, yo te sigo queriendo como siempre. A todos los sigo queriendo igual-

Harry y Hermione se abrazaron y lloraron juntos. Ya que ambos tenían un mismo dolor, dolor que solo ellos conocían, el de ser huérfanos.

Cuando se separaron, Hermione se dirigió a los demás y dijo:

-Sirius y yo acordamos algo. Y quiero que también así sea con ustedes. Olvidemos lo que pasó, eso que nos hace sufrir mutuamente y sigamos viviendo pero felices. Creo que todos nos lo merecemos-

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y entonces se desató una guerra de abrazos.

-Me alegra que todo se haya solucionado al fin- Habló el profesor Dumbledore desde un rincón.

Hasta entonces, Hermione no había notado que estaba ahí.

-Ahora si podemos hacer algo que tengo muchas ganas de hacer- Dijo el profesor.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó Tonks

-Cenar-

Todos rieron alegremente con el comentario del anciano director.

Ese día Hermione cenó como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Junto a su Sirius, en medio de sus amigos y rodeada de personas que la querían.

Fue una velada realmente felíz..

...

hola!

lamento mucho el retraso... prometo ya no volver a hacerlo... ahora si me exedí...

mmmm... muchos besos a los chicos de los reviews!

les dedico el capitulo...

herms16, AlEjAnDrA MaLdOnAdO xD, Mariana, sofia, jesica-haruzuchia, tami y samii... muchos besos!

en un par de dias subiré el que sigue... muchos besos a todos!


	50. Chapter 50

CAPITULO XLIX

Viviendo la pesadilla

Muchas cosas habían cambiado.

La guerra con Voldemort se había vuelto mucho más fuerte. Los ataques eran más seguidos y mucho más violentos. Mucha gente moría y por ello la Orden hacia lo más que podía contraatacando y salvando toda la gente que podían. Todas las noches tenían reuniones en la mansión Dumbledore y casi siempre se la pasaban en misión, pero claro sin descuidar el hogar de todos.

Sirius no era la excepción y sobre todo por que su reputación ahora era muy buena, debía cumplir con su deber como miembro de la Orden y pasaba muy poco tiempo en la mansión. Había misiones en las que se tenía que ir por días enteros.

Esta situación ponía muy nerviosos a Harry y Hermione, los dos tenían un miedo atroz de perderlo y sabían lo peligroso que era que fuera a lugares llenos de mortífagos. En cambio él, se preocupaba más por dejarlos solos que por lo que a él le pudiera pasar, en cuanto llegaba era directo a buscarlos, no importa la hora que fuese.

Hermione, cada vez que él se ausentaba por días, tenía nuevamente esas horribles pesadillas. Sus amigos trataban de distraerla lo más que podían para no dejarla sola y hacían que realizara actividades con ellos.

El clima era muy cambiante, un día ventarrón, al otro tormenta y después el sol en todo su esplendor. Talvez expresaba lo tan variado que podría resultar todo.

Al menos ese día solo había una brisa de aire frío, que mecía los altos árboles de un lado para el otro tan pausadamente.

Hermione se alistaba para salir de su habitación sin muchas ganas, se ponía su suéter lentamente y con mucha calma. Y es que tenía 3 días de no ver ni escribir a Sirius, estaba en misión y lo único que la consolaba era que Remus le había dicho que regresaba al otro día.

Suspiró resignada a eso.

Y es que tampoco podía quejarse mucho o mostrarle malestar a Sirius, él se preocuparía mucho y eso era lo que menos ella quería, ese era su trabajo y él estaba contento de volver a la acción, así que debía mostrarse fuerte y tranquila sin dar problemas.

Pero también estaba contenta, además de ver contento a su Sirius, la noche anterior había visto a Yanet, Jacqueline y Severus. Después de tanto tiempo de no verlos lloró de la emoción. Todos trabajaban mucho por acabar con Voldemort y ellos también se veían muy cansados, pero aún así peleaban duro. No tuvo mucho tiempo para hablar con ellos, pero quedaron en seguir platicando lo más pronto posible.

Al fin lista, salió de su habitación y bajó por las escaleras principales. Cuando iba por la mitad, miró por los ventanales el camino que daba a la entrada de la mansión y que aún lado daba con el bosque. Deseo con tantas fuerzas poder ver a Sirius en el camino directo hacia allí, pero él llegaría en un día, tan solo un día, un largo día de espera.

-¿No piensa saludarme señorita?- Preguntó una voz desde abajo, sacando a Hermione de sus ensoñaciones.

Inmediatamente ella buscó el dueño de esa voz y lo encontró al pie de la escalera. Al verlo, su corazón dio un brinco de alegría.

-¡SIRIUS!- Gritó ella y bajó corriendo a abrazarlo y besarlo.

Cuando terminaron de saludarse se separaron un poco para verse pero sin romper el abrazo.

-Te extrañé tanto mi dulce príncipe, creí que llegarías mañana- Susurró Hermione.

-Yo también te extrañé mi vida y por eso, me apuré lo más que pude para regresar- Respondió Sirius- Pero ya no habrá días separados, parece ser que los mortífagos no atacarán, es como un estilo de retirada, por eso convocaron una reunión hoy-

-Es muy extraño, pero me da gusto que te vayas a quedar unos días- Comentó Hermione contenta.

En ese momento Harry salió de la puerta que daba a la cocina y sonrió al ver a la pareja.

-Al fin volviste- Dijo mientras se acercaba.

Hermione se separo de Sirius, para dejarle su lugar a Harry. Al ver el abrazo de ellos sintió tristeza, porque se notaba la falta que le hacían a  
Harry sus padres.

-Veo que cuidaste bien a mi princesa- Comentó Sirius cuando se separó de Harry y abrasó a Hermione por la cintura- Gracias-

-De nada- Respondió Harry- Aunque no fue nada fácil-

Los tres rieron con el comentario de Harry.

-Bueno, pues vallan a hacer lo que estaban haciendo, yo tengo que entrar a la reunión, en la cual solo yo falto. Al rato platicamos- Dijo Sirius, después le dio un apretón de hombro a Harry, un rápido beso a Hermione y entró al comedor, pero antes de cerrar la puerta les guiñó un ojo.

- Es bueno tenerlo de regreso- Comentó Harry sin dejar de ver la puerta del comedor.

-Muy bueno- Respondió Hermione, que igual que Harry miraba por donde se había ido el merodeador.

-Venía a pedirte que trajeras tu libro de pociones- Explicó Harry al fin mirando a Hermione y sonriendo alegremente- Al fin convencimos a Zay de que nos enseñe a hacer algunas de ellas-

-Ah, claro- Respondió contenta Hermione- Que bueno que la convencieron. Talvez venga en nuestro examen final de 7°. Subiré a buscarlo-

- Te esperamos en la cocina- Dijo Harry y volvió a entrar por la puerta de la cocina mientras Hermione subía disparada a su habitación.

Al llegar, se dirigió directamente a su baúl, sacó rápidamente su libro de pociones y salió corriendo de nuevo.

Bajó hacia el vestíbulo y cuando iba bajando las escaleras principales, un destello llamó su atención. Se detuvo sorprendida y miró por los ventanales. El destello que tanto conocía (que provenía del prendedor de su madre) ahora brillaba en medio del bosque. El reflejo del sol, que se ocultaba a esas horas, hacia que se distinguiera aun cuando parecía que era lejos de ahí.

Tal vez si acababa de una vez con eso sus pesadillas se terminarían, pensó la castaña. Llevaba consigo su varita en la bolsa del pantalón, estaba cerca de la mansión, no podía salir nada mal y de pronto le entró una oleada de ansiedad y ganas de cerrar con ese capítulo de su vida.

Bajó lo que le faltaba de escaleras, dejó el libro en una mesita de madera que tenía un florero encima y salió de la mansión.

En cuanto cerró la puerta sintió el aire frío envolverla. Aún así caminó hacia el bosque siguiendo el destello y tratando de no perderlo de vista. En cuanto se internó en el bosque un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y dudó en seguir. Pero las ganas de avanzar fueron aún más grandes, era extraño porque jamás había sentido algo así de fuerte, entonces decidió seguir. Parecía que en ese bosque no había criaturas peligrosas, solo aves, ratones, ratas, insectos, gusanos, arañas, nada que hiciera daño. Después de un rato de caminar se desesperó, ya había perdido el destello y ese no era el camino hacia el cementerio (ya que ella lo conocía muy bien por las visitas a las tumbas de sus padres); tal vez era mejor regresar. Y cuando estuvo apunto de hacerlo, al fin vio el broche de su madre. Estaba en la tierra tirado, igual de elegante que siempre. Se acercó lentamente sin pensar en nada, solo quería verlo de cerca. Lo vio tantas veces en la ropa de su madre, lo sabía lucir muchísimo, muchos recuerdos inundaron su mente. Estiró su mano para tocarlo y cuando estuvo apunto de hacerlo, su mente la hizo reaccionar y hacerse preguntas. ¿Qué tenía que hacer eso allí? ¿Cómo llegaría? Alguien lo debió sacar de su casa, del cuarto de sus padres, de la caja en donde siempre estaba. No pudieron ser los aurores, ¿Con qué finalidad? Y si no fueron ellos, entonces debieron ser…

La realidad la golpeó con mucha fuerza, las piernas se le entumieron y deseó con tantas fuerzas poder aparecerse en la mansión. Pero no podía, nadie podía aparecerse allí. Su respiración se empezó a hacer rápida. Se arrepentía tanto de haber salido.

¡Era una trampa!

Se levantó rápidamente y se volteó con la intención de salir corriendo.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, un dolor agudo y punzante apareció en su cuello.

Rápidamente se tocó las manos y sintió una espina gigante que tenía enterrada. Como pudo se la arrancó y la miró, era verde con la punta de color rojo escarlata. Una espina de flor carnívora, terriblemente venenosa. Se mareó fuertemente y calló a la tierra muy débil.

Alzó la mirada para ver a su atacante frente a ella, de pie y con una enorme ventaja.

-Pe- Peter- Susurró débilmente ella, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no desmayarse.

-Mi querida Isy Stevens- Respondió Pettigrew con odio en la mirada y con la ropa de aspecto de haber estado en la basura- Cuanto tiempo sin verte-

-Peter, debes llevarme a la mansión, necesito un antídoto de inmediato, la espina es muy venenosa- Rogó Hermione empezando a sudar y tratando de levantarse.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- Reprochó Peter.

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó desorientada Hermione- Moriré pronto si no me ayudas-

-¡Destruiste mi vida! ¡Tú tuviste la solución en tus manos! ¡Por tu culpa vivo esta vida tan miserable! ¡Tu eres la traidora y no yo! ¡Maldita sangre sucia impostora!- Gritó Peter con los ojos desorbitados de coraje.

-Peter yo…- Intentó decir débilmente Hermione.

-¡Cállate!-Gritó Peter y le pegó una cachetada que le rompió el labio y la hizo caer a la tierra nuevamente, para después agacharse junto a ella con un rápido movimiento, agarrarla del cabello de la nuca y aproximar su cara a él- Pero ahora vas a recibir tu castigo. Mi amo quiere verte, me recompensará muy bien por llevarte con él. Gracias por hacer las cosas más fáciles siguiendo el señuelo-

Lo último que Hermione pudo ver, fue a Peter sonriendo de manera que la hizo temblar de miedo, para luego quedar inconsciente por mucho rato.

...

hola!

miles de gracias a los reviews!

a jesica-haruzuchia! a miadharu28 y a samantha! les dedico el capitulo!

espero les guste este capitulo... deja con ascuas no?

en una semana les subiré el que sigue!

muchos besos y feliz navidad y próspero año 2011! que la pasen super!


	51. Chapter 51

CAPITULO L

La mansión Malfoy

Poco a poco Hermione empezó a abrir los ojos, se sentía tan cansada que le costaba mucho trabajo abrirlos. Cuando al fin lo logró, tuvo que acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, que hubiese sido terrible de no ser por un pequeño rayo de luz que entraba desde un pequeño hueco entre las rocas.

Confundida intentó levantarse, pero al hacerlo y dar un paso una descarga le entró por cada muñeca haciéndola gritar de dolor y caer al suelo. Eso le hizo recordar lo que había pasado: Peter y su trampa.

Afuera se escuchó un murmullo leve de voces y luego unos pasos.

Se quedó tirada en el suelo con la mejilla contra la fría piedra mirando hacia el pequeño rayo. Lo que era seguro, era que estaba en un calabozo: frío, húmedo, de piedra, pequeño y sin rastros de puerta. Y lo que también era seguro era que había sido secuestrada por Voldemort por ser la única llave del pozo para obtener mas poder y fuera había mortífagos vigilándola.

Un ataque de pánico la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

Sirius seguro estaría muy preocupado.

El pensar en él hizo la hizo llorar.

Había arruinado todo.

De no haber caído en la trampa, ahora estaría con él en la mansión Dumbledore y con sus demás amigos.

No.

Debía seguir las instrucciones que Tonks le había dado por si algún día la atrapaban.

Primero debía ver si ella estaba bien.

Se tocó el cuello sin sentir la herida que debió haber dejado la espina venenosa de Peter, que no era venenosa o estaría muerta. Instintivamente se toco las muñecas para buscar la causa de la descarga, unos grilletes metálicos las ceñían, pegados a la pared para no dejarla escapar.

Justo en ese momento, una puerta que Hermione no había notado se abrió, dándole pasó a Lucius Malfoy.

-Levántate sangre sucia, mi amo quiere verte-

Luego con su varita apuntó las cadenas de los grilletes y éstas jalaron a la chica dándole una fuerte descarga.

Las cadenas la jalaban y dirigían por entre los pasillos siguiendo a Malfoy, ella trataba de apresurarse para no recibir más descargas, ya estaba muy débil para soportar más dolor.

Se detuvieron frente a unas puertas de roble, demasiado parecidas a las del gran comedor.

Por el recorrido, la castaña se dio cuenta de que estaban en lo que parecía un castillo muy parecido a Hogwarts, pero por todos lados estaba grabado el símbolo de Slytherin.

Entraron en una habitación igual al gran comedor, con la diferencia de que no había mesas y todo estaba decorado de verde. Incluso el techo estaba encantado.

Justo cuando entraron, las cadenas obligaron a Hermione a arrodillarse, frente a ella sentado en una silla como la del director, estaba Voldemort.

-Aquí está mi Lord- Dijo Malfoy arrodillándose.

-Vete- Ordenó Voldemort sin dejar de ver a Hermione fijamente.

Cuando Malfoy cerró la puerta tras de si, Voldemort se levantó y caminó hacia la castaña.

-Bienvenida a mi castillo. Es hermoso ¿no es cierto? Hice que tiraran la horrible mansión que había aquí y lo construyeran para recordar Hogwarts-

-No haré ni diré nada para ti. Y si me torturas, al primer crucio me mataras- Interrumpió Hermione apretando los dientes.

Voldemort soltó una carcajada malévola.

-No hace falta ningún crucio para obtener información de ti, solo basta con que lo sepas- Explicó- ¿Pero como ibas a saberlo? Si solo eres una asquerosa sangre sucia-

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Voldemort la observaba en el suelo y la rodeaba.

-Desde hace tiempo pensé en traerte ya que tu eres la única que puede entregarme el poder del pozo iskall, ¿su nombre te suena familiar?- Pausa- Pero la guardiana llamó mas mi atención, si ella podía ir y venir por medio del pozo entre siglos, entonces podía abrirlo para mi. Pero cuando lo sellé ¡no pudo hacer nada!- Gritó enojado- Era inútil para obtener mi poder. Entonces me fijé en el diamante, tal vez podía servirme, si podía proteger personas de la muerte y lograr que vivieran el traidor a la sangre y el licántropo, entonces era la respuesta. ¡Pero de nuevo no sirvió de nada! Y entonces volví a pensar en ti, tú eres la única manera de entrar al pozo. Pero aun necesito mas información y tu mente me la dará- Siseó Voldemort mirando a Hermione.

Ella templó.

-¡Legeremency!- Gritó Voldemort apuntando a Hermione.

Ella gritó de dolor y muchas imágenes aparecieron en su mente.

Sirius Black no era un hombre muy paciente que se diga, 12 años en Azkaban lo habían vuelto así y menos tratándose de la seguridad de los que quería. Aún no podía entender como tan fácil y en un descuido de él se habían llevado a Hermione. El profesor Dumbledore explicó que fue una clase de hipnosis, pero el tan solo pensar lo que le podían estar haciendo a su princesa, le daba nauseas.

-Ya se tardó suficiente tiempo, voy al ministerio ahí talvez pueda encontrar algún contacto que nos ayude- Dijo desesperado Sirius caminando nerviosamente de un lado para el otro frente a Remus. Ambos esperaban a Zay y al profesor Dumbledore en el salón.

-Es muy importante que estés aquí hasta que lleguen, podrían tener noticias que nos sirvan de algo- Trató de tranquilizarlo Remus.

-Si, pero es increíble que los demás estén haciendo algo para ayudar y yo no. No puedo soportar mas la angustia de no saber nada- Reprochó Sirius pasándose las manos por el cabello, molesto por su impotencia.

En ese mismo instante entró Tonks, su cara mostraba la tristeza y angustia que todos compartían.

-Ya están aquí- Anunció- El profesor Dumbledore quiere junta con la Orden en el comedor ahora-

Sirius no tardó en reaccionar y salir corriendo hacia el comedor. Remus lo siguió pero con paso lento y tomando a Tonks de la mano.

Todos los de la Orden estaban sentados en el comedor, unos más tristes que otros. En el inicio de la mesa Dumbledore y a su derecha Zayra esperaban unos segundos en lo que Remus intentaba en vano hacer que Sirius se calmara.

Sirius, por su parte, ni siquiera podía estar sentado y habló:

-Hablen ya, los nervios me están matando-

-Sé como debe sentirse- Habló ahora el profesor Dumbledore, y se adelantó a no dejar que Sirius protestara- Ya sé que no lo he vivido, pero debe saber que con esa actitud usted no nos es útil. Todos deben comprender que debemos tener la cabeza fría para poder actuar en el momento necesario. En este momento lo que está en juego es la vida de la señorita Granger y si queremos terminar esto pronto y bien, debemos serenarnos. Así que Sirius, le suplico que se calme y tome asiento por favor, o me veré en la necesidad de sacarlo-

Sirius pensó las cosas, se calmó un poco y se sentó junto a Remus.

- Muy bien, ahora Zayra nos tiene noticias que todos debemos escuchar-

Zay, que no estaba prestando mucha atención en realidad, se levantó cuando escuchó su nombre, miró a todos y comenzó a hablar.

-Descubrimos que el pozo sigue sellado, aún cuando no pudimos hacer contacto con Fátima, dentro de dos días será eclipse de luna haciendo que el pozo llegue a su máximo poder y debilidad. Lo que pensamos es que Voldemort llevará a Hermione al pozo esa noche porque solo ella puede abrirlo y entrar. A Voldemort no le conviene matar a Hermione porque así no serviría, la debe llevar bien y viva esa noche, eso lo tenemos seguro. Lo más probable es que lleve mortífagos y nosotros estaremos ahí. Confiemos en que Hermione deje abierto el pozo también para nosotros, yo estoy segura que lo hará. Yo les explicaré cada parte del pozo y lo que tenemos que hacer. Estaremos listos-

Miró el techo. El cielo totalmente despejado dejaba las estrellas brillar en todo su esplendor y la luna se veía tan hermosa. Era como si le dieran la despedida o tal vez la alentaban a seguir y aguantar lo que viniera por mas doloroso que fuera.

Había terminado boca arriba por el dolor que le causaba el hechizo. Ahora respiraba agitada empapada de sudor.

Su atacante caminó hacia ella, la miró complacido y sonriendo malévolamente le dijo:

-Gracias por la información, me será de mucha utilidad. Es perfecto que aún no se haya terminado tu deseo porque tu no eres… feliz, me dejas el camino libre para entra al pozo- Se rió con fuerza haciendo que Hermione se encogiera mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas- Y ahora- Continuó- Harás lo que yo te diga, porque sabes que tengo el poder de destruirlos- Y le mostró los pequeños diamantes azules- Si yo los destruyo la vida de ellos acaba y tu no quieres eso ¿o si?-

Ella miró con terror los diamantes y Voldemort se regocijó de su dolor.

Cuando Peter terminó de sellar con hechizos las cadenas de Hermione, sin mirarla se giró para salir.

Ella, débil y llorosa tomó valor para hablarle:

-Peter, sé que me hipnotizaste para sacarme de la mansión. Y también sé que seguías ordenes- Él se detuvo, pero no la miró- Pero si muero, quiero primero decirte esto. Aún es tiempo de enmendar tu vida, sé que tienes miedo, todos lo tenemos. Pero debes enfrentarlo porque vivir de esta manera no es vida-

-Es demasiado tarde- Argumentó Peter.

-No, no lo es. Aún estoy con vida, ayúdame a escapar y estoy segura de que serás perdonado- Trató Hermione de convencerlo.

-No es cierto. No escaparíamos con vida, nos descubrirían- Habló con miedo en la voz Peter- Además todo esto es tu culpa, no debiste dejar que esto pasara, ¡Este es tu castigo!-

-No es mi culpa- Se defendió Hermione- ¡Tú elegiste esto, tú eres el dueño de tu vida, tu debiste cambiar tu destino y elegir lo que era correcto y no fácil! No debiste traicionar a tus amigos. Todo esto es por ti ¡tu lo elegiste!-

-¡no!- Gritó Peter- ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no conoces el miedo que siento todos los días! ¡No sabes nada!-

Y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás.

La castaña lloró, Peter era su última esperanza. Estaba segura que ellos sabían que tramaba Voldemort, era demasiado obvio. Pero Voldemort también debía saberlo, así que debía estar preparado para contraatacar y matar.

Tenía tanto miedo.

Toso era su culpa, si no hubiera sido tan exigente con su deseo el pozo se hubiese cerrado y Voldemort no habría hecho planes. Pero ahora debía enfrentarse a éste problema y solucionarlo a como diera lugar, aunque tuviera que pagar con su propia vida.

Hola! cuanto tiempo?

muchas gracias a los reviews! a jesica-haruzuchia, mar90 y queen-of-the-shadow! besos! ustedes me inspiran a seguir...

que tal el capitulo?

denso no?

ya nos quedan 3 capitulos... que triste... esperen con ansias el qeu sigue... en unos dias lo subiré

muchos besos!


	52. Chapter 52

CAPITULO LI

El fondo del pozo

No pasaban de las 12 de la noche.

Era una noche realmente fría.

En medio del bosque, cuando el viento soplaba y mecía los árboles y el silencio reinaba; aparecieron un gran número de mortífagos. Llevaban una prisionera con cadenas y grilletes en las muñecas. Poco a poco aparecieron más y al final apareció Lord Voldemort.

-Suéltenla- Ordenó.

Obedientes la soltaron.

Ella caminó sin dudarlo, pasó junto a todos y se paró junto al señor tenebroso.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer y cuando estés abajo di las palabras exactas o morirán. Nada de trucos o trampas o morirán. No intentes escapar o morirán. ¿Entiendes?- Amenazó Voldemort.

Ella solo asintió.

Caminó directo entre los árboles, sin titubear, hasta que llegó al pozo. Estaba tal y como lo recordaba el día en que se calló, parecía que había pasado tanto tiempo desde eso.

Se acercó, metió la cabeza asomándose hacia abajo, miró su reflejo, cerró los ojos implorando que llegaran a tiempo y se dejó caer al agua.

Estaba helada, fue duro el contacto tan precipitado.

Nadó hacia abajo entre el agua azul y pidió su deseo "deseo entrar al pozo".

Instantáneamente fue jalada hacia abajo, dio vueltas y vueltas y cuando se dio cuenta estaba de pie frente a una fuente de piedra.

Miró a su alrededor.

Era una habitación de piedra, en forma de rectángulo largo y amplio, que a los lados tenía entradas para pequeñas habitaciones del mismo material. Al fondo, a lo lejos, estaba lo que Voldemort quería, podía verlo desde ahí.

Recordando lo que le había ordenado, deseó: "deseo que entren quienes deseen entrar". Había cambiado las palabras que el Lord le había ordenado: "deseo que entren quienes esperan afuera".

Eso podía cambiar las cosas.

Un fuerte ruido la hizo voltear, detrás de ella calló un torrencial de agua que desapareció al contacto con el piso, para después formar un hueco circular en el techo, por donde había caído el agua. Era la entrada del pozo.

Muchos mortífagos cayeron de golpe y finalmente Voldemort.

Los mortífagos se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar a su Lord y Hermione lo siguió.

Voldemort se dirigía a la fuente de poder sin perder el tiempo y la castaña lo seguía como le había mandado.

Entre las filas de los seguidores del señor tenebroso, reconoció a Tenay Duéze, era tal como la recordaba: igualita a Yanet pero con la mirada de triunfo y sonrisa malévola.

Voldemort se detuvo un poco cerca del pequeño estanque.

Era terriblemente profundo, estaba rodeado de escalones como contención y arriba, flotando como a dos metros del agua, estaba el poder brillando (un cilindro muy delicado color azul cielo muy brillante).

-Sabes lo que debes hacer y si no lo haces, sabes lo que pasará- Amenazó Voldemort.

Ella asintió lentamente y caminó hacia el estanque.

Cuando puso el pie en el primer escalón, el estanque se iluminó. Y cuando se detuvo en el tercero, una soga apareció frente a ella sobre el agua, a la altura de sus pies, invitándola a caminar sobre él para tomar el poder.

-Hazlo- Siseó Voldemort.

Tenía que hacer la prueba del valor antes de tomar el cilindro y si caía al agua, moría.

Temblando de miedo y pensando en Sirius, caminó sobre la soga.

Un pie tras el otro.

Avanzó poco a poco mientras todos la observaban.

Cuando ya iba a llegar, pasó algo muy rápido que, no le dio tiempo ni de reaccionar.

Cuando estaba apunto de llegar y estiraba su mano para tocar el poder, el pozo entero tembló.

Esa fuerte sacudida hizo que ella se tambaleara peligrosamente sobre la soga, rozara con los dedos el cilindro y al no poder agarrarlo porque aún no se acercaba lo suficiente, éste se le escapó de las manos y cayó al agua.

Un sonido desgarrador de ira, hizo que Hermione se diera cuenta de que era hora de escapar.

Se dio la vuelta y saltó hacia la orilla del estanque.

Aterrizó sobre las escaleras y con alivio miró a la Orden luchando contra los mortífagos. Toda una batalla se había iniciado.

A lo lejos encontró a Sirius debatiéndose con dos mortífagos, trató de correr hacia él, pero sin quererlo se detuvo. Se volteó violentamente y Voldemort hizo que se regresara controlando su cuerpo.

-¡Maldita sangre sucia, echaste todo a perder! ¡Morirás por eso!- Sentenció el Lord apuntándolo con su varita.

Ella trató de moverse presa del pánico, pero fue inútil.

- ¡Avada…- Gritó Voldemort, pero no puedo terminar.

- No pierdas tú tiempo Tom- Habló el profesor Dumbledore, los miró igual de sereno que siempre.

-Tenay, llévatela y acaba el trabajo- Ordenó Voldemort e hizo que Hermione (en contra de su voluntad) caminara hacia la gemela de Yanet.

Tenay la sujetó fuertemente del brazo y dijo haciendo una reverencia:

-Lo que usted diga mi Lord-

Para luego jalarla hacia un lado de la habitación.

Hermione buscó desesperada la mirada de Dumbledore, pero éste le guiñó un ojo, para luego centrarse en su duelo.

Miró a todos lados, pero todos estaban ocupados, todos trataban de ganar para ayudar a Hermione, pero los mortífagos ganaban en número.

De pronto les salió al paso Yanet.

-Suéltala- Ordenó.

Tenay soltó una carcajada y respondió:

-Oblígame hermanita Snape-

Tenay sujetó con fuerza a Hermione y la empujó hacia una habitación de los lados. La castaña calló en el centro del pequeño cuarto y antes de que se pudiera levantar Tenay cerró la entrada de la habitación con un hechizo, sellándola como con una pared de cristal.

La chica trató de salir con todas sus fuerzas gritó y suplicó, pero nadie la oía o veía.

En cambio ella si podía ver las peleas y miró atónita como Tenay hacia trampa y un mortífagos atacaba a Yanet por la espalda haciéndola caer.

Tenay volvió a reír con satisfacción y caminó hacia donde ella estaba.

Atravesó sin ningún problema el hechizo que parecía vidrio de cristal y de nuevo se carcajeó.

-Al fin vencí a mi tonta hermana- Se burló- Y ahora solo faltas tu. No podrás morir con varita, pero el pozo no puede protegerte de esto- Sacó una navaja larga de plata con diamantes en la empuñadura- No te dolerá, sólo unos minutos y el veneno surtirá efecto. Yo te mataré Hermione Granger-

-Sólo si yo te lo permito- Respondió Zay, que atravesó como Tenay el hechizo.

-Muy bien, de nuevo acabaré con otro estorbo y que mejor que con la guardiana sustituta del pozo. ¿En donde está tu primita Fátima? ¿Escondida en su casita? Talvez esté ocupando muy cómodamente tu lugar, mientras tú mueres- Se burló Tenay- ¡Desmayo!- Gritó, apuntando para sorpresa de las dos a Hermione.

Instantáneamente la chica perdió la conciencia.

Abrió violentamente los ojos y se incorporó.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Zay inclinada junto a ella.

-Si. ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Hermione desorientada.

Pero no le dio tiempo de seguir hablado porque Zay la dejó en el suelo para seguir luchado, al parecer había noqueado por unos segundos a Tenay y había aprovechado para despertar a Hermione.

La castaña trató de levantarse, pero no pudo, estaba cansada, débil y mareada.

Lo intentó de nuevo agarrándose de la pared hasta que con mucho esfuerzo lo logró.

Zay se distrajo al voltear a verla, Tenay se aprovecho y con un hechizo la tiró al suelo.

-Ahora nadie me lo puede impedir- Amenazó Tenay con la navaja en la mano aventándosele a Hermione.

Ella se defendió forcejeando la navaja, luego se les unió Zay y ahora tres forcejeaban.

Tenay logró empujar con fuerza a Hermione gracias a su debilidad haciéndola caer al suelo nuevamente.

Aprovechando esto, mortífaga y guardiana forcejearon mas fuertemente, pero de pronto se detuvieron.

Ambas se miraron a la cara.

Hermione permaneció petrificada, respirando agitadamente por el pánico y su corazón dio un salto enorme cuando vio que la sonrisa de Tenay Duéze se ensanchaba y Zay se desplomaba.

Ella corrió junto a Zay y con la mano trató de taparle la herida que sangraba descontroladamente.

-No hay vuelta atrás, ahora morirá- Gritó celebrando Tenay.

Hermione encontró con la mirada la varita de Zay junto a su propietaria, la tomó y mientras Tenay reía, la apuntó y gritó:

-¡Desmayo!-

Tenay voló por la habitación con mirada realmente sorprendida, traspasó su propio hechizo y chocó contra una pared, para luego caer inconciente.

Su hechizo desapareció.

La castaña le habló a Zay que inconciente sangraba.

-Voy por ayuda, no te preocupes, vas a estar bien-

Salió corriendo, pero en cuanto cruzó la entrada de la habitación Tonks la tomó de la mano y la jalo corriendo.

-Debemos salir de aquí- Le explicó son mirarla y jalándola- Este lugar se va a caer-

Dicho esto, el pozo tembló nuevamente y muchas piedras empezaron a caer del techo.

De pronto el caos reinó, todos corrían tratando de escapar, y unos cuantos seguían enfrascados en los duelos.

-¡Tonks espera!- Gritó Hermione, ya que Tonks la jalaba con fuerza para sacarla de ahí dirigiéndose a la entrada del pozo.

-¡No hay tiempo!- Respondió Tonks.

Los estruendos que hacían las piedras al caer eran ensordecedores.

Voldemort y Dumbledore ya no estaban.

En la entrada se había juntado un tumulto de gente tratando de salir, aurores y mortífagos mezclados.

-¡No Tonks, escucha tenemos que regresar…- Gritó Hermione cuando ya casi llegaban en un rincón de la entrada, en donde la Orden se había reunido alrededor de un traslador.

-¡Tenemos que irnos, solo hay una oportunidad!- Gritó Tonks.

Pero no podían irse, no sin Zay.

La chica se soltó de Tonks y sabiendo que Sirius la había visto y seguro la seguiría, corrió de regreso.

Fue muy difícil correr entre rocas que caían del techo, pero logró llegar con Zay y seguida de ella, Sirius.

-Debemos sacarla de aquí, está herida- Explicó Hermione al merodeador, agachándose ambos junto a la princesa.

-Sí, pero ya se fue el traslador con ellos, no nos podemos ir- Respondió Sirius cargando a Zay.

Hermione lo tomó de la mano y tocó a Zay.

-Debemos aparecernos afuera, no hay otra manera- Sugirió ella.

Sirius cerró los ojos con fuerza al igual que ella y desearon con todas sus fuerzas salir de ahí.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaban afuera, a unos metros del pozo, en medio del bosque junto a Zay y Sirius.

El pozo sin más, se destruyó y desapareció sin dejar marca de que algún día estuvo ahí.

hola!

ya cerca del final... uuuuuuuuuuuuu... que triste!

que tal el capitulo? super de accion no? y triste tambien...

dedicado para: kary lupin y jesica-haruzuchia!

muchos besos!

espero muchos comentarios porque el siguiente capitulo es el final!

besos a todos!


	53. Chapter 53

CAPITULO LIII

Toda una vida que seguir

Habían pasado ya vario días del entierro de Zayra. La habían sepultado junto a los padres de Hermione, en el cementerio de la propiedad Dumbledore. Asistieron muchas personas a darles, todos tristes, el último adiós a la princesa. Mientras Hermione, ni un momento se separó del ataúd y nunca paró de llorar.

Los miembros de la Orden andaban en alerta, ya que los ataques habían cesado y no había ni rastro de los mortífagos o de Voldemort. Les preocupaba que tramaran algo, así que se reunían todos los días y viajaban buscando o investigando que planeaban los mortífagos.

Hermione, por su parte, estaba mucho más que triste, estaba deprimida. Todos estaban preocupados por ella, principalmente Sirius y hasta habían mandado a traer a Madame Pomfrey. La enfermera dijo que solo necesitaba tiempo y que sola se le pasaría. Mientras tanto sus amigos la visitaban todos los días (ya que ella no salía de su habitación) y trataban en vano de animarla. Y Sirius, él era el más atento, nunca se despegaba de ella, le llevaba la comida y a veces le daba de comer en la boca, entre otras cosas. Estaba muy preocupado, temía que su novia recayera en su enfermedad.

-Creo que es hora de dormir- Sugirió Sirius mientras se llevaba la bandeja de comida de Hermione (que casi ni había tocado) y la dejaba cerca de la puerta para que los elfos se la llevaran. Ella, sentada en una silla en su habitación frente a una mesita, solo lo miró. Se veía cansado y aunque siempre ponía buena cara frente a ella, lo notaba mortificado. Y ella se sentía mal por hacer sufrir a quien más amaba en el mundo, pero no podía evitar sentir esa gran tristeza por… lo que había pasado.

-Sí, tienes razón- Aceptó la chica- Ya tengo sueño- Se levantó y caminó hacia la cama, Sirius se adelantó y se acomodó todo para que se metiera, y una vez adentro la arropó.

-Que pases buenas noches- Dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos para que Sirius se sintiera tranquilo y se fuera a descansar.

-Igualmente mi hermosa princesa- Respondió Sirius y le besó la frente para luego salir de ahí apagando la luz.

Eso era lo que más odiaba de la noche. Que en cuanto se acostaba era solo para dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama por el insomnio que la acosaba. Trataba de no decirle a Sirius y que no se diera cuenta, ya bastante tenía con toda la preocupación que ella le daba durante el día. Y después de horas de esperar que el sueño llegara, el cansancio acumulado de días la hizo dormir.

Iba corriendo en medio del bosque de la bruja, algo la veía siguiendo y correr descalza no la ayudaba de mucho. No había visto quien o que la seguía, pero no quería voltear, tenía una extraña sensación, como que era algo bueno, pero malo a la vez. Y entonces se tropezó con una rama, se volteó rápidamente para ver que la tenía atrapada y se quedó fría al ver a Zayra toda cubierta de sangre y lodo caminando hacia ella con los ojos completamente negros, luego estiró su mano amoratada hacia ella y señalándola le dijo:

-¡Tú!-

Pero con un tono de voz muy diferente al que ella recordaba. Éste era grave, ronco y hacía temblar a cualquiera. Y entonces gritó, gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Alguien la sujetaba de los hombros y la zarandeaba con delicadeza, pero ella no podía parar de gritar y manotear, tenía tanto miedo.

-¡Despierta!- Le gritó Sirius.

Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, estaba en su habitación y era abrazada por Sirius. Mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración y dejar de temblar, Sirius le susurraba cosas al oído para tranquilizarla y le acariciaba el cabello. Cuando se dio cuenta de que solo había sido una pesadilla, se recostó por un momento en la almohada y cerró los ojos. Sirius se levantó pensando que estaba dormida, pero en cuanto Hermione sintió que su novio se iba, lo sujetó de un brazo y le rogó:

-No te vayas, no me dejes sola, quédate conmigo-

Era demasiado para ella quedarse sola en ese momento, temía volver a soñar lo mismo y necesitaba de la compañía de Sirius. Él solo le sonrió y le besó el cabello en señal de que se quedaría. La chica sonrió también y le hizo espacio para que también se metiera en la cama, para que así, abrazados y juntos, al fin pudo dormir para tener sueños hermosos en donde aparecía su dulce príncipe.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y pestañeo al sentir la luz del día lastimándole. Cuando pudo abrirlos vio que era de día y que a su lado dormía Sirius plácidamente. Sonrió al mirarlo ahí, se había quedado toda la noche con ella. Lo amaba tanto y sabía que él también la amaba mucho a ella y por eso la cuidaba y protegía como lo hacía.

Unos ruidos la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Al principio no sabía de donde provenían, pero después se dio cuenta de que eran piedritas que chocaban contra el cristal de su ventana. Desconfianza, fue lo primero que sintió, después de todo lo que había pasado por no ser precavida ahora tenía mucha mas precaución. Pero podía solo asomarse a ver que era. Se levantó con cuidado para no despertar al merodeador y caminó de puntillas hasta la ventana. Su corazón dio un brinco, frente estaba Fátima, y al mirarla le hizo la seña de que bajara, Hermione asintió y poniéndose unos zapatos cualquiera bajó corriendo.

La mansión estaba desierta, todos estarían durmiendo a esas horas, parecía ser temprano aún. Abrió y cerró la puerta con cuidado para no alertar a nadie, y en cuanto estuvo afuera hecho a correr hacia donde Fátima estaba. Pero no tuvo que correr muy lejos, ya que estaba sentada cerca del camino que conducía a la salida de la propiedad en una banca de piedra que nunca había visto. En cuanto estuvo cerca, la reverenció. La reina y legítima guardiana del pozo se levantó sonriendo ampliamente y abrazó a la chica.

- Cuanto gusto me da volver a verte- Expresó.

- Mucho más a mi- Respondió la castaña.

-Pero… te ves decaída y delgada- Observó Fátima alejándola un poco para verla mejor -¿Sigues enferma?-

-No… es solo que… ¿Supiste… lo de Zayra?- Preguntó Hermione mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-¿Es por eso que estas así?- Cuestionó Fátima tomándole una mano sin cambiar su expresión serena.

La chica solo asintió llorando.

La reina sonrió.

-Acompáñame, necesito enseñarte algo- Pidió, estirando su otra mano hacia ella.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Hermione tomó la mano que le ofrecía y de pronto todo a su alrededor desapareció para convertirse en un remolino gris que giraba a su alrededor, y cuando el regetreo se detuvo se dio cuenta de que estaba en una época diferente.

Todos vestían con ropas de otro siglo: trajes y vestidos grandes y esponjados.

-Bienvenida de nuevo a 1350- Habló Fátima a su lado sin dejar de sostener su mano.

Entonces Hermione se dio cuenta de que ella misma también estaba vestida como los demás, y que estaban paradas en un parquecito bajo la sombra de un árbol, y frente a ellas la gente transitaba por la calle.

-Mira quien está ahí- Avisó Fátima señalando en medio de la calle.

No lo podía creer. Hermione casi se desmayo de la sorpresa.

A la mitad de la calle, conversando con unas jóvenes, estaba Zayra. Tenía un vestido hermoso y venía acompañada de una doncella. Se le veía tan sana, tan llena de vida. Y entonces todo encajó.

-Ella… ella es de otro tiempo- Afirmó Hermione sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima a la princesa.

-Así es- Confirmó Fátima- Ella no murió en realidad. Bueno, algún día morirá como todos, pero ella solo estaba de paso en tu tiempo, ella pertenece aquí. Y su muerte allá significa su liberación de la enorme responsabilidad del pozo, ahora seré yo quien se encargue de todo, tal como debió haber sido desde el principio. Ahora es libre-

-No sé como lo olvidé. Estaba tan triste que se me olvidó- Habló Hermione más para si mismas que para Fátima.- ¿Podemos acercarnos?-

-Claro, pero debo advertirte algo- Respondió Fátima- Como ahora ella es libre… ella olvidó todo lo relacionado con el pozo, y eso te incluye a ti-

-¿No sabe… que existo?- Se sorprendió Hermione y su expresión cambió de felicidad a tristeza.

-No- Negó Fátima.

-No importa, prefiero que no me recuerde a que esté muerta- Sonrió la ojimarrón mirando a su querida Zay viva y bien.

La reina sonrió y caminó seguida por la chica hacia Zayra. Cuando estuvieron junto a la princesa y compañía, Fátima saludó:

-Buenos días-

Quienes estaban ahí respondieron al saludo y reverenciaron a la reina.

-Bueno, nosotras ya nos íbamos. Con su permiso sus majestades- Se despidieron las jóvenes que charlaban con Zayra y haciendo reverencias se fueron.

-Querida prima, quiero presentarte a alguien- Anunció Fátima- Ella es Hermione Granger-

Hermione reverenció a quien muchas veces llamó hermana y la saludó:

-Un placer… su alteza-

-Mucho gusto -Saludó Zay y solo inclinó la cabeza- No eres de por aquí ¿cierto?, nunca antes te había visto-

-No, soy… de muy lejos- Titubeo la chica agachando su mirada para no ver como la princesa no la reconocía y tratando de evitarse el dolor que sentía.

-oh! Extranjera, con razón se tienes acento diferente y se ve que eres muy sabia- Comentó sonriendo Zayra.

-Ella solo está de paso, es una gran amiga mía y acertaste, es muy inteligente- Explicó Fátima interviniendo - Y ahora debe despedirse, porque su tiempo aquí se acaba- Y miró a Hermione.

-Hasta lueg… Adiós y fue… maravilloso conocerla- Se despidió la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos pensando que no la volvería a ver, que se quedaba para siempre ahí, pero que estaba bien y eso era lo que más importaba.

-Hasta luego- Respondió Zay tendiéndole la mano. La chica se la estrechó y la princesa la jaló para darle un caluroso abrazo. La castaña disfrutó del abrazo, pensando que nunca más se volvería a repetir.

-También fue maravilloso conocerte, hermanita- Susurró a su odio Zayra.

La chica abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa. Se separó de ella para mirarla y Zayra se rió.

Volteo a ver a Fátima con mirada cuestionante, ella solo levantó los hombros y al mirar a Zayra, ésta le guiñó un ojo.

-Cuídate mucho, salúdame a todos y sé feliz- Le dijo Zay sin soltar su mano- Algún día, cuando moramos, nos volveremos a ver-

-Claro que si, hermana- Contestó Hermione llorando y le dio el último abrazo- Tu también cuídate y salúdame a Felipe-

-Es hora de irnos- Avisó Fátima con insistencia.

Ellas se soltaron sin ningunas ganas de hacerlo.

-Adiós- Se dijeron las dos y la chica junto con Fátima caminó hacia el parquecito en donde juntas desaparecieron, para aparecer junto a la banquita de piedra, cerca del camino que llevaba a la gran mansión.

-Bueno, pues yo también tengo que irme. Tu deseo ha sido cumplido y mi deber realizado. Ahora solo te queda tu misión, ser feliz. Los diamantes ya no tienen poder alguno y el pozo se volverá a abrir hasta dentro de muchos años- Explicó Fátima.

-Gracias por todo. Fue mucho más que mágico- Agradeció Hermione sonriendole alegremente y con mucha felicidad.

-De nada, cuídate mucho. Ya me he despedido del profesor Dumbledore, tu despídeme de los demás - Dijo sonriendo Fátima.

-Claro, será un placer- Respondió Hermione también sonriendo y la reverenció.

La reina la abrazó por última vez, dio unos pasos atrás y desapareció para siempre. Y la chica se quedó con la última imagen de la reina: bonita, elegante y sabia.

Suspiró al pensar lo que había vivido y la gran tristeza que le habían quitado, se miró y vio que llevaba puesta su pijama afelpado. Entonces recordó a Sirius, talvez estaría preocupado y hecho a correr a su habitación. Al llegar, se encontró con que Sirius ya no estaba, seguro estaba abajo desayunando, así que se dio una ducha rápida, se arregló y bajo a acompañarlo.

En el comedor todo era confusión, todos hablaban y se veían preocupados, tanto, que no notaron la presencia de Hermione.

-¿pasa algo malo?- Preguntó confundida.

Todos la miraron y Sirius al verla corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

-Merlín, estaba tan preocupado por ti, creí que algo malo te había ocurrido. ¿En donde estabas?- Habló rápido él mirándola sorprendido.

-Fui… a caminar… a la playa. Pensaba avisarte, pero no te quise despertar- Inventó la chica sonriendole.

-¿En la playa?- La cuestionó el merodeador alejándola un poco y mirándola inquisitivamente- Te busque ahí y no te vi-

-Caminé muy lejos, yo creo que por eso- Dijo caminando hacia la mesa. Todos más tranquilos por la explicación, se sentaron a desayunar, pero ella sabía que su explicación no había convencido a Sirius y que tarde o temprano le iba a preguntar. Aunque se puso menos cuestionador cuando vio con gusto el apetito de su novia y como sonreía de oreja a oreja todo el tiempo. Entonces se relajó y disfrutó al igual que todos de la convivencia.

Al poco rato llegaron Severus, Yanet y Jacqueline, con las noticias de que Yanet estaba embarazada y tendría gemelos varones y que Jacqueline se iba a casar con un integrante de la Orden que Hermione no conocía. Y Remus y Tonks anunciaron que también serían papás.

Fue una reunión muy emotiva y divertida.

Unas horas después, Sirius y Hermione caminaban por la playa descalzos y en silencio.

Ella sabía que el merodeador estaba esperando que ella explicara a donde había estado, así que sin más preámbulos le contó de su viaje a 1350 y que se había despedido de Fátima y Zayra.

-Ahora entiendo tu alegría- Comentó Sirius cuando escuchó el relato- Me alegro mucho que Zay esté viva y que todo haya terminado bien-

-Sí, yo también. Sabes, estaba pensando- Expresó la chica deteniéndose y poniéndose frente a su novio- que… si tenemos una hija quiero que se llame Zayra-

El oji-gris soltó una carcajada.

-Me parece prefecto, y yo estaba pensando que si es niño se llame… Sirius- Confesó él sin dejar de sonreír.

Entonces fue Hermione quien se carcajeo.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, aunque parece ser un nombre no muy creativo, me encanta la idea-

-Creo que debes de saber algo- Habló Sirius y de su cara se borró la sonrisa y se tornó seria- Noemí Hirson está muerta, parece que por no cumplir el juramento inquebrantable con la Orden, parece que fue ella quien dijo como podía entrar Peter al bosque para atraparte. Y además Tenay Duéze ha sido condenada al beso del detentor-

La castaña se agachó, luego miró hacia el mar y suspiró. Volvió a mirar al merodeador y tomando con su mano el diamante que ella le había regalado que colgaba de su cuello, lo observó con curiosidad.

-Ya viste que ahora es blanco y no azul- Comentó ella como si nada.

-No, no lo había notado- Negó él y lo observó también con más detalle- Imagino que es porque todo acabó, pero a nosotros…- Dijo mirándola a la cara- nos queda toda una vida que seguir-

-Y que mejor que juntos. Así será más que perfecto -Sonrió abiertamente la chica.

-Te amo con el alma, mi bella princesa- Proclamó Sirius rodeando la cintura de ella con sus manos.

-Te amo con todo mí ser, mi dulce príncipe- Declaró Hermione rodeando con sus manos el cuello de él.

Y entonces acortaron la distancia entre ellos y se besaron con amor tiernamente.

Probando así que se amarían sin importar la edad ni el tiempo y aún estando en el pasado, presente o futuro.

FIN

Ana_zkyf

Muchas gracias por todo!

me encantó escribir esta historia, aunque al final me fue muy dificil terminarla porque me cuesta desprenderme de aquello que me hizo tan feliz, pero ni modo...

muchas gracias a kary lupin, miadharu y diosa luna por sus reviews del capitulo anterior!

y miles de gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron algun review, que tienen la historia como favorita, en verdad que esta mi primer historia me ha dado muchas alegrías y aprendí mucho con ella. No voy a hacer epilogo, porque no planeé nada y no se me ocurre nada! si me dieran alguna idea, con gusto haría algo, jejeeje...

de verdad perdon por tardarme tanto al final!

muchos besos a todos! y millones de gracias por darle una oportunidad a el pozo iskall! besos!


End file.
